Counting Stars
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: SECUELA de "Someone to lean on".-Una estudiante de leyes se suicida en su trabajo en circunstancias muy sospechas, y sólo hay dos policías capaces de resolver ese misterio.
1. Un jazmín amarillo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! Antes que nada ¡un enorme saludo a todos! Hace ya mucho tiempo que no me paso por este fandom y me emociona regresar.

Esta historia es una secuela de mi otro fic llamado **"Someone to lean on"** el cual terminé de escribir por estas fechas el año pasado. No tengo palabras para describir la emoción y felicidad que sentí por lo mucho que les gustó esa historia. Muchos me preguntaron si haría una secuela, y les dije que no estaba segura, la verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño a **Someone to lean on** , porque lo escribí en un momento difícil y puse mucho de mí en esa historia, quería que tuviera una secuela digna. El año pasado fue difícil para mí en muchas cosas, y ahora que he tenido un respiro empecé proyectos nuevos, tenía una secuela muy vagamente diseñada en mi mente, pero la historia agarró forma a principios del año y he estado este tiempo puliéndola.

Primero que nada quiero decirles que en esta historia también he puesto mucho de mí, tengo más o menos la mitad bien desarrollada y el desenlace lo sigo terminando. He puesto cariño a este trabajo esperando que lo disfruten tanto como mi fic anterior. T _endrá mucho drama, angustia y momentos tristes_ , quedan advertidos desde ahora.

 **Quienes NO han leído Someone to lean on** , no puedo hacer un resumen de ese fic en un párrafo, porque pasaron muchísimas cosas, pero sí puedo comentarles los conceptos más importantes a fin de que entiendan esta historia. Por ahora les dejo esto:

Caso Tigerwild: En el inicio de Someone to lean on, Nick y Judy resuelven el caso Tigerwild, el cual consistió en el asesinado de Lori Tigerwild y Tobías Wilkes a manos de Michael Tigerwild (hermano de Lori).

Ley Marital y de Concubinato: casi todo el fic de Someone to lean on transcurre mientras el congreso de Zootopia está trabajando en aprobar una reforma a la Ley Marital y de Concubinato, la cual permitirá a las parejas inter-especie tener los mismos derechos a matrimonio y adopción. La Ley fue polémica.

Mary Topperwerth: es una activista a favor de las parejas inter-especie, que se hace amiga de Judy cuando ella la escolta a sus debates. Mary es una yegua elegante, refinada, bastante culta y rica.

Mark y las hienas: Mark es un cocodrilo mafioso y narcotraficante que domina el mercado del krokodile, sus hienas son al mismo tiempo distribuidoras y sicarios. Es muy peligroso, muy poderoso y al final del fic ni Judy ni Nick tienen idea de cómo encontrarlo.

Krokodile: es una droga bastante cara y adictiva que causó guerras en Zootopia años atrás.

Por ahora es todo, si tienen dudas igualmente se las despejo.

Este fic está fuertemente influenciado por la canción "Counting Stars" de OneRepublic; así como el fic anterior estuvo inspirado en la canción Someone to lean on de Major Lazer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un jazmín amarillo**

I see this life, like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And in my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye' shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

(Veo esta vida como una vid balanceándose

Que columpia mi corazón de un lado al otro de la línea

Y en mi rostro destellan señales

Búscalas y las encontrarás

Viejo, pero no tan viejo

Joven, pero no tan audaz

no creo que el mundo esté vendido

solo estoy haciendo lo que nos dijeron)

 _ **~Counting Stars**_ _by_ _ **One Republic**_

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, 30 años atrás_

—¡Rápido!

Iván apuró a su amigo, pero Mark pareció no inmutarse, estaba concentrado pasando de un tubo de ensayo al otro una sustancia extraña. Pegándose más a la pared, Iván escuchó unos pasos apurados, y su corazón se aceleró como si llevara media hora corriendo.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya!—dijo otra vez, jalando a su amigo del hombro.

—¡Un minuto!—replicó el otro, sin soltar los tubos de ensayo.

—No tenemos un minuto.

Se inclinó y sujetó las dos maletas, cerrando los cierres de golpe y echándoselas al hombro. Mark miró detenidamente la sustancia, que pasó de ser blanca intensa a un blanco cristalino y sonrió con satisfacción. Volteó hacia su amigo, que tenía el rostro crispado del estrés, arrojó los tubos de ensayo en su propio maletín y tiró la mesa con instrumentos de laboratorio, encendiendo antes el mechero. Salieron de ahí con un intenso fuego a sus espaldas y saltaron desde la ventana del corredor a la calle.

—¡Por ahí!—alguien gritó.

Iván y Mark escucharon los golpes de otros animales que saltaron como ellos, siguiéndolos, la caída de dos pisos los destanteó lo suficiente como para perder valiosos segundos, los perseguían pisándoles los talones, pero no cedieron, y aunque sus pulmones parecían a punto de colapsar corrieron como despavoridos por los callejones desérticos del barrio Driko, el cual conocían como la palma de su mano.

Cuando sintieron a sus atacantes algo más lejos dieron vuelta en un callejón y saltaron a un contenedor de basura, que procedieron a cerrar. Soportaron el hedor de la podredumbre mientras escuchaban con la máxima atención posible, pronto detectaron las pisadas de unos animales corriendo.

—No los encuentro—dijo uno.

—Yo tampoco.

—El jefe nos matará por esto.

—Que te mate a ti, tú los perdiste de vista.

—¡Tú dijiste que darían vuelta en aquél callejón!

—Pero yo te seguí porque…

Las voces se fueron alejando, pero ni Mark ni Iván se confiaron. Contaron quince minutos de silencio hasta que se animaron a abrir el contenedor, y respiraron por fin un aire más fresco. Tosieron un poco al salir, cargando con sumo cuidado las maletas que sobrevivieron la persecución, y anduvieron en silencio por el lado oscuro de las calles hasta llegar a un auto.

—Deberíamos bañarnos primero—objetó Iván.

—No, te aseguro que ésta vez lo conseguí.

—¿Tu droga mágica? ¡más te vale!—gritó, encendiendo el auto—¡Casi nos descubren por tu culpa!

—Te aseguro que lo conseguí.

—A ver.

Mark encendió las luces internas del viejo y corroído bocho, enseñándole el tubo de ensayo a su amigo. Los agudos ojos depredadores de Iván analizaron la sustancia a detalle.

—Parece… parece que sí, ¡Mark lo has conseguido!—le abrazó el hombro animado—¡Al fin, años y años de espera…!

—Terminada, lo sé. Pero primero lo primero—Mark sacó su celular de entre las sucias ropas que llevaba puestas, marcando un número de memoria.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Puede ser muy peligroso.

—Siempre supimos que esto sería peligroso.

—Pero…

Se calló cuando Mark le hizo seña de que la llamada había conectado.

—¿Bueno?... sí, soy Mark… tengo tu pedido especial… a medianoche, claro… precio acordado desde luego… nos vemos Zar.

Los dos amigos se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

—Todo listo—dijo Mark.

Iván asintió, metió primera velocidad, y pisó el acelerador.

 **o0o**

 _._

 _._

 _Zootopia, hoy._

La colonia Prados Veraniegos Norte se ubicaba en el Distrito Central de Zootopia, rumbo al Distrito Sabana. Era habitada tanto por presas como depredadores de estaturas bajas y medianas, el fraccionamiento era muy tranquilo a pesar de ser céntrico, con amplias calles y casas de jardines delanteros. Todas las calles rodeaban una plaza central ancha y de pocos árboles, en donde los residentes solían pasear o ejercitarse. Prados Veraniegos Norte limitaba con Prados Veraniegos Sur, con la Avenida Veraniega y con el Centro Comercial Prado.

En la calle Evergreen de Prados Veraniegos Norte, se encontraba la casa 2108, era dos pisos y con un frente ancho, revelando una construcción amplia. El jardín delantero tenía arbustos pegados a la barda, delimitando la zona, y podía verse una hilera de capullos que no tardarían en florecer rodeando la acera que conectaba la barda con la puerta. El césped, a pesar de ser primavera, se veía un opaco, y lo que antes fueron plantas forales estaban empezando a marchitarse. Había figuritas de metal colgando frente a las ventanas de la planta baja, y también macetas pequeñas en los alféizares con plantas pequeñitas, casi imperceptibles. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta, estaba una placa de metal dorado, con el número de la casa y el apellido de sus habitantes abajo en cursiva: Wilde.

No era el único matrimonio inter-especie de la calle Evergreen, pero sí el más famoso, casi todos los vecinos los conocían en persona y veían en televisión los reportes y entrevistas que les hacían. Por la manera tan agradable en que en trataban y lo que vieron en televisión, daban por hecho que se trataba de una pareja completamente feliz.

En parte lo era.

Judy estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con la computadora enfrente y hablando por teléfono por el altavoz.

—No mamá—rodó los ojos—No podemos el próximo fin de semana.

 _—Judy ¡tienes que descansar!_

—Cuando Nick termine su caso mamá.

 _—Él también ocupa unas vacaciones._

—Ma, por favor no insistas. Yo te avisaré cuando podamos ir a visitarlos.

 _—Si no te presiono no lo haces, y quiero que veas a tus sobrinos._

—Pero los conocí en navidad.

 _—No, esos eran los hijos de tu hermana Jessica. Me refiero a la camada que tuvo tu hermano Tadeo_.

Judy hizo memoria unos segundos.

—¿No se había casado apenas un mes atrás?

 _—No, ese fue tu hermano Cristián. Tadeo se casó el año pasado._

—Con…

 _—¡Con Nancy, Jady! Te digo que ocupas venir más acá, nos tienes muy olvidados._

—Lo siento mamá, pero enserio hay mucho trabajo.

 _—Hija, entiendo que venir aquí te trae recuerdos—_ el tono de su madre se volvió más serio— _Y que lo de tu padre es reciente, pero no puedes evitarnos toda la vida._

Ante la mención de su padre, las orejas de Judy cayeron a su espalda, y su nariz se removió de manera inconsciente.

 _—Y tus sobrinos son tan monos, es una camada de siete conejitos ¡siete! Y todos son de pelaje blanco como tu abuelo y…_

Pero Judy no escuchó a su madre, la imagen de los siete bebés conejitos se contrapuso a la imagen de su padre, y cerró su garganta por unas lágrimas contenidas.

—Mamá, tengo que colgar—le dijo apresurada—Hablamos mañana, besos y saludos.

No esperó a que respondiera antes de colgar, concentrándose lo más que pudo en la pantalla frente a sus ojos. Estaba tecleando un informe, el mismo dichoso informe que llevaba dos meses sin entregar, pero su vista de nubló y antes de ser consciente se descubrió abriendo la carpeta de fotografías, desfilaron frente a ella imágenes de su padre cargándola sobre sus hombros, haciéndola reír.

Su mente divagó de repente y comenzó a sentirse muy desdichada, antes de percatarse el llanto cubría su rostro, se obligó a sí misma a calmarse, respirando hondo un par de veces. Apagó el computador, que tanto daño le hacía, y buscó en qué distraerse, pero pocas cosas le dieron consuelo.

Pensó en Nick, y en que uno de sus fuertes abrazos le vendría muy bien, pero eran las cuatro de la tarde y él seguía en el trabajo. Tardaría una hora y media más en llegar, suponiendo que fuera un día tranquilo. Al recordar a su esposo, Judy se percató que llevaban mucho tiempo distanciados, se estremeció de recordar la razón, pero en un intento por cambiar la rutina se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina.

Llevaban mucho tiempo sin comer en casa, lo notó cuando vio el refrigerador medio vacío, con varios alimentos ya echados a perder. Suspiró agarrando una bolsa de basura, arrojado en ella toda la comida que no servía y limpiando con un trapo los estantes. Tras eso, sacó los sartenes y puso a remojar las verduras, cociéndolas poco después para hacer sopa. Pensando en Nick y que él no era muy adepto a la sopa, buscó rápido en la alacena hasta encontrar los ingredientes para hacer un guiso sencillo "Nick siempre aprecia la comida hecha en casa" pensó, mientras en otra vasija preparaba el estofado, estaba casi a punto de terminar cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

" _Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierta. Besos"._

La energía que sentía se esfumó de su cuerpo, y decaída, apagó las mechas de la estufa. Sin guardar ni limpiar nada, Judy Wilde subió los escalones hasta el segundo piso, abrió la puerta a la derecha, encontrándose con un cuarto pintado de azul que tenía una cuna en la esquina y un colchón individual al centro, se recostó ahí y dejó que la oscuridad la cubriera en sus sueños.

.

.

.

—¿Wilde?—el zorro se tensó al escuchar la voz de su jefe—¿Por qué no te has ido? Ya son las diez de la noche.

Nick parpadeó, desconcertado, y miró alrededor, todos los escritorios estaban vacíos, su jefe cerraba con llave la puerta de su oficina, con el maletín en la mano.

—Me quedé terminando el informe—respondió con voz cansada.

—Puedes dármelo mañana, debes ir a descansar.

—Sí, tiene razón—Nick estiró la espalda y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón—Apagaré la computadora y me iré.

—Te esperaría, pero tengo algo de prisa. Nos vemos mañana, Nick.

El Jefe Jones se despidió, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, era un leopardo alto y esbelto de ojos azules e inteligencia aguda, dirigía el Distrito Policiaco Número 2 Unidad Sabana de ZPD, donde Nick había sido asignado tres años atrás. Como cualquier otra parte de la enorme metrópoli de Zootopia, el Distrito Sabana era grande, rico y con un crimen relativamente frecuente, similar al de las demás zonas de la ciudad.

Al ser Zootopia una ciudad enorme, con más de veinte millones de habitantes, el departamento policial era complejo y estaba dividido al interior. Cada uno de los distritos que formaban la ciudad contaba con su propia unidad policiaca, todas subordinadas al Alcalde. Tras dos años continuando su labor como detective en el Distrito Central, las presiones debido a la aplicación de la Ley Marital y de Concubinato hicieron que el Jefe Bogo trasladara a Nick con su buen amigo el Jefe Jones. Aunque el cambio se hizo de manera tranquila, Nick tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse, descubriendo que el Distrito Sabana también podía ser muy interesante.

Nick fue recibido con un fuerte apretón de manos por parte del Jefe Jones y su entera confianza, encontrarse en un ambiente donde era respetado simplemente por ser él le causo gusto y al mismo tiempo confusión. Al ser detective, le asignaron un equipo, el cual estaba formado por dos policías investigadores: Melody Wallace y John Gronburg, con quien pasaba largas tardes de trabajo, a veces amenas, a veces estresantes.

Una semana atrás, llegó el caso del asesinato de una nutria en la colonia Greeceland, aunque la evidencia señalaba como principal sospechoso a su hermano menor, que le debía dinero, no tenían evidencia suficiente para encarcelarlo. Nick y su equipo no querían darse por vencidos, pero el Jefe Jones estaba a nada de declarar el caso nulo y cerrarlo, lo cual sería una injusticia para la pobre viuda de la nutria. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Nick pasaba horas extra en su trabajo.

Desganado, se puso de pie y apagó las luces de las oficinas, saliendo al estacionamiento para llegar a su auto. El camino de la comisaría a su casa no era largo, y no había tráfico, así que tardó quince minutos en llegar, cuando vio las luces apagadas de la casa no supo si sentirse feliz o triste.

La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, en la cocina vio dos vasijas con comida ya fría y un montón de ingredientes revueltos sobre la barra. Sin muchas ganas, limpió la cocina y guardó la comida en el refrigerador, subiendo los escalones hasta su habitación, no se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. Con movimientos mecánicos abrió la puerta que cruzaba el pasillo, y sin ver el rededor, cargó a Judy en sus brazos llevándola a la cama de su alcoba, donde la arropó sin ver en ningún momento su rostro, sabía que estuvo llorando y no quería en absoluto corroborarlo.

Se metió al baño, donde perdió el tiempo bajo un chorro de agua caliente, se puso el pijama y apagó las luces, recostándose él mismo en la cama sin sentirse en ninguna manera cómodo, pero el cansancio le permitió dormirse.

.

.

.

En la mañana, Nick se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño sin voltear a ver si Judy estaba despierta o dormida. Se demoró el mayor tiempo posible, salió ya vestido y buscó entre sus cosas los papeles que ocuparía aquél día en la oficina. Bajó los escalones, estremeciéndose cuando le llegó el olor de comida que provenía de la cocina.

—Buenos días—dijo Judy, sin voltear a verlo y con voz baja.

—Buenos días—respondió.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con las patas en los bolsillos y expresión desconfiada. Parecía un extraño en su propia casa. Judy sirvió la comida y la colocó en la barra de la cocina, sirviendo café, jugo y pan tostado.

—¿No vas a desayunar?—preguntó, viéndolo con la ceja alzada.

Nick vio el plato con la comida recién hecha, tenía una expresión ecuánime en su rostro cuando respondió.

—Sí.

Se lavó las patas y se sentó a comer.

El incómodo silencio les hizo comer a bocanadas apuradas. En un arranque de valentías, tras darle un pesado sorbo al café, Nick miró el rostro de Judy, tenía grandes ojeras y los ojos rojos, pero no se aventuró a preguntarle la razón, supuso que lloró o que se despertó en la madrugada, no sería nada extraño en esos días.

Nada era ya extraño en esos días.

Judy estaba vestida con el pijama, y se veía casi enferma, pero ella no prestaba atención a su condición, lo que veía era el estado de cansancio y tensión que tenía Nick, no se veía cómodo comiendo con ella, de hecho, nunca se veía cómodo estando cerca de ella. A esas alturas, no sabía si sentía dolor o tristeza, o ambas cosas, o quizá ya nada. El tiempo hacía verdaderas jugarretas con los sentimientos.

—¿quieres más café?—preguntó.

—No, gracias

Como el silencio seguía incómodo, Judy pensaba en cómo iniciar una conversación, pero no tenía la más remota idea de qué preguntarle. Al final, se fue por lo fácil.

—¿Te gustó la comida?

—Sí, gracias.

—Y… ¿qué cuenta el trabajo?

—Lo de siempre—se encogió de hombros—Tú lo sabes muy bien.

Las orejas de Judy se tensaron, pero Nick no lo notó.

—Sí, es cierto.

De un sorbo, Nick terminó su jugo y se puso de pie, dejando los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos.

—Yo los lavo—dijo ella, para evitar que se quedara más tiempo.

—Está bien.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la frente, en un gesto rápido, habitual, carente de cariño.

—Nos vemos más tarde, cuídate.

Con un maletín en mano, Nick salió de la casa, Judy escuchó poco después el sonido del motor alejándose hacia el Distrito Sabana.

Se quedó sola, en una cocina que se le hacía muy grande, con comida ya fría en su plato, preguntándose en qué momento las cosas llegaron a ese punto.

.

.

.

Judy no sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Tras lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, le llegó un sentimiento de total angustia, la casa era enorme y comenzaba a sofocarla. Ella se encontraba completamente sola, sentada en los escalones, con una habitación en la segunda planta que se burlaba de ella y sombras de días felices que se habían ido para no volver. Hiperventiló hasta que ya no pudo más y agarró las llaves de su coche, su olvidado coche lleno de polvo que estaba resguardado en la cochera desde hace meses. El motor rugió al encenderse, pero ella no se detuvo y terminó en el centro de la ciudad, estacionándose sin ponerle dinero al parquímetro y caminando casi sin rumbo por las plazas.

Sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente a la central de trenes, el primer lugar que conoció de Zootopia cuando llegó tantos años atrás como una idealista policía recién graduada de la academia. Estaba igual a como la recordaba, pero el letrero de Gazelle ahora mostraba su más reciente éxito, una canción que Judy no había escuchado.

Todo se veía tan vivo y colorido… tan ajeno a ella.

Sin entender bien por qué, su pecho se oprimió, hiperventiló otra vez y sintió que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro.

.

.

.

Nick estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, con el rostro hundido en sus patas y la espalda tan encorvada que daba la impresión de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Esto era ya demasiado. Era el tercer ataque de ansiedad que Judy tenía en dos meses, y cada uno era peor que el anterior.

En su primer ataque, mientras hacia la comida tarareando con expresión relajada, Judy de repente gritó como si alguien hubiera encajado un cuchillo en su pecho, y se inclinó jadeando fortísimo. Nick intentó ayudarla, pero ella daba manotazos al aire, su respiración agitada y su lenguaje corporal daba la impresión de que intentaba no ahogarse en el aire. Cuando se desmayó, Nick ya la había subido a jalones al auto, llevándola al hospital en menos de cinco minutos. Físicamente estaba bien, pero mentalmente había sufrido un colapso.

Su segundo ataque ocurrió tres semanas después del primero, todo parecía estar mejorando, Judy sonreía más y se notaba menos tensa. Incluso consideraba regresar a la estación de policía. Pero ese plan no fue posible cuando, al salir al jardín con su material de jardinería, Judy terminó cortando desde la raíz una de sus plantas favoritas, para luego romper, destrozar y arrancar cada rama, hoja y pétalo que tuviera, en un arranque de furia tal que asustó a su vecina. Judy no se desmayó en esa ocasión, pero quedó tan mentalmente aturdida, que sus vecinos debieron llamar a Nick, porque no podían hacer que reaccionara.

Nick aún recordaba haber llegado muerto del susto por su esposa, y encontrarla sentada en el escalón de la entrada, con los grandes ojos mirando los restos de su planta destrozada, las orejas caídas y expresión ausente. Dos vecinas la llamaban, la acariciaban e intentaban hacerle reaccionar sin éxito. Parecía una estatua. Nick se sentó a su lado y, medio hora después, ella se echó a llorar sobre su pecho, la consoló lo mejor que pudo hasta que consiguió meterla a la cama.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando que una enfermera o un doctor saliera y le dijeran con rostro sombrío la peor de las noticias. Cuando llamaron a su trabajo, diciéndole que su esposa había sido hospitalizada luego de desvanecerse en plena calle, pensó que quizá esa era la última llamada, el último aviso, el ultimátum del destino. Su dolorido corazón, desgastada mente y enfermo cuerpo colapsarían pronto, igual que ella, y entonces ¿qué sería de ellos?

Miró el reloj que colgaba del techo, eran las tres de la madrugada y aún no tenía noticia de Judy. Se paró y caminó al baño, donde se echó agua al rostro para mantenerse despierto. Veinte minutos después, una enfermera lo llamó, en su rostro había una sonrisa amable, pero Nick no se confiaba de ese gesto.

—Su esposa está mucho mejor, señor Wilde—le dijo—Le administraron unos calmantes y surtieron efecto de inmediato. El doctor me dijo que puede pasar a verla, si lo desea.

—Sí, por favor.

Vio a Judy recostada en la cama, con rostro sereno, durmiendo plácidamente, quizá el más tranquilo de los sueños que llevaba teniendo en meses. Nick se sentó a su lado y le agarró la pata, recostándose también en la cama, con el sonido de su respiración sonando cual canción de cuna.

La enferma no los molestó, cerró las persianas y la puerta, dejándolos solos.

.

.

.

Judy se sentía como una niña, tenía una manta cubriéndole los hombros y la mirada de cría regañada. Nick no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera parecía querer reprocharle algo, pero estaba cansado, ojeroso y su aspecto decrépito parecía gritarle "¡Mira lo que has hecho!".

Como en los anteriores colapsos, Judy recordaba pocas cosas, como una ansiedad insoportable, taquicardia, dificultad para respirar y la sensación de que su entorno se esfumaba como sombra y humo. Cuando despertó en el hospital, quiso llorar del coraje ¿es que no podía controlarse? Pero se contuvo. Nick estaba a su lado, durmiendo en una posición incómoda, y supo que el pobrecillo debió estar cuidándola toda la madrugada. Lo contempló dormir y se sintió desdichada, porque sabía que él no era feliz.

Nick despertó, le besó la frente en un gesto de amor inocente y protector, y después le dijo que iría por los doctores. Le hicieron una revisión más, le recomendaron un psicólogo, y la dieron de alta para mediodía. Ya vestida, dejó que Nick le pusiera esa manta color rosa en los hombros, y se dejó guiar como una niñita hacia el auto.

No dijeron absolutamente nada, y no supo si eso le dolió o le molestó. En su primer ataque, Nick estaba tan alterado que intercambió regaños con frases de aliento; en su segundo ataque Nick la consoló mimoso, pero después el cansancio le hizo distanciarse. Ahora era evidente que el zorro no sabía cómo actuar.

Estacionó el auto afuera de la cochera, en el lugar donde debería estar el auto de Judy.

—¿Recuerdas dónde dejaste tu auto?—preguntó Nick.

—Creo… algún lugar en el centro.

Asintió, estiró una pata hacia ella con la palma extendida.

—Dame las llaves, lo buscaré más tarde.

Buscó las llaves en su bolsa, y se las dio. Bajaron del auto en silencio, y al entrar a la casa, una atmósfera de tensión amenazaba con explotar. Temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control, Nick le dijo que buscaría su coche, y que regresaría con la cena, para que ella descansara.

Al verlo marchar, Judy no supo qué más hacer. Sentía que su propia casa era la de un extraño. En la sala podía estar algo a gusto, pero cuando miraba la cocina, las escaleras, las habitaciones de arriba… el escalofrío la hizo ponerse de pie y, sin pensarlo mucho, salió al patio.

El patio era grande, en otro tiempo estaba muy cuidado. Al lado de la puerta Nick había construido un pequeño gabinete de madera barnizada, donde Judy ponía todos sus artículos de jardinería. Como había crecido en la granja, la idea de ver un pedazo de césped sin flores o sin cuidar le parecía horrorosa. Al salir, vio que el desgastado gabinete no había sido pintado ni barnizado en mucho tiempo, y la temporada de lluvias empezaba a estropear la madera. Los tornillos rechinaron al abrir la portezuela, y sacó las empolvadas espátulas, guantes y tijeras de jardín.

Miró a detenimiento los guantes de jardín por varios minutos, recordaba su primer par, había sido confeccionado por su madre, y ella le bordó una zanahoria con ojos alegres y saltones. Como si fuera el recuerdo de alguien más, Judy vio a la conejita de seis años ponerse los guantes y seguir a sus padres rumbo a la granja familiar, donde sus hermanos mayores estaban trabajando, esperando a que se uniera a ellos.

Su corazón dio un salto, y el pecho se oprimió, pero Judy no dejó que esa sensación perdura. Se mantuvo fuerte y se puso los dos guantes, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, viendo cómo embonaban en sus patas. Los guantes, desgastados y viejos, parecían vibrar de emoción al saber que serían usados.

Miró al patio por primera vez en dos meses, y no lo reconoció. El sendero de piedrecitas, delimitado por pequeñas florecillas, estaba invadido por malas hierbas y hojas secas. El césped estaba amarillento en unas partes, y en otras las hierbas crecían hasta treinta centímetros, consecuencia de las lluvias. El alto árbol al fondo sombreaba un puñado de capullos marchitos. Las macetas de julietas que había colgado bajo las ventanas, para que cubrieran la pared, estaban tan largas que comenzaban a echar raíces en la tierra. La pequeña huerta, delimitada por bardas de madera altas, tenía su cosecha de zanahorias y tomates malograda. Sus geranios, mimosas, rosales y lavandas, que habían sido colocados estratégicamente al final del sendero para que sus diferentes alturas armonizaran el jardín del patio, estaban algunos marchitos y otros crecidos de maneras irregulares, invadiendo el espacio de otras plantas.

Judy sabía que descuidar un jardín una sola semana suponía un mes de trabajos perdidos, pero no había sido consciente de cuánto tiempo dejó solas a sus plantas. Como los arbustos del jardín delantero eran más sencillos de cuidar, las regadas frecuentes de Nick habían permitido que no se dejara caer tanto (aunque, si no intervenía pronto, luciría como el patio en menos de un mes). Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar las plantas que murieron ahogadas por la temporada de lluvia, y las que seguían con vida parecían salvajes rebelándose contra alguna inexistente autoridad.

Las plantas tenían un muy desarrollado sentir que Judy, al haber crecido entre ellas, conocía muy bien. Era evidente que todo el patio sollozaba por sentirse abandonado. Con las tijeras en una mano, y la pala en otra, se armó de valor y dejó atrás sus penas. Abrió la huerta, que tenía unos tres metros cuadrados, y arrancó desde la raíz todas las plantas, echándolas en una bolsa de basura grande. No había nada rescatable. Limpió la tierra lo mejor que pudo, y después procedió a cortar el césped, permitiéndole encontrar más rápido las malas hierbas y arrancarlas también de raíz.

Cortó la cortina de julietas, dejado que las plantas llegaran al ras del suelo, y procedió a arrancar las pocas partes que se estaban internando en el césped. No se había percatado que llevaba dos horas de extenuante trabajo, que sudaba y estaba cansada, con la espalda dolorida, seguía trabajando porque por primera vez en dos meses sentía que estaba haciendo algo muy bien.

Con simpleza campesina, la mente de Judy encontró consuelo ayudando a las plantas. Veía en ese patio, deteriorado y descuidado, mucho de sí misma, y mientras arrancaba las plantas de raíz arrancaba también sentimientos pesados de su mente; era un proceso que llevaba haciendo inconscientemente desde que era niña, y seguía brindándole excelentes resultados.

Lo más tedioso fue quitar todas las malas hierbas que se hacían espacio entre las piedrecitas del sendero, pero cuando estuvo ya limpio, sonrió satisfecha de su esfuerzo. Sólo quedaban las flores, mismas que dejó al final porque eran las que más le dolían, al verlas su corazón se oprimió de nuevo, pero así como había sido fuerte al ponerse los guantes, continuó siendo fuerte y caminó al fondo de su patio.

Quitó las plantas marchitas, y podó las plantas que seguían vivas, quitándoles todas las hojas secas y ramas opacas. Una vez podadas todas las plantas, pudo ver los enormes huecos que dejaron las que perecieron, y lo pequeñas que estaban las que sobrevivieron. Había dos geranios, cuando ella plantó cinco; tres rosales de los diez que compró; una mimosa de las cinco que delimitaban el jardincito, y dos lavandas pequeñitas de las siete que, altas y orgullosas, custodiaban la barda.

Se inclinó para acariciar las mimosas, éstas respondieron a su tacto contrayéndose, como era lo habitual. Pero Judy sintió que escapaban de su tacto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿por qué había descuidado tanto su amado jardín? Más bien… ¿por qué se había descuidado tanto a sí misma?

Sollozó tenuemente, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que debía comprar. Semillas para la huerta, al menos diez plantas florales nuevas, líquido para plagas (agradecía que al menos ninguna de las plantas tuviera plaga) y mucho fertilizante. Arrojó las últimas plantas muertas a la bolsa de basura, y cuando todo estuvo ya limpio, la notó.

Escondida entre los geranios, una flor de jazmín se mantenía abierta, contra todo pronóstico, a pesar del escaso espacio. La planta era pequeña, y tenía sólo dos capullos más, pequeñitos. Eran flores amarillas, lo cual le pareció extraño, porque los jazmines suelen ser blancos. Con cuidado, Judy se quitó los guantes y acarició la suavidad de terciopelo que tenían esos pétalos amarillos, y lo recordó.

Su padre la había mandado el jazmín por correo, en una cajita donde también había fertilizante y una carta diciéndole cómo cuidarlo –como si no le hubiera enseñado cuando era niña– como regalo de cumpleaños, cinco meses atrás. En ese tiempo era sólo un brote, y Judy lo plantó entre los geranios y rosales, cuidándolo con cariño hasta que… hasta que…

—Hasta que papá murió—dijo en voz baja.

Al decirlo, su pecho y su mente parecieron dejar caer una pesada carga, y la opresión desapareció al fin. Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras.

En ese jazmín, vio a su padre, por primera vez en los dos terribles meses que llevaba muerto. Y en esa florecilla, pequeña y diferente, se vio a sí misma, floreciendo a pesar de la adversidad.

La flor fue el indicio que su subconsciente llevaba mucho tiempo buscando, aquel dulce llamado de la vida para regresar y entender que le esperaban cosas buenas. Pero tras ese alivio, su mente entendió que su padre se marchó para no volver, así como las tantas plantas en la bolsa de basura, que desaparecían para siempre del mundo.

Inclinada frente a las flores, Judy lloró, pero ésta vez no lo hizo por el coraje o por los sentimientos contenidos. Lloró por su padre muerto, y por la comprensión que al fin tenía de la situación que la rodeaba.

Nick regresó a la casa, encontró el auto de Judy tras una hora y media de búsqueda y después compró la cena en un restaurante que frecuentaban antes. Se asustó cuando vio las luces de la casa apagadas, pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Dejó la comida en la mesa del comedor, y buscó a Judy por todas las habitaciones, sin rastro de ella, desde la alcoba principal pudo verla en el patio, y sin pensar corrió ahí.

Se asombró de ver, con la poca luz del sol que aún había, el césped cortado, el sendero arreglado, el huerto limpio y las julietas podadas. Nick nunca fue bueno con las plantas, además las semanas pasadas pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa como para interesarse en el patio, que siempre había sido el santuario de Judy.

Hablando de Judy, ella estaba inclinada frente a las flores, y parecía temblar.

"Por favor, que no sea otro colapso" rezó en su mente.

—¿Judy?

Ella lo miró, estaba llorando –otra vez– pero se veía distinta. En otras ocasiones, su mente parecía distante, ahora de verdad parecía ella misma. Lo miró y se abrazó a él como un náufrago se aferra a un salvavidas.

—Mi papá murió—dijo, con una mezcla de dolor y resignación—Nick, papá murió.

Él la abrazó, sorprendido, porque ni siquiera en el funeral su esposa pronunció esas palabras.

—Ya, ya, zanahorias… él está en un lugar mejor.

—Murió, ¿y qué he hecho yo? Estar como un fantasma… Nick perdóname ¡lo siento mucho!

No respondió, sólo acarició su cabeza.

.

.

.

Nick estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con un café enfrente y muchos pensamientos confundiéndolo. Judy había cenado tranquila, y el ambiente por primera vez se sintió normal entre ellos, luego le besó la mejilla y le deseó buenas noches, la escuchó darse un baño antes de dormir.

Él se hizo un café como excusa para permanecer abajo y darle algo de espacio, miró un rato el patio, sorprendido por todo el trabajo que ella solita realizó en una tarde, y de lo terapéutico que había sido. En los dos meses que llevaba Stu Hopps muerto, esa fue la primera noche en que Judy se vio más normal.

Intentaba ser paciente, intentaba comprenderla, él también perdió a sus padres ¡y de pequeño! Se enfrentó a ese dolor y a la soledad desde la adolescencia, marcándolo con tanta profundidad que fue un delincuente durante años. Era normal que Judy se sintiera tan triste por la muerte de su padre, y más por lo repentina que fue.

Aún recordaba aquella tarde, cuando Judy llegó a su oficina y con aprehensión le dijo que su padre estaba muerto. No enfermo, no hospitalizado: muerto. Su mamá la llamó al trabajo. Stu Hopps estaba trabajando en los cultivos de moras, como siempre, cuando un infarto fulminante lo dejó en el suelo, muerto en cuestión de segundos, sin darle tiempo a sus hijos (los que estaban trabajando con él) ni de cargarlo a la hamaca, o meterlo en la casa, o llamar a una ambulancia.

El doctor dijo que para Stu fue como si se desmayara, como haberse dormido en el trabajo, pero ésta vez no despertaría. No había indicio alguno de que sufriera. Pero el susto que dejó en sus hijos, y el dolor de toda su familia… ese era un sufrimiento distinto que todos los Hopps habían intentado soportar a su manera.

Judy, que tenía en su mente la imagen de su sonriente padre jugando con todos los nietos en navidad, estuvo en shock desde que recibió la noticia hasta… bueno, quizá hasta esa misma tarde. Lloró en el funeral, y trató de consolar torpemente a su madre, pero cuando regresaron a Zootopia algo la trastornó. El Jefe Bogo le dijo que no regresara a la comisaría hasta que se sintiera completamente mejor, y Judy se encerró en la alcoba, teniendo de repente los colapsos nerviosos y una actitud de miedo, ausencia y torpeza a todas horas.

Sin poder hacer nada, Nick se mantuvo a su lado, primero con afectuosa comprensión, después con preocupación y al final, con una resignada apatía. Nada de lo que hacía parecía surtir efecto, el duelo era interno, era algo que solamente Judy podía resolver, y mientras su esposo tenía que mirar cómo se lastimaba tanto, descuidándose al colmo de haber sido dos veces hospitalizada, por no dejarse ayudar.

Se sentía herido y desplazado, y aunque le alegró muchísimo que Judy diera ese enorme paso adelante, había sentimientos encontrados. Era evidente que el duelo de Judy apenas estaba empezando como tal. Según el libro que le regaló Rei, Judy había alternado las fases de negación y de ira que suelen tener el proceso de duelo. Si ese mentado libro estaba en lo cierto, entonces seguía la fase de negociación, y sólo el cielo sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en esa fase.

¡Con un cuerno, no podía seguir pensando de esa manera tan negativa! El café ya estaba frío, así que Nick lo tiró y lavó la taza. Si seguía siendo tan condescendiente consigo mismo llegaría el punto en que él también ocuparía un libro de psicología o peor aún, una terapia, para comportarse.

.

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Bufete de abogados "Lawrence & Asociados"_

Eran las 12: 21 de la madrugada, pero Sasha seguía en su cubículo, no quería irse ahora que tenía tan valiosa pista. A sus veintitrés años de edad, faltándole solo un año para graduarse como abogada en el prestigioso Colegio Superior de Leyes de la Universidad de Zootopia, Sasha era consciente que ayudarle a su jefe ganando ese caso cerraría con broche de oro su currículum, abriéndole un futuro brillante tras la graduación.

La justicia corría por sus venas, o al menos eso le decía su padre, y considerando la pasión que sentía cada vez que acudía a un juzgado no tenía más remedio que darle la razón. Sasha ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar al Colegio Superior de Leyes, y aprendía tan rápido que, en su último año escolar, fue aceptada para una pasantía muy especial en el selecto bufete "Lawrence & Asociados" uno de los más prestigiados, y caros, en toda la ciudad.

Fue asignada al Lic. Pumalez, uno de los mejores abogados de la firma, y quien estaba a cargo de un caso muy complicado. Para tal reunió a un comité de dos abogados más y tres pasantes, que lo mismo llevaban el café como leían y entregaban los tediosos reportes de la firma, aprendiendo mientras escuchaban y leían.

Sasha llevaba los cafés y las donas de una oficina a otra, oyendo con muchísima atención, apuntando en una libretita todas las dudas que tenía, trabajando en la biblioteca o en su pequeño cubículo compartido para que sus reportes fueran los mejores. Pero ésta vez había llegado más lejos: encontró una pista que, si era bien trabajada, podría nombrar al cliente inocente.

La hora de salida eran las 9:00 de la noche, pero ahí seguía ella, trabajando. El Lic. Pumalez le había pedido a última hora que no se fuera sin terminar el reporte final, para el cual tuvo que releer todos los anteriores reportes, y eso la dejó hasta casi las 11:00. Vio la oficina vaciarse, los focos apagarse, y el cansado conserje le dejó la llave del piso para que cerrara al marcharse. Como ya era tarde, y teniendo la llave en mano, Sasha pensó que terminar su investigación particular de una vez por todas era la mejor de las ideas.

Tecleaba rápido en la computadora, gracias a su experiencia, tenía los audífonos puestos porque detestaba el silencio absoluto. Tarareaba en voz baja la canción _"Who is it?"_ de Michael Jackson, uno de sus artistas favoritos. Fue ese tararea el que no la dejó escuchar la puerta del servicio abrirse, ni ver la sombra que se movía por el pasillo hacia ella.

Pero en el monitor de su computadora pudo ver a un encapuchado atrás de ella, actuando por puro instinto, cambió rápidamente la canción en su lista de reproducción ("Por favor, que los detectives tengan cerebro" pensó) y con el impulso de la adrenalina, se levantó de un salto.

—¡No!—gritó, tropezándose con la silla para alejarse del malhechor—¡Ayuda, por favor, ayuda!

Su garganta se desgarró, pero el edificio, vacío desde las 11:00, fue el único testigo de cómo aquél encapuchado saltó sobre la hermosa yegua, Sasha forcejó, pero en eso otra sombra (¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que eran dos?) emergió detrás de ella y la sostuvo con muchísima fuerza. La amordazaron y, sin perder tiempo, sacaron una navaja portátil, con la cual cortaron sus dos muñecas.

—¡Bastardos, malditos! ¡Los veré en el infierno! ¡Ahhhh!—gritó, cuando le golpearon la cabeza atontándola y dejándola al lado del escritorio.

Uno se quedó encima de ella, impidiendo que se moviera mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo. El otro fue a la computadora, metió un USB para copiar todos los documentos del CPU y después borró las carpetas de información confidencial. Dejó las redes sociales y otras carpetas triviales abiertas, para no levantar más sospechas.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, de pie, hasta que Sasha perdió la conciencia, sabiendo que ya no despertaría. Dejaron una nota sobre el teclado del computador, y salieron con sigilo.

En la oscuridad de la madrugada, la yegua yacía respirando en los últimos minutos de su vida, totalmente inconsciente, sobre un enorme charco de sangre, las luces apagadas, y el reproductor de música de la computadora repitiendo, una y otra vez, la canción _Smooth Criminal._

* * *

 _Eso ha sido todo por ahora ¿les gustó? ¿creen que tenga potencial?_

 _La canción "Smooth criminal" también es de Michael Jakcson._

 _Sé que las cosas parecen un poco escuetas por ahora, pero les garantizo que irán adoptando mucha más forma, el siguiente capítulo está casi listo y no demoraré mucho en subirlo. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y respondo todas las dudas que tengan. Mil gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia ¡nos leemos!_


	2. Dulce Criminal

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Yo súper feliz por sus lindos comentarios y favoritos 3 (¡no sabes cuánto los amo!) en fin, les traigo este capítulo muy pronto porque ya estaba casi terminado, sólo pulí unos detalles. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el próximo viernes c:

 **Reviews:**

Guest: lo siento, pero no te apures, Judy también tendrá momentos felices c:

Marianne E: ¡Muchas gracias por tu alegría! me anima muchísimo. Me intriga saber qué teorías tienes en mente, si me las explicas en otro comentario podrías hasta darme ideas jeje. Pero en lo que respecta a Judy, que ya tengo desarrollado, aún faltan más cosas por aclarar, que saldrán más adelante c:

Ju: desde luego ¡capítulo nuevo!

Guest1: me alegra que te gustara ¡disfruta este capítulo!

MUCHAS GRACIAS también a los favoritos y followers, ojalá este capítulo también les agrade.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Dulce criminal**

As he came into the window

Was a sound of a crescendo

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down

It was her doom

(Mientras él entraba por la ventana

Hubo un sonido de un crescendo

Él entró en su apartamento

Dejó gotas de sangre en la alfombra

Ella corrió bajo su mesa

Él pudo ver que ella estaba acorralada

Ella corrió a su dormitorio

Cayó fulminada, fue su condena.)

~" _ **Smooth Criminal"**_ _by_ _ **Michael Jackson**_

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, 30 años atrás._

Ella sabía que no vivía en la mejor zona de la ciudad, pero tampoco en la más peligrosa. Ahora bien, ser la hija de un narcotraficante la ponía siempre en las peores situaciones. Su padre intentaba mantenerla alejada de todo lo relacionado a su violento mundo, pero por más que lo intentó, al final llegaron a cobrarle lo debido.

No escuchó ningún balazo, sólo el sonido de un cuerpo pesado golpearse contra el piso, al asomarse vio que los guardaespaldas rinocerontes contratados por su padre estaban muertos, y eso la llenó de total pánico. Cerró la puerta de su apartamento –como si con eso pudiera detenerlo– apagó las luces de todo el lugar y arrastró el teléfono con ella, debajo de la mesa del comedor, agradeciendo que el cable era larguísimo.

Sus patas temblaban cuando alzó el auricular, viendo a todas partes, intentando adivinar de dónde podría salir el asesino, marcó de memoria el número de su padre, pero el timbre sonó sólo dos veces cuando el ruido de un fuerte golpe la asustó, haciendo que el auricular cayera al suelo.

El golpe provenía de la sala, sin perder tiempo, se levantó y corrió a su dormitorio, intentaría salir por la ventana y usar las escaleras para incendios. Apenas llegó al umbral del cuarto cuando un certero y fuerte golpe en las costillas la dobló de dolor, y un par de sombras sujetaron sus patas en alto, amordazándola antes de que pudiera gritar. La oscuridad no le dejó ver ni quién la sujetaba ni qué estaba pasando, la empujaron violentamente a su baño.

El pánico inundó todos sus sentidos ¡iban a ahogarla! ¡a ella, que siempre le tuvo miedo al agua! Forcejó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la arrojaron a la bañera, que estaba vacía, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un agudo dolor en sus antebrazos le hizo gritar otra vez. La mordaza no permitió que su alarido fuera escuchado por nadie, pero pudo sentir el cálido líquido que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzar a gotear. Escuchó casi como un sueño que alguien abría la llave de su bañera, y pronto sintió el agua empapar sus pies.

Se sintió débil y mareada, la sujetaron de manera en que se quedara sentada en la bañera, con el agua ascendiendo cada vez más y la sangre saliendo de sus venas con mayor velocidad. Las sombras se movieron a su alrededor eliminando todo rastro de su presencia. En cuestión de minutos, no quedó nada, más que el cuerpo sin vida de una jovencita ya desangrada.

.

.

.

Todos los animales del Distrito Forestal sabían que debían cuidarse de Zar. Era una comadreja, no sólo en su especie, sino en el sentido más despectivo de la palabra. Mano derecha de Erik la Cebra, líder del Cártel Rayado, Zar sabía de su poder y lo aprovechaba para intimidar a cuantos quería, fue esa la manera en que consiguió una colonia entera del Distrito Forestal para él solo, a donde la policía no acudía y en donde su palabra era ley. Erik no parecía darle importancia, a final de cuentas Zar cumplía con su trabajo, lo que hiciera de su vida le importaba un comino.

A la hora acordada, Mark e Iván estaban de pie esperando por Zar, sabiendo muy bien que ese encuentro sería determinante en sus vidas. Eran unos cocodrilos jóvenes, de apenas dieciséis años, ni siquiera habían llegado al máximo de su altura. En la oscuridad del recóndito callejón donde estaban, la humedad se les colaba en cada poro de su escamosa piel, respiraban con pesadez, ansiosos y nerviosos.

Zar llegó diez minutos tarde, pero siendo el que tenía poder ahí, nada podía reclamársele. Estaba escoltado por dos grandes leones, y tenía una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Lo conseguiste?—preguntó Zar, con un tono de voz molesto.

—Sí—Mark le mostró una maleta—Aquí está.

—Deja la maleta a medio camino en el suelo.

Así lo hizo, uno de los leones la agarró, en todo momento mirándolos agresivamente, abrió el zíper y Zar analizó su contenido.

—Muy bien.—sacó un fajo de billetes, el cual lanzó hacia ellos—El precio acordado.

Mark sintió la sangre en sus venas arder de enfado por la manera despectiva en que esa sucia comadreja había lanzado el dinero, pero se contuvo de hacer o decir algo imprudente. "Cuando yo tenga el poder" pensó "Ya veremos quién ríe de quién".

—¿Y el otro trato?—preguntó Iván, notando que su compañero estaba esforzándose en no perder los estribos.

Los leones gruñeron, pero Zar los calló con un gesto ¡esos jóvenes eran enjundiosos!

—No coman ansias—les dijo—Si a Erik le gusta, hablamos de negocios. Hasta entonces… disfruten su dinero.

Zar se fue, dejándolos solos. Mark contó el dinero, era el acordado, con eso podrían comprar más ingredientes.

—Pero ¿estás loco?—le dijo Iván—Si vendemos esa droga a alguien más Erik puede cortarnos la cabeza.

—No la venderemos a alguien en especial, la distribuiremos nosotros mismos.

—¡Eso es peor! Nosotros somos sólo dos. Y si hacemos un cártel ¿te imaginas el problema en que nos meteríamos?

—Vamos Iván ¿dónde está tu visión? ¡podemos empezar algo grande, tú y yo, hermano! Como siempre hemos soñado.

Algo dubitativo, Iván decidió hacerle caso. Al amanecer se abastecieron en el mercado negro y se instalaron en una bodega demasiado abandonada como para que alguien recordara que existía. Mark le enseñó a Iván la producción de la droga, y éste se maravilló de que hubiera animales que pagaban muy bien por esa basura.

—¿Cómo la venderemos?

—Ofreciéndola, desde luego, a quienes veamos. Recuerda bien el precio.

—Si la das tan barata ¿cómo conseguiremos ganancia?

—El punto es engancharlos. Si se hacen adictos, luego pagarán lo que sea por una dosis pequeña.

—Espero que sepas muy bien lo que haces, Iván.

—¿No eras tú el que hablaba de pensar en grande, Mark? No se raje. Vamos, tenemos mucho que vender.

Con la mercancía en sus maletas, ambos cocodrilos salieron de la bodega, pero apenas dieron dos pasos cuando el periódico del día les cayó sobre la cara, lanzado por un mocoso repartidor. La nota en el encabezado detuvo todos sus planes:

" _Pamela Zereg, hija del peligroso narcotraficante Erik la Cebra, apareció muerta en su apartamento esta mañana. La evidencia indica que se trató de un suicidio"_

.—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Mark.

Erik no tardaría en buscar culpables y, por el bien de sus cuellos, lo mejor era esconderse.

 **o0o**

.

.

.

 _Zootopia, hoy._

Judy no se sorprendió cuando despertó y vio que Nick ya se había ido, eran las nueve de la mañana, la hora justa en que él entraba a la comisaría. A veces él la despertaba suavemente antes de irse para desearle un buen día, pero esa mañana encontró media cama vacía, y una nota en el buró:

"Te llamo en la tarde, cuídate."

Estiró la espalda, tenía el cuerpo cansado por todo el trabajo de jardinería que hizo. Asomándose al patio, recordó las cosas que ocupaba comprar y con eso en mente fue a la cochera. Ni siquiera había preguntado a Nick cómo y en dónde encontró su auto, ya le preguntaría en la noche, por lo pronto se subió y condujo al supermercado, abasteciéndose en el área de jardinería.

Regresó a casa y se puso a trabajar, con los guantes en ambas patas y un sombrero de alas anchas que la protegía del sol. Removió cada centímetro de tierra en el huerto, abriendo después los surcos y enterrando en pequeños hoyos las semillas de zanahorias y moras que compró. Después regó la tierra, dejándola en ese estado lodoso que desprendía el suave aroma a tierra mojada que la trasladaba a la infancia.

Después fue al jardincito, echó fertilizantes a las plantas que había y cavó pozos no tan profundos para los dos rosales y el geranio que compró. Eran un poco más pequeños que sus plantas viejas, pero no tardarían en crecer, con los cuidados adecuados. Lo más tedioso fue plantar, en ambos lados de sendero, dos hileras de semillas de campanillas, que según sus cálculos podrían crecer lo suficiente en un mes.

Todas esas actividades fueron hechas con mimo y esmero, tanto que Judy no se percató de que ya era de tarde. Regresó a la realidad cuando sonó el teléfono, y entró apresurada a la casa.

—¿Bueno?

— _Hola, lamento marcarte tan tarde_ —era Nick, ella vio el reloj y comprobó que eran las tres, cuando Nick solía marcarle a mediodía— _Pero llegó un caso complicado y he estado atareado._

—No te preocupes, también he estado ocupada—su voz sonaba mucho más relajada que el día anterior.

— _¿Sigues trabajando en el patio?_

—Sí, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan descuidado.

— _Me alegra mucho, ayer te veías mejor. Y hoy suenas muy bien_.—Nick habló rezando que ella tomara bien esas palabras, pero Judy, cansada y satisfecha por sus labores de jardinería, no notó el tono nervioso de su esposo.

—Gracias. Sigue trabajando ¿quieres algo de cenar?

— _Lo que tú quieras, quizá llegue algo tarde._

—Está bien, cuídate.

— _Adiós._

Cuando colgó, Judy pensó que ya era hora de que descansara un poco. Prendió el televisor para que el sonido de fondo la distrajera, en eso abrió el refrigerador y sacó los ingredientes para hacerse un omelette con verduras. Se tomó su tiempo, oliendo cada ingrediente, escuchando a las verduras cortarse bajo el filo del cuchillo, oyendo con atención el sonido del aceite, saboreándose la comida por los deliciosos olores que desprendía bajo el fuego de la estufa.

Sentada en la mesita, con un vaso de jugo de naranja, Judy comió a deleite, como llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, y puso al fin atención a la tele. Era el noticiero, un reportero novato que aún se veía nervioso ante la cámara contaba los últimos detalles de un presunto suicidio.

"… _La muchachita fue encontrada sin vida en el cubículo que compartía con su compañera de escuela y trabajo, se cortó las venas a altas horas de la madrugada, y dejó una nota que aparentemente explicaba las razones de su decisión. Las autoridades se están haciendo cargo de todo según el protocolo, ni la familia ni los compañeros de trabajo han querido testificar por lo que…"_

—Amarillismo.—dijo Judy, cambiándole al televisor, sintonizó una película y la vio hasta que terminó de comer.

.

.

.

Nick fue despertado a las seis de la mañana por Melody Wallace, su compañera de trabajo. Tenían que reportarse en Lawrence & Asociados por un supuesto homicidio. Sin perder tiempo, Nick se puso el uniforme, le dejó una nota a Judy y compró tres cafés en su camino al edificio de cinco pisos que albergaba las oficinas de una de las compañías más grandes de abogacía en la ciudad.

Melody ya estaba ahí, dirigiendo a un equipo especial policíaco que tomaba fotografías y reunía evidencias. El cuerpo de la yegua, palidísimo y endurecido, yacía sobre un charco de sangre, que provenía de sus muñecas. A pocos centímetros de las pezuñas estaba una navaja ensangrentada. El olor a hierro era penetrante, y como las oficinas estaban abriendo, muchos animales se asomaban por los pasillos intentando ver algo, el murmullo de sus voces era bastante molesto.

—Pobrecilla—dijo Melody con tono maternal, tenía treinta y cinco años, era una zorra albina muy hermosa y de corazón bondadoso. Había estudiado para ser policía porque deseaba sinceramente hacer un mundo mejor. Nick muchas veces encontraba en Melody actitudes que le recordaban a Judy; pero Melody era menos sentimental, y cuando las situaciones la estresaban, llegaba a ser muy fría.

—¿No te parece extraño que decidiera suicidarse en una oficina?—preguntó Nick, mientras leía el reporte con la poca información que tenían.

—Quizá estaba muy estresada—respondió Melody—Era universitaria, ya sabes cómo los jóvenes de hoy en día se estresan tanto por el trabajo y la escuela.

—Me sigue pareciendo extraño.

—La autopsia nos dirá si hay algo extraño, Nick. Tenemos que firmar para que se lleven el cuerpo, y terminar de revisar la zona para que limpien el área. Después de todo, hay gente que trabaja aquí.

—Si mi compañero de trabajo se mata en la oficina, no regresaría al mismo cubículo aunque me aumentaran el sueldo.—lo dijo con demasiada seriedad como para que alguien lo considerara broma.

Ciertamente los detectives se acostumbraban a ver cadáveres, pero no por eso se insensibilizaban. Cada muerte escondía un misterio, y cada cuerpo reclamaba ser vengado por la justicia, antes de terminar de enfriarse y ser enterrado para siempre en algún cementerio.

Nick dejó el informe de lado, poniéndose los guantes de látex blancos para revisar el escritorio. Era pequeño, con una computadora aún encendida que tenía varias carpetas y aplicaciones abiertas. Una nota, impresa en papel bond, tapaba el teclado, Nick la tomó en sus manos cuidando no doblarla y leyó en voz alta:

—"Querida familia, queridos amigos, no puedo explicarles lo que nunca han entendido. Por favor, perdónenme si les causo daño. Hay sentimientos que no pueden salir de mi corazón, pero espero sepan siempre que los amo, y que agradezco esos destellos de felicidad que pusieron en mi vida. No es nada personal, simplemente no tengo ya fuerzas. Siempre los amaré."

—Bien, empiezo a notar lo extraño—le dijo Melody, guardando con cuidado la nota en una bolsa de plástico.

Las notas de suicido varían, desde luego, pero no suelen ser tan… ¿afectuosas? Había algo extraño en esa nota, que si bien era una despedida, se sentía un tanto artificial.

El cuerpo de la yegua fue colocado en una bolsa especial, y sacado en camilla rumbo a la morgue donde se le haría la autopsia posteriormente. Tras unas últimas fotografías, el lugar comenzó a ser diestramente limpiado. No había indicios de forcejeo, ni de puertas forzadas, nada que señalara la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Melody guardó las redes sociales de la occisa, pensando que así podrían investigar su perfil más a fondo, y revisó las carpetas que tenía abierta en el computador, todas eran de la escuela y el trabajo.

—También hay una aplicación de música ¿jazz o blues?—preguntó a Nick. Habían aprendido que, cuando alguien se quitaba la vida, la mayoría de las veces ponía esa música de fondo.

—Blues.

—Jazz.

—¿Quién pierde paga la comida?

—Hecho.

Melody abrió la aplicación y, en modo Replay, llevaba reproduciéndose durante horas la misma canción.

—Es pop.—dijo.—Mira.

Nick vio el nombre del artista, primero quiso reír de ironía ante el nombre de la canción, pero esa ironía le causó la duda suficiente para que sus sospechas se sintieran con fundamento.

—Quita los audífonos.

Los policías que limpiaban la escena se asustaron un poco cuando la aguda voz de Michael Jackson resonó en la habitación.

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _Will you tell us that you're ok?_

 _There's a sign at the window_

 _That he struck you_

 _A crescendo, Annie_

 _(Annie, ¿estás bien?_

 _¿Podrás decirnos que estás bien?_

 _Hay una señal en la ventana_

 _De que él te fulminó_

 _Un crescendo, Annie)_

—¡Por Dios, tengan más respeto a los difuntos!—dijo John, el tercer y último miembro en el equipo de Nick—Esa canción, en este contexto, puede ser de muy mal gusto.

—Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, sabrías que se trata de una interesante pista—le reprendió Nick.

—Lo siento, pero tengo el sueño algo pesado.—sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio lo delataban—¿Es eso café?

Señaló la charola de cartón que tenía tres cafés enfriándose, Nick frunció el ceño.

—No para ti.

—¡Eres cruel!

—Y tú impuntual.

—Cállense ya los dos—dijo Melody, dándole un vaso de café a John y una fotografía de la escena del crimen—A primera vista parece ser un suicidio, pero Nick y yo tenemos algunas sospechas.

—¿Por qué?—les preguntó, bebiendo café. John era un lobo también, el más joven del grupo con sólo veintisiete años de edad. Era enérgico, pero también algo despreocupado y flojo. Era policía porque su padre lo fue antes que él, y antes su abuelo, convirtiéndose en una tradición familiar. Fuera del papeleo, John encontraba al asunto policiaco como entretenido, era demasiado práctico como para torturarse pensando en cosas como "¿qué otra carrera te hubiera gustado?" o "¿qué es lo que realmente te hace feliz?".

—La nota de suicidio es extraña—Melody le tendió la bolsa de plástico, para que pudiera leerla—Esperamos que la autopsia revele más detalles.

—Además, la occisa puso esta canción en reproducción, lleva sonando toda la noche desde su defunción o quizá antes.

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been struck by_

 _A smooth criminal_

 _(Has sido golpeada_

 _Has sido fulminada_

 _Por un dulce criminal)_

John leyó la nota y escuchó la canción, creaban el ambiente perfecto para que se sintiera una conspiración de fondo. Era astuto, a pesar de sus defectos, y por eso revisó otra vez las fotos del crimen, señalando algo que no habían visto.

—Mira la postura del cuerpo—le dijo a Nick—No parece que se hubiera caído del escritorio, ni tampoco que se hubiera sentado antes de cortarse… es extraño, casi como si la hubiera dejado así.

—¿Tú lo crees?—repuso Melody, prestando atención a los detalles de la foto.

—Sí, mira, tiene ligeramente torcida la espalda, ese ángulo es forzado. Quien se corta las venas, tarda en perder el conocimiento, pudo perfectamente acomodarse, o en su defecto desplomarse, pero ésta posición es atípica.

Nick escuchaba a su compañero, y la música de fondo no ayudaba nada. Cuando la escena estuvo prácticamente limpia, debieron abandonar el lugar, Melody habló con los encargados del edificio para pedirles copias de los videos de vigilancia, pero los de seguridad le notificaron con tristeza que el cubículo donde trabajaba la occisa no tenía cámaras, al ser oficinas secundarias de personal transitorio. Eso despertó aún más sus sospechas ¿habría sabido la occisa, antes de quitarse la vida, que estaba en uno de los pocos recintos del edificio sin cámaras de vigilancia? Era una coincidencia extraña. Regresaron a la comisaría, donde Melody investigó a la difunta por sus redes sociales en lo que llegaba el informe de la autopsia.

Por más sospechas que ellos tuvieran, lo cierto es que no podían decir que se trató de un asesinato hasta que tuvieran pruebas, y la más importante era siempre la causa ¿quién mataría a una pasante de abogacía? De las cosas que pudieron revisar en sus redes sociales, era una mujer joven común y corriente. La Universidad de Zootopia les facilitó su expediente, y vieron que estaba becada por excelencia académica. Quizá la teoría primera de Melody era cierta, y la chica se quitó la vida por un colapso causado por el estrés. Un ritmo de vida así no era sencillo.

Pero era tan joven ¡sólo 23 años! esa joven yegua debía estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos, tomándose la foto de la graduación con sus padres, conocido a un buen caballo y formar con él una familia… no estar en la morgue siendo analizada por un médico especialista.

El informe llegó a mediodía, y señaló cosas muy curiosas. El corte en las muñecas era muy profundo, a un nivel que era casi imposible de provocarse uno mismo. Además, tenía un golpe en la cabeza, que si bien pudo ser causado por la caída al piso, no se debía descartar en el informe. No había señales de drogas, venenos o sustancias extrañas en la sangre. Estaba completamente sana, y tampoco se mostraban deterioros típicos por el estrés, la ansiedad u otros cuadros mentales.

Un golpe extraño en la cabeza. Cortadas muy profundas. Posición extraña del cuerpo. Una canción de fondo muy subjetiva…

 _Anne are you ok?_

 _Are you ok Anne?_

 _(¿Anne estás bien?_

 _¿Estás bien Anne?)_

—No quiero cerrar este caso—dijo Melody abatida—Pero no tenemos información ni pistas para plantear un asesinato, y puede señalarse un suicidio.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Nick había estado más callado de lo usual, leyendo, investigando, pensando. Algo se le estaba escapando, lo intuía con ese sexto sentido tan desarrollado a lo largo de su complicada vida. No cerrarían el caso, al menos no por ahora.

Pensaba en eso cuando se oyeron gritos por el pasillo, un policía intentaba detener a una yegua, que se abría paso con éxito hasta la puerta de los despachos. Nick la reconoció de inmediato. Mary Topperwerth conservaba la digna pose y la elegancia que la caracterizaba, pero su rostro estaba crispado por una combinación de dolor e indignación, y sus ojos, antes serenos, centellaban rayos penetrantes.

—¡Exijo hablar con el detective!—dijo Mary—¿Quién atiende el caso de Sasha McCallahan? ¡Díganme!

—Señora, le digo que no puede estar aquí. Si me acompaña al vestíbulo podré decirle…

—¡Tú no solucionarías nada aunque tuvieras enfrente todas las evidencias del mundo! Déjame en paz. Sasha McCallahan ¿quién tiene su caso? ¡Hablen!

—¿Señorita Topperwerth?—Nick caminó hacia ella.

—Nicholas Wilde—Mary le reconoció, pero se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—Déjala pasar, Tom—le dijo Nick al cansado oficial de policía—Yo me hago cargo.

—Si el Jefe Jones se molesta…

—Se molestará conmigo. No te preocupes.

Tom se fue enfurruñado. Nick escoltó a Mary hacia su escritorio, le invitó una taza de café, pero ella lo rechazó.

—No quiero perder tiempo—le dijo, con ambas patas colocadas grácilmente sobre su regazo y rostro endurecido—¿Sabes quién atiende el caso de Sasha McCallahan?

—Yo lo atiendo, junto con mi equipo, que sigue investigando allá al fondo ¿en qué te puedo servir?

El endurecido rostro de Mary mostró una mueca de incredulidad, después una sonrisa, y al final una risa baja, amarga y llena de ironía. Nick, que estaba acostumbrado a las más extrañas reacciones en familiares y conocidos de los fallecidos, la dejó hacer, sin decir nada.

—¡La vida es tan curiosa!—dijo Mary, luego su boca volvió a ser una línea dura—Precisamente tú, llevando este caso… ¿qué ha sido de Judy?

—Ella sigue asignada al Distrito Central—le dijo—Pero temo que está incapacitada por ahora.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Ha tenido mejores momentos—le dijo, sin querer hablar del tema—Dígame, señorita Topperwerth ¿qué sucede?

Mary miró a Nick de pies a cabeza, no había sido mucho de su agrado por un malentendido en el pasado, pero intentó dejar esos sentimientos de lado cuando supo que era pareja de Judy. Alguien tan encantadora como Judy no podía haberse enamorado de un ser ruin, pensó Mary. Pero conocía poco a Nick, y nunca le dieron ganas de conocerle más. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, llevando a cabo ese importante caso… ¡las vueltas de la vida!

—Un amigo que tengo en las comisarías me dijo que probablemente cierren el caso de Sasha como suicidio—sus palabras, siempre bien escogidas, sonaban fluidas y frías—He venido porque esa es una mentira.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Tiene pruebas?

—Temo que no físicas. Tenga—sacó un celular y se lo dio—Las conversaciones que tuve con ella sugieren una vida sana, llena de proyectos. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se quitaría la vida, menos cuando estaba avanzando tanto en su caso.

—Antes de continuar, dígame ¿qué relación tiene usted con Sasha?

—¿Qué no lo sabe? Sasha McCallahan es mi sobrina—sus ojos se suavizaron al hablar de ella—Es la única hija de mi hermana menor. Ella está destrozada, y yo también, pero no estaré de brazos cruzados hasta que le hagan justicia. Conocí bien a mi sobrina ¡éramos muy unidas! Ella nunca se suicidaría… nunca.

Nick sintió que su cabeza estallaría ¿Sasha sobrina de Mary Topperwerth? Sonrió con ironía, ahora entendía por qué la hermosa yegua había reído con tanta amargura. En esas ocasiones recordaba que la vida siempre le gustaba jugar con ellos, y más con él.

—Era brillante, como bien debe ya saber. Pero lo que no sabe, es que mi sobrina había encontrado una pista muy sugerente para el caso en el cual ayudaba en aquél bufete de abogados. Estaba encantada, porque si el caso se resolvía, hasta podrían darle empleo. Esa información está en los mensajes que ella misma me mandó.

—¿Recuerda en qué caso trabajaba su sobrina?—preguntó Nick, abriendo la aplicación de mensajes en el celular de Mary.

—¿No se los ha dicho el bufete?

—Es delicado, como los bufete manejan información confidencial, se necesita un permiso especial de por medio… no le aburriré con trámites burocráticos, el punto es que esa información nos llegará más tarde.

—Bueno, le diré antes de que llegue. Mi sobrina trabajaba en el comité del Lic. Pumalez, el abogado defensor de Sergei Wormwood.

Ante ese nombre, Nick la miró a los ojos, había una llama maliciosa en la mirada de ambos. Tanto Mary como Nick tenían esa aguda percepción que les dejaba intuir donde había gato encerrado, y si antes Nick había tenido sospechas por el suicidio de Sasha, ahora estaba convencido de que fue un asesinato.

—¿Está segura?

—Completamente. Y lo que es peor, según el mensaje que ella misma me mandó—se puso de pie, y buscó el mensaje en su celular para mostrárselo—La pista que ella tenía podía poner a Wormwood en libertad.

Una cosa así, definitivamente, podía ser la sospecha de un asesinato.

—Lo que me estás sugiriendo es muy grave, Mary, espero que lo tengas presente.

Ella rio con amargura.

—Mi sobrina está muerta ¿qué más puedo perder, Nick? Si voy a la cárcel, está bien, si me matan, también. A estas alturas de mi vida poco puedo hacer por cambiar quién soy, y mientras siga viva, lucharé por vengar a los míos.

Sabía que sentía todas esas palabras.

—Me quedaré con el teléfono, puede sernos de ayuda.

—Nick, una cosa más—el semblante de Mary adoptó tal dignidad, que Nick se sintió intimidado—Si la burocracia te exige cerrar el caso (porque sé muy bien cómo funciona el sistema) no desistas. Te lo suplico. Confiaré en ti para que el asesino de mi sobrina quede tras las rejas…no me decepciones, te lo imploro ¡o yo misma lo buscaré! Y sabes que hablo enserio.

—Te lo prometo, Mary.

El pacto quedó sellado, Nick la escoltó fuera del edificio. Cuando regresó, comunicó la información a sus compañeros, ellos también intuyeron algo muy podrido en medio de tal aparente caso.

Analizaron el teléfono de Mary, los mensajes que Sasha le mandaba eran los de una joven alegre. Para ese punto, Nick había descartado cerrar el caso, y habló con el Jefe Jones. Éste sabía muy bien que, aunque le dijera que no, Nick aún así haría lo que creyera mejor, así que le dejó continuar el caso y le permitió agendar citas con los compañeros de Sasha el día siguiente para entrevistarlos.

.

.

.

Nick estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo se desarrollaría la noche, sólo esperaba que al menos fuera en una manera que pudiera controlar. Con el maletín en su mano, bajó del coche y entró a la casa. Judy estaba sentada mirando la televisión, sus orejas se alzaron cuando entró y le saludó sonriendo.

—¡Hola!—dijo—La cena está lista, te sirvo en un momento.

—Gracias…

Judy sirvió la comida en los platos, pero al notar cómo Nick seguía parado en la cocina, sin moverse, los dejó en la mesa y se le acercó.

—¿Todo en orden?

—No del todo—confesó—Hay un caso nuevo y muy importante.

—¿Cuál es?

—De una yegua de 23 años llamada Sasha McCallahan.

—¡Ah, vi una nota en la tele!—Judy le dio la espalda para sacar jugo del refrigerador—¿Lo estás llevando tú?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Fue suicidio?

—No lo creo, nadie de mi equipo lo cree.

—¿Cuál es la evidencia que tienen?

—Hasta ahora, ninguna.

Judy se sorprendió, Nick era más pragmático que ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña, la autopsia reveló cortes muy profundos ¡y de fondo estaba la canción de _Smooth Criminal_!

Ella se sentó en la mesita, frunciendo la nariz.

—Qué ironía—comentó—Quizá la chica tenía un extraño sentido del humor ¡ha pasado antes!

—Tal vez, pero…

—¿Estás basando todas tus sospechas en una simple canción? ¡Vamos, Wilde! Admite que suena ridículo ¿dónde está tu metodología?

Nick sonrió, feliz de que Judy reaccionara más como ella misma. Abrió el maletín, y sacó un grueso expediente, colocándolo en la mesa frente a ella.

—¡Nick!—las orejas de Judy se tensaron—¡Esto es ilegal!

—No técnicamente, eres policía Judy.

—¡Pero…! _¡Argh!—_ golpeó la mesa con frustración—¡Malditos tecnicismos tuyos!

¡Sacar un expediente de la comisaría! ¡Y para colmo, uno que no estaba cerrado! un día de esos Nick terminaría en prisión, y ella no podría hacer nada por él.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Judy—le dijo con tono suplicante—Algo se me escapa, pero no sé qué es.

—Quisiera ayudarte, y sabes que lo hago siempre que puedo, pero…

—¿Pero?

Sus orejas golpearon su espalda. Aunque Judy se sentía un poco mejor, su mente continuaba aturdida. La placa de policía estaba acumulando polvo, junto a su uniforme, en alguna parte de armario, no había tenido ánimos de enfrentarse al mundo y a sus criminales porque el espíritu justiciero que le nació en la infancia parecía haber muerto… muerto con Stu Hopps.

—No… yo no puedo… lo siento.

Se puso de pie, caminó rumbo al baño para estar sola unos minutos.

—Si no tuviera otra opción, no te lo pediría—le dijo Nick, deteniéndola a medio camino—Pero eres en quien más confío, y tus habilidades son impresionantes, Judy. Lo sabes.

—Nick…

—Además, hay algo que no sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Sasha McCallahan era sobrina de Mary Topperwerth—ante ese nombre, Judy se volteó, viéndolo a los ojos—Y ella en persona me suplicó que cerrara este caso. No podré hacerlo sin ti, zanahorias.

Repentinamente la situación era personal. No del todo convencida, Judy se sentó, y después de dos meses aislada de todo y todos, abrió un expediente policial.

 **o0o**

.

.

—Hablé con el infiltrado en la comisaría—dijo una voz en la oscuridad—Los detectives que están llevando el caso no quieren cerrarlo, pero no hay evidencia alguna con la cual puedan considerarlo asesinato. Quizá estén neceando un par de días, pero no pasará de ahí.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?—preguntó una voz intimidante.

—Sí.

—Dime ¿quién está llevando el caso de esa muchacha?

—Un tal Nick Wilde, una loba llamada Melody Wallace y un lobo llamado John.

Por la mención de los nombres, el sujeto prendió una pequeña linterna, haciendo que el oscuro salón tuviera la visión suficiente para mirar a los ojos de su secuaz. La hiena, con rostro estoico, miraba los movimientos de su Jefe, sabía que estaba molesto, pero también sabía que si se mostraba asustado le iría peor.

—¿Nicholas Wilde, dices?

—Sí, señor—respondió la hiena.

—¿Sabes quién es él?

—No, señor.

—Ya veo…

De la nada, la hiena recibió un fuerte bofetón que la dejó en el suelo, no dijo nada, se limitó a tragarse el grito y los reclamos, levantando el rostro para recibir el siguiente golpe, que no llegó.

—Ese bastardo de Wilde fue uno de los policías que llevó a los Tigerwild a la cárcel ¿no sabías, o eres estúpido?

—No sabía, señor.

—Bien, pues ahora también eres estúpido—la voz dejó de sonar molesta, y se limitó a explicar hechos—Es astuto, pensé que no tendríamos que lidiar ni con él ni con su molesta compañera, la tal Hopps. Pero si ese estúpido está en el caso, intuirá algo.

—¿Debo entonces de hacerlo desaparecer, señor?

.—¿Y exponernos? Ahora no eres estúpido ¡eres un descerebrado!—le dio otro golpe, la hiena bajó el rostro avergonzada—Si él muere ¿no crees que lo asociarán con el caso de la muchacha esa que ustedes mataron? ¡usa la cabeza para algo más que matar, imbécil!

—Sí, señor.

—Hay que asegurarnos de que no descubra nada. Dile al infiltrado que busque toda la información posible de ese Wilde, podemos alejarlo de maneras indirectas.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

Dicho esto, la hiena se marchó sigilosa a dar las instrucciones, dejando a Mark el cocodrilo con rostro pensativo ¡malditos Tigerwild! ¡maldito Héctor el camello! ¡Malditos Hopps y Wilde! Tenía que buscar la manera de deshacerse de ese embrollo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 _¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¿y bien? ¿cuáles son sus impresiones? ¡Un enorme saludo!_

 _PD.-No sé si sacar los expedientes de la comisaría es ilegal (yo supongo que se debe ocupar algún permiso) si alguien lo sabe y me lo aclara se los agradecería con mucho gusto. En todo caso, eso fue sólo para hacer más diálogo._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	3. La sombra del ayer

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo!

 _Waa!_ ¡todos los comentarios que me han dejado son tan hermosos! siento una emoción muy bonita cada vez que me llega el mensaje de un nuevo review porque sus palabras en verdad me animan mucho :D Y más porque este fic enserio que lo sufrí para desarrollarlo jeje, es gratificante en muchísimas formas saber que les está gustando. En lo que respecta a la historia, sé que aún faltan cosas por esbozar, pero éste capítulo continúa con el desarrollo de los personajes y le va dando más forma al contexto. Como nota adicional, quiero decirles que los _flashbacks_ donde se ve Zootopia de hace 30 años (el pasado de Iván y Mark) es MUY importante, así que lean esas partes a mucho detalle ;)

Éste capítulo también se introduce con una canción, les recomiendo que la pongan de fondo mientras lo leen. Es la de "Yesterday" de The Beatles. Su tono melancólico armonizará muy bien principalmente con las últimas escenas de este capítulo.

 **Reviews:**

LightsOfHope16: La palabra clave yo creo es "intriga" la verdad es que siento que abusaré de eso en este fic (esto es una advertencia jeje) por lo demás gracias por tus ánimos y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Guest: Oww, muchísimas gracias ^^ Vaya, ya hace mucho que escribí "Abecedary" vieras que ese fic fue tan lindo de escribir, porque hacia cada viñeta de forma independiente y con historias muy inocentes, siempre que veo ese fic me lleno de lindos recuerdos. Y "Someone to lean on" es bastante especial para mí, por eso quiero en verdad que esta secuela sea lo mejor posible. Sé que la depresión de Judy puede parecer un poco drástica, por lo que mencionas de que su carácter es alegre, intento enserio no salirme tanto de sus personajes y creo que es una buena forma de explorar esos elementos de su personalidad que son más oscuros, ruego que me salga bien el experimento jeje. Lamento mucho lo de tus ataques de ansiedad, hasta ahora yo no he tenido, pero una vez vi a una amiga sufrirlo (esa amiga también tuvo depresión hace tiempo) y es espantoso. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mucha de la impotencia que yo vi por esa amiga la estoy plasmando en Nick ¿estaré cambiando mucho su personaje? (revisaré los demás capítulos sólo por si acaso). ¡Gracias por aclararme lo de los expedientes! como dije antes, lo puse más para darle drama a la historia, pero ya que me lo mencionas entonces las cosas seguirán más normales por ese lado. Disfruta muchísimo este capítulo c:

joya blanca: no, existen muchos cerrados de mente que no apoyan a Nick y a Judy.

PinkStar375: ¡Hola! estoy contestando tu PM así que me limitaré a decirte por aquí que agradezco muchísimo tus lindas palabras y deseo que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

ChopinThoughts: Como bien lo dices es un ambiente más oscuro, pero no te preocupes, el amor sigue ahí te lo garantizo (no diré más porque no quiero hacer spoiler) ;)

Angelus19: ¡Angelus hermosa! ¿cómo olvidarme de ti, si tus hermosos dibujos adornan mis tableros en Pinterest y me recuerdan que debo continuar estas historias? Me alegra muchísimo saber otra vez de ti ¡y mil felicidades por tu bebito hermoso! (¿niño o niña?) adoro a los niños y le mando mil besos a la linda cabecita de tu adorable recién nacido ^^ Espero de corazón que disfrutes este fic tanto como el anterior, porque no exagero cuando te digo que tu apoyo fue uno de los que más me motivó a terminar "Someone to lean on", ni tampoco exagero cuando afirmo que "Counting Stars" también es gracias a ti, realmente nosotros los que escribimos le debemos bastante a los lectores tan leales y alentadores como tú. Un enorme saludo y abrazo, nuevamente felicitaciones por tu bebito hermoso ¡y disfruta este fic hecho con tanto amor para ti!

Nieve Taisho: Ay Nieve hermosa ¿cómo soportas tantas historias locas mías? jajaja enserio que tu lealtad a mis proyectos es algo que jamás podré terminar de agradecerte, me has acompañado en tantas cosas tan raras que cada comentario tuyo me llena de ánimo, inspiración y muchísima energía. Me animas tanto con tus descripciones tan lindas de mi historia y de mi escritura que si te tuviera enfrente ya me estarías viendo llorar de la emoción. No te daré spoilers jeje pero sí te puedo decir que la situación tan tensa entre esos dos se desarrollará para bien. (Y lo que mencionas de "Metanoia" muchas gracias también por leer ese fic y no te preocupes, ya casi termino el nuevo capítulo de esa historia) =D

¿Que sería de mí sin ustedes y sus hermosísimas palabras de ánimo? Bueno, ya no les quito más el tiempo ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La sombra del ayer**

Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.

Now it looks as though they're here to stay.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be.

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

(Ayer todos mis problemas se veían tan lejanos

Ahora parece que llegaron para quedarse

Oh, yo creo en el ayer.

De repente no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser

Hay una sombra merodeando a mi alrededor

Oh, el ayer vino de repente)

~" _ **Yesterday"**_ _by_ _ **The Beatles**_

 **o0o**

 _Zootopia, 30 años atrás._

En una ciudad tan grande como Zootopia, era irrisorio pensar que no existiría el mercado negro, y éste era tan extenso como los mercados legales abarrotados de todos los tipos de animales en lo largo y acho de la ciudad. Las guerras por territorios de influencia entre los dirigentes de los mercados negros y narcotraficantes solían ser discretas, porque se evitaba a todo costo que los policías y otras autoridades los capturaran. Pensando en ese bien común, sin importar qué tan bandido fueras, se llevaba a cabo un código de honor.

Erik la Cebra rompió ese código de honor, pero en su justificación, alguien lo había roto aún antes, y ese alguien fue el asesino cobarde que mató a su inocente hija y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de afrontar las consecuencias. Nadie era tan tonto como para creer que su única hija Pamela se había suicidado, ni siquiera la policía se tragó esa historia, pero en la escena del crimen no había manera de inculpar a nadie y eso llenó de frustración tanto a las autoridades como a los mafiosos. De la noche a la mañana, el Distrito Forestal fue prácticamente clausurado cuando los agentes de Erik revisaron cada sector, calle y casa del lugar, para Erik todos eran sospechosos.

Como el Distrito Forestal era considerado territorio de Erik, ningún otro mafioso se metió en esa búsqueda sistemática, además, Erik quería vengar la muerte de su hija, y eso era lo correcto considerando la cobarde manera en que la habían asesinado. La policía hacía operativos día y noche, sin encontrar nunca a Erik ni algo con lo cual apresarlo, frustrándose de que el mafioso estuviera saliéndose con la suya.

Zar se volvía loco ante las insistentes búsquedas de su patrón. Erik había tenido muchas mujeres, pero sólo una hija, a la cual mimó y cuidó desde que era una bebé. La aisló siempre de su conflictivo entorno, y parte del código de honor consistía en no meterse con la familia, que era considerada asunto aparte de los negocios. Zar investigaba sin descanso, pero era como si la muchacha hubiera sido asesinada por un fantasma, ni la policía, haciendo uso de su transparencia, conseguía encontrar información.

Iván sí supo quién mató a la muchacha, más bien, quiénes lo hicieron. Lo supo porque uno de sus conocidos participó en el operativo. Se trataba de una pandilla de hienas inteligentes y habilidosas, que llevaban tiempo trabajando como mercenarias del bajo mundo, con un estatus tan bajo que pocos las conocían. Aunque Iván supo que ellos lo hicieron, nunca consiguió saber quién mandó el asesinato de la muchacha.

Como era de esperar, Iván jamás dijo nada, ni siquiera a Mark, del asunto. Ante el menor rumor que se saliera de control Erik podía cortar cabezas que no eran, y suficientes problemas tenían ya con la policía haciendo operativos dobles en toda Zootopia. Muchos otros líderes mafiosos estaban también molestos porque las actividades de Erik hacían que las autoridades se les echaran encima con más ahínco, pero tampoco querían recriminarle nada, sabiendo que un padre en duelo no suele ser cuerdo.

Así pues, dejando a Erik de lado, los mafiosos buscaron maneras de asegurarse. Unos movilizaron sus fuerzas para no despertar sospechas. Otros crearon negocios limpios que funcionaran como cortinas de humo. Unos más se retiraron a las sombras, prácticamente desapareciendo. Y otros hicieron uso de sus influencias, el caso más famoso, fue el de Héctor el Camello.

Héctor era el líder del Cartel Arena, dueño y señor de todas las transacciones ilegales en Distrito Sahara. Era inteligente, además de previsor, y tenía una amplia red de contactos que le debían favores. En esa ocasión, utilizó uno que llevaba años guardando, un favor que le debía su tío, Oliver Hamilton, Jefe de Gobierno de la Plaza Sahara. Los lazos sanguíneos que los unían estaban tan celosamente escondidos que hasta el mejor geneólogo hubiera batallado para encontrarlo; eso no eximía a Oliver de deberle más de la mitad del dinero de su campaña a su sobrino Héctor, y llegado el momento, no pudo rechazarle nada.

A final de cuentas, Héctor no pidió mucho, sólo que le proporcionara un lugar seguro que ni un policía patrullara en la Plaza Sahara. Oliver cumplió su palabra, pero cuando Héctor instaló a todos sus trabajadores en un almacén abandonado, a donde las autoridades jamás llegaban, una nueva idea le hizo reconsiderar sus relaciones con su tío. Quizá Oliver tenía mucho que ofrecerle.

El tiempo fue pasando, Erik no encontraba al asesino de su hija, Iván se ganó el respeto de las hienas por haber mantenido su silencio, Mark encontró una manera de producir su nueva droga más barata, los mafiosos de Zootopia conspiraron para quitar a la policía de las calles otra vez y en menor de un parpadeo, las cosas regresaron a ser lo que antes eran.

O eso creyeron, porque la ausencia de su hija quebró de tal forma a Erik, que su mente dejó de pensar con claridad. Y cuando dos cocodrilos comenzaron a vender mercancía extraña en la Sabana, él lo tomó personal.

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, hoy._

Judy estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, frente a ella estaba su laptop, la cual miraba con letargo. Esa mañana, antes de irse, Nick le dijo que había escaneado el reporte y le dejó las imágenes en su computadora, en caso de que quisiera leerlo a detenimiento (no dijo, pero era obvio, que debía borrar esas imágenes apenas las hubiera leído) recordándole que le ayudaría mucho su punto de vista "tan certero".

"Nick siempre está halagando cuando ocupa favores" pensó con cierto recelo "Pero, si soy honesta, él siempre me ha considerado una excelente policía".

Su laptop la estaba tentando, pero se resistía con gran determinación. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie, queriendo olvidar el asunto, preparó café y un desayuno, olvidando intencionadamente ingredientes con el fin de tardar más tiempo, y una vez terminada su comida, salió al patio para darle mantenimiento.

Como dos días antes había limpiado el lugar de esquina a esquina, no tenía mucho qué hacer. Regó las semillas, que tardarían aún en germinar, y también echó un poco más de fertilizante en el jardín, sabiendo que si colocaba un gramo más las plantitas se saturarían y no crecerían. Podó el árbol, aún cuando no era necesario, y pensó que unas madreselvas se verían muy bien para formar un semicírculo a su alrededor.

El picante sol de mediodía hizo que entrara otra vez a la casa, sedienta y sudada, tomó un vaso de agua y prendió el televisor sólo para escuchar el ruido de fondo. Era una telenovela tan mala y sobreactuada que había sido cancelada meses antes, pero usaban la repetición para llenar horarios vacíos en los que nadie sintonizaba el canal. Judy se rio por las exageradas reacciones de los actores, pero la laptop seguía ahí, diciéndole _"Ve el reporte, Judy, ve el reporte"_ y cada vez le costaba más negarse.

Decidió que antes de romper la ley leyendo un reporte policiaco sin estar ella en el caso, era preferible saber hasta qué punto la situación comprometía a Mary. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella, pero le tenía aprecio a Mary Topperwerth, quien con sus discursos le ayudó a aclarar sus sentimientos y en cuya íntegra amistad podía siempre confiar.

Tenía su número, así que la marcó, no sabía qué decirle, pero consideraba que un poco de consuelo nunca estaba de más. El teléfono sonó dos veces, y ella respondió.

— _¿Bueno?—_ era la misma voz, elegante y refinada, que recordaba.

—¡Hola, Mary! ¿cómo has estado?

— _Disculpa, pero ¿quién habla?_

Eso pasaba cuando no estabas al corriente con tus amistades.

—Soy Judy ¿me recuerdas?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— _¡Oh, Judy querida! Disculpa, pero este teléfono es nuevo, aunque el número sea el mismo, y no tengo información de contactos en él._

—No te preocupes, suele pasar…

— _Dime Judy ¿cómo estás? Llevo mucho sin saber de ti._

—He tenido días mejores—admitió sin melodrama.

— _Ayer hablé con tu marido_ —continuó Mary, casi como si no hubiera escuchado su respuesta— _Supongo que estás enterada de que él lleva el caso de mi sobrina. Le pedí encarecidamente que no cediera, sé que ella no se quitó la vida. Judy ¿tú me crees, verdad?_

Judy estaba impactada. Mary Topperwerth, que siempre hablaba con decoro, tenía una marcada desesperación en su voz. Jamás la había escuchado así, y eso le oprimió el corazón.

—Desde luego que te creo—le dijo, y era verdad—De hecho, Nick me pidió que le ayudara en el caso.

— _¡Maravilloso! Él es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero cuando ustedes dos trabajan juntos obran verdaderos milagros.—_ Judy se sonrojó ante ese halago.

—No es para tanto. Además, es algo complicado. No tengo jurisdicción en su zona, y cualquier ayuda que brinde, deberá ser anónima, o podrían suspenderme.

— _Esas chácharas de la burocracia_ —sonaba desesperada— _Pero ¿suspendida, enserio? ¿Acaso lo estás, tesoro? Te busqué en la comisaría del Distrito Central ayer, pero no estabas ahí, me dijeron que no acudirías en una buena temporada. Fue por eso que acudí a Nick, pero debes saber que mi primera opción eras y siempre serás tú._

Impresionada por la gran confianza que Mary depositaba en ella, Judy comenzó a sentir un peso de culpa, una muy distinta a la que sentía con respecto a Nick, pero que aún no podía comprender.

—No estoy suspendida—respondió a su pregunta—Pero tengo una incapacidad.

— _¡Incapacidad! ¡Oh, dios mío! Nick no dijo nada ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?_

—Yo… —como el asunto era largo de explicar, le dio la respuesta corta—Mi padre falleció, y el Jefe Bogo fue muy amable diciéndome que me diera un tiempo.

— _¡Pobrecilla! Mis condolencias, Judy. Dime ¿él estaba enfermo?_

—No, no ¡estaba tan sano! Nos tomó por sorpresa y por eso…—"por eso fue más difícil" pensó.

— _No digas más. Entiendo el dolor que causa una muerte repentina_.—su voz sonaba cansada y entristecida, Judy recordó entonces la situación que Mary estaba pasando, y se sintió terrible por haber acaparado tanta atención.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, Mary. Yo soy la que debería consolarte, nunca pensé que esa dulce muchachita fuera sobrina tuya ¡se veía tan mona en las fotos que pusieron en el noticiero!

— _Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras, no lo digo porque fuera mi sobrina, pero Sasha era inteligente y encantadora_.—su voz, llena de ensoñación, le causó aún más remordimiento.

Se acordó de Mary, esa hermosa yegua que luchó tan fuerte para permitir la reforma en la Ley Marital, todo por darle homenaje a su pareja fallecida. Había sufrido mucho, y no entendía cómo la vida le causaba un dolor tan grande otra vez. Pronto la culpa y el remordimiento se convirtieron en indignación, Mary merecía ver a los asesinos de su sobrina tras las rejas… y ella podía hacer eso.

—Nick me dijo que hablaste con él, cuando supe que esa niña fue tu sobrina, pensé en involucrarme. Dime Mary ¿sabes algo que pueda ayudar en la investigación? Quizá pueda mover algunos hilos, de madera discreta claro.

— _Todo lo que sé, se lo dije a él ayer_ —contestó Mary, emocionada ante la idea de que Judy se sumara al caso— _Pero… ahora que preguntas, recibí una llamada extraña esta mañana._

El instinto policiaco de Judy se activó de repente, y frunció el entrecejo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién marcó, y qué te dijeron?

— _Ayer en la comisaría le di a Nick mi viejo teléfono, para que vieran mis conversaciones con Sasha. Hoy en la mañana compré este teléfono y arreglé con la agencia que me dieran el mismo número, todo estuvo arreglado para las diez de la mañana. Pero como a las once recibí una llamada, contesté en automático pensando que sería mi hermana o algún familiar, pero era la voz de un hombre "¿Me comunico con la señorita Topperwerth?" me dijo, y le respondí que sí, supuse que sería una llamada para vender algo, sabes cómo molestan a veces esos telemarketing. Luego dijo "Señorita, llamo para informarle que mi jefe le daría una cuantiosa suma de dinero, si usted le proporciona su teléfono" "¿Cómo que mi teléfono?" "Si, señorita, me refiero a su aparato celular" "Disculpe, pero ¿quién es su Jefe, y para qué lo quiere?" "Esa es información confidencial, señorita. Dígame ¿aceptará el dinero?" "No, no lo necesito" apenas dije eso, colgaron._

—Mary, hazme el favor de llamar a Nick y decirle de esta llamada incluso con más detalles de los que me dijiste a mí—la voz de Judy cobró ese tono autoritario que tenía siempre en los asuntos policiacos—Mientras veré qué puedo hacer. Mary ¿había información de su sobrina en tu teléfono?

— _No, sólo las conversaciones que teníamos. Ella me decía mucho del caso legal en el cual estaba ayudando, y por eso pensé que esa información estaría mejor con la policía._

—Bien, me pondré a investigar. Muchas gracias por decirme esto, y lamento otra vez tu pérdida.

— _Al contrario, gracias por involucrarte en esto, realmente calma mis nervios saber que estarás en el caso. Sé que tú y Nick harán justicia a mi sobrina._

—Gracias por la confianza.

Tras despedidas muy amables, colgó.

Esa llamada de teléfono no sonaba nada bien, debería decirle a Nick que revisara pronto el teléfono de Mary. Mientras, prendió su laptop y buscó las imágenes del reporte, estaban ordenadas en una carpeta nueva. Buscó en la cocina lápiz y papel, y se puso a leer con absoluto detenimiento, anotando las cosas que no coordinaban y aquellas que llamaban más su atención.

Era la primera vez en meses que hacía trabajo policiaco, y su mente tanto tiempo aturdida parecía reaccionar con alegría. La adrenalina que recorrió sus venas le pareció nueva, y al mismo tiempo familiar. Judy no sabía hasta qué punto podría ayudarle a Nick, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que la sobrina de Mary merecía justicia. Conforme más leía la información, más difícil le era creer que Sasha se hubiera suicidado, pero la situación que más le despertó sospechas fue que la occisa había trabajado en el Caso Wormwood.

Todos en Zootopia estaban enterados en mayor o menor medida del Caso Wormwood, era el más escandaloso en la última década. Judy había seguido muy de cerca ese caso hasta antes de su incapacitación y, como todo lo relacionado a su vida anterior, dejó de prestarle importancia en los meses recientes. Siguiendo una corazonada extraña, Judy se puso a investigar las noticias más recientes para ponerse al corriente.

El Distrito Sahara (también llamado Plaza Sahara) era uno de los sectores más emblemáticos y poderosos en toda la ciudad. Su clima desértico permitía que los animales de climas secos vivieran muy cómodamente, y siendo éstos muy numerosos no fue de extrañar que importantes corporaciones se consolidaran ahí. Los altos edificios de su parte central fueron rodeados por mansiones y avenidas lujosas, una élite muy importante afianzó su poderío en ese distrito, y eso hizo que muchos animales decidieran mudarse ahí en búsqueda de mejores oportunidades.

Como todos los demás distritos, Plaza Sahara era dirigida por un Jefe de Gobierno, que dirigía un modesto comité de vecinos y se subordinaba al vicealcalde y alcalde. Durante alrededor de diez años el Jefe de Gobierno en Plaza Sahara fue Sergei Wormwood, un camello culto y joven, que se ganó al respeto de su comunidad por sus grandes aportaciones a la educación, el deporte y la cultura, siendo un ejemplo en toda Zootopia de lo que se espera de los políticos.

Fue por eso que la indignación se disparó hasta el cielo cuando un secretario del comité (mantenido en el anonimato) presentó cargos contra Sergei Wormwood por corrupción y lavado de dinero, entregando una maleta llena de documentos en los cuales se comprobaba un desvío de fondos públicos que, supuestamente, Sergei había autorizado. Ese dinero había sido transferido a cuentas fantasmas, tras lo cual desapareció.

Primero se pensó que Sergei había robado el dinero para sí mismo, pero no tenía sentido. Era el hijo mayor de Frederick Wormwood, CEO y mayor propietario de la compañía "WormCredit" una de las más importantes casas financieras y de prestaciones en toda la ciudad. Sergei había nacido en cuna de oro, recibió una esmerada educación, y sus acciones en la empresa de su padre valían más que todo el dinero robado. Además, cuando se cancelaron las cuentas de Sergei, no se encontró nada extraño, el dinero robado evidentemente no estaba ni en las cuentas de Sergei ni en las de su familia.

Lo cual hizo que las autoridades realizaran una investigación más exhaustiva a las cuentas fantasmas y fue así como descubrieron que el Banco SaharaCoin, el que había autorizado esas cuentas fantasmas, también había sido cómplice de otros manejos extraños de dinero. El banco fue clausurado, y las auditorías revelaron que nunca existió realmente, siendo sólo un prestanombres para lavar el dinero de narcotraficantes.

La sola mención de la palabra "narcotráfico" hizo que el amarillismo, hasta entonces moderado, no pudiera ya ser controlado. Aún no se sabía qué fue de ese dinero, salvo que en alguna movida ilegal los millones salieron de las arcas del pueblo, se recibieron en el Banco SaharaCoin y fue cobrado por algún miembro de la mafia o del mercado negro ¿quién? Nadie lo sabía ¿cómo? Seguía siendo un misterio. Pero todos sin dudar señalaban a Sergei Wormwood, antes el orgullo de Zootopia, como el responsable de tremendo fraude.

Al leer las nuevas notas, Judy notó que no se había descubierto gran cosa todavía. Sergei estaba detenido, porque el juicio aún no se llevaba a cabo, tanto la defensa como la fiscalía seguían investigando para presentar un caso más sólido, después de todo, se necesitaba saber qué había sido de ese dinero.

El Lic. Pumalez, uno de los mejores abogados de la firma Lawrence & Asociados, era el encargado de presentar la defensa de Sergei en la corte. Para eso, Pumalez tenía a más abogados y algunos pasantes de leyes trabajando sin descanso, reuniendo la mayor cantidad de información posible. Una de esas pasantes fue la desafortunada Sasha McCallahan, ahora muerta, y Judy no podía dejar de pensar que era extrañamente conveniente la muerte de una muchacha avispada y astuta, que bien pudo marcar una diferencia en el juicio, ahora que faltaban sólo seis semanas para que Sergei se enfrentara al juez.

Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, Judy no tenía ninguna prueba que soportara su hipótesis. La refutarían –y con razón– diciendo que si lo que deseaban era arruinar o entorpecer el Caso Wormwood, lo lógico sería asesinar el Lic. Pumalez, no a una estudiante que llevaba cafés y copiaba reportes. Por más inteligente que Sasha hubiera sido, ella no estaba siendo apuntada con la luz del espectador ansioso por el espectáculo del juicio.

Y con esa nueva revelación, Judy se empezó a sentir otra vez mal. Apagó la computadora y guardó sus notas, ese no era su caso, y aunque deseaba ayudar a Mary ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ocupaba recursos, y si regresaba a la comisaría sería en el Distrito Central, que tenía otros problemas diferentes. No podía intervenir en una investigación donde no tenía jurisdicción, aún cuando lo deseara, la ley era muy clara.

Además, Nick le dijo que sólo quería su opinión, su punto de vista. Pues bien, eso le daría, y no más. La tristeza se fue apoderando de su corazón, tan acostumbrado a la pena recientemente, y no quiso saber más de policías, de casos, de reportes u homicidios… ella no se sentía ella misma.

Judy no se sentía como ella misma, esa era la verdad. Si la paraban frente a un espejo, no se reconocería, sentiría que estaba usando un disfraz, una máscara de lo que antes era. No sólo había sido la muerte de su padre, también la situación con la agencia de…

No, no pensaría en eso.

La combinación de esas cosas, sucedidas tan repentinamente y sin darle tiempo de asimilarlas, la dejaron tan triste y vacía que en esas semanas apenas era consciente de su existencia. Veía las fotos de su vida, cuando estaba en la escuela, cuando entró a la Academia, cuando resolvió el caso de Bellweather, cuando conoció a Nick… todas esas etapas de su vida y ella se veía feliz, radiante, con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que ya no existía.

Todo era tan fácil antes, no se había dado cuenta de eso. Luchó por lo que amaba y consiguió sus sueños, esforzándose siempre, pero en cada ocasión podía sentir una chispa en su interior que la llenaba de energía y motivación para seguir, eso le facilitaba todo. Ahora que no tenía esa energía, sencillamente no podía hacer nada. Intentaba, de verdad que sí, pero la emoción se iba tan rápido como llegaba y no tenía idea de qué hacer para retenerla. Los doctores dijeron que era parte de la depresión, pero Judy nunca quiso prestarles atención a esos diagnósticos, por más que Nick insistiera en que debía escucharlos.

Añoraba esos días pasados, y más que nada, extrañaba cómo solía ser ella. Si en ese momento subía a la habitación y vestía el uniforme de policía, en vez de sentirse orgullosa, sentiría pesadez… o simplemente nada. Sin saber cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, Judy dejó el tiempo pasar, como si con eso las heridas sanaran y ella también, pero ahora se daba cuenta, que quizá el tiempo no hacía milagros. Más que una persona viviendo sus días cotidianos, Judy parecía una sombra que merodeaba su propia casa, con fugaces rastros de entusiasmo –como cuando limpió el patio, o esa llamada hecha a Mary– pero aún era una sombra, el lejano rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

.

.

.

—Yo sé que todos los padres dicen lo mismo—sollozaba Samantha McCallahan, limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo—¡Pero mi hija nunca se quitaría la vida!

Samantha buscó consuelo recargando su rostro sobre el hombro de su esposo, Ross McCallahan consoló a su esposa, aunque su demacrado rostro demostraba que no estaba en mejor condición sentimental que ella. Al ver esa escena, algo se retorció dentro de Nick, quien bajó los ojos y garabateó algo sin sentido en su libreta. A su lado, Melody vio la reacción de su compañero, suspiró y tomó ella la palabra.

—Lamentamos bastante su pérdida, señora McCallahan—dijo en tono dulce—No la molestaríamos si no fuera necesario, ocupamos que nos de toda la información posible de su hija en la escuela y en su trabajo. Pero si están muy sensibles, podemos venir mañana.

—Pero…

Melody calló a John con un gesto severo, no era parte del protocolo retrasar las entrevistas, pero pocas veces veían a animales tan devastados como los McCallahan. Nick no dijo nada, parecía de repente ausente, la verdad era que él tampoco deseaba estar ahí.

—Le tomaremos la palabra, detective—dijo Ross—Como ve, aún estamos muy sorprendidos. Pero mañana le tendremos toda la información que necesita.

Se despidieron en tonos amables, Nick intentó verlos lo menos que pudo, pero aún así, los pocos segundos que miró a la pareja vio a un esposo triste que abrazaba con fuerza a su mujer, y ella se apoyaba en él con la misma desesperación que un náufrago a su salvavidas. Esa dolorosa imagen golpeaba su corazón, y sólo pudo esbozar un "Lo lamento" antes de retirarse, diciéndole a Melody que él no la acompañaría a continuar esa entrevista el día siguiente.

Dejaron a los McCallahan y se fueron a Lawrence & Asociados. John entrevistó a la compañera de Sasha, mientras Melody y Nick hacían lo mismo con el Lic. Pumalez. El abogado se mostró cooperativo, estaba perturbado y entristecido por el descenso de la jovencita y así lo manifestó.

—Ella era inteligente y muy alegre—les dijo—Yo tengo una hija de seis años ¿sabe? La señorita McCallahan me parecía el tipo de mujer en el cual deseo que se convierta mi hija. Tenía un brillante futuro, no entiendo por qué haría algo así.

—¿Nunca la vio estresada, abatida?

—¿No comentó ella algo sobre algún novio, problemas familias, o en la escuela?

—Cielos, no, era magnífica alumna, y sus padres la adoraban. No tenía pareja, al menos no que yo sepa. Le digo que era bastante alegre y risueña.—Nick pudo ver, por los ojos opacos del abogado, que estaba en realidad triste y desconcertado.

—Comprendo—Melody escribió sus últimas impresiones en una libretita y continuó hablando—Señor Pumalez ¿se han liberado ya los datos del caso que maneja, los que nosotros podemos observar?

Ante esa pregunta, el Lic. Pumalez pareció recobrar un poco de compostura, asintió mientras sacaba un legajo del escritorio y lo dejaba con cuidado en las patas de Melody. Todos esos movimientos fueron suaves, algo cansados, pero fluidos, evidentemente el abogado no estaba tenso ni a la defensiva.

—Gracias, señor.

—A ustedes, si ocupan cualquier cosa, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Los detectives salieron y se encontraron con John al frente del edificio, la compañera de Sasha no sabía gran cosa y decía lo mismo, que la occisa era amable, alegre y muy trabajadora. No era en absoluto el perfil de una suicida.

—Hay que seguir haciendo el reporte—dijo Nick—Melody, lleva ese legajo a la comisaría y avanza en lo que puedas, pero no te estreses, mañana terminaremos lo que falta.

—¿Mañana? Pero aún tenemos tiempo, Wilde.—dijo John.

—Ustedes sí, pero yo aún tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Qué es?

Melody rezongó, mirando a John de manera acusadora, pero Nick no dio muestra alguna de sentirse incómodo.

—Algo personal. Los veo mañana, cuídense.

Lo vieron alejarse por la calle, cuando estuvo lejos, Melody le dio un fuerte zape a John y éste se quejó sobándose la nuca.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—¡Tarado, esas preguntas son muy personales!—gritó—Y sabes que Nick tiene problemas en casa.

—Yo no sé nada, Melody. Sabes que Nick nunca nos cuenta nada.

—No debe decirnos nada ¿no ves sus ojeras? ¡debes ser más analítico, John! Y más en este trabajo.

—Bueno ya, cálmate, le daré _aún_ más espacio a Nick si con eso me evito otro golpe tuyo.

—Gracias—siseó la loba albina.

John miró de reojo a su compañera, impresionado de lo bien que sabía leer a los demás animales, quizá era hora de poner un poco más de atención a su equipo de trabajo.

.

.

.

El Jefe Bogo estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y sus pequeños lentes calaban tanto el puente de su nariz que los retiró para descansar. Aunque ese condenado Caso Wormwood era, en teoría, jurisdicción del Distrito Sahara, la fiscalía se había aliado con la del Distrito Central, en una jugarreta burocrático que lo llenó de trabajo y largas noches de desvelo.

Aunque los delitos de Sergei Wormwood era una afrenta a la soberanía de la Plaza Sahara, al tratarse de un Jefe de Gobierno también había faltado a los protocolos básicos de Zootopia, que correspondían a la alcaldía. Y como el Distrito Central era el brazo derecho de la alcaldía, el vicealcalde había aprobado la moción de que ambos distritos trabajaran juntos en una fiscalía mejor preparada y sólida.

Bogo estaba cansado, fastidiado, contando esas malditas seis semanas que faltaban para el condenado juicio, deseando ya que todo terminara. La llamada de Clawhauser no le agradó en absoluto.

—¿Qué?

— _Tiene una visita, señor, quieren hablar con usted directamente._

—No estoy para nadie, lo sabes.

— _Señor, es el detective Wilde._

Silencio.

—Que pase—murmuró de mal humor.

Cinco minutos después tocaron a su puerta, refunfuñó diciendo "pase" y Nicholas P. Wilde entró a su oficina. No tenía esa sonrisa pícara de siempre, al contrario, se veía tan cansado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y una línea recta en los labios. Bogo, que no solía meterse nunca en la vida personal de sus oficiales, sintió preocupación. Nada importaba que Wilde fuera ahora parte de la comisaría de ora jurisdicción, él siempre sería su policía, o al menos así lo consideraba.

—Wilde ¿qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó.

—Un gusto verlo, señor—dijo, sentándose con movimientos lentos—Temo que le molestaré ahora con un asunto personal.

—Tú dirás.

—Sabe que Judy lleva dos meses sin trabajar.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bueno, le diré que yo no la veo con actitud de querer volver.

—Sería una pena, es una excelente policía.

—Lo sé, y esto es su pasión. Si no regresa a la fuerza temo que ella… bueno, no vale la pena preocuparse de más—por su expresión, era evidente que estaba muerto de angustia—Necesito que me ayude a que ella regrese.

—No puedo obligarla, lo sabes, Wilde.

—Lo sé, pero puede persuadirla, señor.

—¿Qué pretendes exactamente? Porque, si tú no la has persuadido, dudo ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Ella me conoce demasiado como para que pueda persuadirla, lo sabe señor. Judy _necesita_ saber que la ocupan. Si le hace ver que es necesaria aquí, hará un esfuerzo. Por favor señor, lo peor que podría pasar sería que se diera de baja oficialmente ¿no?

—Puede ser—se recargó en su asiento, pensativo—¿No ha mejorado, entonces?

—No mucho.

La expresión corporal de Nick hablaba por sí solo, el zorro daba la impresión de que una cosa más lo haría colapsar. Bogo admiró la fortaleza que había tenido esos meses, además, Judy siempre fue de sus mejores agentes. No perdía nada por intentar ayudarlos.

—Está bien, te ayudaré, aunque tengo mis reservas.

Nick esbozo una sonrisa tan llena de agradecimiento, que Bogo _casi_ se vio tentado a darle un abrazo.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, Judy recibió una llamada del Jefe Bogo. Tras su caída emocional, se había recostado en el sillón esperando que las horas pasaran, pero la sola voz de Bogo la irguió en automático como si un soldado oyera la orden de un general. Escuetamente, Bogo le preguntó qué tal estaba, y después le pidió que regresara a la fuerza, para dirigir un caso complicado que nadie más podía tomar.

—No lo sé, señor—dijo con voz pesada.

— _No te llamaría si no fuera urgente, y lo sabes Wilde. Ahora bien, puedes responderme después._

—Sí, quisiera platicarlo con Nick.

— _Bien, confírmame mañana temprano. Adiós._

¿Ella dirigir un caso? No había podido ni leer el reporte que Nick le dejó sin colapsar. Pero quizá era una señal del destino, diciéndole que ya debía seguir adelante. Así como se mantuvo fuerte para limpiar el patio ¿no debería ser fuerte para ponerse el uniforme, la placa, y acudir a la comisaría?

"Es diferente" pensó, aunque no sabía por qué.

Perdida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera notó que había anochecido, y que Nick estacionaba el auto frente a la casa. Sonreía mientras entraba a la casa, saludándola con cariño.

—¿Leíste el reporte?

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Y? vaya, no hay mucho en el refrigerador—Nick agarró el teléfono de la cocina—Pediré algo ¿se te antoja una hamburguesa?

—Está bien, una sencilla. Y no tengo mucho que decir…

Judy sacó los apuntes que tomó del reporte, y se los dio como una niña pequeña le entrega a su padre su primer dibujo: ansiosa y temerosa de que no le gustara. Nick leyó cada palabra que Judy había apuntado, sin esconder su asombro ¡ella siempre veía cosas que nadie más notaba!

—También creo que no puede ser casualidad que ella trabajara en el caso Wormwood—le dijo, sentándose en la mesa—Pero no sé cómo partir una investigación desde ahí.

—¿Qué dicen tus compañeros?

—También han buscado información, imprimieron todos los mensajes entre Sasha y Mary, hoy estuvimos estudiándolos en la mañana ¿quieres leerlos?

—No, así está bien. Como ves, no tengo mucho más que aportar, excepto que creo en tu corazonada.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto ¿hablaste hoy con Mary?

—Sí, me contó de su extraña llamada. Eso sólo aumenta mis sospechas, pero no hay manera de enlazarla con el caso.

—Tienes que ser astuto, Nick.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y dime ¿qué más has hecho hoy?

—Pues... me habló el Jefe Bogo.

—¿Enserio?—fingió estar sorprendido, por suerte Judy no se dio cuenta—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me pidió que dirigiera un caso... quiere que regrese.

—¿Y tú quieres volver?

—No lo sé—sus bigotes temblaron, como siempre que estaba nerviosa—Siento que es pronto… pero si Bogo me habló, debe ser urgente ¿no crees?

—Sí, debe serlo.

—Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, y no me siento yo misma.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Nick, no estoy bien—se desplomó en una silla—Me veo en el espejo y no me reconozco ¡tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! En estas circunstancias, no puedo ayudar a nadie.

Nick no dijo nada, tampoco se puso de pie para consolarla, como antes hacía. Dejó que el silencio se alargara y, cuando Judy lo miró a los ojos, habló:

—Cuando era niño, mi papá me dijo una vez que la mejor manera en que uno puede sanar, es ayudando a alguien más a sanar—su voz sonaba solemne, era extraño que Nick hablara así—Si te mantienes aquí encerrada, no conseguirás nada, más que colapsos crónicos e inseguridades nuevas cada día.

Se sintió insultada, y eso la puso a la defensiva.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, Nick. Tú no…

—No, ¡tú no sabes lo que yo he pasado!—gritó, explotando al fin—Llevo dos meses viviendo con un fantasma, apoyándote y cuidándote en todas las maneras que he podido, pero no puedo más ¡y lo sabes Judy! Sé que has pasado por momentos duros, pero también sé que eres fuerte. Lo que no sabía era que fueras tan egoísta.

—¿Yo egoísta?

—¡Sí! Has pensado todo este tiempo en ti, y dime ¿alguna vez te pasó por la mente lo que hemos sufrido, yo, tu madre, tus hermanos? ¡Hasta mi tía y Rei han estado tan preocupados por ti! ¿te ha importado? No ¡un carajo!—se levantó se la silla de golpe—Has lo que quieras, Judy, enserio, pero ésta vez piensa un poco más en los demás. Creo que es lo menos que merecemos después de todo lo que hemos intentado ayudarte ¿no?

—¿Me estás echando en cara la ayuda que me has dado?—su voz sonaba colérica—¡eres increíble! ¿no se supone que prometidos "en las buenas y en las malas"? ¿cómo te atreves a echarme en cara que pase por un mal momento? ¡Eres un cínico!

—¡Por un momento deja de pensar en ti!—gritó.

Judy escuchó el grito, pero en vez de responder azotó la puerta y salió al patio. Se quedó ahí, sentada bajo el árbol, hasta que rompió a llorar.

Nick estuvo a punto de salir, de pedirle perdón, de cargarla mimosamente a la cama… pero no lo hizo, y en vez de eso, se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Judy lloró hasta quedarse dormida, despertó dos horas después acurrucada en el césped, y muy consternada. El cielo estaba despejado, y podía ver la luna en el firmamento, iluminando de una manera casi espectral todo el patio y sus plantas. Haciendo memoria, Judy recordó la discusión que tuvo con Nick, pero en vez de enfadarse o entristecerse, comenzó a reaccionar distinto, más madura.

En esos dos meses que llevaba deprimida, Nick había sido la consideración encarnada. Nunca la reñía, intentaba estar siempre alegre, haciéndose cargo de todo, cuidándolo de la manera más atenta que podía. Cuando sus crisis la hospitalizaron, la llevó a la casa sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuando lloraba hasta dormirse en su cama, en la regadera, o en el sillón, la cargaba hasta su cuarto y la arropaba. Cuando no quería comer, preparaba algo, o compraba algo, y no se iba hasta que hubiera probado bocado. En general, la había estado cuidando casi como una niña.

Pero nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, como el cansancio cada vez más evidente en Nick, y sus ojeras, y cómo la trataba cada vez con menos cariño, pasando el mayor tiempo posible en el trabajo y platicando poco con ella. No se quejó, y ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía cara para quejarse. Había estado tan segura de las atenciones y comprensión de Nick, que había empujado la situación a un límite.

Y no sólo con él, más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, las llamadas semanales de su madre que intentaba animarla, las cartas que la tía Emma mandó y nunca respondió, la manera tan amable en que Bogo le dijo que no se apresurara, que regresara sólo cuando quisiera, las palabras de consideración que sus amigos y compañeros le dieron. Todo eso… y ella ni siquiera se tomó un momento para agradecérselos.

Nick tenía razón, se dio cuenta de eso, había tenido razón al llamarla egoísta. Pero por primera vez en esos dos meses, Nick no la cargó a su cuarto para arroparla, la dejó ahí en el jardín, para que ella se las arreglara sola. El desconsuelo cedió al entendimiento, Nick estaba colapsando también y si ella no hacía nada, terminarían cayendo los dos en una espiral muy peligrosa.

Se puso de pie, tenía algo de frío, pero con entrar a la casa se sintió mejor. Arriba, acurrucado en su cama, Nick daba la impresión de estar enfermo, seguro lo estaba, pero emocionalmente. Era la primera vez que Judy lo veía realmente, pues antes, en su letargo, no fue nunca consciente del daño que le estaba causando. Notó el cansancio, y el fastidio que Nick sentía, pero ahora era evidente que su esposo estaba herido.

Ella lo había lastimado, llevaba dos meses bajo sus cuidados, sin darle nada a cambio. Sin que Nick lo dijera, Judy comprendió que él se sentía abandonado, y tenía razón de estarlo. Un matrimonio debe darse apoyo, y Nick se lo dio sobradamente tras su depresión, ahora era su turno de hacer algo.

Ni su carrera, ni sus amistades, ni su familia consiguieron darle el ánimo y la energía necesaria para al fin intentar ponerse de pie y salir de la depresión. Fue Nick, cuyo cuerpo enflaquecido detonaba estrés, y cuyas palabras acentuaban lo herido, frustrado e impotente que se sentía para con ella. Judy amaba a Nick más que a nada, y la idea de saber que ella, en su egoísmo, le había causado eso, terminó de romperle el corazón. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y fue lo mejor, porque una vez que tocas fondo, ya sólo puedes subir.

.

.

.

Nick había tenido una noche complicada, se sintió mal por no haber ido tras Judy, pero creía que hubiera sido peor buscarla cuando no tenía ánimo ni intenciones de consolarla. Pensaba en eso cuando el cansancio lo venció, y durante la noche tuvo sueños extraños y muy intensos que apenas le dejaron descansar, cuando despertó no recordaba las cosas que había soñado, y tampoco perdió tiempo recordando, porque escuchó a Judy tararear en la planta baja.

Pensando que aún soñaba, Nick se deslizó con cuidado por las escaleras, y se sorprendió de ver a Judy en la cocina, tarareando, y luciendo su uniforme de policía. Estático en el escalón, fue Judy quien lo vio y le sonrió.

—Buenos días—le dijo.

Quería sentirse loco, la manera en que le habló le recordaba demasiado a su Judy de antes, esa que llevaba un par de meses perdida. No le respondió.

—¿No vas a desayunar?—preguntó—Morirás de hambre en la comisaría.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí…

Los ojos de Nick estaban atentos con ella, viendo cada pequeño detalle, pero Judy no se ofendió. Sirvió el desayuno, esperando a que él tomara asiento.

—Aceptaré la propuesta de Bogo—soltó de repente, cortando el silencio.

—Lo noté—señaló su uniforme puesto—¿Estarás bien?

—Tengo que estarlo—fue su respuesta.

Por un momento Nick se imaginó a Judy teniendo un colapso en medio de una persecución… se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, pero contuvo cada fibra de su ser para no expresarlo. Si él se mostraba inquieto haría que ella dudara también, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

—Llámame por cualquier cosa—le dijo, su tono tenía algo de súplica.

Judy, que ya había comido, se terminó el vaso con jugo de zanahoria y se inclinó hacia él, lo pensó un momento antes de rozar suavemente sus labios, luego se irguió y se despidió saliendo de la casa.

El mismo pensamiento estaba en la cabeza de ambos ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se dieron un beso?

Aún meditativo, Nick comió y limpió la cocina. Despejó su mente de cualquier angustia. Judy era casi adorada en la comisaría, todos cuidarían de ella, además estaría al pendiente. Le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono de Melody, diciéndole de un avance que tuvieron en la investigación. Eso hizo que el zorro se apurara en cambiarse y en ir a su propio trabajo.

Después de meses, la casa de los Wilde se quedó completamente sola, y sólo el viento acariciando las plantas producía algún ruido.

* * *

 _Y pues Nick se ha cansado... ¿qué me dicen ustedes? Hace un año, una de mis mejores amigas (que llevo conociendo más de diez años) cayó en una depresión severa, no puedo terminar de expresar el dolor que causa ver a un amigo en ese estado y saber que no puedes hacer NADA. Afortunadamente ella está mucho mejor ahora, pero muchas de las frustraciones que viví están plasmadas en las reacciones de Nick. Ahora bien, esa explosión emocional no fue un Deus ex maquina, tiene su razón de ser y lo verán en el otro capítulo._

 _Sé que está más corto que el anterior, pero como éste capítulo tiene mucha información no quise agobiarlos poniendo aún más escenas. Si se han confundido en algo con mucho gusto lo aclaro (hagan sus preguntas en sus comentarios o mándenlas por PM) y les digo de antemano que el siguiente capítulo desarrollará más las situaciones, a fin de no abrumarlos más._

 _El próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el miércoles, a fin de que no se desesperen mucho porque estoy consciente de que lo he dejado en una curva peligrosa. Mil gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¡nos leemos!_


	4. Heridas abiertas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Lo siento, sé que les dije que publicaría ayer, la verdad es que tenía terminado el capítulo pero entre el trabajo y la escuela no pude hacerme de tiempo, hoy en la mañana me di una escapadita de las prácticas para poder publicárselos =D

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribirles así que les dejo para que lean =D

Reviews:

Bureinzu: Pues tienes en razón en parte jeje, el "awww" falta todavía para que llegue c:

Guest: ¡a la orden!

ChopinThoughts: jejeje disculpa, ya expliqué porqué tarde en actualizar, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado c:

 _ **NOTA.-** Recuerden que en este fic Nick tiene una hermana menor, llamada Rei, y una tía por lado materno llamada Emma._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Las heridas abiertas**

When your day is long

And the night

The night is yours alone

When you're sure you've had enough

Of this life

Well hang on

Don't let yourself go

'Cause everybody cries

And everybody hurts sometimes

(Cuando tu día es largo

Y la noche

La noche es para ti solo

Cuando estés seguro de que has tenido suficiente

De esta vida

Bueno aguanta

No te dejes caer

Porque todo el mundo llora

Y todo el mundo lastima a veces)

~" _ **Everybody hurts"**_ _by_ _ **R.E.M.**_

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, 30 años atrás._

—Vaya, vaya… si son mis cocodrilos favoritos.

Mark e Iván se tensaron cuando Zar, escoltado por sus leones, los saludó con esa pedante sonrisa tan característica suya.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quisiera saber el motivo de su traición—su voz sonaba exageradamente fingida—¿Con permiso de quién están vendiendo esa droga extraña ahí en la Sabana? Ésta no es la manera en que funcionan los negocios.

—La Sabana no es territorio de nadie.—siseó Iván.

Todos lo sabían, el Distrito Sabana era un territorio neutral, el único recoveco neutral de todos los distritos de Zootopia. Por eso ahí había mucho vandalismo, los pequeños grupos peleaban entre sí por cuadras enteras ya que no le debían cuentas a nadie, de ahí que los cocodrilos empezaran la venta de sus drogas en esas extrañas y peligrosas calles.

—Técnicamente es cierto, pero díganme ¿quién los apadrina?—continuó Zar, sabiendo que ellos tenían razón, pero sin dárselas—Sin padrino, ¿con qué derecho se meten en el mercado negro?—era el argumento más pobre que hubiera escuchado, pero al menos dio uno.

—¡Te habíamos buscado antes! te ofrecimos nuestra mercancía, y la rechazaste ¿qué debíamos hacer? ¿acudir a alguien más y que nos cortaran la cabeza? No, gracias.—Mark le hizo una señal a Iván para que contuviera más su tono.

—Podíamos vender por nuestra cuenta.—agregó Mark, hablando con mayor calma, tanteando la posibilidad de un arreglo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Zar ya estaba indignado.

—Ustedes no tienen potestad para decidir eso.—gruñó, y sus leones gruñeron con él.

Ese intento de intimidación quebró la última capa de paciencia que tenía Iván, quien gritó molesto.

—¡A nadie molesta nuestros asuntos! Nuestras ventas no les perjudican en nada.

—¡Ustedes no pueden decidir eso! Ya veo que no saben cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, y por eso, llevarán su escarmiento.

—No me importa lo que creas, ni lo que tu torpe amo crea ¿enserio pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados ante esas amenazas?

—¡Yo que tu empezaba a cuidar tu boca!

—¡Qué voy a tener miedo de ti! Todos en Zootopia saben que Erik se está hundiendo, y tú te hundes con él.

Mark quiso gritar "¡Cállate!" pero era ya demasiado tarde. Era cierto, se rumoreaba que Erik perdía sus estribos, y con eso, su poder, pero una cosa era murmurarlo y otra muy distinta gritarle eso como ofensa a la mano derecha de Erik la Cebra.

—¡Suficiente! ¡A ellos!—rugió Zar, fuera de sí.

Al mismo tiempo en que los leones saltaron hacia ellos, los cocodrilos corrieron y se internaron por un callejón a una calle concurrida. Los peatones asustados gritaban y se apartaban al ver la persecución, a prudente distancia Zar observaba la escena, no sabía por qué Erik estaba en contra de esos vendedores de drogas, después de todo, dos cocodrilos solos no eran una molestia para nadie, pero esos días Zar no podía cuestionar ninguna decisión de Erik la Cebra y si Erik los quería muertos, muertos se los entregaría.

Las palabras del cocodrilo regresaron a su mente "Todos saben que Erik se hunde, y tú con él" esos bastardos tenían razón. Erik parecía querer darle caza a cualquiera que se parara frente a él, y ese comportamiento le estaba ganando nuevos enemigos. A pesar de todo, Zar comprendía que era demasiado tarde para él, si se alejaba de Erik lo llamarían traidor y lo matarían, y en ese negocio valía más morir al lado del Jefe, con el poco honor que los criminales poseen. Zar pensaba que satisfaciendo las necesidades de Erik, acaso él se calmaría y las cosas recuperarían su equilibrio, después de todo, era fácil matar a dos cocodrilos sin contactos.

No contó con que sus torpes leones los perderían de vista, y es que esos cocodrilos astutos se internaron en el alcantarillado sin apenas darles tiempo de que pudieran verlos, corriendo entre las aguas negras a un lugar seguro. Los dos sabían que consiguieron escapar por puro milagro, pero que la próxima vez podían no tener la misma suerte.

.

.

—Vamos a ver si entendí—Héctor el Camello tenía un tono de voz autoritario, pero también amable, sólo que en ese contexto la amabilidad causaba pánico—Ustedes quieren que les brinde protección para vender su droga esa nueva, y a cambio, me dan parte de sus ganancias ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor—respondió Mark, con la cabeza baja.

Tras su escape milagroso de los leones de Zar, los dos cocodrilos se escabulleron a Plaza Sahara, conscientes de que el Distrito Sabana no era ya seguro para ellos. Estaban enterados de que en Sahara el Cártel Arena, liderado por Héctor, tenía una impunidad asombrosa y un dominio excepcional de cada una de sus calles. Además, Erik no se iría en contra de Héctor, o amenazaría a nadie en sus territorios, porque el Cártel Arena y el Cártel de los Rayados tenían un acuerdo de respeto mutuo.

Aún así, pedirle ayuda a Héctor era peligroso, el camello podía matarlos en ese instante, o entregarlos a Erik, o en el mejor de los casos desterrarlos de sus dominios, haciendo que buscaran refugio en alguna parte de la ciudad. Iván no estaba del todo convencido, pero las insistencias de Mark lo convencieron al menos lo suficiente para intentarlo. Iván no sabía por qué Mark estaba tan seguro de que Héctor los ayudaría, pero era mejor aferrarse a esa confianza ahora que la tenía.

—No estoy seguro de que sea un buen negocio—dijo Héctor tras una larga pausa.—Las drogas nuevas son siempre una moda pasajera ¿qué harían ustedes por mí cuando su producto ya no venda?

—Lo que usted nos pida, señor—respondió Mark sin vacilar—Seremos leales a todos sus mandatos.

—Así que trabajarían para mí, independientemente de sus negocios ¿eso estás diciendo?

—Sí. Nuestros negocios serán suyos, señor. Eso estoy diciendo.

Héctor guardó silencio. En su interior, Iván sentía cada fibra de su ser gritar un rotundo "¡No!" él y Mark siempre quisieron independencia ¿por qué ahora su amigo estaba entregando sus años de trabajo a un líder de la mafia? Ninguna seguridad valía la libertad.

Pero no dijo nada, primero, porque si hacía algo los guardaespaldas de Héctor se le echarían encima, y segundo… porque confiaba en Mark.

—Déjame ver esa droga nueva que tienes.

Mark sacó de su bolso una muestra, se la dio a uno de los guardaespaldas, que la acercó a Héctor. La miró como si estuviera contemplando una joya, en todos los ángulos y a contraluz. Luego se la regresó a Mark, sin decir nada. Héctor era de esos que comprendían cuánto miedo podía infundir el silencio, así que procuraba hablar lo menos posible cuando estaba con alguien, siempre rendía sus buenos frutos.

—Bien—dijo—Ordenaré unas cosas y después les daré su lugar para que operen a salvo. Pero les advierto, el menor problema que me causen será si ruina ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

Los dos cocodrilos salieron del recinto, al verlos marchar, Héctor se cuestionó por qué de todos los mafiosos de Zootopia esos dos acudieron a él. Era una pregunta con la cual hubiera podido desaparecerlos del mapa en ese instante. Pero a su pesar, le agradaron, y sólo por eso les daría un par de meses de gracia, que empezaran a tomar confianza… ya después vería en qué les serían realmente útiles.

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, hoy_

Nick bebía de su café, leyendo los informes que John había terminado la noche anterior. No sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba algo preocupado de que Judy estuviera en la comisaría, pero ya que ése había sido su plan, se esforzó en contenerse. Ella necesitaba realmente salir de la casa. Pero en lo que más pensaba fue en ese beso tan sutil que Judy le dio al despedirse, no sabía si fue forzado o desconfiado, para ese punto no estaba ya seguro de cuál era la relación que compartían.

La amistad y el compañerismo que ellos tuvieron durante años debía seguir por ahí, en alguna parte, pero era cada día más difícil de encontrar. La monotonía y tristeza hicieron mella en ambos, y la fortaleza que Nick se obligó a tener para sostener a Judy ahora era desgaste, hastío, frustración. No estaba seguro si tenía esos sentimientos hacia Judy, o hacia la situación ¿o sería hacia ambas cosas?

Amaba a Judy, pero últimamente eso se estaba convirtiendo más en una idea que en una emoción. Le era más difícil sentir el cariño, la lealtad y la devoción que antes lo unía a su esposa, y ahora se tenía que repetir una y otra vez que la amaba, para que su mente hiciera el trabajo que antes hacía su corazón. No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta el día anterior, cuando discutieron, y ahora que pensaba en eso, no sabía si estar triste o preocupado.

Parada a pocos metros de Nick, su compañera la detective Melody lo miraba con un rictus de tristeza en cada facción de su rostro. En los últimos dos meses ella había sido testigo de cómo Nick había decaído día con día, arrastrándose por tener que llevar una carga que se tornaba más pesada con el tiempo. El zorro cínico y sagaz que ella conoció dio paso a un zorro cansado, estresado y con dejos de amargura.

Melody conocía a Judy sólo de vista, intercambió saludos amables con ella y sabía de su popularidad en la comisaría del Distrito Central. Fuera de eso, no sabía gran cosa de ella, Nick era muy reservado con su vida personal y no hablaba mucho ni de su familia ni de su esposa, más que las cosas necesarias. Pero Melody sabía, por las pocas cosas que Nick dijo y las ocasiones que lo vio con Judy, que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, y siempre le pareció dulce.

Ahora sentía una especie de animadversión hacia Judy. Estaba enterada a medias de la situación que vivía la pareja, supo que Judy perdió a su padre muy traumáticamente, y además otras cosas que Nick jamás especificó, todo eso le causó un cuadro depresivo severo, que le valió una incapacidad en su trabajo y la tenía prácticamente recluida en su casa, después de que Nick moviera cielo, mar y tierra para que no la llevaran a un psiquiátrico.

En un principio Nick se mostró fuerte y paciente, buscaba todos los medios para animar a su esposa e investigaba maneras en las cuales pudiera apoyarla de manera sana por su depresión. Pero el tiempo cobró factura, y Melody vio cómo el optimismo de su compañero se fue diluyendo, al mismo tiempo en que enflaquecía y las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos. Melody entendía que Judy no estaba en su mejor momento, pero sinceramente ¿cómo es que ella era tan ciega como para no ver todo el daño que le causaba a su propio esposo, aún después de que él fuera tan considerado?

Nick no había admitido nunca a sí mismo, pero Melody sabía, que se sentía bastante herido por Judy. No fue una situación que él buscara, y como consideraba que eso estaba fuera de lugar, no se dejaba pensar en eso. Judy era la que necesitaba apoyo, no él. Pero saltaba a la vista de todos que Judy se dejó caer, en algún punto de su depresión no se preocupó más por salir adelante y dejó que la espiral la hundiera más y más en la tristeza y apatía; mientras la veía caer, Nick se preocupaba y al mismo tiempo se decepcionaba, porque esa no era la conejita alegre y fuerte que conoció, y sentía como un rasguño cada ocasión que él intentaba ayudarla y ella lo rechazaba, a veces con amabilidad, a veces con violencia, insistiendo en que él no podía comprenderla.

Los doctores le dijeron a Nick que no sólo las personas deprimidas sufren, también lo hacen sus seres queridos, Nick había creído que sufriría de ver a Judy decaída, pero ahora comprendía que había más dolores: la manera fría en que ella lo trataba, la manera despectiva en que rechazaba su apoyo diciéndole que no la comprendía, y lo egoísta que actuaba cuando se dejaba caer, sin pensar en algún momento cómo él sufría y lloraba también de impotencia, a escondidas, desvelándose por la angustia de no saber si Judy tendría otro colapso y pensando en mil maneras para que comiera más y se reestablecieran sus fuerzas. Pero nada nunca surtió efecto, y eso le generó su frustración.

De buena gana Melody buscaría a Judy y le diría un par de cosas a ver si con eso reaccionaba, pero temía que sus acciones fueran contraproducentes, generando una nueva tensión en el matrimonio que era lo último que Nick necesitaba. Así pues, Melody se obligaba a actuar normal, siguiendo con la farsa que Nick había montado en su trabajo, y llevó ese día una cajita con rosquillas para ver si el azúcar mejoraba el ánimo del grupo.

—Gracias—le dijo Nick, agarrando la rosquilla con betún rosado—Tenía un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Por qué?—fingió demencia—¿Algo relacionado con el caso?

—No en realidad… es sobre Judy.

Como Nick hablaba muy poco de su vida personal, Melody entendía que las pocas ocasiones en que él se desahogaba era porque genuinamente no aguantaba más, y se esforzaba por escucharlo con toda la delicadeza posible.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó, ocultando el enfado que le causaba su nombre.

—Creo que sí, hoy se presentó en la comisaría.

—¡Eso es muy bueno!—no debió fingir felicidad, en realidad le emocionaba que esa conejita por fin hiciera algo—Entonces ¿por qué estas apabullado?

—Me preocupa un poco ella. Tuvo una crisis hace poco, y aunque me emociona bastante que esté mejor, a veces pienso en lo que podría salir mal.

—No es como si ella estuviera sola, tiene a sus compañeros. Y no creo que el Jefe Bogo la mande a un matadero—intentó sonar graciosa.

—Claro que no—respondió él con tono frío—Yo mismo escogí el caso que ella tendrá hoy.

—¿Enserio?

—Tuve una charla con Bogo.

—No entiendo entonces tu angustia.

Una amarga sonrisa adornó el rostro de Nick, causándole escalofríos a Melody.

—Supongo que es la pura costumbre—le dijo, acabándose su rosquilla de una mordida.

La conversación fue cortada cuando John, con su tono jocoso, llegó excusándose por su retraso. Nick le riñó sin enfado por sus impuntualidades y lo mandó a comprarle otro café, como castigo, tras eso no hablaron más del tema, pero en todo el día Melody pudo ver cómo su compañero se esforzaba por no llamar a su esposa.

.

.

Apenas Judy puso un pie en la comisaría, se dio cuenta de que Bogo no había mentido en absoluto. El lugar era un caos. Había oficiales corriendo de un lado al otro, llevando papelería, escoltando animales esposados, platicando con detectives y correteando a los supervisores. Estaban sobrecargados de trabajo, pues una oleada de asaltos, sumado a la baja de varios miembros de la fuerza hicieron, que de la noche a la mañana todos los oficiales tuvieran papelería atrasada y el Jefe Bogo, atareado por la fiscalía del caso Wormwood, no tenía paciencia para nada ni nadie.

Clawhauser fue el primero en verla, sus días de relativa holgazanería en la recepción desaparecieron, y ahora el jaguar estaba de un lado al otro en su escritorio, jadeando por la falta de aire, ordenando expedientes y atendiendo llamadas a todas horas. Cuando Judy se paró frente a él, sus ojos se iluminaron, y la saludó con efusión.

—¡Judy hermosa!—dijo—¡Bienvenida de nuevo! No sabes cómo te hemos extrañado.

—Hola, parece que están todos muy atareados.

—Hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

—Bien, dime ¿qué debo hacer?

—Ve a la sala de conferencias, no estoy segura de qué puedas hacer ahorita…

Así lo hizo, Bogo estaba de mal humor cuando entró a darle deberes a los pocos oficiales libres, pero se tomó el tiempo de darle la bienvenida y hasta le dijo que cualquier percance podía acudir a él. Bogo le asignó el caso de un adolescente que llevaba dos días desaparecido, y que no había sido atendido de manera pertinente. Con los expedientes en mano Judy se puso a investigar sola, pues su antes compañera, Esther, tenía también un caso asignado.

El día se le fue rapidísimo, entrevistando a la familia del muchacho y a sus amigos, reuniendo información y llenando los expedientes. A la hora de la comida, Esther y otros de sus compañeros más cercanos la saludaron con una mezcla de alegría y de recelo, no estaban seguros de cómo dirigirse a ella, pues fue un secreto a voces que la policía de acero Judy Wilde tuvo un colapso que le valió hospitalización.

Ese trato receloso fue suficiente para desanimarla "¿Qué hago aquí?" pensó. Antes, la comisaría le parecía un hogar, ahora lo sentía muy ajeno a sí misma. Siendo realistas, todo se le hacía siempre ajeno ¿es que ella encontraría paz algún día?

Caminó rumbo a su cubículo, pasando por la sala de declaraciones, sus pensamientos pesimistas desparecieron cuando vio a Mary Topperwerth, algo alterada, hablando con otros oficiales.

—¿Mary?

La yegua la reconoció de inmediato y su sola presencia pareció calmarla.

—¡Judy, me alegra mucho verte!

—¿La conoces, Hopps?—preguntó McCuernos, que nunca se acostumbró a llamarla Wilde a pesar de los años.

—Sí, es una vieja amiga—los ojos de Judy y Mary se encontraron, había calidez y comprensión en ambas miradas.

—¿Podrías tomarle su declaración? Muero de hambre, y toda la mañana he estado…

—Sí, sí, claro—respondió, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus excusas.

McCuernos salió, feliz de librarse de una tarea más. Judy tomó asiento frente a Mary y leyó las hojas que debía llenar, al parecer McCuernos no había escrito absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué te paso, Mary?—preguntó, acomodando el papeleo—No veo nada aquí.

—Vine a reportar un asalto.

 _.—¡¿Qué?!_ ¿te robaron?—sus orejas se tensaron—¿cómo?

Mary respiró profundo, serenándose. Por extraño que pareciera, esa alta yegua se sentía mucho más segura con la menuda conejita sentada frente a ella. Cuando habló, su voz volvió a sonar tan fluida y elegante como de costumbre.

—En el Mall 3, que está cerca de aquí. Estaba comprando ropa cuando un animal corrió despavorido a mi lado y se llevó mi bolsa. Quise seguirlo, pero desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

—Ya veo ¿no hubo amenazas entonces?—Judy escribía cada palabra de lo que Mary decía, llenando los informes con la agilidad que otorga la experiencia.

—Nada, se la llevó con tanta facilidad que me causa indignación.

—¿Pudo ver algo de ese ladrón?

—Sólo que tenía pelaje castaño oscuro, no pude ni reconocer su raza.—reconoció Mary con impotencia—Era un animal de estatura media baja, parecido a una comadreja.

—Bueno…—eso complicaba mucho las cosas—¿Cómo era la bolsa?

—Era un bolso mediano de color turquesa, de la marca CC, con una cadena dorada decorativa en las correas y un solo zíper.—luego agregó, para ser más precisa—Puedes encontrarla en el catálogo primaveral de accesorios exclusivos de la marca CC, temporada de éste año.

Judy sonrió para sus adentros, a veces se olvidaba de que Mary pertenecía a la clase alta.

—Bien, ¿y qué contenía tu bolsa?

—Mi monedero, con algo de efectivo, afortunadamente no llevaba las tarjetas de crédito. También un reloj, una libreta con apuntes escuetos y mi celular.

Cuando dijo eso, Judy de repente se tensó completa, algo en su interior intuía una pista con la misma intensidad con la que un hambriento detecta el más pequeño olor a comida.

—¿Tú celular?—repitió.

—Sí.

—Mary ¿acudes a ese centro comercial seguido?—las preguntas acudieron a sus labios aún antes de que las razonara, pero cuando las hizo, supo que eran las correctas. Parecía que su instinto de policía era más fuerte que su letargo emocional.

—Bueno, sí, voy casi todos los martes.—respondió la yegua, adoptando un aire perspicaz—Está cerca de mi casa…

—Mary, quiero que vayas a tu casa y no salgas en unos días. También, si puedes, cambia tus rutinas, no creo que este robo fuera coincidencia.

—¿Qué piensas, Judy?—los penetrantes ojos de Mary le recordaron a Judy que, al menos a ella, no podía ocultarle nada.

—Creo que puede tener relación con la misteriosa llamada que tuviste ayer ¿recuerdas?

—No había pensado en eso…

"¡Claro!" pensó Mary. Se maravilló por lo lista que era Judy. Primero su sobrina "se suicida", después tiene una extraña llamada, luego le roban el bolso, únicamente el bolso… si lo que querían era dinero, hubiera sido más fácil secuestrarla o pedirle sus alhajas, miró de soslayo los brazaletes y el collar de oro macizo que llevaba puesto, valían más que su bolso y cualquier efectivo que tuviera dentro. No querían dinero, querían sus cosas ¡era ahora tan claro!

—No tengo evidencias, así que es una mera suposición.—continuó Judy—Aún así, investigaré al respecto, y tu reporte me ayudará muchísimo. Gracias por venir a denunciarlo, Mary.

Satisfecha por sentirse útil, Mary le sonrió.

—Es un placer ayudarte, Judy.

.

.

Deliberadamente Nick salió temprano ese día, quería tener un rato a solas en su casa antes de que llegara Judy. Tenía muy poco tiempo para él últimamente, y no desaprovecharía la menor oportunidad. Aparcó en el frente, como de costumbre, y cuando abrió la puerta una avalancha de fantasmas y recuerdos lo hicieron estremecer.

El recibidor nunca fue muy grande, pero siempre la preció acogedor. Al lado derecho Judy había puesto una mesita con un platito de cerámica en donde dejaban las llaves y monedas sueltas que tuvieran en la bolsa, usaban ese dinero casi siempre para darles propinas a los repartidores. Las escaleras, que estaban al frente, trazaban un camino recto hacia el segundo piso. Al lado derecho estaba la sala, al lado izquierdo el comedor y al fondo la cocina y un cuarto de huéspedes.

Miró la sala, en donde muchas veces sus suegros se sentaron para platicar y comer galletas con té en sus raras visitas a la ciudad, ellos nunca gustaron del ambiente citadino y nunca se quedaban más de tres días en Zootopia. En cambio, cuando la tía Emma o Rei los visitaban, solían quedarse una semana mínimo, y sus conversaciones se alargaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando no había visitas raras veces ocupaban la sala, pasaban más tiempo en el patio, en el comedor, y en la recámara.

La habitación de huéspedes al fondo era la que usaban casi siempre que les visitaban, Judy la había hecho muy acogedora, con una cama mullida, un tocador grande y un armario de color celeste muy lindo. Tenía una ventana hacia el patio, que le permitía al visitante ver la huerta, las flores y el árbol que Judy cuidaba tanto en días pasados.

El comedor y la cocina eran testigos de muchísimas anécdotas, desde cenas donde carcajeaban hasta llorar, hasta veladas románticas con finales apasionados y felices. Sus juegos mientras preparaban la comida y los retos que se hacían cuando estaban aburridos llenaban muchas de sus horas más felices. En los fines de semana, Nick solía sentarse en la cocina a leer el periódico, ver películas o hacer algo relajante, y veía a través de la ventana cómo Judy cuidaba de sus amadas plantas en el patio, ya fuera en la mañana o en la tarde.

Habían sido tan felices, desde el momento en que compraron la casa se desvivieron por convertirla en un hogar. Juntos compraron los muebles, eligieron los colores de las paredes y tapices, planearon la distribución de sus cosas y soñaron mil proyectos para envejecer juntos ahí.

Luego, nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Judy echa un ovillo en el sillón de la sala, o llorando en la cocina, las plantas del patio y del jardín delantero marchitándose cada día más, los evidentes signos del deterioro de su relación estaban también en la casa, en esas paredes que ocupaban una nueva capa de pintura, en la cocina sin comida, en la habitación de huéspedes acumulando polvo… podía rastrear el inicio de eso en la habitación de arriba.

El cuarto principal era muy grande, y estaba frente a otro cuarto también amplio que en un inicio fue un estudio para ambos. Pero dos años después de casarse, fue cuando comenzaron a planear el tener hijos. Al principio hablaron de eso casi como una broma, pero conforme la idea se consolidó en ambas mentes, comenzaron a visualizarse ese futuro. No podían tener hijos de manera biológica (sólo las mismas especies pueden engendrar) pero podían intentar la fertilización en vitro, incluso la adopción.

Sopesaron ambas opciones a detenimiento, pues cada una tenía sus pros y contras. Judy tenía sus dudas sobre el embarazo, pero muy dentro de sí, Nick fantaseaba a veces pensando en cómo sería verla con su vientre redondeado. Las dudas de Judy provenían de que, para embarazarse, ocuparía una inseminación de un donador, pero Nick tomó esa situación con mucha madurez y al final los dos decidieron intentarlo.

El primer golpe llegó cuando, tras los exámenes de la clínica de fertilidad, la doctora le dijo a Judy con un rostro de tristeza que no podía tener hijos. Había una disfunción congénita en su sistema reproductor, difícil de heredar, pero no imposible. Judy sintió como si algo en su interior se derrumbara, pero a pesar de la tristeza, se mantuvo relativamente fuerte. Ahora que el tiempo había transcurrido, Nick podía comprender que ese había sido sólo el inicio del fin.

Judy se recuperó relativamente rápido de ese revés emocional, y poco después decidieron adoptar, empezaron entonces una búsqueda enjundiosa hasta encontrar una agencia que les pareció buena y llevaron su aplicación. Sabían que el proceso era tardado y complicado, pero estaban dispuestos a esperar. En toda su vida, Nick jamás pensó que sería padre, pero tener hijos al lado de Judy le parecía la cosa más natural del mundo, y si ella quería ser madre, no serían sus dudas las que le impedirían cumplir ese sueño.

No quiso ilusionarse, pero lo hizo, como todos los animales que están buscando tener familia. Pensó en un bebé, ya fuera zorro o conejo, y en los arrullos que Judy le haría antes de dormir, pensó en él mismo arropando al bebé, enseñándole a caminar, a comer, a hablar, llevándolo a la escuela, comprándole su primera bicicleta. Imaginó la calidez en su pecho cuando regresara del trabajo y fuera recibido por la alegre risa de su hijo, pidiéndole que lo cargara, así como él recibía a su padre en sus lejanos años de infancia.

Un año después recibieron respuesta y otros seis meses después la agencia les dijo que tendrían a su bebé, una zorra los había elegido como padres de su cría. Emocionados tras esa noticia, juntos Nick y Judy comenzaron a preparar el cuarto del bebé, compraron una cuna, pintaron las paredes y antes de que se hicieran de otros muebles, recibieron una llamada: no tendrían al niño.

Resultó que la trabajadora social no había dicho a la madre que se trataba de un matrimonio inter-especie, la madre había quedado complacida cuando leyó el perfil de ambos, pero creyó que los dos eran zorros, cuando supo que se trataba de un zorro casado con una coneja los rechazó tajantemente. La agencia no podía hacer nada más que pedirles perdón y asegurarles que no se repetiría ese error. Pero resultó que sí se repitió, porque unos meses después, cuando llamaron diciéndoles que había una madre interesada, nuevamente se les rechazó por ser inter-especie.

Ese tipo de rechazo no era nuevo y Nick y Judy lo veían en varios animales aún, pero la situación se fue volviendo cada vez más desgastante. Judy se echaba la culpa en silencio, porque si ella pudiera tener hijos no estarían en esa situación. Nick callaba sus propias frustraciones en un intento de apoyarla, consciente de que ella estaba mucho más vulnerable, y esmerándose en ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara. En alguna ocasión Nick le sugirió a Judy posponer la adopción. "Tenemos aún tiempo" le dijo, pero Judy respondió diciéndole que, como los procesos de adopción eran lentos, lo peor que podían hacer era retirar su aplicación. Si en ese momento la retiraban, cuando quisieran adoptar después habría que ponerse al fondo de la larga lista de espera. Nick entendió que ella tenía razón en eso, pero ambos acordaron dejar de desesperarse y simplemente dejar las cosas a la providencia.

Tras esa decisión, dos años después de haberse afiliado a la agencia de adopción, uno de sus representantes los llamó para que acudieran a la oficina. Ambos creyeron que deseaban confirmar su información, o siendo optimistas, notificarles de una posible adopción. Pero el representante, apenado e indignado, les dijo que la compañía acababa de ser comprada, y el nuevo dueño sin consultar a nadie había decidido eliminar todos los perfiles de parejas inter-especie. Eso significaba que ni ellos (y ninguna pareja inter-especie) podía adoptar ahí.

Eso, desde luego, era completamente ilegal. Los gritos de Judy se escucharon por medio edificio de las oficinas, reclamándoles que no podían discriminarlos de esa manera. Nick estaba también indignado, pero intentando ser la voz de la razón, calmó a Judy y comenzó a gestionar los papeles para hacer una demanda legal. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, recibieron la llamada de Bonnie Hopps, quien con lágrimas y desconcierto les contó de la repentina muerte de Stu.

Las constantes decepciones, el estrés y la indignación habían mermado a Judy, pero esa noticia fue el golpe final. Nick no pudo culparla por colapsar y se limitó a cuidarla, sabiendo que ella necesitaba consuelo. Pero se volcó tanto en ella, que nunca se detuvo a pensar que él mismo estaba muy herido.

Cada una de esas situaciones lo había golpeado también en lo profundo de su ser. Sintió tristeza cuando supo que Judy jamás podría embarazarse, ni la vería con el vientre redondo llena de felicidad por darle vida a sus hijos. Sintió tristeza, rabia e impotencia cuando la agencia de adopción cometió tan terribles errores, ilusionándolos y luego decepcionándolos con tanta crueldad. Sintió tristeza y algo de soledad cuando, denigrados y discriminados, la agencia los borraba de sus listas como si jamás hubieran existido, como si ellos no fueran un matrimonio ansioso de formar una familia y con los brazos abiertos a cualquier bebé que ocupara de amor y protección. Pero todas esas tristezas, en vez de vivirlas y desahogarlas, Nick las fue colocando en una caja al fondo de su mente, amontonándolas, haciéndose creer que no existían, todo para mantenerse fuerte y digno frente a Judy y darle el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera, pero esa fue su reacción natural, encubrir sus emociones en pos de ayudar a su esposa. Cuando sus problemas empezaron, fue Judy la que más herida resultó de la circunstancia, y por lógica Nick dedujo que ella ocupaba más de consuelo y comprensión. Todas las veces que Judy lloró de indignación ante esa agencia de adopción, él la abrazó y le dijo que ya saldrían de eso, que tendrían su familia costara lo que costara. Pero la esperanza, así como se empezó a ir de ella, también lo empezó a dejar a él. Nick subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y abrió al cuarto que sería de su bebé, aquél cuarto vacío, que los insultaba con la cuna colocada en la esquina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nick Wilde se permitió llorar.

Lloró por su matrimonio, tan desgastado; por la familia que imaginó y que no llegaba, y ahora entendía, probablemente nunca llegaría. No tendría un hijo al cual criar y cuidar, y todas esas esperanzas y anhelos fueron solamente una falsa esperanza, ahora dolorosa. La vida había sido tan cruel con ellos, y no podía ya mantenerse en pie estoico y fingir que estaba bien por Judy, ya no. Le dolía el rechazo, le dolía sus sueños rotos, le dolía la depresión de su esposa, le dolía la apatía de Judy, le dolía su matrimonio desbaratándose más cada día. Le dolía esa vida tan feliz que tuvo en esa misma casa, y que era ahora sólo un lejano recuerdo, tan distante que cada vez costaba más creer cuán feliz había sido.

Escuchó un motor de auto y supo que Judy había llegado a casa, a pesar de todo, no permitiría que le viera llorar. No confiaba en su reacción y no tenía ganas de arriesgarse. Se metió al baño y dejó que el agua escondiera sus sollozos, se mantuvo ahí un buen rato.

—¿Nick?—Judy lo llamó tocando la puerta del baño—¿Quieres algo de cenar?

—Lo que quieras está bien—respondió, sorprendiéndose de que su voz saliera intacta.

—Bien.

Tardó media hora más en terminar de arreglarse, estando lo suficientemente presentable para no levantar sospechas.

.

.

Judy escuchaba a Nick remover los cajones, buscando ropa, ya la cena había llegado pero lo esperaba para comer. Recordaba en la pequeña discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior, Nick fue muy claro diciéndole que estaba harto de la situación. Sólo de pensarlo, Judy se llenaba de miedo ¿qué sería de ella si él terminaba de hartarse y se marchaba? No quería ni pensarlo. Por eso, por más tensa que la situación estuviera, se obligó a mantenerse serena. No quería provocar otro episodio como el de la noche anterior.

Cuando Nick bajó era evidente que los dos tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados y que necesitaban hablar de mil cosas, pero ni Judy ni Nick hicieron algo por hablar y relajar el ambiente. Comieron prácticamente en silencio, y limpiaron la cocina de manera mecánica. Estaban los dos sorprendidos de cómo pudieron pasar de ser los mejores amigos a dos completos desconocidos.

 **o0o**

.

.

La comadreja dejó el bolso sobre la mesa, abriéndolo de jalón y sacando el celular. La hiena observo cómo removía la tapa y movía esos pequeños micro procesadores de maneras extrañas, conectándolo a cables de su computadora. En un parpadeo, por un proceso que la hiena no comprendió, todas las aplicaciones del celular estaban en la pantalla de la computadora y tenían acceso libre.

—Bien, busca en los mensajes, los contactos y los correos.

Así hizo la comadreja, pero se sorprendieron de encontrar los buzones casi vacíos.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—La muy maldita debió de reiniciar su teléfono—gruñó la comadreja.

—¿Eso borra toda la información?

—Sí, no hay manera alguna de recuperarla.

—¡Maldición!

La hiena golpeó la mesa. Si hacían desaparecer a Mary Topperwerth las cosas realmente se harían feas, pues le darían a la policía una ocasión para investigar el caso de Sasha como asesinato. Les urgía saber qué tanta información compartió la maldita de Sasha con su insoportable tía en vida –¿cómo era posible que esa mocosa les causaba aún problemas después de muerta?– pero si había borrado la información del teléfono, les quedaban pocas opciones para investigarla.

—¿Qué hay de su infiltrado?

—Intento mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de esto—repuso la hiena—Pero creo que no me queda más remedio que llamarle.

—Hágalo pronto, o el Jefe se nos echará encima.

—No tienes que decírmelo—la hiena sacó de su pantalón un teléfono—¡En verdad había creído que ese robo nos quitaría ya todo problema!

.—¿No estarás siendo exageradamente meticuloso? Además, la policía no tiene evidencia alguna de que Sasha fue matada por los tuyos, aún creen que se suicidó. Yo digo que te preocupas de más—la comadreja se recargó en su asiento, molesto por haber trabajado tanto por nada.

—Quizá tengas razón.

La hiena lo meditó un momento, después guardó su teléfono, sin haber hecho llamada alguna, lo cierto es que estaba cansado del asunto y creía ya que el tiempo se encargaría de aliviar todos los problemas.

—¡Bien!—refunfuñó—Sólo espero que las cosas sigan así de simples, sino el Jefe…

La comadreja tembló, pensando en su Jefe, pero recuperó la compostura.

—¡Ya deja de preocuparte, estúpido!—le gritó.

La hiena dio la media vuelta alejándose.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así—ordenó en tono frío, dejando a la comadreja con un mal sabor de boca y un bolso de marca en la mesa.

.

.

 _ **Escena Extra**_

Rei salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación de su hijo, cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no despertarlo. Edwin tenía siete años, y la energía característica de edad estaba drenando toda la paciencia de sus padres. Fue a su cuarto, donde se desplomó sobre la cama, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, y sólo por eso encontró fastidioso el sonido de su esposo arrullando al bebé. Diez minutos después, Carlos se desplomó en la cama a su lado, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar los pocos segundos de paz y silencio.

—Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan cansado—susurró Rei, temerosa de que el menor sonido despertara a sus hijos.

—Yo tampoco—le sujetó la pata con ternura—Vamos a dormir ahora que podemos.

Rei abrió los ojos, y miró a su esposo, que estaba acomodándose en el colchón.

—De hecho, quiero hablarte de algo—le dijo.

Carlos estaba exhausto, tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, pero si su esposa había postergado esa conversación hasta que sus hijos durmieran, entonces era importante. Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para verla.

—Dime.

—Es sobre la tía Emma—le dijo, con rostro entristecido—Hablé con ella hoy… no está tan bien como dice.

—¿Enserio?—Carlos se irguió, en un intento de no desplomarse por el sueño.—Tenía entendido que su diabetes estaba perfectamente controlada.

—Ella me dijo que sí, pero hoy la vi y se le nota enferma. Ya la conoces, no creo que quiera preocuparnos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Mañana la iré a ver, después de dejar a Edwin en la escuela, y dependiendo cómo la vea, llamaré a Nick.

Carlos frunció el ceño ante la mención de su cuñado.

—¿De verdad quieres llamarlo?

—Desde luego, es también su tía ¡merece saberlo!

—No digo que no, pero por lo de Judy…—Carlos le tenía aprecio a Nick, aunque los dos platicaran poco, pero lo último que había escuchado sobre su cuñado le hacía comprender que no estaba pasando por sus mejores años.

—Ha pasado tiempo—dijo Rei con tono pesado—Además, si las cosas se complican, Nick se molestará más al saber que no le avisamos.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

¡Era una situación tan delicada! Carlos abrazó a su esposa, dándole consuelo, sabía que estaba preocupada y en parte por eso insistía en hablarle a Nick. Y es que Rei llevaba meses sin saber nada de su hermano, ni de Judy, se atormentaba sabiendo que ellos pasaban un momento difícil y no podía ayudarlos.

—Espero que no sea tan grave.—dijo, hablando tanto por su tía Emma como por su hermano y cuñada.

La expresión de Rei era de total angustia por su familia, Carlos le acarició mimosamente los hombros para calmarla.

—Yo también.

La besó y no tardaron en dormirse.

* * *

 _¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Como pueden ver, se están sentando la bases para la situación "principal" por llamarla de una forma. Espero que no se les esté haciendo tedioso (nótese que aún no me siento del todo segura de este fic) y que de alguna forma les esté gustando._

 _No tengo nada más que decir, el próximo capítulo espero subirlo este fin de semana, o el lunes a más tardar. Gracias por leer y por su incondicional apoyo ^^_


	5. El sonido del silencio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **ANUNCIO**

La hermosa de **ANGELUS19** hizo un bellísimo dibujo sobre el fic, sobre la escena de la cena entre Nick y Judy. Si quieren pasar a verlo está en su DeviantArt (la pueden encontrar igual, como Angelus19, les dejaría el link pero FF los bloquea) o me mandan PM y les mando el link. **GRACIAS** por el hermoso dibujo Angelus 3

Ahora si...

 **¡H** ola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Bueno, quería traerles este capítulo desde el lunes, pero se me complicaron los tiempos y me demoré más de lo pensado jeje (al menos fueron sólo dos días más de lo que tenía contemplado) Ahora, las cosas que estaban "cociendo" en el capítulo anterior están calentándose aún más en éste. No entraré en muchos detalles, para que puedan leerlo mejor, pero por las cosas que he leído en sus comentarios sí estoy consiguiendo la trama que deseaba recrear (¡genial!)

Reviews:

Jane Luna (Guest): Me alegra que tú misma lo hayas dicho "matrimonio real", he leído muchísimos fics de Zootopia y si estoy de acuerdo en que Nick y Judy son buena pareja, pero hasta las mejores parejas tienen sus crisis y quise recrear una de la manera más realista posible, no se trata de que Nick sea la víctima y Judy la mala, se trata de que los dos están pasando por muy malos momentos y que cometen errores como cualquier persona (espero se esté reflejando de esa manera). Ahora, sobre Melody, mmm... hay una escena sobre ella en este capítulo que quizá te aclare un poco las dudas, pero si no, házmelo saber en tu review c: (me encantan tus comentarios).

Bureinzu: esa frase me dolió :c

Nieve Taisho: Jeje NO es mi intención ni matarte ni hacerlos sufrir tanto... bueno, un poco, de hecho. El punto de este fic es explorar sus personajes al máximo, y para eso los he llevado al límite (falta que esto no se me salga de control) sé que por ahora hay mucha angustia, aunque el hecho de que te genere estrés es bueno (digo, significa que lo estoy escribiendo bien después de todo). Ay Nieve, ya hasta pena me da porque siempre te hago sufrir :c (por cierto, soy de México, y sé cuántas cosas distintas puede significar "verga" XD).

Angelus19: Siempre me animan bastante tus palabras =D Estás en lo correcto, son las mismas hienas de "someone to lean on" en este fic hablaré más de Mark, Iván, sus negocios y la manera en que todo ha llegado hasta Nick y Judy con el caso Tigerwild, se trata también de crearle un desenlace a esa situación que dejé sin cerrar en el anterior fic ¿y qué mejor manera que en medio de una crisis existencial y marital entre la pareja? jeje... (ok, quizá fue demasiado, pero en mi mente tenía sentido) ¡felicidades por tu hermoso bebito! muchos besos al niñito y bendiciones, una amiga mía también se casó joven y tiene una niña, he visto desde tercera persona lo difícil que puede ser pero también lo hermoso, te deseo lo mejor a toda tu familia =D (¡y gracias por leer! espero este capítulo también te guste).

PinkStar375: No puedo responderte nada porque sería spoiler jeje, pero en lo que respecta al misterio, este capítulo tiene una escena muy importante c;

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El sonido del silencio**

Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more

People talking without speaking

People hearing without listening

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence

(Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga

He venido a hablarte otra vez

Porque una visión se arrastra suavemente

Dejando sus semillas mientras yo estaba durmiendo

Y la visión que plantó en mi cerebro

Permanece

Dentro del sonido del silencio.

Y en la luz desnuda yo vi

Diez mil personas, tal vez más

Personas hablando sin hablar

Personas escuchando sin oír

Personas escribiendo canciones que las voces nunca compartieron

Y nadie se atrevió

A perturbar el sonido del silencio)

 _ **~"Sound of Silence"**_ _by_ _ **Simon & Garfunkel**_

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, 30 años atrás_

Oliver Hamilton estaba sentado en una mesita al interior de un restaurante pequeño, vacío y muy oscuro. Era uno de los sectores más recónditos de Plaza Sahara, habitado por animales humildes que raras veces salían de esa colonia, creyendo que la hermosa Zootopia vista en revistas existía en un mundo lejano, en vez de a un tren de distancia. No era el lugar en que el Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Sahara iría a comer en un día corriente, pero en esa ocasión, no podía darse el lujo de exponerse.

Miró al reloj desesperado, detestaba que llegaran tarde. Tomaba a sorbos pequeños de un café amargo y malo, viendo por la ventana ansioso de que su acompañante llegara. Cruzando la calle, frente al establecimiento, estaba una iglesia bajita y estrecha, sin campanario y sin pintar, pero los cantos de los feligreses podían escucharse a distancia. Oliver sentía animadversión hacia la fe, porque no la entendía, pero la admiraba a regañadientes.

El último canto de la misa terminó y los animales comenzaron a salir de la iglesia, vestían ropas muy sencillas y unos daban la impresión de ser mendigos, pero sonreían con resignada alegría y se despedían afectuosamente del pastor ¿cómo era posible que ese grupo de insufribles y pobres pudiera sentirse tan feliz sólo por ir a cantarle a una imagen que colgaba de la pared? Y ni siquiera una imagen linda, se trataba de una estatua de madera desgastada y despintada, que era lo único que esa pequeña iglesia podía pagar.

"Son unos tontos fanáticos" pensaba siempre Oliver, pero con renuente respeto, aceptaba que ese pastor podía convencer y ganarse más afecto de sus feligreses, del que él como Jefe de Gobierno obtendría nunca de sus ciudadanos. Oliver siempre fue un animal sereno, de mentalidad abierta y se mostraba amable con todos, nadie podía decir que él hubiera sido grosero, tajante o siquiera malhumorado. Aún así, muchos criticaban su gestión por el aumento de algunas cuotas y la disminución en los permisos de construcción ¡cómo si él pudiera hacer milagros! ¿no era su deber impedir que se construyera en donde era peligroso, y recaudar los impuestos necesarios para darle el mantenimiento a los servicios del distrito? ¡Carajo con esa gente que de todo se quejaba y nada le parecía bien!

Sin embargo, ahí estaban los últimos feligreses, sonriendo hasta las lágrimas mientras aceptaban la bendición del pastor, mostrando una sumisión y un amor hacia un ídolo que él jamás recibiría y que nadie en la política podía aspirar a tener. Era inconcebible que una estatua fea colgando de una pared a punto de colapsa causara más impacto en las vidas de esos animales que él, quien llevaba ya seis años trabajando para que ese sector tan pobre tuviera escuelas, sistema de transporte y hospitales (a los cuales esos miserables casi nunca acudían, confiando más en las recetas caseras de los abuelos familiares).

Finalmente, el pastor cerró las puertas de la iglesia, y sólo se escuchó silencio, uno que resultaba perturbador, pues la calle estaba oscura y no parecía haber alma que la transitara. Por un momento, Oliver sintió que estaba en un sueño, hasta que una pata colocada sobre su hombro lo despertó de la ensoñación.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras—murmuró molestó.

El camello se sentó frente a él, llevaba una gabardina, pero como era temporada fresca eso no despertaba sospechas. Le sonrió con pedantería, señalando la taza de café vacía.

—¿Estuvo bueno?

—No, no ordenes nada aquí—le dijo—Dime ¿qué quieres ahora?

Héctor se tomó su tiempo para sacar un cigarro del bolso y encenderlo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de humo. Oliver tenía el ceño fruncido por la desesperación, en otros tiempos le hubiera dado un manotazo a su sobrino para obligarle a mostrarse respetuoso, pero sabía que esa época había terminado y que si intentaba tocarlo algún león, tigre u oso saldría de la nada y se le echaría encima.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a la familia, tío—respondió Héctor al fin—¿No nos enseñó mejores modales la abuela?

—La abuela también nos enseñó el camino honrado.

—Esas palabras no valen pronunciadas en tu boca. Valdrían en labios de la abuela, siempre honrada, o de mi madre, una santa en vida. Pero no en boca de mi alcohólico padre, o de usted…

—¡Yo…!

—Absténgase—le dijo con tono severo—No me interesan las mentiras que te dices para dormir por las noches. Iré al grano, necesito que despejes completamente una bodega a dos cuadras de aquí, daré asilo a dos futuros socios ahí—sacó del bolso en la gabardina un papel doblado—Ésta es la dirección, ya sabes qué hacer.

Bueno, eso era fácil. Oliver leyó la dirección, tratándose de una bodega en el sector más bajo del distrito, sería fácil persuadir a los policías de alejarse de la zona, mandándolos a patrullar a otras partes.

—Hecho—guardó la dirección en su pantalón—¿Es todo?

—Sabes que no—la sonrisa que esbozó le causó escalofríos.—Quiero que prepares el dinero que me debes, tío.

—¡Te he dicho que ese dinero te lo pagaré cuando salga de la jefatura!

—Cuando salgas del gobierno no tendrás dinero, lo sé bien, y te advertí que yo no le perdonaría la deuda ni siquiera a mi familia—su tono de voz sombrío intimidó a Oliver—Me darás el dinero en un año, no me importa de dónde tengas que sacarlo, y con cincuenta por ciento de interés.

—¡Era sólo quince por ciento!

—Si lo hubieras pagado hace seis meses, como quedamos, seguiría siendo el quince por ciento. Pero ahora será el cincuenta y, si tardas más, ya no será interés lo que te cobre.

Sabiéndose acorralado, Oliver asintió. A su memoria acudió el recuerdo de su hermana, demasiado noble como para dejar a su esposo violento y borracho, que curaba de sus heridas y las de sus hijitos hasta que su desgraciado marido se marchó –o quizá murió– y nunca volvió. Oliver procuraba ser amable con Héctor, un niño que se sabía abandonado y que pasaba sus días por las calles, ansioso de no llegar a casa, donde su padre lo golpearía o escucharía a su madre llorar. Jamás le pasó por la mente que ese sobrino retraído se convertiría en un mafioso poderoso, al que le debía el dinero con el cual pagó su candidatura y que le estaba cobrando como si jamás hubieran sido familia.

Por su parte, Héctor se puso de pie, manifestó su placer de "haber hecho negocios" y se marchó. La última gota de sentimentalismo que quedaba en su cuerpo murió cuando sepultaron a su madre, tras eso, nada más le importó. Darle ese dinero a su tío fue una mera estrategia para hacerse del control de Plaza Sahara, y funcionó, porque Oliver no le negaba nada ¿cómo iba a negárselo, si le debía millones y además el pobre iluso aún seguía apreciándolo como el niño que alguna vez conoció?

Oliver vio a Héctor marcharse, y se quedó sentado ahí un rato más, pensando. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no le quedaba más remedio que usar el dinero de las arcas públicas para pagarle a su sobrino. Si no le pagaba, Héctor podía hacer pública su relación, arruinándolo y mandándolo a prisión en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor… quería creer que Héctor no mataría a su propio tío, pero Oliver sabía muy bien, en el fondo de su ser, que lo haría desaparecer del mapa sin remordimiento si eso era conveniente.

Pagó por el mal café que bebió y camino a su casa pensaba en todos los recursos con los cuales podría desviar los fondos necesarios, el dinero que le debía a Héctor era demasiado y más si le cobraba el cincuenta por ciento de interés. No había remedio, tenía que encargar la construcción de edificios o cualquier obra pública, aunque no fuera en una zona segura, para que ese dinero pudiera desaparecer sin levantar sospechas.

.

.

Héctor les consiguió a Iván y Mark una bodega pequeña, en una zona perfectamente segura para sus negocios y les brindó la protección de sus hombres y los contactos de sus proveedores. Los dos cocodrilos pusieron patas a la obra, produciendo su droga y vendiéndola más rápido aún de lo que tenían contemplado. Pagaban casi la mitad de sus ingresos a Héctor, pero considerando la seguridad que éste les brindaba, le daban el dinero sin quejarse. En ese mundo lleno de traiciones y peligros, era más de lo que podían aspirar a tener.

Probablemente los dos cocodrilos hubieran continuado sus ventas –que dejaban excelentes ganancias– sin contratiempos durante muchos años, amasando una fortuna y trabajando para Héctor toda la vida. Pero cualquier posibilidad de una vida así de tranquila desapareció cuando apareció un mapache joven muerto frente a un restaurante común en Plaza Sahara. Los noticieros dijeron que había muerto por un asalto, pero los mafiosos sabían la verdad: el mapache usaba una camisa roja, con un símbolo blanco en el pecho, señal de que Erik la Cebra declaraba abiertamente su guerra contra Héctor el Camello.

Erik había sido un manojo de nervios y arranques de ira desde la muerte de su hija, ya varios de sus mejores sicarios habían desaparecido o muerto víctimas de sus impulsos. Todos los mafiosos de Zootopia miraban a Erik con recelo, temerosos de que sus acciones los pusieran en riesgo, y cuando declaró la guerra a Héctor cundió el pánico. Como Héctor era un previsor, ya se esperaba esa situación y tenía un plan de contrataque, pero la manera tan impulsiva en que Erik lo amedrentaba hacía que Héctor también perdiera parte de su mente fría y calculadora, ansioso de vengarse.

En medio de esa situación, Iván y Mark seguían vendiendo la droga, hasta que un tiroteo ocurrido una cuadra de la bodega donde trabajaban amenazó con sus vidas. Pasado eso, empacaron sus cosas y la mercancía, y se fueron. Héctor los llamó traidores y mandó una de sus tropas para seguirlos, los cocodrilos se marcharon lo más sigilosamente que pudieron, pero los hombres de Héctor les seguían los pasos muy de cerca y los arrinconaron a los límites de Plaza Sahara.

Mark condujo un auto de manera desenfrenada, buscando salvar sus vidas, ambos cocodrilos estaban acostumbrados a la persecución y usaron una de las avenidas rápidas para perder de vista a los hombres de Héctor. Éstos les disparaban, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, el auto de los cocodrilos dio una curva peligrosa y se internó a las colonias, la ráfaga de balas que los persiguió dejó a cinco heridos y dos muertos sobre las banquetas.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, en medio de la persecución no se dieron cuenta de que el Distrito Sahara había quedado ya muy atrás, no hasta que vieron a esos animales inocentes muertos en la calle, los hombres de Héctor sintieron un pánico colarse junto con el frío aire de Tundratown en sus venas. Habían asesinado a civiles, y no en cualquier lugar, sino en los territorios de Mr. Big.

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, hoy_

Tras la pequeña explosión emocional de Nick, no volvieron a tratar el tema. Era evidente que aún tenían muchas cosas por decir, pero ninguno de los dos sentía el valor suficiente como para lanzar la llamita que terminaría de encender la pólvora, tanto tiempo acumulada, en el fondo de su relación. Así pues, los días pasaron en una extraña y forzosa tregua, artificial aún para ellos mismos, de la cual iban tirando cada vez más, rezando que durara lo más posible.

Les ayudó mucho que cada uno estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Judy le comentaba a Nick unas pocas cosas de lo que hacía, el secuestro que había investigado se resolvió en dos días más, el irresponsable muchachito se había pasado de copas y llevaba ese tiempo hospitalizado, con las enfermeras buscando por cielo, mar y tierra a sus familiares. Intentó hacer que la anécdota sonara graciosa, y se complació cuando Nick sonrió a medias, comentando que él también fue muy descuidado en su juventud.

Por su parte, Nick no había dicho ya nada de su caso, tomó los apuntes que hico Judy y los releía varias veces, pero ya no le preguntó por su opinión ni Judy se esforzó en dársela. El espacio que Nick ponía entre ellos amenazaba con volverse más grande, pero ninguno de los dos quiso decir o hacer algo, demasiados conformes con el teatro que montaban.

Desde luego, no podían montarlo para siempre, y no a todos. Melody Wallace era una de esas que no se tragaban el teatro. Día con día, Melody ponía atención a la manera en que Nick hablaba, cómo se comportaba y qué expresión tenía cuando creía que nadie lo veía; no era su afán acosarlo, simplemente le tenía mucho cariño y no le gustaba pensar que el astuto detective intentaba pasarse de listo consigo mismo.

Una tarde, cuando John salió por unos refrescos y las oficinas estaban relativamente solas, Melody se sentó sobre el escritorio de Nick y lo miró acusativamente.

—Bien ¿qué estás ocultando?—le dijo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar—Algo te pasa, puedo verlo ¿qué es? ¿es Judy? ¿ella está bien?

Nick se mostró confundido, sabía que Melody era muy buena leyendo los rostros, pero nunca pensó que podría incluso leerlo a él.

—Claro—repuso, con voz atropellada e intentando que sonara casual—¿Por qué la preg…?

—No te atrevas—dijo con tono filoso—No soy tonta, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo ¿qué pasa, Nick?

Quizá fue la combinación de cansancio y estrés; o tal vez la certeza de que no podía ocultar sus emociones por más tiempo, o la calidez que experimentó de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien se preocupara sólo por él. O quizá, también, fue el tono autoritario que usó Melody con él, tan parecido al tono que Judy tenía antes, o una combinación de todos esos factores. Nick se rindió, dejando caer los hombros, y suspiró.

—No lo sé—confesó por primera vez a sí mismo.

Melody vio su actitud decaída e inmediatamente le dio ternura a su voz, intentando que él no se sintiera tan desdichado.

—Sólo habla, Nick.

Él no quería hacerlo, temía que si empezaba a hablar, entonces ya no podría detenerse, y había muchísimas cosas guardadas en el fondo de su mente, cosas que no era prudente decir aún, cosas que si las expresaba mal terminarían complicando aún más su situación. Pero la poca fuerza que aún tenía, esa que le permitía soportarlo todo, se esfumó cuando Melody le sonrió con ternura, y al final esa puerta que encerraba los más profundos de sus pensamientos se abrió.

Le contó absolutamente todo, en voz baja –como si alguien estuviera escuchando– pero con intensidad. Desde la esterilidad de Judy hasta su último colapso una semana atrás. La manera en que vio a su esposa decaer, detalle a detalle, esforzándose por ser fuerte pero colapsando al final, contándole cómo no podía juzgarla, pero reconociendo que estaba _exhausto_ , de él, de ella, de todo ¡de todo! En algún punto de su narratoria, los ojos de Nick liberaron algunas lágrimas, demostrando la impotencia y el enojo contenido, y su pecho se oprimió, liberándose al fin de una emoción enclaustrada por mucho tiempo.

—No sé aún… no sé si pueda… no estoy seguro ya, Melody… me siento muy abatido.

Los ojos intensos de la albina tenían una expresión indescifrable, sin que apenas Nick pudiera reaccionar, Melody bajó del escritorio, rodeándolo, y lo abrazó.

Había comprensión, cariño, pero sobre todo, apoyo, en ese abrazo. El cuerpo tenso de Nick se fue relajando, su dolorido corazón sintiéndose al fin bajo el resguardo de algo que le daría ánimos. Le regresó el abrazo de manera inconsciente, como cuando un niño sonríe por reflejo a algo que le parece bonito; el tiempo se detuvo, las palabras sobraban, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que Nicholas Wilde sintió que se deshacía de una pesada carga, porque alguien estaba su lado ayudándole a sostenerla.

No se le ocurrió a Nick que se trataba del tercer animal en el cual tenía confianza suficiente para hablar de sus problemas: el primero era su hermana Rei, el segundo era Judy, y ahora Melody había entrado por mérito propio a ese reducido y selecto grupo de animales que podían presumir de haber visto a Nick sin su máscara. Melody tampoco estaba consciente de eso, pero no le importaba, sólo pensaba en que estaba feliz de que él se desahogara un poco, y en que deseaba ayudarlo todo cuanto pudiera.

—Nick yo… yo no sé qué va a pasar entre ustedes—le dijo Melody, sin soltarlo—Pero no tienes que soportar todo esto solo. Yo soy tu amiga ¿no? Y eso hacemos las amigas, ayudamos en todo momento.

—Supongo… por mucho tiempo Judy fue mi única y mejor amiga ¿sabes?—su voz sonaba pesada y arrastrada—No sé qué me duele más, si extrañarla como mi esposa, o como mi amiga…

—Ya no pienses en eso, te hace daño.

—Nunca pienso en esto, Melody, no hasta que me hiciste desahogarme. Temo que has abierto una puerta que no se cerrará en mucho tiempo.

—¿Debe sonar como amenaza?—respondió jocosa—Porque créeme ¡se arreglármelas muy bien!

—No lo dudo en absoluto.

Los dos rieron un poco, aligerando el ambiente, cuando Melody lo soltó pudo ver que la expresión de Nick era más relajada.

—Si ocupas algo más, no dudes en decírmelo.

Nick sopesó sus palabras, viéndola con intensidad.

—Cuenta con eso.

El momento se cortó cuando el teléfono de Nick sonó, al ver la pantalla, no pudo contener el fastidio que sintió al reconocer el número de Judy.

—¿Diga?—respondió, fingiendo que no sabía de quién se trataba.

— _Nick ¿aún trabajas el caso de Sasha McCallahan?—_ gritó la conejita, se escuchaba mucho ruido, lo más seguro era que no estuviera en la comisaría.

—Sí ¿por?

— _Encontré un paralelismo muy curioso—_ continuó ella casi a gritos _—¿Tienes tiempo?_

—En realidad no, estoy ocupado—mintió, descubriendo que aún tenía mucha naturalidad para eso.

— _Bueno, te contaré en casa. Cuídate._

—Okey.—colgó.

Melody vio cómo los hombros de Nick se tensaron, y no debió pensar mucho para deducir quién había llamado. Pero, intuyendo que ese día ya había sido muy emocional para los dos, no dijo nada, limitándose a acomodar unas carpetas en su propio escritorio.

—John ya se tardó—dijo Nick, para romper el silencio.

—Ya lo conoces—se encogió de hombros—Dale unos quince minutos más.

Hubo un silencio, pesado y largo, que a pesar de haber durado sólo cinco minutos, se sintió de veinte. Al final, una sola palabra rompió toda tensión.

—Gracias.

Melody le sonrió a Nick, sin decir nada, porque no había nada que responder.

.

.

Silencio.

La sala de archivos en la comisaría estaba más vacía que un fantasma, con sólo un alma habitándola: Judy Wilde. Al terminar su caso muy rápido, Bogo la mandó a los archivos para que ordenara las seis cajas de papeleo que tenían pendiente. La conejita con un trapo en mano limpiaba los archiveros mientras clasificaba cada legajo que llegaba a sus patas. Usualmente ese era trabajado de Clawhauser, pero él descansaba ese día y había muchísimas tareas pendientes.

Usualmente a Judy no le molestaría hacer ese trabajo, siempre le gustó ayudar, pero justo ese día se le descargó el teléfono, impidiéndole poner música, haciendo que el silencio le pareciera insoportable.

El silencio le recordaba a una habitación de hospital, con paredes blancas y pulcras, cortinas cerradas y ni una sola alma cerca, pasando las horas acostada en una cama incómoda pensando cuándo podrás salir de ese lugar. El silencio le recordaba a un prado solitario y triste, donde el sonido de las risas, los cotilleos y la felicidad no llegan, un prado con lápidas que tenían esculpidos los nombres de aquellos que se han ido para jamás volver. El silencio le recordaba a una habitación llena de sueños rotos, con cunas y camitas que jamás serían usadas, y una casa desierta que llora la jovialidad que ya no posee. El silencio le recordaba todo lo que extrañaba de su vida, y dolía…

Cerraba los ojos intentando no pensar en el silencio, pero le era difícil. Se movía lo más ruidosa que podía, pero el eco de sus propios movimientos, el eco del metálico sonido de los archiveros, perturbaba más su alma, cansada, y su mente, ansiosa. De repente su pecho sintió una pequeña opresión, y no respiró bien, inclinándose sobre su propio abdomen.

"No" se dijo a sí misma "No colapsarás ¡no aquí, no hoy!" se dijo, aún cuando su corazón latía desafiando su orden.

Antes de que pudiera seguir colapsando, agarró un legajo más y lo colocó en el archivero de la letra "Z". Era de los más vacíos, ya que pocos se llamaban o apellidaban con esa letra. Judy aprovechó y echó una ojeada a los aplastados expedientes que acumulaban polvo, olían demasiado a humedad. Sacó un grupo, y entre esos encontró legajos con moho y hojas deshaciéndose.

—Maldición—farfulló.

Tuvo que vaciar el archivero y esa actividad la calmó un poco. Tenía agua colada al fondo, así que lo secó con mucho cuidado, luego comenzó a descartar los archivos perdidos. Por curiosidad, hojeaba algunos.

 _Zaramena, Javieram_ ¡qué feo nombre! Casi se alegró de que el legajo fuera irrecuperable. _Zaren, Koli_ , un caso de robo común que aún era legible. _Zame, Hortencia_ , que notificó un abuso por parte de su esposo, el archivo había sobrevivido, pero no el legajo, habría que ponerlo en otro. _Zereg, Pamela_ , jovencita que se suicidó, ese archivo tenía algo de tinta corrida pero aún era rescatable.

 _Zereg…_ ese apellido le era familiar ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? Judy siguió acomodando y limpiando, pero el apellido resonaba en su mente. Abrió el expediente y lo leyó, en un intento de recordar aún más. Pamela Zereg había sido encontrada muerta en su bañera, con las venas cortadas, sin causa aparente de porqué pudo quitarse la vida. No se encontraron rastros de robo o forcejeo, por lo que el asesinato quedó descartado, aunque hubieran algunas incoherencias.

Los cortes no fueron provocados en las muñecas, sino en el antebrazo, y eran más profundos de los que alguien podía auto infligirse. El grifo del agua estaba abierto, desbordando la bañera y haciendo que el departamento se inundara con agua y sangre, de hecho, fue el agua ensangrentada saliendo por debajo de la puerta lo que advirtió a los vecinos, ese era un comportamiento extraño en un suicida, que busca desaparecer, no llamar la atención.

Una muchacha que se quitó la vida, sin causa aparente, en circunstancias muy extrañas… Judy recordó de repente a Sasha McCallahan ¿habría alguna conexión entre ambas muertes?

Estaba pensando de más, Judy guardó el archivo y siguió ordenando en la otra zona del archivero, agradeciendo las bromas que se escucharon desde el pasillo, de algún otro policía, rompiendo el silencio que la estaba volviendo loca. Ya con ruidos lejanos de fondo, pudo apurar su trabajo, sintiéndose un poco más animada.

.

.

Si Judy sintió algo de buen humor en el día, se esfumó apenas llegó a su casa. De alguna forma, la casa se había convertido en la construcción física de todo lo que estaba mal dentro de ella. Postergó lo más que pudo su regreso, dando un paseo por el centro y llamando a Nick para platicar un poco, pero él estaba ocupado y el centro tan ajetreado que se estresó y decidió descansar. Pero la casa, con todos los recuerdos, le impedía relajarse.

La luz de la contestadora parpadeaba, señalando un mensaje nuevo. Aplanó el botón y escuchó la voz de su madre, otra vez, saludándola.

" _Hija, espero que este fin de semana estés más desocupada. Me gustaría tenerte otra vez en casa, aunque sea un par de días. Me gustaría recordar cómo se ven tú y Nick ¿sabes? Todos los extrañamos… en fin, avísame si vienes a casa. Te amo, cuídate"_

Borró el mensaje, pero las palabras siguieron en su mente un rato. Su madre había estado llamándola todo ese tiempo, preocupada por ella. Además, Bunny Burrow fue y siempre sería su hogar. Quizá uno o dos días lejos de Zootopia –y todo lo que esa ciudad representaba– le darían el descanso que necesitaba. Levantó el teléfono para llamarle a su madre, pero el tedioso sonido uniforme de la línea puso su mente en blanco.

En un arranque de claridad, se dio cuenta que ella necesitaba alejarse no sólo de la casa y de la ciudad, sino de Nick. La idea de estar a su lado en el tren de viaje a Bunny Burrow la estresó demasiado. No, ella quería ir sola, viendo las praderas verdes y el cielo celeste lleno de nubes. Convivir con su familia tampoco le parecía muy agradable, pero admitía que un buen abrazo de su madre le vendría bien.

Nick llegó poco después, y se encontró a Judy sentada en el comedor, con la mirada perdida, y un vaso de jugo de zanahoria en la mano. Adivinó que ella estaba pensando en una manera de comunicarle algo que no deseaba escuchar, pero a esas alturas, después de tantos días pesados, Nick pensaba que ya nada le molestaría.

Necesitaban un respiro. Los dos lo sabían, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta. Antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo, Judy volteó, parpadeó lentamente, y dijo:

—Iré a ver a mi madre.

Pudo ver que él se tensaba, pero se las arregló para que su rostro se mantuviera estático al responder.

—¿Estás segura?

—Ella me ha llamado mucho últimamente, creo… que ya debo ir.—guardó silencio, tragando duro—Y quiero ir sola.

Nick asintió, agradeciendo que ella lo dijera, porque no tenía ánimo ni energía para visitar a la familia de Judy.

—Lo entiendo.—dijo en tono condescendiente, Judy pensó que él estaba ofendido, pero no cedió.—Te llevaré mañana a la estación.

—Gracias.

No dijo nada más, Nick subió al cuarto y Judy pudo escuchar el sonido de la regadera. Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba… pero siendo sincera ¿qué había esperado ella? Nick siempre había sido comprensivo, rara vez tomaba las cosas de manera personal ¿era eso lo que la molestaba, el hecho de que Nick parecía aliviado ante la idea de que ella se marchara dos días? Definitivamente nada en ella tenía sentido.

Arriba, Nick despejaba su mente mientras el chorro de agua caliente mojaba su pelaje. Sentía un poco de culpa, porque estaba bastante feliz con la idea de que Judy se fuera dos días. La sola imagen de estar en la casa solo, relajándose sobre la cama, lo llenaba de una serenidad que llevaba meses sin sentir. Era algo egoísta, pero tras todo ese tiempo siendo un esposo incondicional ¿no merecía un par de días de vacaciones de su matrimonio? Dicho así sonaba muy mal, pero no quiso seguir atormentándose.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, salió ya vestido con su pijama. Judy estaba recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración acompasada, como no estaba seguro de que estuviera dormida, se movió silencioso por la habitación, cerrando las cortinas –el sol era muy penetrante en la mañana– y apagando el foco.

Durante semanas, los dos iban a la cama en momentos separados, usualmente Nick se recostaba y Judy no subía hasta una hora después, asegurándose de que él estuviera dormido. Los momentos de intimidad, que tanto valoraron antes, resultaban un poco incómodos ahora.

Fue por eso que Nick se sorprendió mucho cuando se recostó en la cama y sintió la mano de Judy apretándole la pata, de manera suave y sutil. Él sintió su corazón acelerarse, y no supo primero qué responder. De manera algo torpe, le devolvió el apretón, aunque Judy pudo sentir la incomodidad no le dio importancia, sin abrir los ojos se limitó a susurrar:

—Gracias.

¿Tenía que responderle? No sabía qué decirle. Antes de que el silencio se alargara, Judy volvió a hablar.

—Buenas noches—dijo.

Le soltó y se recostó de costado, relajándose para dormir.

.—Buenas noches—respondió, con una mezcla de desconcierto y gusto.

Esa noche los dos durmieron un poco mejor.

.

.

 **o0o**

Best soundtracks in movies

El Lic. Pumalez sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse cuando la pantalla de su celular se iluminó, anunciando la entrada de una llamada. Respondió rápido y sin pensarlo, frustrándose cuando reconoció la voz de su esposa.

— _¿Amor? Es tarde ¿te guardo la cena?_

—Sí cariño, me tardaré aún más.—dijo con voz llena de fastidio, pero su mujer lo ignoró.

— _Sabes que no me molesta que trabajes, amor, pero después de lo que le ocurrió a la pobre muchachita que trabajaba contigo…_

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que se quitara la vida, Carolina?

— _¿Enserio lo hizo, Tom? Porque cuando leí esta mañana una nota decía que…_

—¡No empieces con tus teorías raras, Carolina! No tengo tiempo para eso. Guarda la cena por favor y dale un beso a los niños de mi parte. Prometo estar todo el fin de semana con ustedes.

— _Sí amor, cuídate._

—Adiós.

Colgó desesperado, dejando el teléfono a simple vista. Eran ya las diez de la noche, y sabía que su esposa era más inteligente de lo que ella misma reconocía, si ella sospechaba del suicidio de Sasha entonces muchos en la ciudad también lo hacían.

¡Y esas malditas hienas aseguraron que nadie sospecharía nada!

Miró su computadora, con un documento en blanco, no tenía nada que hacer pero la llamada que esperaba era demasiado peligrosa como para tomarla en casa. Media hora después el teléfono se dignó a sonar, y Tom Pumalez se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, sabiendo que debía mostrarse seguro (aunque por dentro moría de miedo).

—¿Diga?—respondió.

— _Si pasas tanto tiempo en la oficina puedes levantar sospechas ¿sabías?—_ dijo la voz al otro lado del auricular.

—Será sólo hoy, el resto de la semana la tomaré libre.

— _Bien, recuerda que debes actuar como si estuvieras perturbado._

—Sí, lo haré.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para nosotros, Tom?_

Oh no… siempre que hacían esa pregunta _**algo**_ pasaría, algo grande, algo que no podría ya controlar.

—Diez años.—repuso, intentando sonar relajado.

— _Bien, bien… has sido fiel._

—Señor, quiero…

— _Regla número uno, nunca interrumpir, Tom ¿es que nadie te enseñó modales?_

Se mordió la lengua por indiscreción.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

— _Así me gusta… ahora ¿qué te decía? Ah, cierto. Has sido fiel hasta ahora, eso es bueno. Te depositaremos mañana a primera hora por esta gran noticia que nos has dado, de manera generosa, pero queremos a cambio otro favor._

"Malditos" pensó.

—Dime.

— _Es importante que seas muy discreto en esto, Tom._

—Es mi especialidad.

— _Bien, el Jefe quiere verte este fin de semana._

—¿enserio?

Nunca había visto al Jefe, por obvias razones. El Jefe no hablaba con nadie a no ser que fuera por algo muy bueno, o muy malo, y Tom sabía que no podía confiarse.

— _Sí. Mañana te confirmaré la hora exacta. Recuerda, absoluta discreción, Pumalez._

—Claro que sí.

— _Ah, y usa el dinero para comprarte un buen traje. El Jefe valora mucho el buen gusto_.

—Desde luego—gruño ¿pensaba acaso que su traje era barato?

— _Nos vemos._

Colgó.

Eso no podía ser del todo bueno, la experiencia le había enseñado a Tom a controlar bien sus emociones, pero aún así temía que el Jefe lo viera como un eslabón débil. Pumalez no era tonto, sabía en lo que se metía desde la primera vez que les hizo un favor legal, pero siempre pensó mantenerse al margen, un contacto más entre la interminable lista que existía en esa ciudad. Si el Jefe lo veía, significaba en el mejor de los casos ser parte ya de su red de contactos personal, y eso era bastante peligroso. No podía permitirse cometer ningún error.

Miró un portarretratos en donde estaba la fotografía de su familia: ahí estaba él, su esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños. No se consideraba un hombre de familia, casi nunca estaba en casa y conocía poco a sus cachorros, pero no era tan desalmado como para no importarles. A su manera los quería, y sólo por eso pensaba que lo más prudente era seguir las normas del Jefe, a fin de durar un par de años más en la vida de sus hijos y asegurarles un buen futuro.

¿Por qué esa tonta de Sasha había escarbado sus narices donde no debía? Nada de eso estaría pasando si esa pasante de abogacía no hubiera encontrado aquella carpeta de documentos que él había escondido tan celosamente los últimos diez años. Pero no podía perder el tiempo pensando en eso y lamentarse de su suerte. Tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer, y en eso debía enfocarse.

Apagó la computadora, las luces, y se fue a su casa. Esa sería una semana muy pesada y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño.

.

.

.

.

 **Escena extra**

La mecedora hacía un extraño relinchido –muy molesto– cada vez que se mecía, pero Bonnie Hopps lo ignoraba mientras tenía la labor en sus manos. Siempre le había relajado coser, tener en sus manos trozos de tela sin forma y después coserlos hasta crear bellas blusas, guantes bordados o cualquier clase de accesorio la hacía sentirse útil y hábil, y ahora más en esos días tan largos que llevaba teniendo.

Había cosido ya ropa de bebé para todos sus nietecitos, y también guantes, calcetines, diez pañuelos bordados con las iniciales de sus diez hijos mayores y seguía cosiendo, siempre con nuevas ideas en mente. Debido a los partos, Bonnie tenía los huesos frágiles y los doctores le habían prohibido varios años antes trabajar en las huertas, así que la viuda conejita se la pasaba regando macetas pequeñas (no podía alejarse de las plantas) cocinando, cociendo y vendiendo, ella no podía nunca estarse quieta.

Desde la muerte de su esposo, Bonnie no salía a la huerta ni a ninguna de sus plantaciones, el olor a la tierra mojada le traía recuerdos aún dolorosos. De todos los lugares de la casa, en donde se sentía más a gusto era en una pequeña esquina cerca de la chimenea, donde cosía todo el día. Sus hijos atendían perfectamente la granja familiar y se limitaban a asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Tenía buenos hijos, la mayoría seguía con su vida, con ratos de tristeza pero sin desatender sus obligaciones, dejándole entregarse al luto.

Pero Bonnie no estaba del todo tranquila, por una sola de sus tantas hijas: Judy. Al recordar a su rebelde hija, Bonnie dejó su labor de lado suspirando, se puso de pie y recorrió un largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Judy, que habían mantenido intacta al pasar los años. Ahí estaban los postes de la Academia de Policías de Zootopia, sus medallas y reconocimientos, y varios libros de defensa personal, tratados legales y de justicia. Su pequeña Judy siempre fue tan diferente, y por eso estaba preocupada por ella, no sabía cómo había sobrellevado la muerte de Stu, ya que Judy se había aislado por completo. A su edad, Bonnie sabía que el aislamiento era una mala señal en casos críticos –como ese– pero no tenía idea de qué hacer para ayudar a su hija.

—Hija mía—dijo con voz contenida—Espero que puedas pronto volver a casa.

Una lágrima solitaria se asomó a sus ojos, pero Bonnie no la derramó, cerrando la puerta del cuarto y alejándose de él rápidamente.

* * *

 _Esa escena extra es muy pequeñita y sé que poco relevante, pero era una imagen que tenía en mi mente y que necesitaba sacar, al menos ayuda a darle más contexto a la situación (supongo). ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Supongo que desde la canción pudieron darse la idea del tono del capítulo. Se desarrollará más a Melody, a Bonnie y a Judy en el siguiente episodio. Espero les haya gustado c:_

 _El próximo capítulo lo quiero subir el lunes, espero no tener ningún contratiempo. Háganme saber en sus comentarios si la historia de Mark e Iván se está desarrollando de manera entendible jeje._

 _¡saludos! y gracias por leer._


	6. Raíz

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

¡Una enorme disculpa! T_T de verdad que intenté que este capítulo saliera más rápido pero tenía muchísimas ideas de bastantes fics y me aturdí yo sola, eso y que además la escuela y el trabajo no me ayudaron en nada. Debido a problemas en mi trabajo, decidí renunciar, aún podía quedarme pero simplemente no me daba buena espina y por eso decidí dejarlo, eso me dio el tiempo suficiente primero de descansar y después de ponerme ya al día con la lista tan enorme que tengo de ideas para este fic, y que había desarrollado con relativa calma unos meses antes. Sus comentarios, tan hermosos y llenos de ánimo, definitivamente me dan energía para continuar con esto.

 _ **Reviews:**_

JackeIB: Oww muchísimas gracias =D que me digas eso realmente mejora todo mi día ¡un enorme abrazo!

Andy Frost: ¡Hola! primero que nada, me alegra que te gustara Someone to lean on. Continuando con tus preguntas, la verdad no he visto 13 reasons why así que no puedo compararlo jeje, pero sobre Breaking Bad no creo que sea la mejor referencia, aunque puede tener tintes de esa trama sobre todo por lo que pondré de Mark e Iván. Y Nick y Judy... pues, ya lo verás c;

Guest: ¡Hey! pues espero que te haya gustado mi fic hasta ahora, todavía está en los inicios, podría decirse que lo bueno está por empezar jeje.

Victoria: Es una escena que todavía estoy planteando, pero si veremos el final de Iván en un futuro, de hecho los flashbacks son muy importantes así que te sugiero ponerles atención. Gracias por leer mis historias y me anima mucha que me veas con talento, porque créelo o no, he pensado en publicar algo original, pero entre si son peras o manzanas, conque disfruten mis fics me llenan de felicidad c:

Angelus19: Mmm Pumalez dará unos cuantos dolores de cabeza, ya lo verás c; y en lo que respecta a Nick, no creo que ni él ni Judy hayan tomado las mejores decisiones últimamente, pero parte del fic es explorarlos tomando muy malas decisiones, ya eventualmente la balanza se equilibrará, pero no te digo más porque no te quiero arruinar la trama. Como siempre, no sé cómo agradecer todo tu apoyo ¡mil gracias, muchos saludos y bastantes besos a tu bebito!

Bella5078: ¡Hola! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan optimistas sobre mi fic, me esmero mucho en crear un estilo que sea resuelto pero también que genere misterio, de ese tipo detectivesco que tenía la película original y me alegra conseguirlo, sobre todo me encanta que te genere tanta emoción porque significa que hago un muy buen trabajo ^^ Aunque ahora me has dejado intrigada ¿cuáles son tus teorías? sería interesante leerlas y ver hasta qué punto los estoy encaminando a la verdad, no quiero responderte mucho porque sería darte spoilers y eso no sería justo, pero puedo decirte que el pasado de Iván y de Mark sí es muy importante y que la relación entre Nick y Judy se desarrollará lo más natural y humana que pueda, en ese sentido, me alegra que te hayas sentido identificado (nuevamente, hice un buen trabajo) pero no diré más ¡disfruta este capítulo! (PD.-enserio debo agradecerle mucho a Angelus porque sin ella creo que pocos leerían estos fics jeje)

Ahora sí, a leer =D

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Raíz**

Pienso que cada instante sobrevivido al caminar

Y cada segundo de incertidumbre

Cada momento de no saber

Son la clave exacta de este tejido

Que ando cargando bajo la piel

Así te protejo

Aquí sigues dentro

Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz

Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí

Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña

Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña

No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna

Que tú te vayas, que tú te vayas

~" _ **Hasta la raíz"**_ _by_ _ **Natalia Lafourcade**_

 **o0o**

 _Zootopia, 30 años antes._

Mr. Big no se había convertido en el amo y dueño de Tundratown por ser un animal flexible. Había sólo una manera en que una pequeña musaraña dominara un distrito entero de Zootopia: siendo más duro que el metal, más frío que el hielo y más desalmado que el demonio.

En el mundo bajo todos sabían que era un mafioso al cual temer, todos los demás cárteles siempre cuidaban de que sus asuntos no inmiscuyeran nunca a Mr. Big. Era de por sí bastante malo que Erik y Héctor se hubieran declarado la guerra, como para ahora saber que los estúpidos achichincles de Héctor habían violado el territorio de Mr. Big. Si antes hubo miedo en las calles, ahora aconteció el terror.

Iván no condujo accidentalmente a Tundratown, tanto él como Mark deliberadamente planearon su ruta de escape hacia un lugar que causaría problemas. Habían deducido –y con razón– que los grandes mafiosos los veían tan despectivamente que no sospecharían de ellos. Héctor los consideraba traidores, Erik los veía como escuincles revoltosos, pero lo cierto es que el camello y la cebra cayeron en sus trampas: esos dos cocodrilos los habían arrastrado a una guerra contra Mr. Big, y mordieron el anzuelo.

Durante dos semanas Héctor el camello no se movió en absoluto, intentó buscar a Mr. Big sin éxito, por lo que asumió sus días estarían contados. Movilizó a sus hombres y extorsionó aún más a su tío Oliver Hamilton, quien pagó sus deudas con casi la mitad de las arcas públicas. Héctor movió ese dinero a través de sus empresas fantasma al banco ficticio que tenía, y planeó una manera en la cual esconderse en el Distrito Central, una zona que la mayoría de los mafiosos evitaban.

Pero en medio de esos preparativos, un auto pequeño con vidrio polarizados anduvo a baja velocidad por la calle frente a un restaurante donde Héctor planeaba las últimas movidas; sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, unos disparos rompieron el cristal y Héctor, con sus sicarios más allegados, cayeron al suelo fulminados. Los testigos dijeron haber visto a un grupo se osos polares disparar: fueron los hombres de Mr. Big.

En poco menos de un mes el Cártel Arena desapareció, y el Distrito Sahara se convirtió en un territorio libre. Erik la Cebra estaba pensando en adueñarse de ese distrito, pero los patrullajes de los osos polares detuvieron sus planes: Mr. Big tenía a los maleantes de Plaza Sahara completamente acorralados, pues buscaba a los pocos sobrevivientes del Cártel Arena para hacerles desaparecer.

Iván y Mark permanecían escondidos en Tundratown, aprovechando que muy pocos los conocían y manteniendo un perfil bajo como simples cocodrilos de clase baja. Ni producían droga ni la vendían, conscientes de que la situación no era la adecuada. Pasó un mes antes de que las cosas se calmaran lo suficiente para moverse otra vez al Distrito Sahara, cuando lo hicieron, acudieron al banco fantasma de Héctor.

Haberse metido en el Cártel Arena fue una excelente forma no sólo de mantenerse relativamente protegidos un tiempo, sino de conocer su sistema interno. Mark nunca preguntaba nada, pero siempre escuchaba y fue así como aprendió la forma en que Héctor lavaba su dinero. Una visita rápida al banco fantasma con una pistola y un folder lleno de los documentos que causarían el inmediato arresto de sus trabajadores fue más que suficiente para que los dos cocodrilos se hicieran con todos los millones que Héctor había guardado ahí.

Iván estaba complacido con el excelente plan que Mark ideó, esa misma noche los dos cocodrilos rentaron una habitación de un hotel regular y ahí contaron todas las maletas llenas de millones con los cuales disponían ahora. Dinero que Héctor el camello había obtenido de Oliver Hamilton. Resultaba gracioso que esos millones, antes de las arcas públicas, estuvieran en manos de dos cocodrilos carentes de un cártel bien organizado y que se las ingeniaron con pequeños engaños para obtener su fortuna.

.

.

—Hasta donde sabemos, Erick la cebra está en la mira de Mr. Big—dijo una hiena vestida completamente de negro, el líder de un grupo de asesinos muy especial—Si lo hacemos desaparecer ¿no será sospechoso?

—Mr. Big está asegurándose de que el Cártel Arena desaparezca, todavía no busca los restos del tonto de Erick.—respondió Mark.

—Y esa torpe cebra, no ha podido reponerse de la muerte de su hija—agregó Iván—Incluso podrías simular un arresto policial.

—Eso es complicado, sería más viable hacerlo desaparecer _en medio_ de una persecución policial.

—Lo que creas que sea más conveniente.

La hiena frunció el hocico y miró a los dos cocodrilos, cuando recién los conoció había leído el hambre de poder en sus ojos, pero ahora, sus ojos amarillos tenían una nueva chispa, el brillo de aquellos que han cambiado. Y es que, si no cambiabas dentro del mundo criminal, la muerte era el menor de tus problemas.

—Bien, así será. Pero deben saber que mi precio ha aumentado.

—Te daré el triple de lo que te di la vez pasada—dijo Iván—¿Trato?

—Trato—con una sonrisa en su rostro, la hiena estrechó su mano y salió.

Cuando los dos cocodrilos se quedaron solos, Mark resopló y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, sin ofrecerle nada a Iván.

—Aún no te perdono por mandar matar a la hija de Erick sin habérmelo dicho antes—refunfuñó, tomando su trago.

—Mientras más supieran del asunto era más peligroso. Además, la cosa salió bien.

Mark sabía que tenía razón, pero hacerse el ofendido de vez en cuando era parte del teatro que los entretenía a ambos. En el fondo, los dos sabían que eran aliados hasta la muerte, y que podían confiar en el otro a ciegas, pues llevaban haciéndolo desde que eran niños.

—Sí, salió bien—sirvió otro trago de whisky y se lo dio a Iván—Ahora dime ¿crees que esa hiena y sus amigos podrán con el encargo?

—Desde luego, son buenos en lo que hacen.

—Pero no tenemos idea de cómo harán el trabajo, Iván.

—Eso no importa—respondió, bebiendo de su trago—También les di total libertad cuando mataron a Pamela Zereg, y resultó bien.

Como no podía contradecirlo, Mark se terminó su bebida y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo. Era surrealista pensar en todo lo que estaban consiguiendo, faltaba tan poco para que las piezas terminaran de acomodarse a su favor, y lo mejor de todo era que sus movidas fueron tan escasas y limpias que sus enemigos apenas se dieron cuenta que debían reaccionar cuando ya estaban muertos. Definitivamente, habían aprendido muy bien del oficio creciendo en las calles.

Sólo de pensar que el dinero robado a Héctor el Camello fue con el cual le pagaron a las hienas, una vez que se deshicieron de Erick, los dos cocodrilos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Y es que, sólo dos días después de haber llegado a su acuerdo, apareció en el titular del periódico una noticia desconcertante para toda Zootopia:

 _"Erick la Cebra, líder del cártel de los Rayados, murió en un tiroteo entre agentes policiacos y unos ladrones no identificados que intentaban escapar circulando la Avenida Forestal. Las autoridades presumen que este golpe de suerte debe tener algún motivo, pero mientras los investigadores hacen su trabajo, los agentes policiacos esperan que la muerte de este poderoso narcotraficante permita que su cártel caiga de manera más rápida, y también…"_

 **o0o**

 _Zootopia, hoy_

Judy bajó del tren en la estación de Bunny Burrows, la cual estaba exactamente idéntica a como la recordaba, y vacía. No vio a nadie, ni siquiera al conserje que suele estar en la entrada de la estación recargado en la pared y holgazaneando. Sintiéndose sofocada por esa soledad, cargó la maleta y caminó por la carretera hacia la base de taxis que estaba en la siguiente cuadra.

Teniendo tantos hermanos, ella pudo pedirle a alguno que pasara a recogerla, pero no avisó a nadie de su visita y lo prefería así, no quería generar expectativa. El chofer del taxi prendió el motor y empezaron un perezoso andar, Judy veía por la ventana al pueblo en el que creció, no parecía haber mucha actividad. No es que Bunny Burrows tuviera una vida ajetreada, pero aún así, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Quince minutos después la dejaron frente a la casa de sus padres… su madre, pagó el importe y bajó.

Buscaba la llave de la entrada en su bolsa cuando una voz se escuchó de lejos.

—¡Es Judy, mamá!.—era una de sus hermanas, pero no supo cuál.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y su hermana Denisse le sonrió afectuosamente, besándole la mejilla y pasándola a la sala en un santiamén.

—¡Judy, al fin nos visitas!.—decía—Ven, llevaré la maleta a tu cuarto. Mamá está en la cocina.

El peso de su maleta en su mano desapareció, y un niño saltó sobre ella, alcanzó a atraparlo, pero no pudo reconocerlo.

—¿Hola?

—¡Tía, tía!—decía el crío—¡Tía!

Genial ¿cuál era de sus treinta sobrinos?

—Hey, pequeño, ¿cómo estás?—dijo, Judy tenía años de experiencia llamando "pequeño" "bribón" o "dulzura" a sus sobrinos para compensar el no recordar sus nombres—¿Qué travesuras has estado haciendo?

Se sentó en el sillón con el niño en su regazo, las orejitas de su sobrino se alzaron animadas, tenía unos cinco años, así que su voz sonaba aguda cuando hablaba y no tenía muy buena dicción, pero toda su emoción la contagiaba.

—¡Mira! Dibujo papel, colores bonitos—Judy notó una pila de hojas sobre la mesita de la sala, con crayones regados sobre la alfombra—Son papá, mamá, abuelos, hermanos, y tíos…

Se bajó de su regazo para agarrar la hoja y enseñársela, ahí estaban los dibujos de conejitos hechos con los torpes pero tiernos trazos de un infante, Judy contó ocho conejitos, todo exactamente del mismo tamaño.

—¡Qué hermoso!—exclamó.

—Isaac, ¿estás molestando a tu tía Judy, que lleva sólo cinco minutos aquí?—dijo Bonnie, asomándose por uno de los pasillos con una sonrisa juguetona—¿Qué es eso en tus manos?

El niño repitió su explicación, y Bonnie con el orgullo y amor característico de las abuelas cargó a su nieto, le besó la frente y elogió sus esfuerzos. Satisfecho por la atención recibida, Isaac se sentó y empezó a dibujar de nuevo.

—¡Bienvenida, hija!—Bonnie abrazó a su hija con cariño—Llegaste temprano, pensé que el tren se demoraría más.

Las orejas de Judy cayeron con brusquedad.

—¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

—Nick me llamó en la mañana, después de dejarte en la estación.

Su entrecejo se frunció, esa mañana Nick había estado muy antipático, llevándola a la estación con una expresión de cansancio y murmurando un quedo "cuídate mucho" mientras le besaba la frente y se marchaba, dejándola en el andén. Judy no sabía si estar molesta u ofendida.

Bonnie contempló el rostro de su hija, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, y recordó la voz de Nick cuando lo escuchó en el teléfono esa mañana, sonaba cansado, con un dejo de fastidio. Le preguntó por qué él no los visitaba también, y su respuesta aún daba vueltas por su mente "Judy necesita esto, y no puedo ayudarla por más que intento, sólo le estorbaría ahí." Tras decir eso le hizo prometer que no le diría a Judy nada de aquella conversación, dejando a Bonnie con la molesta sensación de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien en el matrimonio de su hija.

Ahora, viéndola frente a sí, Bonnie pudo entender un poco más. Judy se veía flaca y desanimada, aunque le sonreía a su sobrino y aparentaba estar feliz en casa, Bonnie la conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar. Su hija no estaba bien, y por la conversación que tuvo con Nick, llevaba mucho tiempo sin estarlo. Pero esas eran cosas que platicarían después.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, hija?

—Sólo el fin de semana, el lunes tengo que regresar al trabajo mamá.

—¿No te dieron un par de días libres?

—¡Claro que no! Llevo… —iba a decir "llevo dos meses sin trabajar" pero recordó que su madre no estaba enterada de eso, así que dio otro argumento—… un caso muy difícil, mi compañera Esther necesita toda la ayuda posible.

"Esther probablemente habrá pedido cambio de compañero para este momento" pensó Judy en sus adentros, reconociendo que había hablado poco con ella en los pocos días que tenía trabajando de nuevo.

—Ay hija, tanto trabajo terminará haciéndote daño.—le reprendió Bonnie—Ven, ayúdame a terminar la cena, así podremos hablar un poco más.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, encontrándose con otros sobrinos y hermanos que saludó rápido, y después se pusieron a cocinar.

.

.

De niña, Judy siempre se sintió contenta de tener una gran familia, era reconfortante poder caminar kilómetros a la redonda y saber que siempre encontrarías un hermano o primo con el cual contar. Pero ahora, sentada en una mecedora bajo la sombra del naranjo favorito de su mamá, viendo hacia las extensas tierras de cultivo que estaban siendo atendidas por sus hermanos y sus sobrinos, Judy sólo podía sentirse abrumada.

Sus hermanos y hermanas habían crecido, la mayoría ya se había casado y tenían hijos, sus sobrinos eran niños que corrían y jugaban de un lado al otro, siendo reprendidos o por sus padres, sus tíos o su abuela. No era una imagen ajena, cuando visitaba a su familia en vacaciones veía lo mismo, pero ahora se sentía diferente. Era la certeza dura y horripilante de saber que toda su familia disfrutaba de algo que ella nunca iba a tener.

Con ese pensamiento, sus orejitas cayeron a su espalda, su madre lo notó, Bonnie estaba sentada a su lado tejiendo un suéter para sus nietos más pequeños, pero veía el descontento que inundaba a su hija. Judy transmitía un aura de tristeza y resignación, tan grande, que hasta sus sobrinitos habían renunciado a estar cerca de ella y jugaban a las escondidas, con clara intención de alejarse de ella.

—Hace un día maravilloso—dijo Bonnie, sintiendo la fresca brisa primaveral—Este año dará muy buena cosecha.

—Sí, así será.

Pero Judy no ponía atención a lo que su madre decía, y en vez de eso, miraba ausente las flores del naranjo, blancas y de suave fragancia, que prometían frutos jugosos en el verano. Al verla distraída, Bonnie sonrió de lado y empezó a hablar.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, porque así podrás quedarte todo el verano atendiendo a la cosecha con tus hermanos.

—Sí, claro…

—Y levantaremos la cosecha hasta octubre, quizá Nick pueda venir a ayudarnos ¿crees que pueda?

—Sí.

—Claro, tendremos que reorganizar todo tu cuarto para que los dos quepan, pero ¡que son dos personas más en esta enorme madriguera!

—Sí… espera ¿qué?

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron mostrando que estaba al fin alerta, y Bonnie rio en voz baja por la reacción de su hija.

—Acabas de prometerme que tú y Nick me ayudarían con la cosecha de verano.

—¿enserio? ¡pero, mamá, tenemos trabajo y…!

—Lo sé, encanto. Lo decía porque sabía que estabas distraída—con cariño, Bonnie dejó su labor de lado y se acercó a su hija—Judy ¿qué te tiene tan pensativa?

La nariz de Judy tembló, señalando que estaba muy sensible y que podría llorar pronto, la conejita se puso de pie alejándose de su madre, como si con eso pudiera deshacerse del nudo que se formaba en su pecho.

—Nada—respondió—Iré a caminar, volveré para la cena.

Bonnie se puso de pie, pensando en seguir a su hija, pero cuando la miró alejarse se contuvo, Judy necesitaba un tiempo a solas, en vez de eso llamó a sus nietos y los metió a la casa para darles dulces y pasteles, consolando de esa forma su ansiedad maternal.

Judy caminó por el sendero que conectaba la madriguera de su familia con los campos de cultivo, y después torció a la derecha, hacia el jardín. Era usualmente el santuario de su madre, donde ella cultivaba flores y arbustos pequeños, pero no se detuvo a mirarlos. Anduvo derecho por las hectáreas de terreno que pertenecían a los Hopps desde hace generaciones, dejando a sus hermanos y sus ruidos muy atrás.

Las tierras de cultivo eran dividas en zonas, y por lo pronto estaban limpiando las zonas 2 y 4, que estaban cercanas la casa, dejando que las demás zonas siguieran acumulando hierbas por un par de semanas para que descansaran del desgaste del cultivo. Atravesó el sendero de dichas zonas hacia un pequeño prado lleno de árboles medianos, que delimitaban la zona de cultivo.

Ahí estaba una puerta de madera, ancha y pesada, pero no cerrada, Judy la contempló largo rato, bajo la sombra de los árboles, con el viento fresco llevándole los aromas a tierra mojada de su infancia, perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Al final, suspiró y empujó la puerta, entrando al cementerio familiar. La hilera de tumbas, criptas y mausoleos se manifestaron frente a ella, con nombres cincelados en piedra de un montón de sus ancestros.

El cementerio familiar se formó desde la primera generación Hopp, que no quería enterrar a sus miembros en el cementerio local, y en vez de eso acondicionaron un terreno de sus propias hectáreas, mismo que fue creciendo con los años. Estaba delimitado por muros de piedra cubiertos de enredaderas, y debido a la enorme cantidad de flores en las esquinas el cementerio era en realidad acogedor. Cada año, Judy y sus hermanos visitaban el cementerio, donde sus padres le recordaban las hazañas de sus abuelos, tíos y demás familiares que pasaron a mejor vida.

En esa ocasión, los lindos recuerdos que Judy almacenaba en su infancia se diluían, y caminó por inercia hasta encontrar la lápida más reciente, donde la tierra aún se veía removida y el césped no terminaba de cubrirla. Ahí, cincelado en un mármol blanco y reluciente, estaba el nombre de Stu Hopps.

El nudo que sentía en su pecho escaló por la garganta atorándole la respiración, y sin poder contenerse más, Judy rompió en llanto. Se inclinó frente a la tumba de su padre, esperando que por un milagro él la abrazara, recargando su rostro sobre su pecho y susurrándole palabras afectuosas. Pero eso ya no pasaría.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero de repente sintió un par de afectuosas manos acariciándole la cabeza, y un pecho suave en el cual se recargaba, la fragancia de su madre inundó todos sus sentidos y Judy descargó todo su llanto en el regazo materno, repentinamente sintiéndose mucho más a salvo. Bonnie murmuraba palabras ecuánimes de consuelo, sabiendo que su hija no la escuchaba, pero aferrándose a ella para ser un soporte.

Algunos minutos después, Judy estaba más calmada, y su madre aprovechó sabiamente la ocasión.

—Está bien extrañar a tu padre, hija.—le dijo.

—Nunca pensé que me sentiría así—confesó al fin—Es que… siento tanto dolor en mi interior ¿cómo se irá, mamá? ¿cuándo? No soporto ya esta vida.

—Amor, todo pasa.

—No mamá… no para mí.—sollozó.

Bonnie besó la frente de su hija y continuó hablando.

—Cariño, tu papá siempre será parte de ti hija. Él vive en todos nosotros.

—Pero…

—No, corazón. No puedes seguir dándote excusas. Tu padre murió, pero nosotros somos su legado, y debemos honrarlo de esa manera.

Judy escuchaba las palabras de su madre, intentando asimilarlas, Bonnie continuó hablando.

—Es normal estar triste, pero no debes dejar que esta tristeza controle tu vida.

¿Era cierto? ¿la tristeza estaba dominando su vida entera? Judy tenía que admitir que era cierto; llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo. Había vivido muchísimas cosas espantosas recientemente, pero ¿era eso justificación?

—Judy ¿por qué no vino Nick contigo?

 _Oh rayos_ , ante esa pregunta las orejitas de ella cayeron otra vez, Bonnie había dado en el blanco. Se trataba de uno de los asuntos más complicados de su vida.

—Él… estaba ocupado.

—Judy.

Su tono no sólo era acusativo, sino también ligeramente apremiante, Bonnie estaba preocupada por su hija y no le permitiría seguir engañándose a sí misma.

—Estamos mal—admitió al fin en voz alta, y al decirlo, sintió que un poco de la presión en su pecho se esfumaba—Muy mal.

—Eso ya lo sé—respondió—Pero dime ¿qué ha pasado?

—No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo.

—Bueno, tenemos toda la tarde ¿no?

Las dos se sentaron en el césped, Judy balbuceaba al principio, pero después sus palabras salieron vigorosas, cargadas de los sentimientos que llevaba meses acumulando. La expresión de Bonnie cambió de ser comprensiva, a contenida, esforzándose por no llorar mientras las lágrimas mojaban los bigotes de su hija, su pobrecita niña había soportado muchas cosas últimamente ¿por qué no acudió a ellos?

—Y Nick… él la ha pasado peor—confesó—Fue tanta su paciencia… creo que ya no me soporta y yo… ¡no sé qué hacer! Mamá ¿cómo…? ¿cómo superaban sus desafíos tú y papá? Yo… no sé qué más hacer.

—Primero que nada—dijo Bonnie, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hija—Debes perdonarte, hija.

La cabeza le dolía a Judy por tanto llorar, pero se veía lejana la posibilidad de parar.

—Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya, fueron las circunstancias… es como cuando plantas ¿sabes? Puedes limpiar profundamente la tierra, hacer surcos perfectos, colocar las semillas con la cantidad precisa de fertilizante y regar pero… si hay tormenta, o el sol abrasa más de lo usual, incluso se la lluvia se retrasa, entonces la cosecha entera se perderá. Esas son cosas en las cuales no puedes intervenir, tesoro.

—Pero yo…

—Ahora bien—la interrumpió—Lo que sí puedes hacer, es cortar la cosecha perdida para plantar una nueva, en vez de llorar por las plantas marchitas. Me parece que has estado mucho tiempo llorando las cosechas que perdiste.

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Mamá, lo he perdido _todo_.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿y tus hermanos? ¿y Nick?

—Nick…—Judy sollozó—Él… no creo que me quiera ya.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¡He sido de lo peor con él! Tan desconsiderada que…

—No, pasaste una _muy_ mala racha—corrigió Bonnie—Pero dime ¿te quieres levantar? ¿quieres empezar todo de nuevo?

Judy miró a su madre, y volteó para leer en la lápida más cercana el nombre de su padre; el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, dejando un montón de esponjosas nubes blancas atrás que se iban oscureciendo.

—Yo…

—¿Quieres o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces debes volver a Zootopia, y luchar por tu matrimonio.

¡Mm, qué fácil sonaba eso!

—No sé si… es que Nick… él no es feliz, mamá—lo resumió en esa simple oración—Y no sé si pueda seguir haciéndolo feliz.

—Judy, la felicidad de Nick no es asunto tuyo—le miró seriamente, adoptando ese aire de dignidad que siempre adquiría cuando le reprendía—Cada uno es responsable de su propia felicidad. Lo único que puedes hacer es asumir las consecuencias de lo que has hecho o dejado de hacer, buscar tu propia alegría, y acompañar a Nick en lo que él busca la suya.

Eso no sonaba para nada a algo que Judy esperara escuchar en los labios de su madre. En vida, Stu y Bonnie siempre se vieron felices, Judy pensaba que los dos conseguían felicidad en el otro, en su trabajo y cooperación mutua, y ella debía imitarlos, siendo una esposa afable y procurando a su marido. Pero las palabras de su madre le abrieron un panorama totalmente nuevo, si la felicidad de Nick no era su responsabilidad ¿cómo sentirse entonces tan culpable?

Había un poco de culpa en ella todavía, la que correspondía a esos meses enteros descuidándose a sí misma y a su esposo. Pero Bonnie tenía razón, la felicidad de Nick era cosa del zorro, no de ella; así como su propia felicidad recaía en su actitud, y no en el cúmulo de cosas que Nick pudiera hacer para confortarla ¡Por eso su matrimonio estaba tan deteriorado, ahora todo tenía sentido! aunque con la mejor de las intenciones, Nick no podía descuidar su bienestar emocional en pos de ayudar a Judy, así no funcionaban las cosas. Y Judy… ella tenía tanto trabajo que hacer, con ella misma, reconstruyéndose primero y a su relación después.

—Todo ha sido tan difícil—dijo Judy—Creo que nos perdimos por completo.

—Puede ser, todos ocupamos perdernos de vez en cuando, pero regresaste a casa, encontraste tu camino… ahora debes esperar a que Nick encuentre el suyo.

—Mamá, ¿cómo sabes que él y yo aún tenemos… futuro?—cómo dolió decir eso.

—Cosas de la edad—le respondió, encogiendo los hombros—Ahora vamos, han sido muchas lágrimas por un día y tus hermanos deben estar preocupados.

Judy ayudó a su madre a ponerse de pie, miró la lápida una vez más, y la acompañó por la vereda hasta la madriguera.

.

.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó en su alcoba, todo se sentía distinto. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero detectaba mejores olores, los colores tenían tonalidades más intensas, sus músculos y su mente se sentían más descansados, y la opresión en su pecho prácticamente había desaparecido. Pudo desayunar y sonreír con autenticidad al fin, interesándose por los juegos de sus sobrinos y las charlas triviales de sus hermanos, pudo ayudar a su madre en la cocina y bordar con ella –estaba muy oxidada en la labor– mientras veía a sus hermanos y primos atender los campos, limpiando la tierra y colocando las semillas. Mientras abrían las compuertas de las acequias, dejando que el agua pasara y regara los campos, Judy sintió que un poco de la frescura de esa agua llegaba a ella, no a su cuerpo, sino a cansado espíritu, renovándola por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Era curioso cómo al ponerse en contacto con aquellas cosas de su infancia podía renovarle tanto el ánimo, pero si lo pensamos con mayor profundidad, no existe mucha ciencia en el fenómeno. Simple y sencillamente todos fuimos alguna vez semillas, que nacimos de un árbol y de cuyas raíces extraemos fuerza, podemos crecer, tener enormes ramas llenas de flores y frutos y dar perfecta sombra a nuestros seres amados en las primaveras; pero cuando el invierno trae consigo la tormenta, arrasando prácticamente todo lo que somos y poseemos, lo único que podemos hacer para mantenernos con vida es volver a nuestras raíces, alimentarlas con esmero, aún si eso significa perder las ramas más grandes y los troncos más robustos, porque al llegar la primavera sólo las raíces fuertes darán vida, y aquellos árboles que no las cuidaron, perecerán.

En la tarde, y con esa reflexión en mente, Judy fue al cementerio familiar con un ramo de flores y las colocó en la lápida de su padre. Ella siempre sería una semilla de su árbol, y volver a la raíz la enriquecía, pero no podía dormitar para siempre, estaba llegando una nueva primavera y era momento de tomar la vida por delante y continuar, esmerarse, seguir creciendo.

Después de todo, ése es el ciclo de la vida.

Volvería a su casa, hablaría con Nick, encontraría la manera de que su matrimonio volviera a ser el de antes. No se quedaría ya de brazos cruzados, nunca más, tenía que continuar, la vida había sido verdaderamente difícil ¿y qué? Ella aún era Judy Hopps Wilde y por su nombre que no la tumbarían. Su árbol soportaría cualquier tormenta.

Pero, cuando regresó a la madriguera, lista para volver a hacer sus maletas, recibió una llamada de Rei, diciéndole que Nick estaba en Foxville.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó—¿Por qué?

"Oh, por todas las zanahorias del mundo ¡dime que no me ha abandonado, por favor!" pensó.

 _—Es que… Oh, Judy_ —y entonces se percató de que Rei tenía una voz aguda y cansina por el llanto— _Fue… es…_

—Rei ¿estás bien? ¿él está bien? ¿qué pasa?—la paciencia se le acababa.

 _—Dentro de lo que cabe. Judy, la tía Emma falleció esta mañana, le hablé a Nick y tomó el primer tren. Pero está tan extraño…_

—¿Qué?

 _—Debes venir, por favor. Haremos el funeral mañana._

Bruscamente, le dijo que tomaría el primer tren a Foxville.

.

.

Nick dejó a Judy en la estación de trenes y después regresó a casa, en el camino se compró un café y pastel de moras, al llegar se sentó en la sala para ver la televisión. Estaba decidido a desquitar al máximo ese fin de semana en solitario, durmiendo, descansando, olvidando por un momento los problemas y sentimientos que llevaba semanas acarreando.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

—Más vale que sea algo bueno—respondió con tono hosco y perezoso.

 _—Sabes que sí—_ dijo Melody— _Es un giro en nuestro caso._

—Sigo esperado…

 _—¿Recuerdas al Lic. Pumalez, para el que Sasha estaba trabajando?_

—Sí.

 _—Bien, ha desaparecido._

Nick suspiró ¡adiós a su tarde tranquila!

Media hora después, el zorro estaba bañado y bien vestido en su escritorio, esperando a que Melody llegara con la copia de los reportes. La desaparición de Pumalez no estaba en su jurisdicción, de hecho, le correspondía al Distrito Central –donde vivía el abogado– pero mandaron amablemente una copia de los registros para que pudieran relacionarlo con el caso de Sasha (esas ventajas de tener contactos en otras zonas).

Leyeron el registro concienzudamente, buscando cómo analizarlo. Nick hizo una nota mental de pedirle ayuda a Clawhauser, o hasta a Judy cuando regresara, para que le diera más información. La verdad era que no tenían mucho de lo cual aferrarse.

El caso estaba siendo llevado por el oficial Jaulez –uno que Nick no conocía– ya había revisado las cámaras y entrevistado a su familia. Aparentemente, Pumalez dijo a su esposa que llegaría tarde el viernes por la noche, porque tenía una junta con un posible cliente, pero no regresó. Su esposa estaba devastada, y había mandado a sus hijos con su tía para que no la vieran llorar. Mientras, los compañeros de trabajo de Pumalez no tenían idea de qué cliente podía ser, porque no mencionó nada durante el día, ni tampoco notaron algo extraño.

—Bien, estamos peor que antes—dijo John—Además de un suicidio, tenemos aquí a un desaparecido.

—Lo peor es que no podemos conectar ambos casos.

—¿Cómo qué no?—debatió Melody—Una estudiante de aparente vida perfecta se suicida en donde realiza la pasantía, con una excusa muy torpe que nadie ha terminado de creer, y casi dos semanas después el que era su jefe directo desaparece ¡debe estar relacionado!

—Pero no tenemos evidencia.

—¡Pues las encontraremos!

—¿Cómo?—dijo Nick—No tenemos ni idea de qué buscar, ni por dónde empezar. Si alguien asesino a Sasha no tenemos la más remota idea de quién pudo hacerlo, ni por qué.

—Y si fueron los mismos que hicieron desaparecer a Pumalez, tampoco tenemos motivos ni forma de localizarlos—continuó John.

—Debemos buscar la línea en común de todo esto—Melody no se daba por vencida—¿Qué es lo único que compartían?

—Pues trabajaban en el despacho de abogados.

—¡El caso Wormwood!—dijo Nick, impresionado—Pero, no tiene sentido. Sergei no mandaría a nadie que amenazara a Pumalez, él era su defensor. Además, Wormwood no tiene enemigos fuertes.

—Aún, hay que pensar ¿quién sería el más perjudicado si es que Sergei sale libre?

—Roger Goldman.

Ah, Goldman, él había asumido los cargos como Jefe de Distrito en lo que se creaban nuevas elecciones, ya que Sergei estaba tras las rejas. Ciertamente Roger tenía en ese momento un poder enorme, pero temporal, tampoco podían considerarlo del todo culpable.

—Aún si todo esto tiene que ver con el caso Wormwood, no tenemos manera de saber por qué fueron ellos atacados. Es decir, Pumalez lideraba un comité entero encargado de liberar a Sergei.

—Quizá tenían información que los demás no.

—De Pumalez lo entendería, pero ¿Sasha con información valiosa? ¡ella era sólo la pasante!—dijo John.

Pero ese comentario hizo _clic_ en la cabeza de Nick, después de todo, nadie sospecharía de una joven anónima ¿oh si?

A pesar de todas las hipótesis que hicieron, nada les estaba dando resultado, escribieron sus teorías y las dejaron en una carpeta, regresando a sus casas. Era su día libre después de todo y ocupaban descansar, pero en su camino al hogar, Nick seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, todo recaía en Sergei Womrwood, o al menos eso pensaban, pero no se le podía ocurrir por qué.

Pensando que algo encontraría, comenzó a leer todos los reportes que habían del caso Wormwood, pero no había información nueva, lo mismo de siempre: Sergei Wormwood, jefe del Distrito Sahara, había sido acusado de lavado de dinero por una carpeta entregada por un anónimo a las autoridades, en donde se detallaban sus crímenes. Como Sergei era millonario antes de ser Jefe, seguían investigándose los motivos.

Pero, si Sergei no había robado ese dinero, probablemente aquél que sí lo robó fue el que asesinó a Sasha y secuestró a Pumalez. Pero de ser así ¿qué tonto secuestraría a Pumalez cuando la atención sobre el caso está tan focalizada tras lo de Sasha? Además, seguía en blancos, no se le ocurría nadie que tuviera motivos para culpar a Sergei.

Frustrado, se fue a dar un largo baño y durmió algo cómodo, a pesar de todo extrañaba a Judy, pero… ¿realmente a ella, o al recuerdo que tenía de ella? No quiso pensar más en el asunto y decidió continuar con su descanso de fin de semana. En la mañana hizo ejercicio, comió en su restaurante favorito y regresó a casa pensando que podría pasar la tarde viendo un maratón de películas, pero al entrar a la sala, vio que su celular –el cual había olvidado conscientemente, deseoso de una tarde tranquila– tenía diez llamadas perdidas.

Inmediatamente pensó en Judy, y que algo malo pudo haber pasado, pero vio que las llamadas eran de Rei y eso empeoró su miedo. Le marcó, y le respondió la voz medio llorosa de su hermana, balbuceando dos sencillas y aterradoras palabras:

 _Emma murió._

* * *

 **Escena Extra 1**

Bonnie dejó a su hija en la estación de trenes y se quedó parada en el andén hasta que vio el tren alejarse, llevándose a su hija muy lejos, a donde no podía ayudarla. Su corazón estaba dividido, por un lado quería seguir mimando a su hija, dándole ánimos para que saliera de su depresión y continuara con su vida, pero por el otro agradecía tener un respiro para asimilar todo lo que Judy le había dicho.

La esterilidad, los intentos infructuosos de adoptar, el intento de demandar a esa agencia retrógrada… no le sorprendía ahora que su hija estuviera tan mal, había soportado muchos pesares. Le sorprendía bastante que Judy no pudiera tener familia, considerando que las mujeres Hopps siempre eran fértiles, pero… bueno, siempre había excepciones ¿no? Y siendo Judy la más diferente de todos sus hijos, tenía sentido que _también_ fuera diferente en eso.

Se imaginó el dolor que debió sentir su hija, sabiendo que no podía nunca tener hijos. Recordó todas las veces que le sugería –de manera muy directa en ocasiones– darle nietos, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía de recordarle visitar a sus sobrinos más pequeños para verlos crecer ¡cuánta crueldad! Si Judy hubiera comentado lo de su esterilidad, Bonnie se hubiera encargado de que nadie en la familia la hiciera sentir mal por eso, algo se le habría ocurrido, para que su pequeña no se sintiera mal.

Ahora entendía por qué, desde que llegó, miró a los bebés de sus hermanos con una mezcla de ternura y rabia, lo mucho que le costó acercarse a ellos para jugar y cargarlos, las lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos cuando veía a una de sus hermanas arrullando a un bebé para que durmiera y dejarlo en la cuna con el resto de la camada ¡Cuánta crueldad!

Y Nick también debía sentirse devastado, si lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, ahora comprendía muy bien el deterioro del matrimonio de su hija. Después de todo, Nick seguro deseaba tener hijos también. Luego el asunto con esa maldita agencia de adopción… ¡oh, que bastardos! Bonnie, tan optimista y que se reprimía cualquier opinión negativa, abiertamente decía que con mucho gusto los vería en el infierno ¿es que su hija y su esposo, dos animales tan cariñosos y decentes, no merecían tener una familia sólo por ser de especies distintas? ¡malditos retrógrados, enfermos y amargados, por decir lo menos!

Pero lo que más le preocupó fue cuando su hija le comentó los ataques de pánico y ansiedad que había experimentado, usuales en personas deprimidas, y que Judy no había atendido de la mejor manera. Nick, cansado tras tantas desilusiones, parecía haberse dado por vencido. Pero Bonnie conocía bien a su hija, y creía conocer bien a su zorro marido, bajo todo ese cansancio aún debía quedar una chispa, sólo había que encontrar aquello que la hiciera arder, para que se incendiara todo el peso acumulado en esos años y de las cenizas renacieran sanos, felices y más fuertes que nunca.

Rezaba con todo su corazón no equivocarse en eso, porque como toda madre, lo que más deseaba Bonnie Hopps era ver a su hija feliz, y estaba completamente segura –dejando de lado cualquier amor maternal– que su hija, sin lugar a dudas, merecía la felicidad.

* * *

 **Escena extra 2**

Aunque Carlos había dicho que el día anterior Emma se veía bien, todavía Rei tenía un mal presentimiento, así que a media mañana cuando era su hora del almuerzo salió del trabajo y condujo a la casa de su tía, pensando que podía invitarle al menos tomar un café y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por más que lo intentaba, la aprehensión en su pecho no desaparecía cuando pensaba en su tía.

Estacionó su auto enfrente de la casa llena de hermosas plantas, donde se respiraba su juventud, y abrió canturreando para que la tía la reconociera. Entró a la sala, pulcra como siempre, y llamó.

—¡Tía! ¿estás presentable? ¿no quieres ir a tomar un café?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Tía?

Buscó en la cocina, no había nadie, con un profundo frío colándose por su espina dorsal, Rei subió los escalones hacia la habitación de la tía Emma, y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

—¡Tía Emma, ya es tarde para que esté dormida!—dijo, pero había miedo en su voz.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, y la verdad se reveló frente a ella con total crudeza.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora.

Los pensamientos de Bonnie ante la verdad de Judy quise ponerlos aparte, porque quería que la escena original se centrara completamente en Judy, espero que ese formato les haya gustado. Y la escena de Rei la tenía escrita antes de escribir el capítulo, así que la agregué al final cambiándole unos cuantos detalles simplemente porque no la quería desperdiciar.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Apuesto a que no se esperaban lo de Mark e Iván con las hienas, sobre cómo fueron los causantes de la muerte de Pamela, y ahora con la desaparición de Pumalez ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la muerte de Sasha? todo se irá resolviendo jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es muy bien recibido y ayudará mucho al desarrollo de la historia.

 **PD.-** Si les encanta la cultura pop en música, videojuegos y películas, adorarán _Ready Player One_ tanto como mi hermano y yo, se las recomiendo; pero si no conocen ni les gusta la cultura pop, no la vean XD

Mil gracias por leer ¡nos vemos pronto! c:


	7. El funeral

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Este salió relativamente rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme a dormir porque me espera un día pesado, pero quería de verdad actualizar porque no podré escribir nada en unos tres días y ocupaba sacar estas escenas de mi sistema. Muchísimas gracias a todos sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos y alertas, no puedo responderlos personalmente, pero aún así mando un enorme saludo a:

 **sueodeluna2, Nieve Taisho, A, Guest, Bureinzu, Guest 2.**

No tengo forma de agradecerles su inmenso apoyo (subir capítulos es la mejor manera de agradecerles) Así que aquí tienen rápida la continuación jeje.

¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **El funeal**

Just the other night

I thought I heard you cry

Asking me to come

And hold you in my arms

I can hear your prayers

Your burdens I will bear

But first I need your hand

Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

Recientemente la otra noche

Pensé que te escuché llorar

Pidiéndome que fuera contigo

Y te sostuviera en mis brazos

Puedo escuchar tus oraciones

Y sostendré tus cargas

Pero primero necesito tu mano

Para que la eternidad pueda empezar.

Todos los días me pregunto

¿cómo el amor se escabulló así?

Algo susurra en mi oído y dice

Que no estás solo

Porque estoy aquí contigo

Aún cuando estás lejos

Estoy aquí para quedarme

 _ **~"You are not alone"**_ by **Michael Jackson**

 **o0o**

 _Zootopia, 30 años atrás_

La vida normal había regresado a Zootopia, después de muchos meses intensos y difíciles por las peleas entre los cárteles. Ahora, todos estaban expectantes, respirando la repentina paz pero presintiendo que se acercaban tiempos oscuros. No podían estar más en lo cierto.

Con la muerte de Erick la Cebra, el cártel Rayado había caído, desintegrándose en menos de una semana y con muchos de sus antiguos dirigentes siendo aprehendidos por las autoridades. Como meses atrás ya había caído también el cártel Arena, era un secreto a voces de que el único con poder en el bajo mundo era Mr. Big, y se preguntaban si haría algo para extender sus territorios de Tundratown, abarcando los distritos Sabana y Forestal.

Pero Mr. Big no hizo gran cosa, era realista, sabía que si tenía un control y poder efectivo era precisamente por el cuidado que le dedicada a su labor, mismo que no podría tener si extendía demasiado su influencia. Por lo tanto, se limitó a mandar a sus hombres a patrullar las zonas, impidiendo nuevos enfrentamientos entre maleantes del bajo mundo para darle algo de paz a la ciudad, en espera de ver quién heredaría el poder de los difuntos Erick la Cebra y Héctor el Camello.

Fue bastante sorpresivo que dos cocodrilos, aparentemente desconocidos, comenzaran a ganarse poder e influencia en el distrito forestal. Mr Big, desde sus recintos, observaba cómo Mark e Iván se fueron haciendo de dinero al vender esa droga nueva que nadie más tenía en el mercado, pero no sólo eso, los cocodrilos habían montado una impresionante base de operaciones y comprado a un grupo de hienas mercenarias como brazo armado.

¿De dónde provenía el dinero de esos cocodrilos? Nadie lo sabía, porque los únicos que pudieron saberlo eran los que antes fueron parte del cártel Arena, ya extinto. Nadie podía saber que Mark e Iván habían obtenido su dinero del ya difunto Héctor, usando esos impresionantes millones para comprar el mejor equipo que les permitiera una distribución más acertada de su mercancía.

Pero ese dinero no había provenido de los negocios de Héctor, sino de la cuantiosa cantidad que le debía su tío el Jefe de Gobierno Oliver Hamilton. Gracias a la inseguridad en la ciudad, fue fácil para Oliver reelegirse en su mandato, dándole más tiempo de esconder su desvío de dinero. Movía cielo, mar y tierra para saber a dónde fue a parar la exorbitante cantidad que le pagó a Héctor, pero era como si ese dinero se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Tal llegó su desesperación, que contrató investigadores privados en el bajo mundo. Ellos informaron a Oliver del banco fantasma que usaba Héctor para lavar su dinero, pero cuando acudió a la institución, no encontró nada. Cerró inmediatamente la empresa señalándola como fraudulenta, los periódicos y reporteros elogiaron a Oliver por haber desenmascarado a una corporación fraudulenta, cuando en realidad el Jefe de Gobierno de la Sabana buscaba como desesperado el dinero que había sacado de las arcas públicas.

Su estrés no era gratuito, como la deuda de Oliver era enorme, para pagarle a su sobrino usó más de la mitad del dinero en las arcas públicas del distrito, un total de 1,200 millones de dólares. Apenas supieran que ese dinero faltaba, era camello muerto, y con Héctor fuera del panorama debería ser sencillo recuperarlo. pero si Héctor no estaba, y el dinero tampoco estaba en ese banco fantasma ¿quién se lo llevó?

Los investigadores privados de Oliver hablaron con los trabajadores del ya inexistente banco, ellos comentaron sobre dos cocodrilos que entraron al despacho del gerente con carpetas de cuero, siendo la única actividad sospecha en los últimos meses. Pero Oliver, muy creído, no le dio importancia ¿qué podían hacer dos reptiles para apoderarse de tanto dinero? En su opinión, eran seres torpes que desde luego no conseguirían ni un centavo.

Pero Mr. Big, desde su casona en Tundratown, no opinaba lo mismo. La musaraña vio a los dos cocodrilos hacerse del control du una cuarta parte del Distrito Forestal en sólo dos meses, gracias a la creciente demanda de su droga. No era necesario ser un genio para comprender que el dinero de esos cocodrilos venía de algún lugar, y con dos cárteles desaparecidos en menos de un año, ese par debió desembolsar a alguno de los dos.

.

.

—No deben sentirse cohibidos—dijo Mr. Big con tono amable—Después de todo, fui yo quien los invitó.

Mark sonrió, pero Iván se mantuvo inmutable. Ambos cocodrilos tenían dos tazas de té frente a ellos y platos vacíos, con una selección de pastelitos enfrente esperando a ser seleccionados.

—Agradecemos su invitación—respondió Iván, con tono monocorde.

—Me gusta ser cortés con los más jóvenes, les enseña buenos modales—continuó la musaraña—Pero también soy un animal directo, así que iré al grano: estoy enterado de que ustedes son los nuevos señores del Distrito Forestal.

—No diría propiamente "señores", aún tenemos competencia.

—Todos la tenemos—repuso—Pero no finjan modestia, eso no me gusta, ustedes han conquistado esa zona con su mercancía, y en menos de un año, es impresionante.

Mr. Big tomó de su pequeña taza de té, haciendo un gesto de satisfacción, los enormes osos polares parecían más relajados de lo usual, como si supieran algo que los cocodrilos no.

—Gracias—dijo Mark con tono más cortés.

—Escuché por ahí, de algún informante, que antes fueron protegidos de Héctor el Camello. Que curiosa coincidencia para ustedes que él desapareciera de este mundo poco después, junto con una gran cantidad de su fortuna ¿no?

Mark no pudo esconder su tensión, pero Iván estaba inalterable, con un semblante sereno y carente de alegría.

—Muy conveniente—Big tomó más de su té y después sonrió—Muchachos listos.

—Supongo que la suerte nos ha bendecido—respondió Iván, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Por un momento el cocodrilo y la musaraña se vieron a los ojos, comunicando ideas que Mark no entendió, la misma chispa de malicia e inteligencia resplandecía en ambas pupilas. Mr. Big dejó su taza de té en la mesita que tenía enfrente, y se recargó en el asiento.

—Me considero un empresario flexible ¿saben? A diferencia de otros creídos, yo no busco ser superior a nadie, sólo deseo que mis negocios no se vean afectados. Si quieren que su droga se distribuya en Tuntratown, no me molestará en absoluto llegar a un acuerdo. Desde luego, pido a cambio la misma cortesía ¿les parece bien?

—Excelente—respondió Iván—No podría estar más de acuerdo con alguien. Si usted desea también algún negocio especial en Forestal, no dude en llamarnos.

—Gracias, lo consideraré. Pero antes de que se marchen, déjenme recordarles algo: por razones de seguridad, el Distrito Central está prohibido para todos nosotros, simplemente no nos conviene con tanta seguridad que hay en ese lugar. Si no lo sabían, ahora lo saben.

—Es muy amable por darnos esa información.

—Estando ya todos de acuerdo, sólo queda celebrar.—hizo una señal, y con eso, sus osos descubrieron una pequeña gaveta de licores.

Ni Mr. Big ni Iván eran tontos, era preferible llevar la fiesta en paz a estar peleando y perder en eso vidas, dinero y clientes. Al brindar con una copa de vino, los tres animales llegaron al mismo acuerdo esa tarde: no meterse, nunca, en los asuntos del otro.

 **o0o**

 _Zootopia, hoy_

Desde que Rei le marcó en la tarde del domingo, Judy sintió la necesidad de tomar en ese instante un tren a Foxville, pero su madre y hermanos la calmaron lo suficiente diciéndole que lo mejor era irse en la mañana, después de haber dormido un poco, para tener la mente más despejada, porque le esperaría un momento muy difícil allá. No del todo convencida, Judy les hizo caso, no durmió gran cosa –menos porque Nick no respondía sus mensajes ¿estaría molesto con ella? ¿estaba ocupado?– su corto sueño estuvo lleno de pesadillas que no la dejaron descansar.

En la mañana del lunes, Judy le mandó un mensaje al Jefe Bogo y al Jefe Jones contándole sobre la muerte de la tía Emma y que debían hacerse cargo de los funerales. El Jefe Jones fue muy amable, respondiéndole que no había problema alguno y que el equipo de Nick podía hacerse cargo de todo en un par de días. En cambio, el Jefe Bogo fue más severo, diciéndole que si no se reportaba el miércoles podía darse por despedida, considerando que Bogo había sido muy condescendiente con ella no podía esperarse menos.

El tren de BunnyBurrows llegó a Zootopia, pero antes de que Judy pudiera comprar un pasaje a Foxville, Rei le marcó otra vez, diciéndole que a Nick se le había descargado el teléfono –bien, entonces no la estaba ignorando, se sintió un poco mal por experimentar tanto alivio en medio de un momento tan malo– y que le pedía de favor llevarlo unos cambios de ropa y el cargador.

Echó una maleta grande con cosas de ella y de Nick en la cajuela del auto, pensando que quizá si conducía sus nervios se calmarían un poco más. La verdad funcionó mejor de lo que pensaba, porque ver el asfalto abriéndose camino sobre los campos de manera infinita frente a ella la hacía sentir que avanzaba de alguna rara forma metafórica. Tras conducir poco más de dos horas, llegó a Foxville, el pintoresco pueblito le pareció exactamente igual al que recordaba, con la misma y tranquila alegría de siempre, excepto que ella no podía contagiarse en esa ocasión.

No era sólo la muerte de la tía Emma lo que la tenía consternada, sino la situación en general. En vida, Judy fue buena amiga de Emma, y estaba enterada de su salud delicada, pero por alguna razón la visualizaba viviendo un mínimo de diez años más, lo que suele pasar cuando quieres a alguien: no quieres aceptar que su tiempo es más corto del que deseas para él o ella.

La muerte de la tía Emma le dolía, pero más que eso estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa, realmente insegura. En ésta ocasión, era ella la que debía contenerse para consolar a Nick, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Durante casi toda su vida, Nick tuvo una muy mala relación con su tía, pero los últimos años se acercaron bastante, desquitando el tiempo perdido, Judy sabía que Nick tenía algo de culpa en su interior, por haberla juzgado tanto, y no sabía si su muerte lo afectaría de mal modo. Aunque, considerando lo doloroso que era el terreno familiar para Nick, lo más seguro era pensar que sí… sería difícil para él.

Mas ¿cómo ayudarlo? En todo el camino, Judy repasó mentalmente las formas distintas en que había apoyado a Nick en todos sus años de conocerlo. La voz suave y consentidora, la amenaza en broma para hacerle reír, el tono de regaño tan parecido al que tenía su madre, el llanto del chantaje para empezar una medio discusión que lo distrajera… muchos y muchos trucos, pero el único que le parecía viable, era el más directo: simplemente estar ahí, confortarlo, y ser realista. La tía estaba muerta, él debía aceptarlo, y ella lo ayudaría en ese proceso.

Lo que sonaba más sencillo era en definitiva lo más difícil, porque sus meses de distanciamiento le hacían dudar, si antes podía llegar con toda la naturalidad del mundo sujetándole la pata y susurrándole palabras afectuosas, ahora se aterraba de pensar que Nick –con justa razón– no quisiera ni que lo tocara. Pero eso sería decisión de su esposo, ella no podía abandonarlo en un momento así y no quería hacerlo, recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre, la felicidad de Nick era cosa de él, ella sólo podía acompañarlo en su viaje personal. Pero por más que se lo repetía, seguía sin estar tranquila.

Finalmente, el tiempo se le acabó cuando encontró la casa de Rei y estacionó su auto enfrente, respiró profundo un par de veces antes de bajar y cargar la pesada maleta, colocándola en la banqueta. Con el corazón martillándole desesperado, tocó la puerta.

Le abrió Carlos, que tenía el rostro compungido, pero la saludó con una sonrisa y besándole la mejilla, ofreciéndose a cargar la maleta al improvisado cuarto de huéspedes (se trataba de un sofá cama en la oficina de Carlos, ya que el anterior cuarto de huéspedes fue ocupado por su hija Emilia).

—El baño está cruzando el vestíbulo, pero confiamos en que estén algo cómodos—dijo Carlos, dejando las maletas.

Judy solamente le miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo están?

—La verdad…

 _No muy bien._

Su esposa le llamó echa un mar de llanto al trabajo, Carlos pidió el día y fue a buscarla. Llamaron a los médicos, pues debían hacerle autopsia al cuerpo antes de ser trasladado a la funeraria, afortunadamente Emma había dejado todos los trámites listos y pagados desde hace años, así que se trataba de seguir el protocolo únicamente. Para poder usar la capilla, el dueño había llamado a Rei con motivo de que eligiera las mejores fotografías, arreglos florales y otros detalles, fue en eso cuando llegó Nick y fue de gran ayuda para ambos, pues acompañando a Rei y dejando que Carlos dejara a sus hijos, Edwin y Emilia, con sus propios padres. Curiosamente, la noche no fue muy difícil, pero Carlos pensaba que se trataba porque aún no se llevaba a cabo el funeral, presentía que después de ver el cuerpo y enterrarlo los Wilde terminarían de romperse.

Curiosa palabra "romperse", Judy la repasó en su mente un par de veces para darle algún significado, la larga crónica que Carlos había narrado a detalle le indicaba que ambos, Rei y Nick, estaban bastante vulnerables. No podía permitirse cometer un error, no en esta ocasión. Judy Hopps Wilde ayudaría, solamente ayudaría, ésa era su misión.

Ahora, Nick y Rei habían salido temprano en la mañana para terminar los últimos trámites del funeral y entierro, que sería al día siguiente. Carlos estaba esperando a que regresaran su esposa y cuñado para llevarle un cambio de ropa a sus hijos, pero ahora que Judy estaba en casa, podía ir a hacerlo. La casa de sus padres estaba a sólo cinco cuadras, no tardaría nada, dejaría las mochilas de sus hijos y regresaría en quince minutos como máximo, lo único que Judy debía hacer era responder el teléfono en caso de que preguntaran por el funeral (cuya información estaba colgando del pizarrón al lado del teléfono).

Sentada con las rodillas juntas en el sillón, con el teléfono al lado, Judy tenía las orejas altas y atentas, estar sola en aquella casa, donde usualmente había tanta alegría y ruido, le causaba escalofríos. En cierta forma, le recordaba a su propia casa, antes tan alegre… "¡maldita sea, Judy, deja de sentir pena por ti misma!" Se reprendió mentalmente "Estás aquí por Nick, porque él te necesita ¡no lo arruines!"

Sólo diez minutos después de que Carlos se fuera, escuchó un auto estacionarse y el sonido del motor apagándose, pensando que era su cuñado de puso de pie con una sonrisa, pero apenas escuchó la aguda voz de Rei supo que no se trataba de él. Adoptó la posición más casual y serena que pudo, mientras veía a su cuñada y esposo entrar por la puerta principal.

—¡Judy!—los ojos de Rei se iluminaron cuando la vieron y corrió para abrazarla, era evidente que había estado llorando, pero se le veía algo más tranquila.—Gracias por venir.

—Aquí es donde debo estar—le susurró.

Rei no dijo nada, la soltó y se escabulló a la cocina, murmurando cosas sinsentido porque sabía que no era escuchada. En la entrada estaba Nick, con ojos cansados y expresión triste, pero al ver a Judy una extraña luz palpitó en sus pupilas, no pudo terminar de reconocer las muchas emociones que invadieron sus facciones, pero algo bueno debió ser porque su esposo caminó hacia ella y le besó la frente con ternura y devoción, murmurando:

—Gracias.

No entendió ese gesto, pero tampoco se molestó en interpretarlo, le besó la mejilla y apretó fuertemente su pata, diciéndole "estoy aquí". No pudieron decir gran cosa porque debieron ayudar a Rei, que estaba preparando bocadillos para los amigos y vecinos que irían pronto a darles el pésame. Cuando Carlos llego, pocos minutos después, se puso a hablar con Nick al otro lado de la sala, pudo ver desde la cocina a los dos machos intercambiando palabras con ahínco y sentimiento, parecía que Carlos verdaderamente entendía la situación de Nick, y sólo por eso Judy sintió una oleada enorme de gratitud hacia él.

El resto de esa tarde fue muy pesada, porque una hora después empezaron a llegar amigos y vecinos que deseaban dar el pésame a la familia y de paso enterarse de los datos del funeral. Rei y Carlos atendían a la mayoría de las personas, dándoles bocadillos, respondiendo sus preguntas y guardándose el luto para después, mientras que Judy atendía el teléfono y Nick saludaba de vez en cuando a los pocos que lo conocían. La mayor parte del día Nick estuvo con mirada ausente, ojos distantes, cuerpo rígido, Judy realmente estaba muy preocupada por él.

A las diez de la noche desconectaron el teléfono y cerraron la puerta con candado, ansiosos de descansar. Tras preguntarles cinco veces si no les faltaba nada, Rei y Carlos se fueron a dormir en su habitación, aunque Judy, gracias a sus enormes orejas, escuchó cómo llamaban a los suegros de Rei para saber si sus hijos estaban bien. "En verdad, un padre nunca descansa", pensó Judy.

Nick agarró un cambio de ropa de la maleta y se metió al baño, Judy por su parte se puso el pijama y acomodó las maletas en el estudio de Carlos, estirando las sábanas del sofá-cama y esperando. Pensó que su esposo tardaría más, pero salió sólo unos pocos minutos después, con gotas de agua escurriéndole del pelaje de la cara, y mirándola como un niño asustado mira a su madre.

Sin que ella pudiera decir absolutamente nada, Nick dio dos pasos grandes hacia ella, y la abrazó apoyando todo su peso contra su cuerpo, aferrándose como si fuera un salvavidas. Y es que, en medio de todo ese dolor, Judy era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

—Sé… sé que no estamos muy bien—dijo de repente—Aún tenemos problemas, pero…

—Nick.

—Déjame terminar—ella guardó silencio— _De verdad_ te necesito esta noche, Judy. Por favor ¿podemos olvidarlo todo, al menos por ahora?

No era necesario pedirlo, porque Judy había olvidado todo apenas cruzó el umbral de esa casa. Pero le dijo que sí y después lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas de Nick mojaran su hombro y recostándose en la cama sin saber cómo, sólo dejando que el cuerpo se relajara.

—Nick… te amo—dijo ella, en voz suave y tono quedo. Nick la escuchó, pero no respondió nada, solo siguió abrazándola.

Judy no esperaba respuesta alguna, por eso le sorprendió que en medio de su desahogo, Nick le diera un corto beso en los labios, acurrucándose contra su cuello. En pocos minutos se quedó dormido, y Judy acarició su pelaje durante un buen rato, antes de quedarse ella también dormida.

.

.

Cuando Nick recibió la llamada de Rei el domingo en la tarde, ni siquiera se llevó un cambio de ropa, solamente tomó la cartera y se fue a la estación de trenes, tomando el primero que lo llevara a Foxville. Su hermana lo esperó en el andén y lo condujo hacia el hospital donde estaban haciendo la autopsia. Fue un proceso muy rápido y una hora después estaba llegando la funeraria por el cuerpo, debían embalsamarlo y maquillarlo para el funeral.

—No debería haberme sorprendido—dijo Rei, mientras conducía a casa—Ella estaba enferma y ya era mayor pero… Nick ¿por qué no nos llamó si se sentía tan mal? Yo hubiera…

—El hubiera no existe, Rei.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero…!

— _Shhh_ , no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer—acarició paternalmente su frente y agregó—Fuiste una gran sobrina, y Emma estaba muy orgullosa de ti. Ahora está con mamá y papá, definitivamente debe encontrarse muy feliz.

—Sí… tienes razón.

Fueron a la capilla, donde tenían que firmar unas cuantas cosas al trasladar el cuerpo y también había que elegir las fotografías, fotos, marcos… esas cosas que a nadie le importan, pero que se hacen sólo para que los dolientes tengan algo en qué ocuparse. Rei hizo prácticamente todo, con Nick abrazándola por los hombros a modo de consuelo y diciendo poco, se sentía fuera de lugar, porque siempre odió los funerales.

Llegaron a casa, Carlos había limpiado absolutamente todo y estaba alistando a los niños para llevarlos con sus padres, Rei fingió una sonrisa ante sus hijos y Nick les siguió la corriente con sus pequeños juegos, pero era evidente que Edwin y Emilia presentían algo malo, porque no estaban tan inquietos ni enjundiosos como otras ocasiones.

Al ver a sus sobrinos partir con su cuñado, Nick recordó a Judy, que debía llegar esa noche a Zootopia. Había estado tan apurado y adolorido que ni siquiera recordó llamarle, pero cuando sacó su celular, vio que no tenía pila. Tampoco había llevado el cargador "Wilde ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza?" se reprendió mentalmente.

—Rei ¿me harías un favor?

—Dime—su hermana se estaba sirviendo un vaso con ron, aprovechando la ausencia de sus hijos.

—Llama a Judy y dile que venga, yo… necesito realmente un buen baño—dijo, diciendo la primera excusa que pudo pensar—Y que me traiga por favor un cambio de ropa, si puede.

Vio a Rei agarrar el teléfono, pero no la escuchó, se fue al baño de la planta baja, el mismo que usualmente usaban cuando los visitaban, y abrió la regadera. Dejó que agua fresca lo empapara y aliviara parte de sus pensamientos negativos, pero recientemente, esas largas duchas eran menos efectivas al momento de aliviarlo.

Duró en el baño media hora, cuando salió se encontró con Carlos abrazando cariñosamente a Rei, susurrándole palabras afectuosas y dejando que ella llorara a gusto. La botella de ron estaba cerca, porque los dos le daban de vez en cuando algún sorbo, era curioso cómo dentro del dolor que estaba cargando la pareja, podía resplandecer tanto amor y comprensión. Nick no quiso interrumpirles el momento, y esperó, la verdad es que Carlos no tardó ni diez minutos en recordar que él estaba en la casa y lo buscó.

—Hey, Nick—dijo—Lamento la molestia, pero recientemente renovamos el cuarto de huéspedes para que fuera el cuarto de Emilia.

—Está bien, puedo dormir con lámparas de princesas y…

—No será necesario—le dijo, guiándolo a su oficina, al fondo del primer piso—Aquí tengo un sofá-cama muy cómodo. La verdad, los cuartos de mis hijos son un desastre.

—Cualquier cosa está bien.—se encogió de hombros.

Carlos prendió las luces de su estudio, la habitación no era muy grande pero el sofá se desplegaba perfectamente y era ancho, más cómodo de lo que Nick esperaba. Rei le llevó unas sábanas y almohadas.

—Espero que estés cómodo—le dijo con una media sonrisa, después le dio un abrazo y besó su mejilla—Gracias, hermano. Nos vemos mañana.

Aunque estaba cómodo, Nick tenía muchas cosas en mente que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Primero pensó en Rei, y en cómo la muerte de Emma la tenía tan sensible, eso no le sorprendía porque ambas fueron muy unidas, además, Carlos estaba siendo un excelente soporte para su hermana. Con los años, Nick había desarrollado una sincera amistad con su cuñado, y le agradaba descubrir que seguía siendo noble y confiable.

El pensamiento más conflictivo era, precisamente, lo que sentía por su tía Emma. Cuando era pequeño la quería muchísimo, porque era cariñosa y consentidora, pero tras la muerte de sus padres la ausencia de Emma hizo que todo el cariño se convirtiera en rencor, uno que se fue volviendo más grande con los años, llegando a su cúspide cuando Rei se fue a vivir con ella.

Con los años aprendió a desarrollar una relación mucho más cordial y sincera con su tía, en parte gracias a la ayuda de Judy. Cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza a su conejita, nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, y Judy opinaba firmemente que Nick necesitaba reestablecer sus lazos con su familia. Al final, aunque su esposa intervino, fueron Nick y Emma los que terminaron de sanar sus respectivas heridas y darse una oportunidad más.

Nick había comprendido que juzgó muy severamente a Emma, cuando no tenía derecho a hacerlo –en realidad, nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie– y al comprenderlo, su relación mejoró mucho. No podía presumir de que eran los mejores amigos, como Emma y Rei, pero el cariño tanto tiempo perdido regresó y en sus últimos años, Nick supo que tuvo una amena, agradable y buena relación con la única hermana de su madre.

A pesar de eso, había un sentimiento de contradicción en su interior, estaba triste por la muerte de Emma, principalmente porque le hubiera gustado pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Emma siempre estuvo muy orgullosa de Rei y de todas las cosas que hizo, y también estaba impresionada por la forma en que Nick había conseguido enderezar su vida, pero a él le hubiera gustado darle más… probablemente la satisfacción de que formó una familia.

En cierta forma, la tía Emma, al ser la hermana de su madre, era el último rastro de aquella familia tan amorosa que tuvo en su infancia, era como la última roca que seguía en pie de aquella casa que llamó hogar. Rei no contaba en esa definición de su mente, porque siempre fue él quien la cuidó, mientras que sus padres y su tía lo cuidaron a él. Era una confusión curiosa que causaba estragos en su mente, entorpeciendo su duelo y dejándole con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Con Emma muerta, Nick sentía que esa soledad de su juventud estaba regresando para reclamarlo, como diciéndole "Ya recordaste lo que es tener una familia, pero esto no te corresponde, ahora regresarás conmigo". Y por todo lo que es valioso y bueno, no deseaba estar solo de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a Judy, técnicamente no estaba solo, pero… quizá esa era la forma en que la soledad se estaba cobrando su venganza, haciéndolo sentirse desdichado y abandonado aún cuando tenía esposa, hermana, sobrinos y en general, una familia ¿podía existir sinceramente algo peor?

A la mañana siguiente, Nick tomó una taza de café amargo mientras escuchaba el ajetreo de su hermana. Era lunes, pero no podía llamar a su oficina porque su bendito teléfono no tenía pila y no recordaba los celulares de nadie (ni el suyo). Vio a Carlos bajar las escaleras, lo saludó rápido y le dijo que debía entregar unos papeles en la oficina, después de eso se tomaría otra vez el día. Las ojeras bajo los ojos de Carlos revelaban que no había dormido tampoco gran cosa, pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a perder otro día de trabajo para acompañar a su mujer... sí, ese zorro valía su peso en oro.

Momento ¿y Judy?

Rei bajó las escaleras en ese momento, no estaba muy arreglada y también se veía algo cansada, apenas la saludó preguntó:

—¿Hablaste ayer con Judy?

El rostro de su hermana fue primero de sorpresa, después de culpa.

—Sí, pero se me olvidó pedirle tu cambio de ropa—caminó rápido al teléfono y empezó a marcar—Perdona ¿quieres hablar tú con ella?

—No, no… habla tú. Ya hablaré yo con ella cuando llegue.

—Claro.

Escuchó a su hermana hablar con su esposa, agradeciéndole que no lo juzgara. Aún no se sentía listo para hablar con Judy, no con tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Llegará en un par de horas—dijo su hermana, después de colgar—A lo mucho unas tres horas, ya está en Zootopia. Le pedí que nos avisara cuando llegara a la estación.

—Gracias, eres la mejor.

—Lo sé.

Desayunaron algo ligero y después de eso fueron a la funeraria de nuevo, Rei le dejó una nota a su esposo en la cocina y condujo su auto con un silencioso Nick de copiloto, el zorro miraba a su alrededor como si apenas estuviera conociendo Foxville.

Rei lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, respetando su silencio, pero sabiendo que necesitaban hablar, aunque ella no lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, reconocía que su hermano estaba pasando por un momento difícil _además_ de la muerte de Emma. La ausencia de Judy y su reticencia a hablar con ella no le daba muy buena espina tampoco.

No tenían mucho que hacer esa mañana, sólo supervisar los arreglos y las invitaciones al funeral, que serían mandadas por la propia capilla vía internet. Como se desocuparon temprano, Rei condujo hacia un restaurante, diciendo que necesitaban un respiro y un buen pastelito para darle a su día algo dulce.

—Siempre has adorado los pasteles—dijo Nick, mientras veía al mesero llevarle una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fresas a su hermana.

—Tú también.

—No tanto como tú.

Él pidió una rebanada de pastel de tres leches con frutas, al probarlo notó que estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Por la hora, no creo que Judy tarde mucho en llegar.—Rei empezó la conversación, sabiendo que era terreno peligroso.

Nick se limitó a ver su teléfono y asentir.

—Tienes razón.

—Debe estar también triste, le tenía cariño a la tía Emma.

—La ley de la vida—se encogió de hombros, comiendo de su pastel—No podemos hacer mucho al respecto.

—Sí, pero… Nick ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y Judy?

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos.

—No…

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no sabes de lo que hablo—lo interrumpió Rei—Soy tu hermana, somos familia. Por favor, dime.

En el fondo, Nick se esperaba que su hermana le hiciera una pregunta como esa, por lo que guardó la compostura, pero se permitió expresarse un poco.

—No es nuestro mejor momento—admitió—Pero tampoco creo que estemos tan mal.

Ella alzó una ceja haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, Nick sonrió, porque no podía esconderle nada a su hermana a pesar de los años.

—Ella estaba en Bunny Burrows con su familia porque ocupaba realmente estar lejos de la ciudad, y siéndote franco, no soportaba un minuto más de su tristeza—las palabras fueron saliendo solas, de lo más profundo de su interior—La he apoyado y ayudado en todo cuanto he podido por su depresión, y entiendo que ella necesite su tiempo, pero ocupaba un descanso ¿sabes?

—Supongo que todos…

—A veces me pregunto ¿he sido un mal esposo en solaparla tanto? Quizá debí ser más enérgico, incitarla a que buscara mejores ayudas. No lo sé, hice lo que consideré correcto en su momento. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que no soportaré mucho tiempo más esa dinámica suya de tristeza, y que… que yo también necesito un tiempo, para mí ¿siquiera tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo?

—Completamente… entonces ¿no querías que ella viniera?

Esas palabras presionaron el botón correcto.

—No lo sé—confesó—Yo también tengo mucha tristeza en mi interior ¿sabes? Y sé que Judy podría ayudarme en eso… pero no sé si la que venga es _**mi**_ Judy, o esa sombra tristona que últimamente vive en mi casa.

— _Ambas_ son Judy. Debes tener confianza en ella, en que hará lo mejor por ti. Conoces a Judy, ella…

—Ella me ha abandonado—unas vez dichas, Nick sintió que esas palabras retrataban perfectamente su estado de ánimo, su situación, ahora le resultaba ridículo haber durado tanto tiempo intentando rechazar lo inevitable, intentando tapar el sol con un dedo—Ella se dejó caer, se abandonó a sí misma, y en ese proceso me abandonó también a mí…

 _Metafóricamente._

—Pero… ¿crees que regrese?

—No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé.

—Yo creo que sí.—los ojos de Rei contenían lágrimas—Porque, si no lo creyeras, te habrías ido hace mucho tiempo.

Ese era un muy buen punto.

Palabras más, palabras menos, no pudieron hacer que la conversación avanzara de ese punto. Era doloroso ver a su hermano cargando con ese pesar, pero Rei se esmeró en mostrarse presente, en recordarle que ella estaba ahí para él _siempre_. Pagó la cuenta y de regreso al auto le contó algunas anécdotas de sus hijos, las más graciosas, con el fin de mejorar su humor.

Cuando llegaron a casa vieron el auto de Judy, notó que su hermano se tensó a su lado, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Nick repasaba aún la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, impresionado de haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos aún sin proponérselo.

Estaba seguro de una sola cosa: si la que estaba ahí era _**su**_ _Judy_ , prendería mil veladoras de agradecimiento a Dios por haberle mandado a su ángel, aunque sea una vez más; pero si no era su Judy… era la confirmación que buscaba para hacer sus maletas e irse.

Bajó del auto con movimientos lentos, sus patas temblaban, cuando cruzara esa puerta y viera a la conejita tendría frente a sí la respuesta de qué sería de su vida a posteriori. Si era Judy, entonces podrían al fin retomar su relación, enfrentando sus problemas y saliendo adelante. Y si no… jamás pensó que su matrimonio pudiera acabar, si era honesto consigo mismo, nunca se vio a sí mismo empezando de cero. La sola idea de tener que hacerlo le causaba un estrés, una ansiedad y un pesar que realmente lo aturdían peor que dos botellas completas de licor. Pero, pero…

 _Por favor._

No merecía eso, no merecía perder su matrimonio, su familia _, su vida_ … ¿qué había hecho mal? ¡había mejorado, absolutamente en todo! Había afrontado las consecuencias de sus actos, se había reformado, había construido una carrera y futuro, él… no, no se lo merecía. Entonces ¿por qué?

¿Por qué estaba viviendo esa espantosa situación? ¿por qué parecía que todas las cosas buenas que hizo de corazón no valieron nada? Había sido la mejor versión de sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida se esforzó en hacer lo mejor ¿y así le pagaban? ¿era ésa su recompensa? ¿qué clase de Dios, karma o fuerza cósmica hace eso?

Rei abrió la puerta y saludó a Judy, pero Nick cerró los ojos. No quería verla y descubrir en su rostro la respuesta del destino. Tenía miedo, no, estaba **aterrado.** Pero encontró fuerza en lo más profundo de su corazón, el desgastado y dolorido corazón, que aun así mantenía la esperanza, y la miró.

Los ojos de Judy lo miraban con esa ternura y angustia que tan bien conocía, no había rastro alguno de pesar, de tristeza, ni siquiera la sombra del fantasma que antes estaba en su esposa. Ella estaba ahí, de pie y con renovada energía, diciéndole con la mirada que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara. Era ella, era su Judy.

Nick sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, un enorme y pesado bloque se cayó de sus hombros cuando caminó a ella y le besó la frente, incapaz de hacer algo más, temiendo que cualquier otro movimiento la ahuyentaría, como si fuera una ilusión.

—Gracias—murmuró.

A ella, a Dios, a Emma… ¡a quien sea que la haya traído! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nicholas P. Wilde no se sintió solo.

.

.

El funeral fue extrañamente conmovedor, todos los vecinos y amigos que acudieron fueron bastante amables y la ceremonia no se alargó en absoluto. Honestamente, ni Judy o Nick recordarían mucho del velorio, tendrían más presente el entierro, porque nadie nunca puede olvidar el sonido de la tierra golpeando el ataúd, pero fuera de eso, los eventos de ese día serian borrosos en sus mentes.

Nick y Rei se quedaron solos contemplando la lápida un rato, Judy los esperó a distancia, mientras Carlos llevaba a sus hijos al auto. Edwin y Emilia estaban tranquilos, sintiendo la tristeza en el ambiente y extrañando a su mamá después de estar dos días con los abuelos, pero Rei ocupaba un poco más de tiempo antes de regresar a la cotidianidad de su familia. Finalmente, la linda zorra ataviada de negro respiró profundo y caminó hacia su familia, dejando atrás la lápida y a su tía, sabía que su duelo duraría algo más, pero no podía estancarse, los dos niños vestidos de negro en el auto de su esposo le decían con la pura mirada lo mucho que la necesitaban, y ella estaría ahí para ellos siempre.

Judy vio a Rei cargar con mimo a su pequeña Emilia y besar a Edwin en la frente, mientras les ponía los cinturones. Era doloroso pero reconfortante ver la maternidad en tercera persona. Pero no se dio el tiempo de pensar en eso, en su lugar, miró a Nick, que seguía observando ausente la lápida de Emma.

Tras varios minutos, caminó y se paró a su lado, no dijo nada al principio, sólo lo acompañó, con movimientos lentos le sujetó la pata, agradeciendo mucho que Nick le respondiera el apretón. No dijeron nada, el silencio era interrumpido por el ruido de la brisa que soplaba perezosamente de vez en cuando. Tras minutos que se sintieron como horas, Nick suspiró con fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

—Los niños deben estar desesperados—dijo—Vámonos.

Le sujetó la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban hacia el auto, donde Carlos y Rei platicaban con Edwin esforzándose en no mostrarse tan tristes.

—¿Qué es la muerte, papi?—preguntó Edwin de repente, cuando sus tíos estaban ya llegando al auto.

Judy apretó los labios sin responder, antes de que Carlos dijera algo fue Nick quien tomó la palabra.

—Es el destino final de todos nosotros, campeón—abrió la puerta y se deslizó para sentarse, colocando a su sobrino sobre sus piernas—Lo que nos espera al final del camino.

—Entonces…¿todos vamos a morir?—había un poco de inquietud en la voz del niño, Rei volteó un poco alarmada, Carlos haciéndose el desentendido al prender el automóvil.

—Desde luego—afirmó con tono casual—Todos moriremos.

— _Nick…_

Nick ignoró a su hermana y continuó.

—Pero será genial ¿sabes por qué?—su sobrino negó moviendo tiernamente su cabecita—Porque es cuando dejamos nuestro cuerpo aquí, pero nos vamos al cielo. Allá están todos los que ya murieron antes, y nos reencontramos con ellos. Es simplemente lo que sigue después de éste camino, campeón.

—¿Y allá está la tía Emma?

—Sí, allá está. Con mis padres y muchos de sus amigos.

—Ah… ¡qué bien!

Con la naturalidad que usó Nick para hablar, Edwin le restó importancia al tema, aceptando la explicación de su tío sin problema alguno. Judy, sentada a su lado y cuidando de la inquieta Emilia, miraba de reojo a su esposo mientras conversaba ahora de algo casual con su sobrino, era curioso cómo podía entenderlo tan bien sin esforzarse.

Rei pensaba en lo mismo "Nick sería un excelente padre" dijo en su mente, no debería sorprenderle, pues él mismo la crio.

La poca tensión desapareció cuando Carlos prendió el estéreo y la familia se puso a escuchar música, tarareando las canciones que transmitían en la radio. Llegaron muy rápido a la casa, donde los niños inmediatamente reclamaron sus juguetes en sus recámaras. La casa, tan silenciosa los días anteriores, volvió a llenarse de ruido y de alegría. Nick jugó con sus sobrinos casi toda la tarde, y Judy ayudó a Rei limpiando, recogiendo y organizando la casa.

Ya en la tarde, la conejita empezó a preparar sus maletas. Era martes, y si no se presentaba el miércoles en la comisaría le iría mal. Le mostró a Nick los mensajes que le mandó Bogo, el zorro alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te molestaría irte en tren? Me gustaría regresarme en el auto.

—¿No vendrás conmigo?—inquirió, algo sorprendida. Había dado por sentado que Nick se alistaría para irse con ella.

—Ayudaré a Rei a limpiar la casa de Emma estos días, nos la heredó a los dos, pero lo más seguro es que la vendamos.

—¿De verdad venderán su casa?

—Aún no es nada seguro, pero en lo que lo pensamos, debemos limpiarla y me ofrecí a ayudarle.

Él estaba en todo su derecho, y Judy no podía en absoluto molestarse. Aunque estuviera consternada, no lo mostraría, se limitaría a aceptar y apoyar.

—Si pudiera, me quedaría—dijo.

—Has hecho demasiado con estar aquí—repuso él, y era sincero—No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

—¿cuándo volverías?

Esa pregunta desarmó al zorro por completo, y puso a la propia Judy alerta. Sobraban muchas palabras que flotaban en el aire, sentimientos no expresados y preocupaciones contenidas ¿Y si él no regresaba? ¿y si él _no quería_ regresar?

—No lo sé—respondió—En dos días, probablemente.

—¿Probablemente?

—Te mantendré al tanto de nuestro avance—concluyó.

Esforzándose por mantener a raya su inseguridad, Judy continuó:

—Quiero que me avises, por favor, si ocupan cualquier cosa.—sujetó sus patas y lo miró a los ojos—Sabes que _siempre_ estaré aquí para ti.

—Lo sé—se inclinó y le besó la mejilla—Muchas gracias, zanahorias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

La conejita le dio un fuerte abrazo y después se despidió de todos, Rei y Carlos fueron muy efusivos dándole las gracias, y sus sobrinos se echaron encima de ella al no quererla soltar, se dejó escoltar a la estación de trenes, y desde la ventana de su asiento miró a Nick que la despedía agitando el brazo –como antes– mientras el tren partía, esperando en el andén hasta que ella se perdía de vista.

Ella se iba a Zootopia, otra vez, a continuar con su vida. Mientras el tren se alejaba cada vez más, recordaba aquél día tantos años atrás en que la miraban desde el andén sus padres y sus hermanos, expectantes de cómo ella emprendía su nueva carrera. Ahora, aunque Judy tenía una buena vida en la ciudad, no quería irse, por primera vez no la deseaba.

El andén se perdió de vista, y también Nick. Realmente, él era lo único que deseaba tener ahora. Qué cruel era la ironía.

* * *

 **Escena extra 1**

Rei subió a su alcoba y sin perder tiempo corrió hasta el teléfono, Carlos estaba cambiándose de ropa en el baño y la escuchó mientras saludaba a sus suegros y les pedía poner a los niños en el teléfono. Rei habló a sus hijos, saludándolos, preguntándoles cómo estaban y escuchando con infinita paciencia sus logros en la escuela ese día, sus ojos se iluminaban a pesar de la tristeza mientras su hijo mayor hablaba y hablaba de sus aventuras escolares.

Tras veinte minutos colgó, para ese punto Carlos ya había apagado las luces del pasillo y comprobó que sus cuñados estaban recostados en su oficina. A pesar de ser un día largo, no resultó ser tan malo. Rei se lavó el rostro y se recostó en la cama, completamente cansada, él se acostó a su lado y le sujetó la pata con cariño, en ese momento, su esposa volteó a verlo a los ojos.

—Hoy Nick me contó un poco de sus problemas con Judy—susurró, sabiendo que la conejita, si estaba despierta, los escucharía—Están muy mal.

—Yo también hablé un poco con Nick, aunque no me contó a gran detalle.

—A mí sí, el pobre se siente muy abandonado. No puedo juzgarlo, debe ser difícil tener una esposa en depresión.

—Pero yo vi a Judy mucho mejor.

—Debe de estarlo, pero eso no borraría meses y meses de tensión ¿o sí?

Rei tenía razón en ese punto. Carlos recordó la conversación que tuvo con Nick, esa misma tarde, su cuñado se veía tan decaído y con una auténtica actitud de derrotado; pero al ver a su esposa, algo de esperanza pareció surgir dentro de la ecuanimidad del zorro. Podía verse a distancia que los dos tenían problemas, pero quizá, se trataban de asuntos pasajeros.

Lo cierto era que Carlos no encontraba a Judy ni tan entristecida ni tan ajena como se lo esperaba, todo lo contrario, la conejita había estado detrás de su esposo procurándole apoyo. No era la imagen que se esperaba.

—Judy es estéril—susurró Rei—Y la agencia de adopción los sacó de su lista.

Carlos, que estaba medio enterado de esa situación, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar la frustración y dolor que eso debió causarles, esforzándose en ser más empático.

—Estúpidos—respondió.

No encontraba otra palabra para describirlos, Rei en cambio pensaba en un montón de adjetivos mucho más vulgares pero que representaban mejor su enfado. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, y habló con ira contenida.

—Esos bastardos… no me sorprende que estén tan mal.

—¿Harán algo al respecto?

—No creo ¿no ves lo mal que están? Ocupan esforzarse en su matrimonio por ahora.

—En el peor de los casos, ellos podrían llevarse a Emilia—dijo en tono juguetón—Tendríamos más espacio y seguiría siendo parte de la familia ¿no?

Rei sonrió, y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de su esposo.

—Esto es serio.

—Yo también lo digo enserio.

—¡Carlos!

— _Shhh_ , te oirán—susurró a su oído—Vamos, amor, cálmate. No es nada en lo que podamos ayudar.

—Es que… me lleno de rabia sólo de pensarlo. Nick tenía muchísimas ilusiones de ser padre ¿sabías? Siempre ha querido tener a un niño al cual enseñar a montar en bicicleta y a batear… se me parte el corazón pensando que nunca podrá… que él…

—Estás adelantándote demasiado a los hechos—la abrazó por los hombros—Lo cierto es que no sabemos aún sobre eso.

—¡Pero la…!

—Nada—besó sus labios para callarla—Dios opera de formas misteriosas. Ya verás cómo todo mejorará para ellos.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? Su matrimonio está tan deteriorado y me asusta mucho que ellos…

—Calma—canturreó—¡Otra vez piensas de más!

—Y tú no piensas nada—le sacó la lengua juguetona.

—Me ofendes, mi amor. Pero hablo enserio. Dales más crédito, amor mío, ¿realmente crees que ellos dos pueden separarse? Han pasado por cosas peores, un poco de estrés no los matará.

Rei se maravilló de toda la fe que Carlos tenía puesta en sus cuñados. La verdad era que Carlos también tenía sus dudas, pero no iba a permitir que su esposa se estresara más de lo que ya estaba y, más importante aún, dentro de sus cuestiones también tenía esperanza.

Porque, esa tarde, cuando habló con Nick, pudo percatarse de que en medio de tanto desastre, Nicholas Wilde seguía enamorado de su esposa.

Y la mirada de Judy, cuando buscaba a Nick para ayudarlo o cuando le sujetaba la pata a modo de consuelo, era la de una mujer enamorada.

Estaban pasando por una espantosa etapa, en la cual le gustaría ayudar, pero a pesar de todo había aún amor dentro de ese matrimonio y mientras hubiera amor, nada malo podría pasar.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo Rei, suspirando.

—La tengo—sonrió con petulancia, besándole los labios con mayor ahínco—Ahora vamos a dormir.

Sin debatirle nada, Rei apagó las luces. En el sofá-cama de la planta baja, el desgastado pero aún sobreviviente matrimonio Wilde dormía acurrucado, como si nada malo hubiera pasado, silenciosamente dándole la razón a Carlos.

* * *

 **Escena extra 2**

Nick se despertó a media madrugada, la casa estaba completamente silenciosa y la habitación oscura, aunque el sillón-cama era cómodo, él estaba acostumbrado a su propio colchón, así que empezaba a sentir dolor en la espalda. Quiso removerse, pero el cuerpo de Judy estaba apoyado en su pecho y no quiso moverla. Siempre le pareció que cuando dormía era cuando más adorable se veía Judy, no importaba que se sintiera sensible en ese momento, simplemente así lo pensaba. Los bigotes de Judy se movían al compás de su respiración, otorgándole un aura de completa ternura ¿qué hacía una conejita tan hermosa casada con un zorro como él?

Los meses enteros de tristeza y dolor estaban aún en su mente, susurrando frases hirientes y dolorosas, pero no los escuchaba. En ese momento, por esa noche, eran solamente él y ella, sin asuntos pendientes, sin problemas pospuestos, sin un funeral encima... eran sólo Nick y Judy, mejores amigos, inseparables compañeros y esposos apasionados, felices de compartir su vida.

Esa noche, después de tanto, Nick se dio cuenta de que aún amaba a su esposa con todo el corazón. Y que aún creía en su matrimonio, y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo. Esa noche, era fuerte, decidido y audaz. Esa noche, sentía que Judy a su lado (aunque estuviera dormida) lo amaba, apoyaba y ayudaría en toda situación que él ocupara. La soledad no pudo inmiscuirse en su mente, y en vez de eso, sintió total plenitud, una emoción de comprensión y amor que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar. Esa noche, Nick Wilde se sintió completamente unido a su esposa y a su familia.

Sólo por esa noche...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les ha gustado? la canción de Michael Jackson al inicio se enfoca en la manera en que Judy intenta ayudar, y cómo Nick lo percibe a su manera. Espero haber conseguido un buen efecto.

¿Les ha gustado cómo se van desarrollando esos dos?

¿Y qué me dicen de la escena entre Mr. Big y los cocodrilos?

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o sugerencia soy toda oídos =D


	8. Esa cosa llamada realidad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 _ **FictionNews:**_

 _Tras un largo periodo de ausencia, la autora de FF Nefertari Queen ha vuelto a publicar un capítulo más para su historia "Counting Stars" deseado que sus lectores encuentren un momento dentro de sus ajetreados labores diarios para rememorar un fic que, en sus propias palabras: "quizá hayan olvidado tras semejante retraso". La autora ha manifestado un profundo arrepentimiento por la demora, alegando que se trató de un bloqueo y que insistió en esperar hasta que el capítulo le pareciera lo mejor redactado posible, contestando al entrevistador: "no puedo, simplemente no puedo subir capítulos que no considero bien escritos. Va en contra de todos mis principios, los lectores merecen que el capítulo sea la mejor versión que pueda dar". Desde aquí mostramos simpatía con la autora, y anexamos unas respuestas a comentarios mandados con anterioridad:_

lola: es hermoso que digas que mi escrito es "de buena mano", gracias por leer mis fics y emocionarte tanto ¡me emocionas a mí! ^^

Karen: ¡perdona! T_T aquí está al fin el capítulo nuevo...

Cat-Zetyblack: Primero que nada, lamento mucho haber demorado en la actualización. Segundo, agradezco de sobremanera que me hayas tenido la confianza de expresarte tan abiertamente de tus emociones y ese difícil momento que pasas por ahora en tu vida, sé que suenan a cliché frases como "todo pasa por algo" o "eventualmente lo superarás". La verdad es que nadie puede ponerse por completo en los zapatos de otra persona, admiro enormemente tu fortaleza. Siéntete en confianza de hablarme directamente (si así lo deseas) y espero que este fic sea la mejor ayuda que pueda darte. Te mando un enorme abrazo, y mis mejores deseos con un toque de amor.

Angelus19: ¡Hola hermosa! me alegra tanto que tu familia esté tan bien y principalmente tu bebito hermoso (un beso). En lo que respecta a la historia, ya eventualmente harán sus acercamientos, espero los más realistas posibles XD Quizá sea algo dura pero el punto del fic era llevarlos al límite. Lo que me dices de Wattpad, no sé porqué esa plataforma nunca me ha terminado de gustar, y sobre esas escenas de sexo sé a lo que te refieres, son para reírte por lo idílicas y románticas que ponen, enserio ¿no saben que se suda, hay ruidos y olores raros y un montón de cosas además de besos y coito? XD En fin, al menos le sacan a una alguna risa jeje.

Bureinzu: ¡Lamento no poder escribir más rápido! :c peeeero en las buenas noticias, le has atinado a algunas cosas de este capítulo c;

Nieve Taisho: ¡Nieve hermosaaaa! Primero que nada, me encanta cómo te emocionas ¿enserio lo leíste cinco veces? wow, y por cierto ¿cuál fue tu escena favorita? me quedé con esa curiosidad XD un enorme diploma de "mejores novios del mundo" para ti y tu pareja, te lo dice una mujer que realmente sufre por no encontrar a nadie :c bueno, cosas tristes después (suficiente hay con el fic jaja) y ponle mucha atención a las escenas de los cocodrilos c; (¡Torta será, y de tres leches de chocolate =D)

LautaroR: Muchísimas gracias, lamento que este capítulo se haya tardado más pero agradezco tus hermosos deseos y espero te guste esta nueva entrega.

Guest: suele pasar mucho eso, que intentan tener hijos se rinden y al siguiente segundo ¡pum! embarazados... las cosas de la vida XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Esa cosa llamada realidad**

I close my eyes, only for a moment

And the moment's gone

All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Dust in the wind

All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song, just a drop of water

In an endless sea

All we do crumbles to the ground

Though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

Cierro mis ojos, solo por un momento

Y el momento se va

Todos mis sueños pasan frente a mis ojos, una curiosidad

Polvo en el viento

Sólo son polvo en el viento

La misma vieja canción, es sólo una gota de agua

En un interminable océano

Todo lo que hacemos se desmorona y cae al suelo

Aún cuando nos negamos a verlo

Polvo en el viento

Nosotros somos sólo polvo en el viento.

 **~ _"Dust in the wind"_** by **Kansas**

.

Zootopia, 30 años antes.

.

Mr. Big y los cocodrilos hicieron un pacto de territorio claro y directo: la musaraña seguiría dominando Tundratown, y los cocodrilos tendrían a la Sabana y Distrito Forestal. El área central permanecería neutral, como llevaba siéndolo mucho tiempo. No interferirían entre sus negocios, respetarían a sus personas y en caso de conflictos debían seguir el código estándar de las mafias. A los dos grupos les parecía un trato muy justo, pues Mr. Big estaba más que contento con sus negocios y no tenía interés en expandir su dominio.

Hubo paz en Zootopia después de los violentos meses que terminaron con los Cárteles Arena y Rayados, pero apenas pudieron respirar a gusto unas semanas antes de que los barrios bajos de los suburbios comenzaran a mostrar animales ansiosos, con un cuadro de adicción bastante severo. Las autoridades recibían los reportes de arranques de violencia en los jóvenes, que en el mejor de los casos eran detenidos y liberados tras un par de horas de castigo. Al principio los oficiales no notaron algo extraño, hasta que los casos comenzaron a ser mucho más frecuentes y abarcaban más animales de muy joven edad.

Fue en el Distrito Forestal, cuando atraparon a un hipopótamo de apenas diecisiete años, que encontraron en sus bolsos esa droga extraña. La mandaron al laboratorio y confirmaron que se trataba de un narcótico nuevo, probablemente importado, pero eso no podía ser, el hipopótamo vivía en uno de los sectores más bajos de la ciudad, si el joven se drogaba tendría que ser con las mercancías más baratas del mercado negro, no con el caro material importado.

Las autoridades alertaron de la nueva droga, cuyos efectos se consideraban nocivos, y se empezaron a formar patrullas para buscar quiénes podían estar distribuyéndola. No sabían que estaba dándose inicio una de las épocas más oscuras de Zootopia.

.

.

—La policía está detrás de nuestra droga—dijo Mark.

Iván se encogió de hombros, recostado en un sillón de cuero muy cómodo y con los ojos cerrados. Estaban en un cuarto bien amueblado, con alfombras, tapices y una mesa llena de todos los licores conocidos –los más finos– además de mesitas, televisiones y otras cosas. No era una habitación muy grande, pero el lujo era perceptible en cada una de sus esquinas.

—Aún no saben que somos nosotros—respondió—Creen que la droga proviene de otro cártel.

—No son estúpidos, eventualmente sabrán que somos nosotros.

—¿Y qué te preocupa?—Iván abrió los ojos y se irguió—Hemos ganado más dinero en estos seis meses de los que ningún otro cártel en la historia de Zootopia. Podemos perfectamente defendernos.

—Sé que tenemos recursos, y a las hienas—esas hienas eran tremendamente fiables—Pero piensa ¿cómo haremos que el dinero circule de la manera que necesitamos? No sé tú, pero no pienso vivir en pocilgas toda la vida.

—Lo que quieres es lavar el dinero ¿verdad?

—¡Desde luego! Tener las maletas escondidas en los recovecos es tan…

—¿Tan qué?

No dijo nada más, pero Iván entendió su punto.

—También lo he pensado—confesó—Sería lindo poder tener un apartamento ¿no? Con vista panorámica, llena de todos los lujos que uno desea.

—Y los restaurantes más finos, con las mejores comidas.

—Podríamos construir sin problemas los edificios que deseamos.—continuó Iván, de repente emocionado—Pero si somos muy obvios con los fondos le daremos pistas a la policía.

—¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo!

—Carajo, cálmate—se puso de pie y caminó a una mesita, abrió el cajón, donde estaba un legajo, y se lo dio a Mark—Este es el bosquejo de una idea mía para lavar dinero ¿qué opinas?

Mark leyó el documento, eran unas cinco hojas a lo mucho, Iván siempre fue el de mejor temple y más astucia, aun así, Mark quedó sorprendido por su plan. Era tan sencillo, y eficaz.

—¿De verdad es tan sencillo?

—Lo es cuando sabes exactamente qué estás buscando.

—Aquí mencionas tres empresas ¿debemos usar a las tres?

—Yo pensaría usar primero una y, dependiendo cómo nos funciona, acudir a las demás.—dijo Iván—Si nos concentramos mucho en eso podemos perder ventas del krokodile.

—Francamente yo no soy bueno en estas cosa—Mark cerró el legajo y se lo regresó—Hagamos esto, tú te encargas del lavado y yo me encargo de la producción y venta.

—Eres incapaz de dejar las calles ¿cierto?

—Sabes lo que me gusta.

Los dos cocodrilos sonrieron, conformes con su nuevo plan. Habían crecido juntos, eran aún más que hermanos, confiarían siempre su vida en el otro, eso no había cambiado ni con tantos planes, artimañas, chantajes y problemas que habían sorteado. Nada podría cambiar su amistad.

—Bien, yo me haré cargo, pero dime tú ¿en qué empresa empiezo?

—Tú sabes más de eso.

—Pero es también tu dinero. Dime, cualquiera es viable por igual.

Sacó la hoja donde estaban los esquemas de las empresas, Mark le echó un vistazo, conocía a todas, y en cierta forma le tenía desprecio a cada una, usualmente los narcos odian a los empresarios, menos ricos que ellos, pero "legales".

—Tigerdream—respondió.

—¿Los Tigerwilde, eh?—los ojos de Iván chispearon—Buena elección.

Se sirvieron dos tragos de whisky, cerrando el trato.

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Zootopia, hoy_

Cuando una persona muere, aunque físicamente desaparece, el amor de sus seres amados permanece en ellos desafiando las leyes del tiempo y la física. En un proceso complicado, aquel amor se convierte en dolor, después, en sabiduría, dejando al interior de los corazones una marca única e irrepetible, que sana y enseña perpetuamente. Era un proceso de duelo que Judy estaba terminando, pero Nick apenas lo estaba empezando.

Nick Wilde estaba acostado en el despacho de Carlos, viendo al techo, la puerta estaba cerrada pero aún así podía escucharse el jaleo a un pasillo de distancia: su sobrino corriendo por las escaleras buscando perder tiempo para no ir a la escuela, su sobrina llorando para llamar la atención, su hermana buscando con desesperación la fórmula de la bebé y su cuñado apresurando al niño para que no se les hiciera tarde. Era un desorden en tan perfecta sincronía, que Nick se sentía ajeno y decidió permanecer en su alcoba hasta que el huracán de puntualidad se fue en el auto.

Primero fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, ahí estaba un contenedor con su nombre y la linda letra de Rei que decía:

" _Salimos. Recuerda que nos veremos en casa de la tía Emma a las tres de la tarde. Ten un buen día, siéntete en tu casa. Besos."_

Dentro del conetendor estaban unos hot cakes recién hechos con moras encima y miel al lado, sonrió y empezó a comer, sentándose en la sala, para ver la televisión. Era extraño tener tanta tranquilidad, y más aún porque a pesar de no ser su casa, se sentía como en ella.

Era media mañana cuando le marcó Melody, recordándole que había un mundo y una vida más allá de esas paredes.

—¿Sí?

 _—¡Nick!—_ había alivio en su voz _—¿Estás bien? Supimos la noticia y no te quisimos molestar. Mi más sentido pésame._

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo va bien. Sigo en Foxville con mi hermana.

 _—¿Lo han pasado mal?_

—No tanto como creí, pero la ayudaré unos días más. El Jefe Jones ya está enterado.

 _—Sí, Judy le dijo ¿está ella contigo?_

—Estaba, se fue ayer. Bogo no le perdonó más días.

 _—Al menos te hizo compañía._

—Judy me ayudó mucho—y era verdad—Calculo estar aquí dos días más ¿cómo van ustedes con el caso?

 _—Vamos a cerrarlo mañana, no tenemos ninguna pista ¡estamos perdiendo tiempo!_

—Ni hablar, no es como que pueda ayudarles mucho ahora. Pero confío en ustedes.

 _—Gracias Nick, cualquier cosa sabes que estamos para apoyarte._

—Eres un encanto, Melody.

Colgaron y Nick repasó la conversación un poco, la verdad llevaba días sin pensar en el caso de Sasha McCallahan, y ahora que Melody lo mencionaba, opinaba como ella, no tenía nada que aportar. Pero, con la mente ocupada en muchas otras cosas, realmente no podía aportar nada a nadie.

Al final, la autocomplacencia nunca fue lo suyo, así que se encogió de hombros y continuó con su día. Se fue más temprano a la casa de la tía Emma, porque necesitaba estar a solas antes de que Rei llegara. Entró al lugar y miró los muebles impasible, nada de eso le despertaba memorias, continuó su camino por las escaleras hasta llegar al ático, un pequeño almacén con cajas llenas de polvo al que se accedía por una escalinata de dudosa calidad, crujiendo bajo sus pisadas. Estornudó un par de veces mientras limpiaba el polvo de las cajas más grandes, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda lo halló: un cofre de madera mediano, con sus iniciales torpemente grabadas, una chapa dorada carcomida por el tiempo y sin candado. Los tornillos rechinaron cuando lo abrió, revelando un montón de cartas perfectamente dobladas, entre algunas fotos.

Bajó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, abriendo la primera de las cartas. De niño, él solía escribirle a la tía Emma, que siempre estaba de viaje, contándole sus más recientes hazañas. La tía le respondía en un par de días, con cartas cariñosas y a veces mandando también dulces. Ese cofre contenía las mejores memorias que Nick guardaba de su tía, antes de que los peores años de su vida lo tocaran profundamente.

La torcida letra de cuando era niño le traía enormes recuerdos, imágenes de su madre diciéndole cómo escribir cada palabra, su padre dándole la pata mientras caminaban a la oficina de correos y su hermana –demasiado pequeña aún como para escribir– dibujando encantadoras imágenes en el sobre. Entre las notas donde Nick le contaba a su tía cómo había aprendido a multiplicar, estaban algunas fotos familiares muy viejas, todas de momentos alegres, pero una fue la que llamó su atención.

Ahí estaba él, en Halloween, vestido de médico, con su hermana en brazos llevando un pequeño vestido de tul como si fuera una princesa. A su lado estaba la tía Emma, sonriendo con juventud y alegría, y su esposo el tío Albert.

No recordaba casi nada del tío Albert, salvo que fue un zorro de pocas palabras, miradas serias y que raras veces intentaba jugar con sus sobrinos políticos. Vistos en esa fotografía, parecían dos opuestos: Albert ecuánime y Emma alegre. El tío Albert murió cuando Nick era demasiado pequeño como para tener alguna imagen clara de él, y siendo un ser de poca influencia en su vida, no lo extrañó en absoluto. Pero la tía Emma estaba tan devastada que usó su fortuna para viajar alrededor del mundo, con el afán de encontrar un nuevo sentido a su vida. Entonces, por los viajes, Nick empezó a mandarle esas cartas hasta que…

¿sinceramente valía la pena recordar? Nick guardó la foto al fondo del cofre y lo cerró delicadamente, temiendo que la madera vieja se astillara. Uno no puede vivir de recuerdos, eso lo comprendía, pero ahora estaba decidido a convertirlo en una acción. La tía Emma estaba muerta, la amó bastante de niño y siempre sería su familia, a pesar de los años que duraron distanciados, pero no tenía caso perderse en el pasado buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera le darían paz.

Los dos estaban muertos, allá en un lejano cielo con sus padres, y se encontraban infinitivamente mucho mejor que su atormentado espíritu ¿sería mucho pedirle que le dieran un respiro?

Suspiró con algo de fastidio, llevándose las patas al rostro y tallándose los ojos. Estaba tan harto como cansado de tanta melancolía en su vida, y de algo estaba seguro, él no sería quien la mantuviera. Por él, la tristeza y la melancolía podían tomar un avión hasta el otro lado del mundo y no encontrárselas nunca más en su existencia; es más, a partir de ese momento, ignoraría que lo acompañaban, quietas pero presentes, como sentadas a su lado en el sillón contemplándolo llenas de compasión. No, ellas no estaban ahí, y si se encontraban, no les daría más poder sobre él. Por su orgullo que no lo permitiría.

Rei llegó algo más temprano de lo esperado y se encontró a su hermano sentado, viendo la televisión, con la caja de cartas frente a él, y esa típica sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

.

.

.

Tardaron cuatro horas en acomodar en la sala todas las cajas con las cosas que mantendrían, la verdad no eran muchas, pero como debieron revisar el inmueble desde el ático hasta el sótano, deteniéndose de vez en cuando por los recuerdos, demoraron más de lo planeado. Cerraron las cajas con cinta y las arrinconaron en la esquina, Carlos pasaría por ellas el fin de semana y las guardaría en la bodega familiar, para después poner la casa en venta.

—¿Segura que no tendremos problemas vendiendo esta vieja casa?

—No, está a mi nombre—respondió Rei—La tía hizo el cambio de propietario hace años, no quería hacer testamentos.

—Siempre fue práctica.

—Sí, pero me hizo prometer que te daría alguna parte a ti.

—¿A mí? Rei, yo no ocupo nada, sabes que…

—Te daré la mitad de lo que consiga para la casa—dijo en tono firme—Y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

—Ese dinero debe ser para la hipoteca de tu propia casa, tus hijos o…

—Es tuyo.

—Rei.

—Nick, desde que tengo memoria has hecho todo por mí ¿podrías dejar de ser terco y aceptar lo único que nuestra tía nos dejó a los dos, por favor?

No había manera de discutirle a esa lógica.

Cerraron bien las puertas y subieron al auto de Rei, ella condujo en silencio, pero apenas quedaron detenidos en el primer semáforo en rojo, se armó de valor para hablar.

—¿Cuándo regresarás a tu casa?

—¿Te estorbo mucho, hermanita?—dijo en tono jocoso, pero para Rei no era asunto de broma.

—Sabes que no—repuso—Y mis hijos extrañan siempre a su tío. Pero tienes tu vida en Zootopia.

—¿Qué vida?

—No seas cínico.

—Rei, no quieras…

—No hagas lo que yo hice—lo cortó de tajo—No escapes por favor. Tienes una esposa que te ama, un trabajo bueno y una vida envidiable.

—Hablas como si estuviera planeando dejar a Judy.

—¿Honestamente me puedes decir que nunca pasó esa idea por tu cabeza?

—No…

—Nick.

Silencio.

En lo más profundo de su mente: hastío.

—Estoy cansado de esta situación—dijo—Harto de que todo gire alrededor de lo mismo.

—Yo sólo….

—¡No pienso seguir discutiendo de estas cosas! Estoy harto y no planeo soportar ni un minuto más estas situaciones.

Rei no dijo nada, el semáforo cambió a verde y condujeron en tenso silencio hasta la casa. Por las luces encendidas supieron que Carlos y los niños ya estaban en casa, pero no se movieron, era como si la tensión los tuviera congelados e imposibilitaba que se movieran. Nick suspiró, rompiendo el silencio, y murmuró:

—Me iré mañana.

—Por favor, no pienses que te estoy corriendo Nick.

—No—su voz sonó de repente suave otra vez—Sé que no.

Salió del auto y se metió a la casa, siendo recibido por la risa de los niños.

Rei se quedó en el auto un poco más, contemplando la escena por la puerta abierta; la manera en que Nick besaba la cabecita de su sobrina y cargaba en brazos a su sobrino, el brillo de anhelo en sus ojos…. De repente entendió por qué también arrastraba tanto dolor.

Después de esa noche, ninguno de los dos hermanos hablaría del tema otra vez, sencillamente porque no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, ese sería el último día en que los Wilde vivirían aquella melancolía, porque cuando Nick regresó a Zootopia, la realidad golpeó de frente a todos.

.

.

.

—Entiendo que estás pasando por una etapa difícil en tu vida—dijo Bogo—Y también entiendo que Nick afronta problemas similares. **Pero** , considerando lo comprensiva que se ha mostrado la comisaría con tú condición, seré muy claro: no toleraré más faltas, más retrasos ni cualquier excusa que pueda pasarte por la cabeza ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

Judy respondió con tono quedo y se fue a su cubículo, no tenía nada que reclamar. Bogo la miró alejarse y resopló, no le gustaba la manera en que Judy se estaba comportando. Sabía muy bien que era un momento difícil, y que cada animal se sobrepone a sus problemas de diferentes maneras y a su ritmo, pero ¿no pudo escoger otro momento?

Bogo prendió el televisor en su oficina, estaba el canal de las noticias, la ciudad era un caos de amarillismo desde que el domingo por la tarde se declaró al Lic. Pumalez desaparecido, y se encontrara su cadáver el lunes en la tarde. Como el caso de Sasha Topperwerth aún no se cerraba, había demasiados rumores ¿cómo era posible que una estudiante se suicide y días después su jefe directo sea asesinado? Peor aún, era el licenciado que preparaba la defensa de Wormwood. Demasiadas coincidencias para tratarse de algo simple.

Cuando se supo la muerte de Pumalez, Bogo le habló a su compañero el Jefe Jones preguntándole en qué podía ayudar, porque era evidente que se enfrentaban a un problema mayor. Jones fue muy directo, diciéndole que estaban en ascuas: el equipo de Nick aún no encontraba pistas para declarar la muerte de Sasha un asesinato y, mientras se le diera por suicidio, no había manera de conectarla con la muerte de Pumalez. Era como saber que al final del camino había oro, pero no podían ver el camino por más luces que encendían en ese oscuro momento.

Y Bogo sabía muy bien que eran pistas que, si Nick y Judy estuvieran en todos sus sentidos, podrían resolver. La curiosidad innata de la coneja y los contactos y certeros presentimientos del zorro haría que encontraran el inicio del sendero, guiando a todas las comisarías de Zootopia hasta el caldero de oro. Tanto Bogo como Jones estaban seguros de eso ¿y cuál era el problema? Simple: los Wilde no estaban en sus casillas.

No había forma de juzgarlos, como matrimonio habían sufrido mucho los últimos meses. Ahora, Judy enterró a un padre y Nick estaba enterrando a una tía, los golpes familiares siempre dejaban heridas profundas. La dedicación que esa pareja entregaba a su trabajo, tan desinteresada, se había trasladado a ellos mismos y buscaban cómo salir de sus depresiones personales. Bogo no podía llamarlos egoístas, al menos aún no, porque a pesar de todo sabía que se esforzaban por salir adelante.

O al menos eso creía, pero esa mañana, al reprender a Judy, notó que quizá no se esforzaban tanto. La Judy que él conocía habría replicado y buscado una manera de conseguir un mejor acuerdo, pero no lo hizo, sólo asintió bajando sus orejas y saliendo de la oficina como una sombra delgada y bajita. La última vez que vio a Nick, no podía decir que se trataba de su mejor momento.

Él era el Jefe de Policías del Distrito Central, no era un psicólogo ni un _coach_ de vidas. No tenía idea de cómo ayudarlos y tampoco era su responsabilidad, su deber era mantener a la ciudad segura, y para eso ocupaba los mejores policías. Al menos hace unos meses, tenía a una de las mejores oficiales de la ciudad, técnicamente aún estaba ahí, pero…

Apagó la tele y se frotó las cienes con frustración. Quien dijera que ser Jefe era fácil, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Clawhauser—lo llamó por el comunicador—Tráeme un café doble, por favor.

 _—Enseguida señor ¿quiere que le lleve unas rosquillas?_

—Sí…¿por qué no?

 _Urgía_ de algo dulce en su vida.

.

.

.

—Has tenido días mejores ¿no, Wilde?—le dijo Francine, cuando la vio llegar a la estación de café—Ten, realmente lo ocupas.

Judy sonrió a medias y aceptó la cafetera, sirviéndose el amargo líquido en una taza y echándole únicamente crema. Los oficiales que estaban alrededor fruncieron el ceño, todos sabían que Judy le echaba azúcar hasta a los pasteles, adorando las cosas dulces. Callándose sus comentarios, Francine le ofreció unas rosquillas a su compañera, Judy agarró una sin fijarse en qué estaba aceptando murmurando un "gracias" escueto.

—Difícil lo de ese licenciado ¿no crees?—continuó Francine, buscando hacer conversación—Cuando vi la nota supe que había gato encerrado, lástima que no sea nuestra jurisdicción.

—¿Qué licenciado?

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—¡El Lic. Pumalez!—dijo Lobezno algo exaltado—¿Pues dónde estuviste el fin de semana? ¡fue la comidilla de toda la ciudad!

"En casa de mis padres lamentándome de mí misma" respondió Judy la pregunta en su mente, pero de sus labios sólo salió:

—Ocupada.

—No importa. El punto es que el domingo la familia del Lic. Pumalez lo declaró desaparecido—explicó Francine.

—Si eso no fuera poco, apareció muerto el lunes—siguió Lobezno—¡Su cuerpo fue hallado en una vereda del Distrito Forestal! Nadie sabía qué rayos hacía ahí, y no se ha podido saber quién lo mató ni por qué.

—¿Hablas del mismo abogado que lleva el caso Wormwood?

—Es el encargado de su defensa.

—Sí, ahora sin Pumalez el bufete de abogados deberá reorganizar completamente la defensa de Wormwood ¡y falta un mes para el juicio! ¿tienes idea de cómo entorpecerá esto a la defensa?

—Y está el caso ese de la muchacha que se suicidó, la que trabajaba con Pumalez. Ahora se ve todo muy sospechoso.

—Por cierto, Judy ¿no era Nick el que llevaba el caso de esa pobrecita muchacha?

—Sí—respondió Judy—Sasha McCallahan. Él me dijo que sospechaba algo, pero no han encontrado nada.

—Ni lo encontrarán—afirmó Lobezno—Para mí que esto lleva meses siendo planeado.

—Pero ¿por quién?

—Además, desaparecer a Pumalez sólo aviva la polémica.

—Quizá eso quieren, y por eso…

Judy se alejó de sus compañeros, no quería oír sus teorías, en vez de eso prendió su computadora e inmediatamente leyó lo más rápido que pudo todos los reportes y noticias sobre la muerte de Pumalez. Vio las entrevistas, donde su viuda lloraba ante la cámara diciendo que su esposo había sido un abogado ejemplar, y no entendía por qué estaba pasando eso.

Pero Judy sabía muy bien, con los años, que todo abogado tiene algún caso sucio en su historial, aunque si lo pensaba muy bien ¿qué tan sucio fue ese caso para que le quitaran la vida? Las mafias no solían operar así.

"Exageras Judy ¡ya estás involucrando a la mafia!" se reprendió a sí misma "Y aún no tienes idea de qué está pasando. Ni siquiera hay manera de conectar a Pumalez con Sasha"

La pobre Sasha… Mary Topperwerth juraba con su vida que su sobrina nunca se habría suicidado, y aunque Judy le creía ¿cómo decir lo contrario? Abrió las carpetas con los expedientes que Nick le había dado –aprovechando que nadie le estaba poniendo atención– y releyó todas las pistas y la escena del crimen ¡no había nada! Si la muchacha fue asesinada, quien lo hizo debió ser el más silencioso de todos los criminales.

Judy podía sentir la corazonada en su cabeza, el instintito diciéndole que ahí estaba la pista que necesitaba, oculta a plena luz del día. Recargada en su asiento, la coneja le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

 _—¡Argh,_ amargo!—frunció los bigotes en un gesto de total desagrado ¿cómo es que se le había olvidado ponerle azúcar?

Inmediatamente le dio una mordida a la rosquilla, para quitarse la amarga sensación del paladar. Saboreando el dulce del pan, analizaba minuciosamente las fotografías del caso de Sasha. _Mmm_ , un dulce y muy discreto criminal.

 _Dulce criminal…_

Momento ¿por qué eso se le hacía tan familiar? Sentía que había visto al fin la primera migaja de pan que le indicaría el sendero. Judy repitió esas palabras en su mente, luego recordó:

— _Su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña, la autopsia reveló cortes muy profundos ¡y de fondo estaba la canción de Smooth Criminal!_

Un asesino dulce y despiadado… pero no, había aún más en eso. "Piensa Judy, piensa" una muchacha sin causa aparente, que se suicida en unas circunstancias y un escenario muy extraño, que por más sospechas de la policía el caso no parece resolverse, donde el asesino fue demasiado discreto como para dejar pistas, donde…

Judy de repente se puso de pie y corrió por el corredor hacia los archivos, en el camino pasó de largo a sus compañeros, que seguían en su discusión de hipótesis, y a los cuales ignoró muy tajantemente. Bajó los escalones y abrió los archivos, sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió a los que había organizado hace relativamente poco. Abrió los cajones, leyendo los nombres uno por uno.

"He visto esto antes" pensaba "Pero ¿dónde?"

Finalmente, leyó un nombre que hizo eco: "Pamela Zereg". Sacó el expediente y lo leyó otra vez, era la misma información que recordaba, una muchacha que se suicidó en su bañera sin causa aparente. O al menos eso fue lo que dedujeron. El caso era de hace treinta años.

Treinta años atrás la ciudad era diferente, y Judy lo sabía. Con el expediente en su mano, regresó al escritorio y se puso a buscar todo lo relacionado con Pamela Zereg, no había prácticamente nada de su vida antes del suicidio, como si la muchacha no existiera. Hasta que leyó, en uno de los archivos del sistema mejor escondidos, que Pamela era la presunta hija de Erik la Cebra.

Erik la Cebra… con esa nueva pista, Judy inmediatamente dedujo que la joven fue asesinada, pero en el expediente entre sus patas se leía claramente "Suicidio" como causa de muerte. Estaba segura de que los oficiales de hace treinta años también habrían sospechado algo. Pero, si no encontraron al asesino, y en vez de eso se decretó suicidio, el crimen debió haber sido perfectamente planeado.

"Como el de Sasha" pensó.

Sólo había una situación; podía considerar a Pamela asesinada porque era la hija de un poderoso narcotraficante, pero Sasha no tenía velo en ningún entierro, su familia, aunque era adinerada distaba mucho de ser lo suficientemente influenciable como para llamar la atención de un criminal. Además ¿qué ganarían matando a Sasha?

¿Tendría todo eso conexión con el caso Wormwood? ¿Y con la muerte del Lic. Pumalez? ¿cómo es que todo eso podía estar conectado?

Siguiendo un fuerte presentimiento, Judy decidió que era hora de recuperar el control de su vida, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era seguir una posible pista.

.

.

.

Judy respiraba con un poco de nerviosismo, tenía en sus patas el expediente de Pamela Zereg. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer rompía muchas normas –no era como si antes no hubiera roto un par de reglas de vez en cuando– pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía mal, probablemente porque llevaba varios meses sobrellevando una baja autoestima. Cualquiera fuera la razón, la conejita respiró hondo cuando se abrió la puerta del auto, un alto oso polar le ofreció la pata para ayudarle a descender de la limosina y la escoltó por el interior de la hermosa casa.

No había visto a Mr. Big en aproximadamente un año, como él era un criminal y ella una policía solían hacer que sus reuniones fueran escasas y de bajo perfil. Judy veía más a su hija, Fru-Fru, ya que era la madrina de su primogénita, pero se avergonzaba de reconocer que también llevaba unos meses sin saber mucho de ella. Tenían un acuerdo muy bien establecido: la familia estaba aparte del negocio y, cualquiera fuera el nivel de influencia de Mr. Big, él ayudaría dentro de sus posibilidades a Judy, mientras ella recordara que algunas cosas estaban fuera de su control. Como Judy había aprendido muy bien que no puede haber animal perfecto, y que el crimen más que eliminarse sólo se controla, consideraba que era un acuerdo bastante bueno.

Pero ese día se sentía nerviosa, la abrumadora confianza que la caracterizaba le fallaba mucho los últimos días, la conejita tomó asiento frente al escritorio que tan bien conocía y esperó hasta que Mr. Big entró, siendo depositado frente a ella con mucha delicadeza. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y besándose las mejillas, como siempre.

—Bienvenida, pequeña—dijo—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Temo que es un asunto delicado—para enfatizarlo, sacó el expediente que llevaba en su bolsa.

Mr. Big alzó una ceja, extendiendo la pata para que ella le pasara el expediente. Un oso polar lo abrió y colocó frente a la musaraña de manera reverencial.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó Mr. Big mientras leía las primeras líneas—Sé que tú y Nick han pasado duros golpes ¿están bien?

—Hemos estado mejor, pero creo que podremos soportarlo.

—No dudes nunca en pedirme ayuda si la ocupas, Judy. Sabes que eres de la familia.

—Y le agradezco muchísimo su aprecio. Pero por ahora me gustaría saber si usted sabe algo sobre ese caso que está leyendo.

Mr. Big guardó silencio, con un gesto le hizo entender que esperara, Judy lo observó leer durante cinco minutos –pesados y largos– hasta que la musaraña hizo una mueca. Se recargó en su asiento, con gesto de disgusto.

—Sí, algo sé….

Judy esperó a que hablara, Mr. Big pidió un trago de whisky y saboreó el licor antes de responder, usando el amargo alcohol para limpiarse el paladar y evocar los lejanos recuerdos de una Zootopia treinta años atrás.

—Pamela era la única hija de Erik la Cebra, el líder del Cártel Rayado. Eran los dueños de operaciones delictivas, principalmente venta de drogas, en el Distrito Forestal. En aquél tiempo, los mafiosos vivíamos en relativa calma, con buenos acuerdos entre nosotros, y Erik era conocido por ser juguetón. La verdad, era un buen tipo.

El peso de los años de repente se manifestó en la musaraña, cuyas canas eran evidentes y su desgastado cuerpo, cansado por el tiempo, reclamaba un merecido descanso. Pero hizo un esfuerzo, bebiendo un segundo trago, para recordar.

—Cuando murió, Erik perdió los estribos. Ella era su luz ¿sabes? Muchas veces decía que era lo único bueno en su vida. Al morir, enloqueció para buscar a los culpables, cometió tontería y media comprometiendo su fortuna y todo su equipo. Terminó metido en una guerra contra Héctor el Camello y, de repente, murió en un cruce policiaco, por una bala perdida.

Judy lo miró de manera acusativa, Mr. Big rio en voz baja por lo perceptiva que era esa coneja. "Demasiado lista para estar en la fuerza" pensaba la musaraña "Es una pena".

—Todos sabíamos que la muerte de Erik fue exageradamente oportuna, pero no para quién. Algunos meses después, un par de cocodrilos aparecieron en sus territorios y con demasiado dinero como para haberlo ganado de manera limpia, vendiendo drogas nuevas. Esos cocodrilos, se supone, eran aliados de Héctor el Camello, que convenientemente había muerto también.

—¿Cocodrilos?—pensó un momento—¿Te refieres a Mark e Iván?

—Es una pena que no seas de los míos—Mr. Big bebió un trago más—Sí, esos dos. Nadie sabía nada de ellos. Cuando surgieron, los mandé investigar, y resulta que Héctor estaba empezando a apadrinarlos cuando se desató la guerra. Ahora bien, poco después Héctor y Erik murieron, y esos dos se quedan con una enorme cantidad de dinero y de territorio libre ¿coincidencia? No estoy seguro.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que dos cocodrilos anónimos pudieran deshacerse de dos líderes mafiosos tan fuertes?

—Esa es la duda que siempre me quedó.

—Mr. Big, imagino que ha hablado con ellos ¿no? ¿pudo saber algo?

—No, niña mía, nunca fueron aliados míos. Cada quien hacía lo suyo en su territorio y ya está. Hasta la muerte de Iván, fueron muy cooperativos, después de eso Mark se volvió paranoico, pero tuvo la templanza de no meterse en problemas.

—Hasta lo de los Tigerwilde.

—Sí, esos pobres muchachos asesinados por estar en la familia equivocada, es una pena—luego, señaló al expediente con un gesto—¿No crees?

—¿Qué insinúa?

—Eres astuta, Judy. Dime ¿no son muchas coincidencias?

Judy revisó el expediente de nuevo, la muerte de una muchacha, por estar en la familia equivocada…

—¿Cree que esos cocodrilos mataron a Pamela? Pero ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso?

—No lo sé, y la verdad nada lo afirma. Pero ata los cabos, Judy ¿quién se beneficiaba con la muerte de esa chiquilla? Aparentemente nadie, al contrario, fue lo que desató una guerra entre dos cárteles. Y al final ¿quién se quedó con el pastel? Soy viejo, tengo mis mañas, no desprecies el consejo de este anciano.

—Oh Mr. Big, su consejo es todo lo que necesito y más.

Judy le siguió dando vueltas al asunto en su mente, le ofrecieron quedarse a cenar y ella aceptó porque no tenía manera de disculparse. Pudo conversar con Fru-Fru al fin después de varios meses, la musaraña estaba encantada, tenía ya tres hijos y su vida era una alegría constante con su familia.

Mr. Big atendió la cena como sólo él sabía hacerlo: esa perfecta combinación de elegancia, amistad y respeto. Era impresionante como un animal tan pequeño podía intimidar a un oso polar, pero Judy lo respetaba por más que eso; a pesar de ser un criminal, Mr. Big no se deleitaba con las delincuencias como otros. En realidad, se trataba de un animal que terminó inmiscuido en el crimen organizado cuando intentaba alimentar a su familia y, sabiendo que no podría salir de eso, y que la única manera de proteger a su familia era siendo el mejor, se convirtió en eso: el mejor, el jefe. Judy nunca supo la historia completa, y no la preguntó, sabiendo que no la necesitaba para asegurar que, bajo la fachada de mafioso desalmado, estaba un animal atento, padre amoroso y amigo fiel.

—¡Tenemos aún tantas cosas de qué hablar!—dijo Fru-Fru emocionada, al final de la cena—Debes llamarme este fin de semana, querida ¡no aceptaré un _no_ por respuesta!

—Desde luego, a mí también me hace falta un buen tiempo lejos de casa.

La escoltaron a la salida y la llevaron en auto a su casa. Sentada en la sala de la cocina, con el expediente enfrente, una carpeta de recortes, la computadora y notas de apuntes, Judy Hopps Wilde trabajó hasta la madrugada por primera vez en meses. Había una pista, estaba segura de eso, y no la dejaría pasar.

.

.

.

Nick nunca fue bueno con las despedidas, le costaban mucho y por eso se fue temprano en la mañana, antes de que empezara el caos cotidiano en la casa de su hermana. Dejó una extensa nota y otras dos pequeñas para sus sobrinos, luego subió al auto y condujo lentamente hasta la carretera, donde el camino desfilaba liso y directo de manera casi interminable.

Como apenas amanecía, pudo ver el espectáculo del sol aclarando el cielo y la manera surreal en que los verdes prados comenzaban a cederle espacio a las construcciones como gasolineras, tiendas y casas, cada vez más numerosas, cada vez más grandes, hasta que de repente los imponentes rascacielos de la metrópoli rompieron la panorámica y brillaron bajo la creciente luz del sol.

Todavía era muy temprano, dedujo que se encontraría a Judy saliendo de casa para ir al trabajo, no se equivocó, pues la conejita estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, haciendo malabares para poder sostener su mochila, unas carpetas y un termo azul.

Eso era extraño, Judy casi nunca tomaba café en la casa, lo hacía en la oficina, era una criatura con natural energía y si tomaba mucha cafeína o azúcar se ponía algo hiperactiva. De hecho, Nick casi podía apostar que nunca antes había usado ese termo azul –de un tono claro y con franjas negras, muy bonito y femenino– regalo de sus padres un par de años atrás. Haciendo memoria, las únicas veces que tomaba doble ración de cafeína era cuando no había podido dormir ¿estaba preocupada, y por eso pasó una noche en vela?

Estacionó el auto, Judy volteó al escuchar el motor y le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, de esas que le recordaban a sus mejores años, tenía ojeras pronunciadas pero un brillo que llevaba bastante sin ver en los ojos. No supo cómo reaccionar.

—¡Bienvenido!—dijo sonriendo, metiendo las cosas despreocupadamente en su propio auto—¿Cómo estás hoy?

Bajó con movimientos tranquilos, como si la más mínima brusquedad pudiera hacer desvanecer ese momento tan agradable.

—Mejor.

Judy dio un salto hacia él, besó su mejilla con cariño y le abrazó.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar ¿te quedarás en casa, verdad?—él asintió—Muy bien, te dejé comida hecha. Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo cuando regrese ¡cualquier cosa estoy en mi teléfono!

Se movía mientras hablaba, de esa misma forma casi inquietante que solía estresarlo (no se había dado cuenta que extrañó mucho eso) le dio otro beso y encendió el automóvil, murmurando otras recomendaciones antes de irse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" se preguntó Nick. Entró a la casa, estaba impecable, ni una sola mota de polvo en ningún mueble. El jardín estaba cuidado, la tierra removida tenía aún marcados los surcos donde deberían florecer las nuevas flores en algunas semanas. En el comedor estaban dos vasijas con guisos, limonada fresca en el refrigerador y una nota que decía "Te amo" encima de la mesa.

Era como regresar al pasado, no es que se quejara, claro que no, de hecho, una calidez muy agradable comenzó a nacer desde su pecho abarcando el cuerpo entero de Nick. No se haría ilusiones muy grandes, pero tampoco de privaría de disfrutar ese pedacito de cielo. Sentía que Judy estaba con él, que no estaba solo, y eso era mucho más de lo que necesitaba por ahora.

Así fue como el día transcurrió de manera muy relajante, se dio un largo baño con su música favorita de fondo, pudo comer despacio y ponerse al corriente con la serie _Juego de Territorios_ (1) que llevaba un par de semanas sin ver –esa maldita familia Lionster se salía siempre con la suya a base de trampas, pero a pesar de todo, los Swolf seguían de pie dándoles pelea– fue una tarde espléndida donde pudo apagar su mente, hasta que el teléfono sonó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Respondió pensando que podría ser Judy o Rei, pero al otro lado del teléfono sonó una voz suave y afinada, que parecía cantar con elegancia las palabras.

 _—¿Eres tú, Nicholas Wilde?—_ preguntó Mary Topperwerth— _¿Tengo el gusto de hablar con Nick Wilde?_

Alejó el auricular un momento para suspirar con pesadez, luego colocó el teléfono en su oído y respondió:

—Sí, soy yo ¿se le ofrece algo señorita Topperwerth?

 _—¡Me alegra tanto que haya respondido! Disculpe que le interrumpa la tarde, pero me ha llegado un rumor de que cerrarán el caso de mi sobrina, ¿es eso cierto, señor Wilde?_

—Temo que sí, señorita.

 _—¡Por favor, dígame que usted bromea conmigo!—_ la desesperación se coló en las últimas sílabas— _Mi pobre Sasha no descansará en paz hasta que su asesino esté tras las rejas. Por favor, haga que mi sobrina descanse en paz._

—Lo siento señorita Topperwerth, pero la investigación no nos conduce a ningún lado. Sin causa probable o pista alguna, no tenemos otra opción.

 _—Pero ya tienen una pista_ —insistió— _El asesinato del Lic. Pumalez ¿cree usted que soy tan tonta como para no percatarme de que una cosa conduce a la otra? ¡por favor, eso debe llevarles a alguna pista!_

—Ese caso no es de mi jurisdicción, y no tengo acceso a esa información.

 _—Me dice entonces que se da por vencido ¿verdad?_

—Señorita…

 _—¡No quiera usar palabras elegantes conmigo! Yo sé mejor que nadie cómo usar las palabras—_ respiró profundo y continuó— _Se da por vencido, muy bien, está en su derecho. Sólo le diré una cosa: lamento mucho que Judy se haya casado con un animal de tan poco espíritu justiciero, que evidentemente no la puede comprender. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Wilde, tenga un lindo día._

Colgó.

Hay algo curioso con las palabras, y es que no les temes hasta que ya te han herido. Mary sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que las palabras se convirtieran en certeros cuchillos, y esa tarde, penetraron muy hondo a un desgastado Nick Wilde.

Dejó el teléfono, refunfuñó, y regresó a ver la televisión ¿qué se creía esa yegua para hablarle de esa manera?

.

.

.

El trabajo se le pasó muy rápido a Judy, estaba ansiosa por regresar a casa y tenía energía ese día. Sentía que había avanzado mucho con su investigación y necesitaba presentársela a Nick lo más rápido posible. Además, estaba gratamente sorprendida de que su esposo regresara rápido (debía recordar mandarle algún regalo a Rei, si ella no le hubiera mandado un mensaje advirtiéndole que Nick llegaría esa mañana el pobre hubiera encontrado la casa hecha un chiquero).

Había motivación otra vez dentro de ella, que la empujaba a mejorar. No podía conformarse ni dejarse caer, ni tampoco a su matrimonio. Ella volvería a tomar las riendas de su vida.

Llegó a casa con dos carpetas en sus patas, Nick estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión en una postura muy relajada "Parece que se está tomando el duelo mucho mejor de lo que pensé" dijo en su mente, cerrando la puerta con llave y dejando las carpetas en el comedor.

—¿Qué tal tu día, zanahorias?—preguntó él.

—Muy bien ¿y el tuyo?

—Tranquilo—pero sus labios se fruncieron—Me habló tu amiga activista.

—¿Mary?

—Sip, ella.

—¿Por qué te habló?

—Alguien le dijo que vamos a cerrar el caso de su sobrina—respondió viéndola de reojo—Me insistió en que no lo hiciera, pero le dije que ya estaba tomada la decisión.

—¿Enserio cerrarás el caso?

—Claro ¿por qué no?—se encogió de hombros—No hay pista alguna, todo indica a que es suicidio.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que no considerabas ese caso un suicidio.

—Lo sé, pero dime ¿qué más pudo ser? No tenemos pistas ni evidencia de nada.

—Yo…

—¿Tú qué?

No era intención de Nick sonar tan hosco, simplemente la charla con Mary Topperwerth lo había puesto de mal humor, Judy miró las carpetas encima de su mesa y de repente sintió un cansancio pesado caer sobre sus hombros, como un letargo: _¿en qué estaba pensando?_ Ese no era su caso, era el de Nick, además, tampoco tenía alguna evidencia fehaciente. Todo eran conjeturas.

La confianza y emoción que había sentido desde el día anterior se esfumó en un instante, dejando sólo las inseguridades que la habían atormentado durante meses. Uno pensaría que Judy ya habría superado eso, pero deben entender, las depresiones no son tristezas momentáneas, son periodos de tiempo largos, desgastantes, cargados de emociones contradictorias que fuerzan a un ser a cambiar desde sus cimientos. Judy estaba terminando el proceso, pero faltaban unos pequeños y dolorosos empujoncitos antes de que el ciclo se cerrara por fin.

Nick miró la expresión entristecida de Judy "¿Ahora qué?" pensó, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Judy se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacar verduras del refrigerador "No más colapsos" repetía en su mente "Ocúpate de algo, por Nick".

—¿Qué se te antoja para cenar?—preguntó.

Compuso una sonrisa, el zorro no la creyó del todo, pero se sintió tan conmovido por el evidente esfuerzo de su esposa que apagó la televisión y caminó hacia la cocina, colocó una pata sobre la de Judy y empujó suavemente la puerta del refrigerador, cerrándolo.

—¿Y si mejor salimos a cenar hoy, zanahorias?—preguntó—Algo de aire fresco nos vendría muy bien.

Los ojos violetas de la conejita brillaron al asentir.

—Sólo me quitaré el uniforme.

La vio subir las escaleras hacia la recámara, estando a solas en la cocina, Nick pensó que de verdad una cena en algún restaurante bonito los calmaría. Luego vio las carpetas sobre la mesa, tenían las notitas de colores que Judy usaba siempre para clasificar la información de sus investigaciones ¿estaba llevando ella algún caso pesado en la comisaría? Quizá podría preguntarle en la cena.

Se encogió de hombros, leerlo no le haría mal. Antes de que pudiera abrir la carpeta, Judy bajó por las escaleras luciendo un atuendo sencillo.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó sonriente.

Nick tomó las llaves del auto, y los dos salieron, dejando dos carpetas encima de una mesa de madera que ansiaban por ser leídas.

* * *

 **(1)Juego de Territorios**. Referencia de Juego de Tronos, donde los Lionster son la familia Lannister y los Swolf la familia Stark. Simplemente soy fan de GoT, no lo pude evitar XD

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡un enorme saludo!


	9. Suspicacia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! emm... ¿se acuerdan de mí? ¿no? no los culpo T_T

Antes que nada: este capítulo está dedicado a **Carmilla D.**

NO voy a perder el tiempo con disculpas, porque sé que no quieren leerlas, ustedes quieren un capítulo y es lo que les traigo. Pero antes, un agradecimiento a todos esos lectores que no dejaron de animarme y sus hermosos comentarios, he aquí las respuestas:

Carmilla D: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. He leído todos los comentarios que has dejado, desde Someone to Lean on hasta este fic, y no tengo palabras para agradecerte la entrega con la que has leído esta historia y tus hermosas palabras, lo mismo animándome como aconsejándome. Llegó un punto en que esperaba tus reviews porque siempre me daban esa sensación de calidez que todos los autores recibimos de lectores sinceros que disfrutan nuestro trabajo ¡mil gracias en verdad! 3 Respondiendo a la mayoría de las cosas: tampoco creo que Judy sea hipócrita por su relación con Mr. Big, todo lo contrario, la película de Zootopia da muy claro el mensaje de que no existen las utopías y que siempre hay algo malo en lo bueno y viceversa. Sería curioso si Rei y Carlos le dan a Emilia ¿no? jajaja, es broma. Muchísimas gracias por ver esa mejora en mi narrativa, me alegra bastante poder transmitir bien esos sentimientos con claridad. Una disculpa por mi error de dedo, Melody sí es una zorra ártica y ese "Best soundtrack movies" se quedó varado en medio de los párrafos, gracias por hacérmelo saber para editarlo pronto. PD.-También me encanta esa canción de Natalia L. PD.2.-Disfruta muchísimo este capítulo, por si no quedó claro, TE LO DEDICO. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Nieve Taisho: ¡Nieve hermosa! ya sé que siempre lees, no te preocupes, la uni nos mata a todos. Con que sigas disfrutando de este fic estoy más que feliz ¿también te gusta Game of Thrones? ¿pues dónde vives mujer que no eres mi vecina y mejor amiga del día a día? ahhh, un enorme saludo y un abrazo lleno de amor 3

Jainesz06: Jajaja lo sé, tengo un problema con Game of Thrones. No te frustres, aquí esta al fin la continuación.

joya blanca: Ya lo verás c;

Kariko08: Me alegra bastante que opines eso, a mi me gustó mucho cómo quedó Somone to lean on y me he esmerado bastante en que esta secuela sea también buena, espero que la sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora y te deje también muy lindos momentos.

Cat-Zetyblack: Una disculpa, otra vez, por lo que me demoré en actualizar, espero que este capítulo no te deje esas sensaciones tristes que te dejaron los demás fics, sobre lo que mencionas de Nick tienes algo de razón, el pobre está saturado, se verá algo más de eso en este capítulo c:

LautaroR: ¡Muchísimas gracias! =D

Guest: Cierto, las depresiones son cosas más serias y complejas de lo que uno cree, me he esmerado en que sea vea realista en este fic, parece que lo he conseguido, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo c:

Karen: Lo mismo digo: Bendita Angelus19, sus dibujos tan hermosos siempre me inspiran y su amistad me anima. Y me encanta que gracias a ella tenga lectores como tú, me motivan mucho tus palabras y que encuentren envolvente el fic, es lo mejor que uno como escritor puede escuchar, eso y que notas el empeño que le pongo a los capitulos poque sí, no me gusta subir cualquier cosa. Disfruta muchisimo este capítulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

PinkStar375: ¡Gracias! y sí, a mi me gusta publicar cuando me gusta el capítulo y aunque me demoré, éste me ha gustado. Ya veré que hago con Mary, quisiera meterla un poco más a la historia aunque aún no sé cómo. Espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo =D

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Suspicacia**

We're caught in a trap

I can't walk out

Because I love you too much, baby

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me

When you don't believe a word I say?

We can't go on together

With suspicious minds (suspicious minds)

And we can't build our dreams

On suspicious minds

Estamos atrapados en una trampa

No puedo salir de ella

Porque te amo demasiado, amor.

¿Por qué no puedes ver,

Lo que me provocas,

Cuando no crees una palabra de lo que te digo?

No podemos seguir juntos

Con mentes suspicaces.

Y no podemos construir nuestros sueños

En estas mentes suspicaces

 _ **~"Suspicious mind"**_ by **Elvis Presley**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 _Zootopia, 27 años antes_

.

.

Eran tiempos oscuros en Zootopia. Una metrópoli tan grande estaba, desde luego, acostumbrada a pasar malas rachas, pero pocos animales recordaban haber vivido o leído de alguna situación tan espantosa, era como si una película de terror hubiera salido de la pantalla y se convirtiera en la vida cotidiana.

El Krokodile llevaba algunos años distribuyéndose en la ciudad, y había sido una droga muy vendida en ese tiempo, pero sus ventas de repente se dispararon de tal forma que la cantidad de adictos de triplicó en un par de semanas. Mark e Iván habían hecho bastante bien su trabajo volviéndola una droga de perfil alto, obligando a los hijos de ricachones a pagar enormes cantidades de dinero por muy poco producto. Para terminar los detalles, Iván había conseguido mejorar la droga, volviéndola mucho más adictiva, eso sí, también la volvió muchísimo más tóxica.

El modelo antiguo de la droga volvía a un animal dependiente en alrededor de ocho días, las consecuencias eran las típicas de un drogadicto: falta de apetito, palidez, sistema inmunológico débil, ansiedad y otras características del cuadro común, con la particularidad de que eran más propensos a enfermedades cutáneas. Como eran síntomas confundibles con cualquier otra narco-dependencia, no llamó la atención de nadie, hasta que Iván introdujo la mejora en la droga que realmente causó aterradoras recuelas.

Ahora los jóvenes se volvían adictos en un lapso no mayor a tres días, y la toxina era tan difícil de digerir en el cuerpo que se acumulaba a montones en las extremidades, generando infecciones y gangrena tras unas semanas. De repente, los hospitales comenzaron a llenarse de jóvenes adictos, hijos de animales adinerados, que tenían necrosis severa en las extremidades y otras partes del cuerpo, los moribundos presentaban un cuadro de ansiedad tan severa que ni siquiera la morfina conseguía dormirlos lo suficiente para que fueran atendidos.

Un fotógrafo a las afueras del Hospital Saint-Saben tomó la imagen que se convertiría en el emblema de la ciudad, una venada, que antaño debió ser hermosa y joven, estaba flaca y ojerosa aparentando quince años más de edad. Pero eso no era lo aterrador: llevaba una bata de hospital y gotas de sangre caían de sus brazos, donde antes tenía los cáteres, era evidente que había escapado, una de sus piernas estaba ennegrecida desde el pie hasta la rodilla, tenía una llaga infectada en la mejilla que amenazaba con hacer un agujero hasta su boca y sus dos manos estaban vendadas, intentado ocultar la carne carcomida hasta los huesos.

No caminaba, su pierna muerta no lo permitía, se arrastraba en búsqueda de más droga, desde luego que no llegó lejos, un grupo de enfermeros salió corriendo del hospital para atraparla y llevársela al interior, la venada peleó débilmente, su cuerpo estaba al límite. Las fotografías salieron en primeras planas y causaron indignación y desconcierto ¿en qué se había convertido la ciudad? todo empeoró cuando, tres días después, un reportero confirmó que la venada había fallecido, su cuerpo no soportó la amputación de tres miembros y la infección en su mejilla estaba extendiéndose al cerebro. No hubo manera de salvarla.

Después de esa fotografía, fue relativamente común ver animales en ese deplorable estado. Todos eran jóvenes, lo cual empeoraba la situación ¿quién tenía el corazón para soportar a jóvenes, que deberían tener una vida entera por delante, arrastrarse sobre sus miembros inútiles por más droga? Los hospitales se llenaron de adictos que casi nunca sobrevivían. Fue la primera vez que los periódicos anunciaron los nombres de Mark e Iván, los traficantes que vendían el krokodile.

.

.

—¿Y cómo demonios la policía supo de nuestros nombres?—gritó Iván, dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa y golpeándola con fuerza.

—No lo sé—Mark se encogió de hombros como si no fuera relevante—Seguro algún informante en las calles. Ellos también tienen sus infiltrados.

—Te ves muy tranquilo con todo esto.

—Si lo estoy, es porque mientras más nos desesperemos, seremos menos capaces de pensar—tenía un tono suspicaz, casi desafiante—La policía solo sabe nuestros nombres, ni siquiera puede aún ubicarnos con fotografías y menos sabe dónde están nuestras operaciones.

—Eso por ahora, si tienen los nombres, eventualmente conseguirán lo demás.

—Sí, sí, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes.—tomó asiento en un sillón y recargó toda su espalda en el respaldo—Tenemos que tener planes de respaldo. Uno por si nos encuentran y debemos defendernos, otro por si debemos escondernos, otro por…

—¿Escondernos? ¿Nosotros? ¡Estás loco!—gritó Iván—Somos los narcotraficantes más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad, no me esconderé de patrullas azules a estas alturas.

—Pero ellos no lo saben, loco ¿no me estás escuchando? ¡tenemos que ser más listos que ellos!

—No me gusta hacia dónde diriges tus planes.

—¿Y eso qué? Casi nunca te gusta hacer planes. Mira, las cosas son así de sencillas: la ley nos perseguirá muy pronto, o buscamos formas de protegernos independientemente si te gustan o no, o de plano nos entregamos en este mismo momento. Tú decides.

Iván le devolvió una mirada penetrante, pero en el fondo sabía que Mark tenía razón. Los dos cocodrilos barajearon algunas opciones en diálogos tensos, para el final de la tarde, tenían esbozados los principales planes a seguir. Se veían venir tiempos complicados, aún para ellos.

.

.

Oliver Hamilton, Jefe de Gobierno de Plaza Sahara durante casi diez años, no podía creer aún su suerte. Había conseguido dos reelecciones –bien invertido fue ese dinero para "suavizar" las críticas de los periódicos a su gobierno– y mientras estuvo en el poder, esconder el desvío de fondos que realizó a su difunto sobrino fue muy sencillo. Pero las próximas elecciones serían en dos años, y como llevaba mucho tiempo en el poder, no veía nada sencillo que la nueva campaña lo favoreciera.

Las Leyes de Zootopia no permitían que un alcalde tuviera más de dos administraciones, fueran continuas o aisladas, pero en el caso de los Jefes de Gobierno no existía límite para las candidaturas, siempre y cuando el candidato no tuviera denuncias por abuso de autoridad o corrupción. Oliver no las tenía, aunque legalmente podría reelegirse, no era tonto ni optimista, sabía que los candidatos jóvenes le harían verdadera pelea en la próxima campaña.

Llevaba esos años buscando los 1200 millones de dólares que le otorgó a su sobrino, el difunto criminal Héctor el Camello, pero no los encontraba. En todos esos años había hecho nuevos ingresos para Plaza Sahara y había conseguido maquillar los balances económicos, con ayuda de su amigo el contador Hugo Cólpez. Con eso había bastado por ahora, pero si se hacía la más mínima auditoria, el desfalco quedaría relevado.

Los investigadores privados que había contratado hace años habían encontrado el banco que usó Héctor para esconder el dinero, y en su tiempo, lo clausuró. Esos mismos investigadores dijeron que el dinero, aparentemente, había sido sacado de las cuentas por un par de cocodrilos anónimos. Ahora que los periódicos señalaban a dos cocodrilos llamados Mark e Iván como nuevos líderes narcotraficantes, Oliver no hacía más que pensar que esos dos debían ser los que se quedaron con el dinero.

Todo tenía tanto sentido para él ¡desde luego que sí, era lógico! ¿cómo dos cocodrilos torpes se harían dueños de un mercado ilegal tan grande sin fondos que los sustentara? Esos fondos tenían que venir de algún lado, no podía ser coincidencia. Aún no sabía cómo habían encontrado el dinero de Héctor, eso era algo que descubriría después, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro: Mark e Iván tenían ese dinero (o al menos lo tuvieron años atrás).

Tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que buscar una manera de recuperar el dinero antes de que hubiera un cambio de administración. Oliver Hamilton estaba tan estresado, que una mañana común, sin dar ninguna previa señal de agotamiento o enfermedad, el Jefe de Gobierno de Plaza Sahara sufrió un paro cardíaco.

 **o0o**

 _._

 _._

 _Zootopia, hoy_

Nick abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando que la sala se inundara con la risa de Judy (los fantasmas del pasado seguramente se asustaron de escucharla reír tan estruendosamente) prendió las luces para que ella no tropezara, porque la conejita a duras penas parecía ver por dónde caminaba. Nick se sentía muy satisfecho de poder provocar aún ese tipo de carcajadas en su esposa.

—Ese pobre mesero no volverá a atender igual a nadie—dijo Judy, algo más compuesta.

—Era la intención, zanahorias ¿o me vas a decir que el joven era bueno en su trabajo?

—No, en absoluto.

Había sido la primera vez en muchos meses que los dos salían a comer, y decidieron ir a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, pero en ese tiempo el lugar había cambiado de administración y muchas de las cosas agradables se las llevó el viejo dueño, entre ellos, el protocolo de presentación que había formado a meseros muy dedicados. Los nuevos eran lentos, malcarados y daban la impresión de ser arrogantes. Fiel a sus antiguas costumbres, Nick tomó la situación y la convirtió en una de auténtica comedia para ellos dos.

Era eso lo que necesitaba, voltear hacia afuera y concentrarse en eso, no en lo tormentoso que pudiera haber en su interior. No podría decirse que Nick se hubiera aprovechado de los meseros, porque no había poder humano que los espabilara –bueno, técnicamente, las bromas de Nick los habían espabilado– Judy tenía el presentimiento de que recordaría por siempre la expresión desesperada del mesero que juraba y perjuraba que les entregaba la orden correcta.

Metidos en las bromas, la conversación durante la cena fue muy superficial, Judy nunca pensó que había extrañado eso: momentos dulces y sinsentido con su marido.

—¿Irás mañana al trabajo?—preguntó Judy al pie de las escaleras.

Nick estaba sirviéndose un vaso con agua en la cocina, bebió unos sorbos y después asintió.

—Sí, no quiero estar mucho tiempo en casa.

Judy dio dos pasos por los escalones cuando la voz de su esposo interrumpió la subida.

—¿Qué son estas carpetas?—inquirió curioso.

Las orejas de Judy golpearon su espalda, pero Nick no lo vio, él estaba inclinado viendo las primeras páginas de la investigación.

—Como me habías pedido que revisara tu caso, empecé a investigar un poco al respecto—dijo con voz contenida—Eso es todo lo que he encontrado.

—¿Alguna pista?

—Sólo conjeturas.

Nick asintió, cerró las carpetas sin haber leído más que tres hojas y apagó la luz de la cocina, Judy casi se sintió en un interrogatorio al estar bajo la luz de las escaleras, la única encendida.

—Ni hablar, lo cerraré mañana.

Judy quiso decirle "no", quiso sentarse en la cocina y explicarle cada una de sus teorías con los documentos en mano, quiso hablarle de la conversación con Mr. Big y de cómo todo indicaba que se trataba de algo más grande, quiso tirar de sus orejas y hacerle entrar en razón, al más puro estilo de los viejos tiempos. En vez de eso, contuvo todas esas ansias y las convirtió en una sonrisa cansada, dándole la espalda para subir las escaleras.

Nick notó que Judy había querido decirle algo, pero no preguntaría, no quería seguir estando al pendiente de cada una de las emociones de su esposa. Si era serio, ella después se lo diría ¿no? Al menos esa noche, después de una agradable velada, lo único que deseaba era darse un baño e ir a dormir a gusto, con la ilusión de que su matrimonio seguía siendo perfectamente bueno.

Y así pasó, se dio un baño corto y refrescante, al salir, Judy no estaba ni dormida ni ausente como otras veces, estaba sentada con una almohada de respaldo cambiando canales en la televisión. Le preguntó qué quería ver, él dijo cualquier cosa al azar; la pareja miró un capítulo de **Ardicastle(1)** antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

En la mañana Judy llegó a la comisaría con un sabor amargo en el paladar, técnicamente no podía quejarse, había sido una mañana agradable. Nick preparó el desayuno y los dos comieron juntos antes de irse a sus respectivos trabajos, aún así, algo no le gustaba. Muy en el fondo, una voz le susurraba "estás exagerando" pero otra voz más alta le obligaba a mantenerse alerta. Era como sospechar que la paz y calma que habían tenido los últimos días fuera una ficción próxima a romperse, y Judy temía ser ella quien lo causara.

Así pues, se contuvo y se puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar sus labios, caminó hacia la cafetería para servirse una taza de café y saludó a todos sus compañeros con inusual alegría. O'Lion fue el más sorprendido, comentando que aquella se parecía más a la Judy de antes y que estaba aliviado por su regreso. En cambio, el Jefe Bogo y Clawhauser tenían sus reservas.

Ajena a los comentarios de sus compañeros, Judy se sentó en su escritorio y se puso al corriente con toda la papelería que tenía atrasada –rayos, Bogo realmente era paciente con ella– para mediodía casi había acabado. Todavía seguía sentada tecleando cuando Garza llegó diciéndole que alguien la buscaba en la recepción.

—¿Sabes quién es?—si era su madre o alguno de sus hermanos tenía que prepararse para el largo cuestionario que la obligarían a responder.

—Es la activista amiga tuya, lo siento no recuerdo el nombre.

—Ah, es Mary.

—¡Sí, esa!

"¿Qué ocupará?" se preguntó mientras caminaba a la recepción, donde Mary estaba de pie frente a Clawhauser, con expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Mary?

—¡Judy, me alegra tanto encontrarte!—la yegua caminó hacia ella, pero algo se le veía diferente—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro—revisó rápido el reloj—Casi es mi hora de comida ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

—No, sólo quiero conversar.

—Acompáñame.

Eso era inusual, Mary siempre estaba de humor para una buena copa de vino, o una taza de café, dependiendo la hora del día. La llevó a su escritorio, casi todos sus compañeros estaban en la cafetería o en la sala de reunión, comiendo y platicando, así que estaban solas. Mary se sentó frente al escritorio y fue ahí cuando Judy detectó qué había de distinto ese día en la yegua.

Mary era de esos animales que, sin importar el contexto, seguía siendo hermosa, su belleza recaía en las facciones y sus exquisitos modales. Pero el refinamiento que la yegua solía proyectar no estaba ese día: llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo y sin corte, de esos que te pones cuando abres el cajón sin revisar qué sacaste de él, y una blusa de algodón blanca sin estilo alguno. Tampoco llevaba joyas, y sus zapatos eran unos tenis deportivos de color negro genéricos. Unas gruesas ojeras adornaban sus ojos, en vez del maquillaje sutil y elegante que embellecía su mirada.

—Te traeré una taza de café—dijo Judy, pero Mary la detuvo sujetándole la pata.

—No, por favor, sólo quiero pedirte algo.

—Dime, Mary—su voz sonaba dulce y comprensiva, casi maternal.

—Hablé con tu esposo, dijo que cerrarán el caso de mi sobrina—la mirada de Mary se cristalizó por las lágrimas—Judy, yo sé que mi conocimiento policial es escaso, y que son temas en los cuales no puedo intervenir. Por eso sólo te tengo a ti.

La conejita guardó silencio, mostrando paciencia mientras la yegua buscaba las palabras precisas (como bien era su costumbre).

—Mi sobrina no se quitó la vida, no puedo demostrarlo, ni tu esposo ha podido. Sé que están pasando una mala racha y que mi nivel de influencia en este tema es nulo. Por eso te suplico, Judy, sin importar lo que suceda, aunque ese caso deba cerrarse por cuestiones burocráticas… Judy, te ruego—y dicho eso, hizo ademán de ponerse de rodillas, aunque Judy la detuvo—Te ruego, dale justicia a mi sobrina…

Con la última palabra Mary rompió en llanto, la compostura que solía caracterizarla no pudo soportarla más. Judy la abrazó, su menudo cuerpecito apenas podía abarcar la mitad de la cara de Mary, pero la yegua sintió consuelo en los amables brazos de la que consideraba una verdadera amiga.

Las lágrimas de Mary empapaban su uniforme y sus sollozos eran un ruido de fondo, pero la mente de Judy trabajaba a mil por hora ¿qué podía hacer ella? No era su caso, ni su jurisdicción y ciertamente no podía intervenir aún a través de Nick. El caso era de él, después de todo. Abrió la boca para decirle eso mismo a Mary, incapaz de mentirle y darle falsas esperanzas, cuando la yegua le ganó y murmuró entre el llanto:

—Es todo lo que me queda—ya no había elegancia en sus palabras, Judy no estaba escuchando a la educada Mary Tooperwerth, estaba escuchado un pedido de lo más profundo de su alma, carente de filtros de refinamiento—Mi única esperanza… perdí a mi pareja, luego a mi sobrina, yo no tengo nada en este mundo Judy… sólo la esperanza de darles justicia… por favor.

Con esas palabras, Judy pudo ver perfectamente la escena frente a ella. No vio a su amiga ni a la activista, vio a una yegua destrozada por las circunstancias de su vida, que a pesar de su fuerza, suplicaba que le dieran justicia a sus familiares muertos. Los policías debían hacer eso, llevar la ley y sus consecuencias a todos los animales de la ciudad, si no lo hacían ¿entonces cuál era su propósito?

Judy se juró desde que era niña ser la mejor policía de la historia de Zootopia. Según ella, estaba en buen camino de lograrlo. Pero las desgracias en su propia vida la habían apartado de ese sueño, con Mary llorando en sus brazos, Judy pudo verse de nuevo como esa niña idealista que deseaba hacer del mundo uno mejor. El fuego de esa pasión, mermado por la tristeza, resurgió. No permitiría que nadie apagara esa llama de nuevo, ni siquiera ella misma.

Después de todo, si no podía ayudar a una amiga ¿cómo ayudaría a todos los demás ciudadanos anónimos que contaban con ella?

—Escúchame bien, Mary—habló, su voz sonaba fuerte y decidida—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, te lo juro. Tu sobrina descansará en paz.

Estuvieron juntas un rato más, en lo que Mary se calmaba. Judy no recordaría las palabras afectuosas que la yegua le dedicó a modo de gratitud, sólo recordaría que esa tarde, al ver la desesperación de su amiga, sintió que tenía un propósito claro y conciso, un caso que resolver.

.

.

.

La mayoría de los oficiales disimularon muy mal las miradas de asombro cuando Nick Wilde entró a la comisaría con rostro sereno y un vaso de café en la mano. Parecía fresco y resuelto, todo lo opuesto a lo que un animal debería verse tras los funerales de un familiar cercano. La propia Melody tenía rostro de asombro y no hizo nada por ocultarlo, pero quien trajo el tema a la mesa fue John.

—¿No tenías permiso hasta la próxima semana?—preguntó—El Jefe Jones dijo que tenías importantes asuntos familiares.

—Ya enterré a mi tía y resolví el resto de los pendientes—bebió un sorbo de café—el mundo sigue girando ¿no?

John iba a decir algo más, pero Melody colocó gentilmente una pata sobre sus labios para que no continuara hablando, el muchacho era aún joven y torpe para expresarse. Pero Melody, con una combinación de experiencia y del tiempo conociendo a Nick, entendía mejor la situación.

—Me alegra verte repuesto—dijo, aunque nadie lo creyó—Díganos jefe ¿cómo procedemos?

Le entregó los legajos con la información nueva que habían presentado algunas cuantas declaraciones y, claro, el giro que había dado el caso con la muerte del Lic. Pumalez. Nick las hojeó por encima, sin leer nada en realidad.

—Aún quiero cerrar este caso, sólo damos vueltas en círculos sin aterrizar en ningún lugar.

—Pero…

—¿Tienes alguna pista que no nos hayas compartido, agente Wallace?

Melody detectó la tensión en su voz, pero en vez de amedrentarse, mantuvo una postura firme.

—No—respondió—Pero siento que no estamos poniendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Lamento discrepar, pero estoy de acuerdo con Nick—John, que casi nunca se metía en ese tipo de conversaciones, se veía algo tímido mientras hablaba—No tenemos nada sólido, sólo conjeturas que no van a ningún lado. Y hemos puesto mucho de nuestra parte, Melody, tú bien lo sabes.

—Cuando ella hablaba de que no hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerza, habla de mí, John, no debes preocuparte—la voz de Nick se volvió aún más profunda—Sé que he estado distraído con mis asuntos familiares, pero eso no está interviniendo en esta decisión.

—Yo nunca quise decir que tú…

—Lo sé, Melody, tú…

—No, ¡no lo sabes!—su grito hizo todos en la comisaría de repente guardaran silencio—Deja de pretender que tienes el control de la situación, porque no es así ¡al menos no aquí!

Nick no dijo nada, de forma tensa el resto de los oficiales regresaron a sus labores, Melody y Nick sostuvieron un duelo de miradas que bien pudo ganar algún récord Guiness. John sólo veía, nervioso y casi asustado, a sus compañeros de trabajo, daba la impresión que uno atacaría al otro a la menor provocación.

Finalmente, para sorpresa de todos –hasta de la propia Melody– Nick suspiró, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, apretándola.

—Tienes razón—dijo—Estoy algo cansado. Lo mejor es que lea la nueva información y después sigamos hablando de esto ¿no?

Melody asintió, John murmuró algo antes de salir rumbo a la cafetería. Nick se sentó en el escritorio y abrió las carpetas, leyendo con calma. Desde su oficina, el Jefe Jones miraba a través de las cámaras de video, era más curioso que el Jefe Bogo y sólo buscaba una excusa para meterse en la acción.

Una media hora después todo el ambiente se sentía más tranquilo, Melody se sentó frente a Nick con una caja de donas en las patas y las puso frente a él. Nick sonrió ladeado y dejó de leer para agarrar una dona de chocolate.

—Mis favoritas—dijo antes de comerla.

—Bien que lo sé.

Los dos agentes saborearon sus donas en silencio.

—Hay alguien que realmente quiere a Wormwood tras las rejas ¿eh?—habló Nick, recargándose en su asiento—Matar a Pumalez y a Sasha es tomarse demasiadas molestias. Hay algo grueso de fondo.

—Definitivamente, pero no hay pista alguna de quién.

—¿Quién se vería beneficiado de esas muertes? Aparentemente nadie.

—Quizá lo estamos planteando mal y no se trata de quién salga beneficiado, sino de quién sale perjudicado.

—Sigue siendo Wormwood ¿no?

Nick agarró otra dona, necesitaban sospechosos urgentemente. Ocupaba darle más forma al caso y así tener en qué ocupar su mente. Se sentía paranoico, analizaba todo a su alrededor de manera exagerada, desde el comportamiento de su esposa al de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era como si estuviera todo el tiempo sospechando de ellos ¿por qué? No tenía sentido. Y muy en el fondo no quería tenerlo. No quería perder más el tiempo con esos pensamientos ridículos, quería concentrarse en algo productivo. La mañana dio paso a la tarde en un santiamén, y por más que leía los legajos y hacía esquemas con nombres y lugares, nada en el panorama apuntaba que el caso de Sasha McCallahan fuera a resolverse pronto.

.

.

.

"Respira hondo, Judy" se repitió mentalmente dos, tres, cuatro veces… estacionaba con cuidado la patrulla en la comisaría, en cuestión de segundos ella entraría y debería saludar a los compañeros de trabajo de Nick y al Jefe Jones. Ella conocía a la mayoría, desde luego, pero llevaba meses sin verlos, y de seguro estaban enterados de su situación. No tenía ánimos de miradas condescendientes ni de palabras amables "Estás aquí por el caso, Judy, sólo por él".

Apagó el motor y salió del auto, llevaba puesto el uniforme de oficial porque, teóricamente, estaba patrullando. Pero aún le quedaban unos diez minutos de su hora de comida, apenas Mary se marchó Judy agarró las enormes carpetas con información que había recopilado para Nick y se subió a la patrulla dispuesta a todo para entregárselas. Todo había sido valentía hasta que se paró frente a la entrada de la Comisaría del Distrito Policial 2, cuando un nudo en el estómago la detuvo en seco.

De repente recordó aquellos años de entrenamiento en la Academia de Policías de Zootopia, años atrás, cuando la colocaron frente al muro de hielo y la entrenadora pitó el silbato, diciéndoles a gritos que lo debían cruzar. Su primer instinto fue escalarlo, pero se resbaló en el hielo y cayó al agua helada varias veces. Para superar esa prueba debió tragarse la pena, ser más inteligente y enfrentar el miedo: saltó sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros para impulsarse y sobrepasar el muro. Aún recordaba las felicitaciones de la entrenadora Wabear esa tarde, poniéndola como la alumna modelo desde ese día y en adelante.

Nuevamente estaba frente a un muro, y ahora todo estaba claro: los últimos meses de depresión fue como haber llorado frente a un muro que le aterraba cruzar, porque no tenía idea de qué había al otro lado ¡pues basta ya! No permitiría que ese miedo la tuviera llorosa y congelada toda la vida. No. Miró alrededor y supo que no le quedaba ya nada: su familia y amistades estaban afrontando sus propios retos y seguían avanzando, ella era la única que se quedaba atrás. Más bien, que se _**estaba**_ quedando atrás, porque ese día saltaría el muro.

Colocó una pata frente a la otra y abrió la puerta de entrada, en el momento que el aire acondicionado golpeó su rostro sintió como si cayera de la cima del muro hasta la nueva tierra desconocida. Atrás había quedado una etapa de su vida, frente a ella, se esbozaban mil posibilidades, todas al alcance de sus manos, todas disponibles bajo una sola decisión: avanzar.

Con las carpetas en sus patas, caminó cruzando el recibidor hacia los corredores de los detectives, que ella tan bien conocía –antes acudió al trabajo de Nick con algo de regularidad– en el camino se encontró con dos o tres oficiales que la saludaron efusivamente, haciendo uso de esas sonrisas especiales que se guardan para quienes de verdad se aprecian.

"Había olvidado que muchos compañeros de Nick me tenían en alta estima" pensaba Judy, mientras respondía los saludos alegre y seguía caminando. Siempre hubo un mundo y una vida más allá de sus tristezas, y al fin lo estaba recordando.

Tras unos metros dio vuelta a la derecha hacia los despachos de detectives principales, donde sabía que Nick tenía su escritorio. Desde la entrada revisó la habitación, era muy grande, llena de computadoras y pizarrones tapizados de evidencias, con algunos cuantos oficiales sentados tecleando en los ordenadores y otros tantos dialogando sobre los posibles sospechosos. Al fondo estaba el escritorio de Nick, y lo vio sentado, comiendo una dona de chocolate y hablando con Melody Wallace.

Judy conocía a Melody muy superficialmente, era compañera de Nick desde hace tiempo y las pocas palabras que intercambió con ella la colocaban como una criatura simpática. Pero algo en esa conversación no le gustó: había más intimidad de la normal entre ellos, una mirada curiosa, de esa que intercambian los que comparten un secreto.

"Exageras, Judy" pensó, pero algo curioso sucedió en ese instante. Algo de lo que ella no fue consciente, pero Nick sí lo vería más tarde. Ya no reaccionó como la conejita nerviosa y triste que llevaba siendo varias semanas, su primer impulso no fue encogerse y temblar por la ansiedad en un posible ataque de pánico. Reaccionó como Judy Hopps, la mejor policía de la ciudad: mandando por un tubo las inseguridades y agarrándose con fuerza, impulsándose cual resortera, caminando a paso firme hacia ellos dos dispuesta a averiguar si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas.

Al detectar movimiento cerca Nick volteó por inercia, pensando que sería John regresando de la tienda, se sorprendió hasta el susto cuando vio a Judy caminando hacia él con las carpetas que vio anoche en la cocina. Su primera reacción, torpe y aprontada, fue ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella balbuceando incoherencias, tomando las carpetas en sus patas para ayudarla.

—Hola—dijo Judy sonriendo, respondiendo las incomprensibles palabras de Nick—¿Ya comiste?

—Sí…

—No cuentan las donas.

—Bueno…

—Hola Judy—saludó Melody, sorprendida de ver a la conejita en la comisaría y a Nick tan nervioso—¿Cómo estás?

—¡Melody, que gusto!—la saludó con una sonrisa—Hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

No era hipocresía, Judy y Melody siempre habían hablado muy bien en las pocas ocasiones que coincidían antes. Aún así, dentro de su sonrisa amable, Judy le dejó ver a Melody que no estaba a gusto con ella. Si Melody detectó ese mensaje, no hizo nada para demostrarse ofendida, al contrario, respondió con total naturalidad:

—Es que no ha habido gran cosa por contar.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo—respondió en voz baja, pero cambió el tema rápido—Hace unos días Bogo me puso a limpiar los expedientes y encontré un caso con muchísimo paralelismo al que están llevando de Sasha.

Mientras hablaba, Judy sacaba de las carpetas un legajo con el caso fotocopiado de Pamela Zereg, el cual le tendió a Nick y a Melody. El zorro miró de reojo a su esposa, recordaba vagamente que Judy mencionarle algo sobre unos casos e información interesante, pero la desechó primero porque no estaba de humor, después porque… ¿por qué lo había hecho?

No pudo seguir pensando porque debió poner atención a lo que Judy hablaba.

—Un contacto que tengo por ahí me dijo que, en el bajo mundo, la muerte de Pamela Zereg se le atribuyó a Mark e Iván.

—¿Enserio?—Melody leía lo más rápido que podía el expediente—No entiendo. Estos años no coinciden con la guerra causada por el Krokodile.

—No, porque son de antes. En las demás carpetas hay otros expedientes y recortes de periódicos de esos años. También hay una línea del tiempo de los hechos.

Dejando de lado otros legajos y recortes, Judy sacó la línea del tiempo y se la enseñó a los dos policías. Era larguísima, tenía anotado en tinta negra los eventos más importantes y en tinta azul el contexto social-político. Además, encima había notas de colores con más detalles curiosos o con preguntas respecto a las situaciones. Esas mismas notas de colores señalaban los legajos y los artículos de periódico en las carpetas con las cuales se relacionaba.

Se trataba de un trabajo de investigación minuciosamente realizado, que dejó a Melody impresionada y a Nick con una enorme sensación de orgullo. Esas eran las labores que sólo Judy sabía realizar. Le sonrió abiertamente, pero Judy no lo miraba a él, estaba buscando algún documento entre las carpetas.

—Sé que este no es mi caso ni mi jurisdicción—añadió—Pero me interesó mucho desde que Nick me lo comentó y, cuando encontré este expediente de Pamela, no pude detenerme. Espero que esto les sirva a plantear mejor el escenario y encontrar a los culpables. Si ocupan ayuda, estoy dispuesta a ayudar.

—Muchísimas gracias Judy, enserio, gracias—Melody no podía contener su alegría—Estoy segura que con esto encontraremos el hilo perdido ¿no, Nick?

—Claro—al fin el zorro pudo ver a su esposa a los ojos y Judy vio en ellos una chispa curiosa y genuina—Gracias.

—Te veo más tarde en…

Antes de que Judy pudiera hacer algo, Nick se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella se sonrojó un poco, aunque se despidió, Nick la acompañó hasta la salida, varios policías intentaron disimular sus sonrisas cuando vieron a la pareja caminar hasta el estacionamiento.

Melody estaba inclinada leyendo el expediente de Pamela cuando el Jefe Jones salió de su despacho y se acercó a ella.

—Wallace ¿era Judy la que estaba aquí hace unos minutos, verdad?

—Sí, la esposa de Wilde.

—Bien ¿qué es eso?

—Nos trajo esta carpeta con información que podríamos usar en el caso de McCallahan—Melody le mostró el expediente y Jones lo leyó por encima—Encontró unos paralelismos con informes allá en el Distrito Central. Creo que de aquí podremos resolver el caso.

—¿Tan buena es la información?

—Aún no la leo Jefe, pero si la trajo es por algo ¿no cree? Judy siempre ha tenido fama de ser muy suspicaz.

—No sólo ella, también Wilde—el Jefe se recargó en el escritorio entregándole el expediente—Esos dos siempre hicieron un equipo envidiable.

—Quizá podríamos pedirle algún tipo de asesoría ¿no?

—Hablaré con el Jefe Bogo al respecto, pero primero deben traerme algún avance o algo, si no, ese caso deberá cerrarse y no creo que ninguno de ustedes quiera eso.

—Sí, señor.

Justo en ese momento Nick venía de regreso, el zorro tenía una expresión curiosa, que nadie supo interpretar.

—Mándele mis saludos a su esposa, Wilde—dijo Jones.

—Con mucho gusto, Jefe.

El zorro se sentó en el escritorio y, con Melody al lado, procedió a leer la enorme carpeta. John regresaría unos diez minutos después, con bolsas de comida para los tres, incapaz de esconder la mueca ante el evidente trabajo de papeleo que tenían que realizar.

.

.

.

Judy no podía contener su sonrisa mientras Nick la escoltaba, con pose galante, hasta el estacionamiento. Era muy agradable para su vanidad volver a sentir esa mirada de aprecio por parte de su esposo, más bien, de ese aprecio combinado con orgullo. Nick le sujetó la pata y llegados al estacionamiento le abrió la puerta de la patrulla.

—Zanahorias—la detuvo antes de subirse al auto—Esas carpetas eran las que estaban ayer en la cocina ¿verdad?

—Sí, son esas.

—Lo lamento, sé que anoche actúe muy malagradecido.

—Sólo estabas cansado.

—No es excusa, lo siento—le besó la frente—Gracias por la ayuda, zanahorias. Te diré todo lo que avancemos llegando a casa.

—Me parece bien.

"Estoy orgulloso" pensó Nick, pero no lo dijo. No supo por qué se contuvo, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo. Hizo un ademán y se marchó de regreso a la comisaría, Judy le miró alejarse, vio su expresión contenida y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Los dos tenían sospechas y teorías en sus mentes, de esas que surgen cuando la distancia hacia mella en las relaciones íntimas.

Judy encendió el motor, pero no se movió, tenía aún ese sabor amargo en el paladar consecuencia de sus sospechas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué tenía sospechas, porque nada a su alrededor le indicaba que estuviera pasando algo malo "Ya cálmate, Judy" se reprendió mentalmente, viendo alrededor vio una tienda de donas cruzando la calle. Apagó el motor y bajó de la patrulla, algo dulce era justo lo que necesitaba.

Pagó por dos donas de vainilla y cargó la bolsita de regreso al estacionamiento, en el camino, se encontró con John y lo saludó.

—¿Judy?—el lobo, que llevaba tres bolsas con comida, no ocultó su sorpresa al verla—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a traerle unas cosas a Nick, seguro les ayudará con su caso.

—No sabía que nos ayudarías con la investigación.

—En realidad lo hice por gusto, espero sí les sirva.

—Oh, gracias.—el lobo balbuceó un poco y su mirada se volvió penetrante—Si usted lo investigó sé que será bueno… ¿sabes? Yo me inspiré mucho cuando te volviste policía.

.—¿Enserio?

Judy escuchó ese tipo de historias con relativa frecuencia antes, pero oírlo en palabras de un compañero de Nick le pareció casi surrealista. Aún así, se esforzó por quedarse quieta mientras el lobo hablaba, no quería parecer grosera, pero sí tenía prisa.

.—¡Claro! Todos hablaban siempre de Judy Hopps, la mejor policía de la ciudad y… mi padre es policía también, siempre habló bien de usted, aunque creo que no lo conoció. En fin, soy un gran admirador suyo. Espero verla más seguido… es decir, que nos ayude con el caso más seguido…

Vio el nerviosismo en su voz, algo que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin notar en los machos que le hablaban "Exageras" se repitió por milésima vez en ese día. John no podía estarle coqueteado… ¿cierto?

.—Hablaré con Nick al respecto—le dijo en tono amable pero firme, solo por si acaso—Cuídate John, nos veremos después.

El lobo balbuceó una despedida muy tímida, mientras la conejita se subía a la patrulla y se marchaba. Al internarse en la ciudad, no pudo ver cómo la expresión de John miraba la calle de forma casi anhelante.

.

.

.

Habían demorado casi toda la tarde en terminar de leer las carpetas de Judy, pero bien que valió la pena. Para la hora de la salida tenían mejor armado el caso. Ciertamente había muchos paralelismos entre la muerte de Pamela Zereg y la de Sasha McCallahan, casi parecían haber sido asesinadas por el mismo animal (porque estaban descartando el suicido completamente) pero el contexto era lo más curioso.

Pamela era la hija del mafioso Erik la Cebra, a su muerte, se desencadenó una batalla entre cárteles que destrozó dos bandos criminales, dejando convenientemente las aguas listas para que dos cocodrilos las navegaran con su nueva droga. Ahora, Sasha había perdido la vida en medio de un caso legal bastante polémico, donde un Jefe de Gobierno iría a prisión por corrupción aparente… pero si lo que deseaban era mandar a Sergei Wormood a prisión ¿cuál era el plan posterior?

En medio de las conjeturas, Melody había dicho que probablemente Sasha encontró información que apuntaría a la inocencia de Sergei. De ser así, los motivos de su asesinato quedaban claros, y también los del Lic. Pumalez (seguramente, el abogado encontraría la misma información que Sasha después, y por eso había sido eliminado) pero aún si ese fuera el caso ¿no era muy riesgoso matar a dos involucrados en dicho caso, llamando más la atención?

Estaban seguros de que Sasha había sido asesinada en relación al caso Wormood, pero si fue eliminada por Mark ¿qué vela tenía en ese entierro el peligroso cocodrilo? Desde el caso Tigerwild no se había encontrado rastro alguno de Mark, era imposible saber dónde estaba y cuál sería su nuevo propósito. En cierta forma, Nick sospechaba que todo apuntaba a él, que conforme avanzara el caso la flecha llegaría a su destino: la escamosa piel del cocodrilo. Pero ¿de dónde partir?

No se frustraron porque estaban mucho más cerca de hallar la pista que antes, y todo gracias a Judy.

—Dale las gracias a Judy de nuestra parte—dijo Melody, a la hora de salir—Su carpeta nos ha ayudado mucho.

—Tu esposa es admirable—agregó John en un tono que no le gustó a Nick, pero él solo sonrió a sus compañeros diciendo que así lo haría.

Se subió a su auto y condujo a casa, en el camino, tuvo más tiempo de pensar en sus propias acciones. La noche anterior pudo perfectamente sentarse a leer con Judy toda esa carpeta y hacer un mejor trabajo de equipo, pero rechazó su ayuda ¿por qué lo hizo, aún después de que él le pidió su cooperación en ese caso? Dio mil vueltas en su mente hasta que la verdad se manifestó de esa forma dolorosa y poco agradable: tenía recelo hacia Judy.

Apenas lo supo se sintió horrorizado consigo mismo ¿cómo iba a tener recelo hacia su esposa, su compañera de vida, su mejor amiga? "Porque han pasado muchas cosas estas semanas que te dejaron herido" le respondió su mente, pero de buena gana se daría un golpe por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Era cierto que las heridas tardaban en sanar, pero Judy jamás quiso lastimarlo de manera directa. También había fastidio involucrado y sentimientos de duelo ¿quizá eran esos los que estaban tomando el control?

Aún no terminaba de sobrellevar la pérdida de la tía Emma, ese dolor estaba combinándose con el desgaste emocional que Judy le provocó en su periodo de depresión. Era un simple mecanismo de defensa: su mente le obligaba a ser receloso con todo aquello que pudiera causarle más daño, y siendo Judy una de las personas que más lo lastimó meses atrás, el recelo se trasladaba en ella.

No había dejado de amarla, de hecho, esa tarde al verla tan segura y metida en su papel se sintió feliz y orgulloso de ella. Pero una parte de él se negaba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran en el pasado. Lo peor era que la otra parte, esa que se mostraba más condescendiente, tampoco estaba segura de cómo reaccionar ¿había que pretender que nada sucedió y que eran la misma pareja de antes? ¿o debían hablarlo?

Se echó a reír ¡eso era el colmo! Las cosas estaban mucho mejor que antes y a pesar de eso seguía sintiéndose incómodo y suspicaz como si todos a su alrededor aún quisieran hacerle daño. Era, simple y sencillamente, un mecanismo de defensa emocional que el zorro se formó desde la juventud y que no se erradicaría quizá hasta la vejez. Pero Nick no pensaba con tanta psicología, para él las cosas eran más sencillas: estaba siendo cauto, sin saber aún si eso era necesario.

Finalmente llegó a casa, apagó el motor, saludó al vecino que regaba el jardín y, antes de entrar a casa, respiró profundamente. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no quería hacer sentir mal a Judy por sus confusos pensamientos.

.

.

.

" _Por la muerte del Lic. Pumalez, abogado líder del comité que llevaría a cabo la defensa de Sergei Wormood, el despacho legal Lawrence & Abogados ha nombrado como nuevo defensor principal al reconocido abogado el Lic. Gonzalo Hiponez, quien espera poder dejar de lado la polémica causada por las dos pérdidas que ha tenido el despacho. Debido a estas pérdidas el caso de Sergei Wormood ha estado muy paralizado, recordemos que el antiguo Jefe de Gobierno de Plaza Sahara fue denunciado por corrupción y robo de las arcas públicas en una cantidad estimada de 1200 millones de dólares. Por otro lado, Roger Goldman, quien fuera nombrado Jefe Interino del Distrito Sahara en ausencia de Sergei Wormood, ha convocado a las elecciones extraordinarias por parte del padrón electoral de los Distritos 2 y 3, con el fin de elegir un nuevo Jefe de Gobierno. Roger Goldman incluso ha anunciado que él mismo se enlistará como candidato y que espera…"_

Judy cambió el canal, ya había escuchado esas noticias varias veces, sintonizó una repetición de la anterior temporada de Juego de Territorios, necesitaba ponerse al corriente con esa adictiva serie. Llevaba diez minutos viendo por tercera vez la épica batalla entre los soldados de los Lionster y los Sully, cuando Nick llegó a casa.

El zorro entró con movimientos tranquilos, incluso cansados. Judy lo saludó desde la sala sonriendo, él se sentó a su lado y vieron el resto del capítulo de la serie en silencio.

—¿Les ayudó la carpeta?—preguntó Judy, cuando el capítulo se terminó.

—Mucho—bostezó antes de seguir hablando—De hecho quiero preguntarte unas cosas, pero ya es tarde ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?

—Claro, mañana es sábado ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo es que puedes crear dos carpetas de investigación policiaca y no saber en qué día vives, zanahorias?

—Prioridades supongo—respondió juguetona.

El zorro le sonrió, al fin se sentía en casa.

 **o0o**

.

.

 _Centro de Gobierno del Distrito Sahara_

Roger Goldman terminó de firmar los papeles que lo convertirían en candidato a Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Sahara. Apenas la tinta terminó de dibujar su firma cuando los notarios sellaron el papel y lo guardaron en sus maletines, lo entregarían a primera hora en la Comisión Electoral. Se despidieron amenamente y Roger quedó a solas en la oficina, los minutos fueron pasando, los despachos se fueron vaciando, las luces de la ciudad se encendieron cuando llegó la noche y él vio el espectáculo a través de la ventana.

La paz se rompió cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, por el sonido del tono supo inmediatamente quién era, así que respondió con tono hosco.

—¿Sí?

— _¿Firmaste aquello?_

—Claro.

— _Muy bien, informaré al Jefe. Sigue reportándote._

—Desde luego que lo haré, no soy tonto.

— _Cuida tus palabras chaval._

—Disculpa, es el cansancio.

— _Vete a un spa o no sé qué hagan los políticos_ —respondió el interlocutor molesto— _Recuerda, perfil bajo._

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

El otro no respondió, sólo colgó. Roger dejó su teléfono de lado e intentó calmarse, si esas estúpidas hienas no hubieran matado a Pumalez las cosas no serían tan complicadas ¡el plan era solamente darle un susto! Bueno, ya que, su única esperanza era mantenerse muy apegado al plan. Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

* * *

 **Escena extra**

Era una zorra muy bien vestida, tenía cincuenta años pero pasaba fácilmente por una de cuarenta, aún así, su carácter era insufrible. Rei llevaba con ella sólo diez minutos y sentía ganas de estrangularla, ahora comprendía porqué el esposo de esa zorra estaba tan callado y tenía cara de estreñido, seguro compartían el mismo sentimiento, pero aquél lo había acumulado ya por muchos años.

—Este es el segundo piso y la azotea está subiendo estas escaleras plegables—dijo Rei, esforzándose por sonreír.

—¿Tengo que bajar esas escaleras del techo?

"Pues sí, eso significa plegable" pensó Rei.

—Así es, de esa forma de ahorra espacio y…

—¡Tendría que estirarme mucho y me haría un desgarre!—¿enserio eso pensaba?—Mi esposo sería el único que subiría al ático entonces.

El aludido frunció el ceño aún más, si eso era posible.

—¿Qué? No me mires mal a mí, culpa al diseño tan retrógada de ésta casa.

—Como les iba diciendo—continuó Rei—Acá está la recámara principal y el otro cuarto.

—¡Espero que tenga un clóset más amplio!

Al ver a la zorra entrar a la recámara principal, Rei sintió ganas de cerrar la puerta y dejarla ahí encerrada, al voltear hacia el esposo, vio en sus ojerosos ojos la misma idea. Pero no, ese cuarto antes fue de la tía Emma, y no permitiría que esa señora tan horrible lo contaminara con su presencia más de cinco minutos.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme. Si gustan otro día les termino de mostrar la casa.

—Si así lo quieres—la zorra se volteó y bajó las escaleras, murmurando en voz alta para que escuchara—Que poco profesionalismo, de por sí la casa es horrible y ésta se pone en sus moños…

"¡Esta vez sí me la agarro!" pensó Rei, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el esposo de aquella zorra la detuvo sujetándole amablemente el brazo, con la mirada le suplicó que no dijera nada y le entregó un sobre en blanco.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señorita—dijo él, después bajó con su esposa y se la llevó afuera, las quejas de la señora se escucharon hasta que prendieron el auto y el sonido del motor se impuso a su voz.

Rei abrió el sobre que le dio el señor (¿cómo se llamaba? ¿McGwire? Sí, algo así) y encontró una nota: "Lamento el comportamiento de mi esposa. Gracias por su paciencia. Espero no molestarla de nuevo." Con la nota venía doblado un billete de cinco dólares.

¡Qué horror de matrimonio! Rei salió de la casa pensando en cuántos abogados de divorcio conocía, a fin de presentarle alguno. Subió al auto y ya con el motor encendido respiró un poco mejor. Vio la fachada de la casa con cariño, aún si esa loca señora hacía una oferta, nunca permitiría que viviera en tan hermoso lugar. no, la casa de su tía Emma debía tener a una buena familia a unos buenos animales viviendo bajo ese techo.

"Ya llegará un buen comprador" pensó, luego metió primera velocidad y condujo de regreso a casa, con su esposo que amaba, sus hijos que adoraba, y la dulce vida que a pesar de las desventuras seguía siendo hermosa.

* * *

 _¡Listo! ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _Primero pensé que Mary le diera una especie de sermón a Judy, pero cuando lo iba escribiendo de repente Mary colapsó y me gustó el resultado, pensé que sería más intenso para Judy y la haría recapacitar mejor. Nuestra conejita ya está mejorando mucho más ¿verdad? ahora me concentré más en las inseguridades de Nick, que debe tenerlas claro, pero no se preocupen que eso se explicará mejor en el siguiente episodio. Hay un personaje nuevo, Roger Goldman ¿qué les pareció? sé que aparece muy poco y que deja más preguntas que respuestas, pero no olviden su nombre, será importante. También préstenle atención a las escenas de los flashblacks porque por ahí verán a los hilos terminar de hilvanarse._

 _La escena extra de Rei mostrando la casa en venta me llegó de la nada y la escribí de jalón, me pareció dulce y la dejé como recordatorio de que la vida sigue aún fuera de Zootopia. Además, quisiera que Rei y su familia pudieran meterse un poco más a la trama después ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿les ha gustado?_

 _Mil gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado ¡nos vemos pronto!_


	10. El tiempo todo lo cura

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 _ **Fiction News:**_

 _Después de lo que aparentemente fue un siglo, la autora de FanFiction, Nefertari Queen, ha publicado un capítulo nuevo para su fic del fandom Zootopia "Counting Stars", dejando únicamente una nota: "Han sido meses difíciles, muy difíciles, perdonen. No tienen la culpa. Y no quieren mis excusas, así que les dejaré este capítulo deseando con todo corazón que lo disfruten enormemente" nuestros reporteros, ansiosos, quisieron interrogarla, pero ella no aceptó responder preguntas dejándonos con la incógnita ¿cuánto tiempo más demorará el nuevo capítulo? es un misterio. Pero confiamos en que, aunque sea en espacios muy largos, estas actualizaciones se sigan dando._

Reviews:

qdjRaiker: La forma en que describes mis fics es tan hermosa, que me conmovió en lo más hondo, enserio, recibir palabras de ánimo como las tuyas son de las mejores cosas que uno como escritor puede vivir. Como bien te diste cuenta, me esforcé en que el conflicto fuera coherente, y sigo trabajando para desarrollarlo de la mejor forma posible. Espero no demorarme tanto en un futuro.

Hiyori Mei: Me gustaría poder decirte algo más, pero en el PM que te mandé creo que fue suficiente XD disfruta este capítulo.

Hugo MedLob: Jajajaja la música movida es mi vida, ojalá el soundtrack de est fic te siga gustando c;

KH-Giny: ¡Hola Giny! me encantó tu comentario, y vas por muy buen camino en un par de cosas que dedujiste. Sobre la compañía de adopción, la intención original de Nick y de Judy era hacer demanda, pero en ese momento fue cuando Stu falleció y adiós a las motivaciones. Igual, es un tema que se recuperará más adelante c; me emociona muchísimo lo tanto que te gustó Someone to lean on y lo mucho que te gusta este fanfic (Counting Stars también es de mis canciones favoritas) sí, es más oscuro, lamento eso, cuando empecé a escribir este fic yo no estaba pasando por la mejor etapa de mi vida jejeje, no es justificación, pero me proyecté, aún así la trama me parece que se desarrolló muy bien. Espero te siga gustando c;

Lola: ¿Dos capítulos seguidos? Ay mis dedos... intentaré actualizar muy rápido.

JackelIB: Vieras que me gusta mucho el personaje de Melody, y me gustaría desarrollarlo aún más, sobre todo su relación con Nick. Veré si eso se me acomoda más en el otro capítulo.

PinkStar375: De hecho, todo este capítulo es sobre la relación Nick/Judy, disfrutalo c:

Tiina Neko-chan: Wow ¡leíste todo en una noche! qué impresión, me alegra que te atrape tanto la historia y que te emocione mucho. Ojalá sigas disfrutando de este capítulo c;

Guest: Espero que este capítulo también te alegre el día, y tengo mucha curiosidad ¿cuáles son tus teorías?

Guest1: Me impresionó tu comentario, lo sentí muy personal. Solo quisiera agregar que la depresión, aunque es una enfermedad con síntomas claro, es sobrellevada de forma diferente por cada persona. He tenido amigos y familiares con depresión y sus motivos y formas para superarlo siempre son distintos, porque la mente es muy compleja. Lo mismo que las relaciones en pareja. Este fic no pretende ser una guía de cómo actuar con una persona deprimida o dar consejos de pareja, solamente es una exploración hacia unos personajes hecha con mi imaginación y experiencia. Y espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

Darkkness666: ¡Disfruta mucho este capítulo!

Recomendación.-Escuchen la canción mientras leen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **El tiempo todo lo cura**

I seek to cure what's deep inside

frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Busco curar lo que está profundo en mi interior

Asustado por esta cosa en la que me he convertido

Tomará demasiado para que me aleje de ti

No hay nada que cien hombres o más pudiesen hacer

Bendigo las lluvias que caen en África

Tomará un tiempo hacer lo que nunca hemos hecho

 _ **~"Africa"**_ by **Toto**

.

 _Zootopia, 27 años antes_

Oliver Hamilton, Jefe de Gobierno de Plaza Sahara, estaba internado en cuidados intensivos del hospital como consecuencia de su paro cardíaco. Su delicada situación hacía que los noticieros mantuvieran repetidos reportajes sobre su vida. Todos parecían apreciar a Oliver, un Jefe firme, generoso, que había convertido a Plaza Sahara en un pujante centro empresarial.

Sentado en un escritorio, en la oficina principal de Tigerdream, un tigre trajeado elegantemente miraba esas noticias con recelo.

—No me gusta esto—dijo Jhon Tigerwilde, viendo a la televisión—Si Hamilton muere, el Ayuntamiento central tomaría control de Plaza Sahara, y nunca es bueno que el Ayuntamiento esté en todas partes.

—Eres evidentemente idiota—respondió Iván, haciendo una mueca, estaba sentado en un sillón cerca del escritorio—Se nota por qué tu empresa está al borde del colapso.

—Estaba.

—¡Qué gracioso eres!

Jhon hizo una mueca, pero se contuvo de no decir algo imprudente.

—¿Y por qué piensas que es buena la enfermedad de Hamilton?—preguntó.

—Porqué cuando el poder se desequilibra, es más fácil hacer algunas jugarretas por aquí y por allá—Iván se reclinó en su asiento—Y como tú comprenderás, gracias a tu participación, nuestro negocio crece más y más.

—Nunca comprenderé cómo me deje embaucar por ti.—dijo Jhon en voz baja.

—Simple, todos tenemos un precio ¿no?

El tigre apretó ambos puños, porque Iván tenía la razón. Su incompetencia en los negocios hizo que la empresa generara una espantosa deuda, y sólo gracias a los pagos de esos cocodrilos es que seguía en pie. Pagos que Jhon Tigerwilde jamás se molestó en comprobar de dónde provenían.

—No pongas esa cara, es mejor reconocer lo que es uno a fingir honorabilidad—continuó Iván—En fin, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo negocios, eh? ¿un año, más o menos?

—Sí.

—Bien, quiero presentarte a alguien Tigerwilde, alguien muy importante—hizo una señal a sus guardias, quienes abrieron la puerta—Él es Mark, mi compañero.

Jhon Tigerwilde sintió su miedo crecer al doble, y es que Mark era más alto que Iván, más robusto, fuerte, y tenía esa mirada psicótica que suelen tener los criminales del bajo mundo.

—Hola, Tigerwilde—dijo Mark con tono burlón, disfrutando el miedo que le causaba al tigre—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—B-bien…

—Me alegro—Mark se sentó al lado de Iván, los dos cocodrilos intercambiaron sonrisas de satisfacción—Usted ha hecho mucho por nuestro pequeño negocio, así que esperamos hacerle un favor.

—¿U-un favor?

—Sí, como puede ver, no parece quedarle mucho tiempo de vida al Jefe de Plaza Sahara—continuó Iván—Cuando descanse, queremos postularlo como candidato.

—¿A mí? ¡Yo no sé nada de política!

—Y tampoco sabe nada de los negocios.

—Su trabajo será simple—agregó Iván—Sonreirá a las cámaras, atenderá las entrevistas y será digno, muy digno. Ya nosotros veremos qué hacemos con el gobierno.

—¿Quedó claro?—preguntó Mark, asegurándose de que sus colmillos resplandecieran.

Tigerwilde asintió. No podía hacer nada contra esos cocodrilos. Muy tarde se daba cuenta que, por el resto de su vida, solamente sería una marioneta a su servicio.

.

 **o0o**

 _._

 _Zootopia, hoy._

En la mañana, el sol matutino se coló entre las cortinas despertando a Judy; eran esos rayos suaves y tibios, típicos del amanecer, Judy parpadeó pensando en dormir un poco más, pero su cuerpo estaba algo entumido, cansado de haber estado en la misma posición muchas horas. La conejita se estiró y se sentó, viendo alrededor, la habitación estaba mayoritariamente a oscuras, excepción de unos cuantos rayos de sol entrando por un hueco entre las cortinas.

Nick estaba profundamente dormido, roncando en voz baja, Judy podía ver su espalda alzarse y descender al ritmo de su respiración, sabiendo que el zorro tenía el sueño muy ligero, se puso de pie y estiró las cortinas hasta que no entró nada de luz, luego salió de la recámara en silencio.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, pero Judy no sentía que pudiera dormir ni diez minutos más; ella siempre había sido una persona matutina, en contraste con Nick, que es más nocturno, Judy tenía por costumbre correr en la mañana, hacer laboriosos desayunos, cuidar los jardines y tener todos sus deberes terminados para el mediodía. Esa rutina se rompió, como todo en su vida, con las recientes experiencias negativas, y por ello se sintió muy sorprendida –y gratificante– que su cuerpo parecía regresar a los antiguos hábitos.

Estiró la espalda de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa, salió al patio con todos los instrumentos de jardinería lista para darle una mano a sus plantas nuevas, estaban mucho mejor cuidadas, pero aún ocupaban algo de abono. Como no tardó mucho en atender el jardín, la conejita se cambió de ropa y se puso los audífonos, saliendo a trotar en dirección al parque.

Perdida en su música, Judy no se percató de las miradas que los vecinos le dirigieron. Todos sabían que los Wilde estaban pasando una etapa muy dura –Judy principalmente– habían pasado meses desde que la veían bien. Y ahí estaba, tarareando en voz baja mientras aceleraba su ritmo en el circuito de la plaza, con unos pocos vecinos sentados en las bancas o cuidando de sus hijos pequeños. El cuchicheo se esparció en toda la colonia y antes del almuerzo se sabía que Judy Wilde había salido a trotar, como antes, y saludó a todo con quien se encontró con una sonrisa amistosa. Eso debía ser una buena señal.

Nick y Judy eran apreciados en su comunidad, tener a dos policías honestos y de buena fama les hacía sentirse más seguros, además, eran seres de buenos sentimientos. Siempre se podía contar conque Judy tendría el mejor remedio de herbolaria de la colonia, o que Nick tendría al mejor contacto para solucionar tal o cual situación. Además, eran una pareja tan linda, siempre tratándose de forma respetuosa y amigable.

Se sintió fuertemente la ausencia de esos dos cuando los problemas de Judy le provocaron depresión, de alguna forma intentaron ayudar, pero no hubo manera de hacerlo. Por más pasteles que les cocinó la señora Gurgen, o más visitas de los señores Porwend, o las interminables llamadas de los señores Orwal y Jasonvel, con el tiempo se fueron percatando de que era una situación muy delicada y personal, en la cual no podían intervenir.

Así fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses, extrañaban a sus vecinos, pero no podían intervenir. Los veían desde lejos temerosos y preocupados, Judy se veía cada vez más delgada y Nick más cansado, más ¿cómo ayudarles? No había forma. Y esa mañana, contra todo pronóstico, Judy Wilde estaba trotando, alegre y sonriente, en las primeras horas de la mañana.

No cantaron victoria, se sabía que Judy había tenido recaídas muy fuertes. Pero el sólo hecho de que la conejita saliera a trotar era un gran paso adelante, quizá, los vecinos ahora volverían a ser bien recibidos en la casa de los Wilde. Las señoras Gurgen y Orwal ya tenían largos itinerarios planeados en caso de que Judy aceptara pasar los días con ellas, todo calculado para que no se sintiera sola.

Pero por mientras, los vecinos murmuraron a puertas cerradas mientras Judy regresaba a su casa, enérgica y contenta.

Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, tenía energía e ingredientes, así que se esmeró cocinando varios de los platillos favoritos de Nick –incluido un pay de moras– exprimió jugo fresco y dejó otras comidas sencillas en tupper para ser recalentada después. Tardó algo más en limpiar la cocina, pero cuando terminó, todo estaba colocado de forma muy bonita, incluso colocó dos pequeñas flores de su jardín en un jarroncito al centro de la mesa. No esperaba que Nick bajara pronto, pero el detalle podía esperarlo un par de horas.

Era media mañana cuando subió los escalones con la intención de darse un baño y, como si de un espectro se tratara, miró la habitación que cruzaba el pasillo. Esa vez, no se intimidó ni fingió que no existía, en vez de eso, caminó hasta allá y empujó la puerta: ahí estaban las paredes recién pintadas y los pocos muebles que alcanzaron a comprar para el bebé que nunca tuvieron.

Sus patas estaban sobre su vientre, por inercia, las movió ahí. Nunca tendría hijos, y aparentemente, tampoco podría adoptarlos. No se lamentó ni se entristeció, por primera vez, reaccionó con indiferencia. Ya no deseaba lamentarse por aquello que no tenía, en vez de eso, quería concentrarse en lo que sí: un maravilloso esposo, el trabajo de sus sueños, una buena familia… tenía bastante que agradecer y poco de lo cual quejarse. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo, mientras salía del cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, deseando no volver.

No había cerrado aún la herida, pero estaba ya más cicatrizada.

Entró a su alcoba con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero Nick ya estaba despierto. El zorro estaba terminando de abotonarse una camisa, y la miró con sonrisa adormilada.

—Hey, zanahorias. Madrugaste.

—Si, el desayuno te espera abajo, dormilón.

Besó su mejilla y luego abrió los cajones buscando un cambio de ropa.

—¿No bajas?

—Primero me daré un baño.

—Bien, te esperaré.

Nick se sentó en la cama y prendió la televisión, Judy se metió al baño y se dio la relajante ducha con agua caliente que tanto calmaba a su cuerpo. No debió demorarse mucho, porque Nick no se veía impaciente cuando ella salió. Los dos bajaron y comieron bastante tranquilos, casi como antes.

El ambiente que los rodeaba era tranquilo y amigable, sin embargo, Judy sintió que _algo_ faltaba. No estaba segura de qué, y como todo estaba mucho mejor que antes, tampoco mencionó algo al respecto. Ya después pensaría en eso. Prefirió disfrutar de un agradable desayuno con su esposo, conversando de nada, relajados al fin con el sonido de la televisión de fondo.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?—preguntó Nick de repente, mientras revisaba su celular de manera distraída.

—Sí, Fru-Fru me habló ayer y me convenció de salir hoy en la tarde. Creo que sólo charlaremos.

—Suena muy bien—Nick se puso de pie y empezó a recoger la mesa—Mándale mis saludos.

—¿Y tú? ¿te quedarás aquí viendo Juego de Territorios?

—Creo que sí, va a estrenar la nueva temporada y quiero tener fresca la información para no perderme ningún detalle.

Judy se reclinó en su silla, observando a Nick quien lavaba los platos y limpiaba cuidadosamente la superficie de madera. Eran movimientos naturales, de esos que se hacen por inercia tras muchos años realizándolos, aún así, era una rutina que se sentía ajena.

—Debes contarme más detalles.

—No, tú deberías ver tu propio maratón—dijo en tono burlón.

Judy rio, sí, todo se sentía mucho mejor. Pero algo faltaba.

.

.

.

Cuando Judy llegó al restaurante, Fru-Fru ya estaba ahí, esperándola en una mesa mediana. El establecimiento era bonito y tenía instalaciones para todo tipo de animales, en el caso de ellas, la mesa mediana iba muy bien con la altura de Judy, y encima de esa mesa, fue colocada otra de tamaño muy pequeño donde Fru-Fru podía sentarse cómodamente. Sus guardias estaban distribuidos estratégicamente de forma en que no eran detectados –al menos no de forma sencilla, pero Judy, quien los conocía desde hace mucho, sabía la mayoría de sus técnicas de distribución y protección– para no perder su estilo, Fru-Fru llevaba un hermoso vestido y un peinado elaborado.

—¡Qué linda te ves!—dijo Judy.

—¡Tú también, encanto!—le dijo la musaraña—Te pedí un té helado, en lo que revisabas la carta.

—Gracias.

El mesero le dejó la carta, pero Judy no la observó gran cosa. Tenía más ganas de platicar y de pasar un momento agradable con su vieja amiga. Ordenó un pastel de zanahorias y un té, y escuchó la aguda voz de Fru-Fru ordenar un paté especial y una copa de vino. Ella tenía gustos más refinados, pero era tan sencilla en su forma de ser que eso nunca parecía relevante.

—¿Cómo has estado?—inquirió Judy—No he sabido mucho de ti. Disculpa por eso.

—No hay nada que disculpar, Judy. Entiendo perfectamente—le dedicó una sonrisa amable y sincera—Pero, ya que quieres saber, he andado un poco atareada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, los bebés están creciendo, y cada vez son más demandantes.

Fru-Fru tenía tres hijos, y una niñera para cada uno de ellos. Pero conforme iba hablando, Judy notó que el cansancio de la musaraña era más mental que físico. Tenía que estar al pendiente de las necesidades de cada uno de sus hijos, aún pequeños, además intentaba impulsar la carrera empresarial de su esposo.

Diego, el marido de Fru-Fru tenía un negocio de transporte, patrocinado y a veces usado por Mr. Big, aún así, se empeñaba mucho en tener un buen crecimiento y una cartera más grande de clientes. La empresa crecía bien, hasta donde Judy sabía, pero no tenía idea de que el esposo de Fru-Fru se estresaba mucho para que así fuera, y que ella lo tenía que ayudar tanto a relajarse como a mantener el ritmo.

La musaraña era una madre dedicada y una esposa comprensiva, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera cansada y desgastada muchas veces al día. Después de todo, Fru-Fru creció como la hija consentida de Mr. Big, no es que ella quisiera ser caprichosa, es que estaba tan acostumbrada al lujo y era tan ignorante sobre las carencias, que una situación, sencilla para los demás, podía llegar a ser estresante para ella. Últimamente, para mejorar el ánimo, pasaba algunas tardes en la casa de campo de su padre, adorando el silencio y el olor de la naturaleza. Todos los animales sabían que, la mejor forma de reconectarse con uno, era atender el eterno llamado de sus naturalezas.

—Me parece muy bien que te relajes en el campo—dijo Judy—Suena muy agradable.

—Puede que sí, pero a Diego comienza a molestarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabe que ocupo descansos, pero él piensa que tomo más descansos de los que debería.—suspiró—Creo que no entiende hasta qué punto me estreso yo también.

—¿Y por qué no lo hablan?

—Claro que lo hemos hablado—continuó la musaraña—Pero a él le gusta relajarse de otra forma. No me quejo, lo disfruto mucho, pero ocupo más espacio para mí de vez en cuando…

Las mejillas de Judy se colorearon cuando escuchó esa oración, y comenzó a sentirse malpensada, hasta que Fru-Fru rio.

—¡Vamos, Judy! ¿a poco no me vas a decir que un buen rato en la cama hace maravillas?

Bueno, sí, pero… Judy no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tan directamente sobre el sexo.

—Sí, solo…

—Perdona si te incomodé.—le dijo Fru-Fru—Es que yo considero que todo este ajetreo solamente tiene una cosa buena, el que Diego tenga más actividad ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

—Bueno, cambiemos al tema antes de que te dé fiebre. Hace unos días, mi hijo menor…

Fru-Fru siguió hablando de sus hijos, y aunque Judy la escuchaba, una parte de su mente estaba dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta:

¿cuándo fue la última vez que ella y Nick lo hicieron?

—¿Judy? ¿me escuchas?

La conejita miró a la musaraña con rostro confundido, luego sus orejas se encogieron, lo mismo que sus bigotes.

—Perdona, me distraje un poco—respondió—¿De qué me estabas hablando?

—De mis hijos, Judy ¿todo está en orden? Si te sientes mal, podemos vernos otro día y…

—No, no me siento mal—dijo atropelladamente—Es sólo que me quedé pensando un poco. Disculpa.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada—pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron, delatándola. Fru-Fru era astuta, no por nada era hija de un mafioso, así que ladeó una sonrisa y se reclinó en su silla.

—Entiendo—dijo—Supongo que, al ser de otra especie, los juegos con Nick son un poco diferentes ¿verdad?

—Sí, espera, ¿qué?

Fru-Fru rio, el rostro confundido de Judy se tornó más rojo que un tomate.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Oh, no es lo que yo dije Judy, si no lo que tú me dijiste.—la musaraña respiró profundo para poder hablar mejor—¿Pasa algo entre tú y Nick? Ya sabes, algo en el dormitorio…

—No suelo hablar de esas cosas…

Por su tono de voz avergonzado y sus mejillas enrojecidas, Fru-Fru sabía que decía la verdad. Pero, considerando que Judy llevaba distraída los últimos diez minutos por ese tema, sabía que era algo que necesitaba hablar.

—Para eso estamos las amigas.

—Bien, pero… promete no juzgarme, por favor.

—¡Claro que no!

Judy respiró hondo, y se inclinó hacia Fru-Fru, susurrando lo más despacio posible.

—Llevamos meses sin hacer nada.

La musaraña alzó las cejas y frunció los labios, después, se reacomodó en su asiento, procurando que su expresión fuera totalmente neutral.

—¿De verdad?

—Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta—continuó Judy—No hasta que mencionaste a Diego.

 _Oh_. Ahora todo tenía más sentido para Fru-Fru.

—¿Más o menos de cuánto estamos hablando?

Judy cerró los ojos un momento, luego sacó su celular para revisar la aplicación sobre su periodo. Aunque ella no podía embarazarse, igualmente llevaba registro para sus chequeos ginecológicos. Mientras más meses para atrás revisaba, más se asustaba.

—6 meses….

—¡¿Tanto?!

— _Shhh_ —Judy miró alrededor, temerosa de que alguien los oyera—Sí, tanto…

Fru-Fru hizo cuentas mentales. El padre de Judy llevaba tres meses muerto, y esa era la cantidad que pensaba que Judy le diría. Pero seis meses… eso era el doble.

—Entiendo en parte, Judy querida—intentó hacer que su voz sonara lo más dulce posible—Pero sigo algo desconcertada. Comprendo que las pérdidas que han sufrido tú y Nick no los tuviéramos de humor recientemente pero… eso es de antes.

—Sí, es de antes—Judy frunció el ceño, pensando—Pero no consigo recordar el por qué.

—Y también se me hace extraño que no lo hubieras notado ¿hay algo más entre ustedes?

—No, al menos, no que recuerde—Judy respiraba profundo, y la musaraña podía notar que estaba pensando a mil por hora.

—Es sólo una mala racha, Judy.—le dijo para calmarla.

La conejita asintió, pero en el fondo le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Presentía que estaba más cerca de ese _algo_ que la llevaba atormentando desde la mañana.

.

.

.

Judy recordaba muy bien el inicio de su relación con Nick. Una vez que el estupor terminó, y que los dos estaban muy seguros del ritmo que estaba tomando su relación, nada los pudo detener. Eran bastante pasionales, y eso le gustaba. Nick siempre decía que ella, como coneja, tenía el fuego en sus venas, y que él sería el zorro dispuesto a satisfacerla todas las veces que quisiera. Pero Nick no era tampoco precisamente tranquilo, como nunca antes había querido a una novia de la forma en que quería a Judy, sentían todas sus experiencias como si fueran nuevas, y eso volvía mucho más seductoras y placenteras sus largas sesiones nocturnas.

Hubo una época en que una simple sonrisa ladeada y una palabra coqueta eran capaces de desatar un torbellino de pasión y placer, pero ahora…

Y ahora Judy entendía que era eso lo que le faltaba. El _algo_ que daba vueltas en su cabeza por fin tenía nombre: pasión. Ciertamente Judy y Nick ahora podían estar conviviendo amenamente y con calma después de tantas semanas tan espantosas, pero no había ni una chispa de fuego en ellos. Esas sonrisas ladeadas, miradas seductoras, roces insinuantes y palabras coquetas se habían esfumado.

Fru-Fru tenía razón en decir que, estando Judy y Nick de luto por la muerte de sus familiares, la lujuria es el último pensamiento en la larga lista de emociones. Pero revisando su aplicación Judy pudo notar que ellos llevaban una temporada larga de abstinencia aún antes de la muerte de Stu Hopps. Y era eso lo que más tenía a Judy pensando.

Terminada la tarde con Fru-Fru, Judy regresó a su auto, pero en vez de conducir directamente a la casa fue a un pequeño pero lindo restaurante en el Distrito Forestal. Recordaba ese lugar con claridad, y también la cita que tuvo ahí con Nick, años antes. Él la había recogido en su apartamento y le llevó unas rosas, que ella dejó en un florero, después la escoltó galantemente hasta el auto y condujo todo el camino sin decirle a donde iban, soltando bromas coquetas en diferentes oraciones. La velada fue maravillosa y, cuando regresaron al apartamento de Judy, tuvieron una noche que se les hizo bastante corta para la intensidad de sus deseos e impulsos.

Esa era una de las citas que Judy recordaba con más cariño, y estando sentada en ese restaurante, lo único que hacía era pensar. Ciertamente ella y Nick tuvieron problemas antes de que Stu Hopps falleciera, relacionados con la agencia de adopción. Primero estuvieron emocionados, pensando que tendrían un bebé, luego…

Luego los sacaron de la lista por ser una pareja inter-especia, y de repente, Judy recordó todo. Situaciones que había olvidado por la depresión que cargó las semanas anteriores, hechos que hicieron mella, pero de los cuales su mente quiso protegerla impidiéndole rememorarlos hasta ahora. A Nick, destrozado y furioso, llorando al pie de las escaleras por el hijo que ya no tendrían. A ella, intentando mantenerse fuerte, aunque sentía la misma impotencia que él. A ellos dos, abrazados en la cama intentando consolarse hasta quedar dormidos.

Algo se había quebrado dentro de ellos aún antes de que Judy cayera en depresión, y ahora, Judy comenzaba a entenderlo mejor. Comprendía la distancia que había surgido en ellos, después de que uno de sus más grandes sueños fuera destrozado. Una sonrisa agridulce adornaba su rostro cuando recordaba esas tardes pintando el cuarto del bebé, revisando en el departamento de bebés las ropas, los zapatos, las fórmulas, los juguetes… todas esas cosas que no tendrían.

O quizá no. Judy había estado devastada cuando supo que no podía tener familia. Durante varios días, después de que el doctor le dijera sobre su esterilidad, posaba su pata sobre su bajo abdomen, como si pudiera sentir la ausencia de vida en ese lugar. Pero eso era ridículo, y ahora era consciente, miles de animales son diagnosticados con esterilidad y ese no es el fin del mundo. Otros mil animales más duran años esperando por adoptar un hijo, y no cesan en su empeño hasta lograrlo.

Ni ella ni Nick fueron nunca del tipo que se rendía fácilmente, sólo que el desgaste emocional los descolocó de manera radical. En casi medio año, ésta era la primera vez que Judy veía de manera objetiva su relación, y las cosas que habían estado viviendo. Por alguna especie de milagro, ella y Nick estaba saliendo de su mala racha.

Porque ahora comprendía, que ella no fue la única en caer y tocar fondo. Si bien su depresión y su ansiedad fueron mucho más agudas, las ojeras que Nick cargó durante semanas demostraron que él tampoco estuvo nada bien. Y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, habían estado teniendo esos pequeños acercamientos.

Una cena un día, ayudarlo en su trabajo una tarde, un desayuno agradable… estaban tanteando el terreno, buscando a ver si conseguían dejar atrás esas pesadas cargas y reencontrarse de nuevo. Judy había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ahora se daba cuenta que su relación estaba igual de perdida. Pero estaban retomando el camino y era eso en lo que ella quería enfocarse.

" _¿Y cómo lo harás?"_ susurró una voz en su mente, dándole un segundo de inseguridad. Lo primero y más importante de todo, sería hablar. Ella y Nick ya no podían seguir comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, la única forma en que una situación deja de tener poder es cuando la vives y la enfrentas, y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, por favor!—gritó Nick, viendo cómo un ejército entero aparecía de repente salvando a la tropa casi destruida del héroe—Eso sí que fue conveniente.

Nick se reclinó en su sillón, comiendo un poco de palomitas mientras veía cómo arrasaban al ejército enemigo gracias a los recién llegados. Bueno, era un poco natural que el héroe ganara, y considerando la forma en que había peleado con tanta pasión, Nick podía admitir que se merecía algo de gloria. En una historia como la de Juego de Territorios, donde la traición y la astucia van primero, era fácil olvidar que el honor era una virtud y no un defecto.

La batalla estaba llegando a su punto final cuando sonó su celular, ni siquiera se fijó en quién estaba marcando, Nick solamente aplanó el botón y puso el altavoz, viendo la televisión.

—Diga.

— _Nick, encontré algo grueso_ —reconoció la voz de Melody, y eso de inmediato lo puso en alerta.— _Sé que es un día de descanso pero…_

—¿Del 1 al 10?

— _8_

Sí, era un número alto.

—Voy para allá.

— _No es necesario—_ dijo Melody— _No estoy en la comisaría. Mejor llego a tu casa._

—¿Qué tan lejos estás?

— _A unos 10 minutos._

—Bien, aquí te espero.

Nick suspiró pesadamente, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. Sabía que estaba postergando su análisis del caso, pero de verdad quería tener al menos una tarde libre. Dejó el recipiente con palomitas en la mesa y miró al televisor una última vez: el héroe había conseguido llegar al castillo y estaba dirigiendo la toma del lugar, ganando la batalla.

—Aunque eres un bastardo, tienes suerte, amigo—apagó el televisor y se puso de pie.

Recogió rápidamente el poco desorden que había en la sala, después, puso a calentar agua en la estufa. Para cuando Melody llegó, tenía dos tazas de té y un plato con unas cuantas galletas en la mesa.

—Lamento interrumpir tu sábado de pijamas.—dijo Melody en tono gracioso.

Nick estaba usando un pantalón holgado y una camisa blanca sencilla, la típica ropa que te pones para pasar un día cómodo en la casa.

—Por favor, mi pijama es más sexy—respondió con el mismo tono de humor—Pasa, a ver ¿qué tienes para mí?

Melody sacó de su bolso un legajo color crema y Nick lo agarró intentando esconder una mueca. La primera hoja tenía la foto de Roger Goldman, y también su información personal. Un joven que venía de una familia adinerada, vida tranquila, participación política estable…

—¿Por qué me tienes leyendo este reporte del nuevo candidato a la Jefatura del Distrito Sahara?

—Mire, aquí pone a qué colegio acudió—señaló Melody la información.

—Colegio Superior del Centro, una escuela de niños ricos.

—Sí, y aquí está la lista de sus compañeros de generación.

Melody le dio la vuelta a la hoja y apareció la lista larga de todos los animales que estudiaron con Roger, pero sólo un nombre estaba subrayado en color amarillo: Michael Tigerwilde.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron como platos, esa era una conexión demasiado sospechosa.

—Y no acaba ahí—continuó Melody—Michael y Roger también fueron compañeros en la Universidad, mire.

Le mostró otro reporte y otra lista de nombres, y nuevamente, aparecía subrayado el nombre de Michael.

—¡Ahora todo tiene más sentido!—Melody sonaba entusiasmada—Roger debe tener algún contacto con Mark y las hienas ¡por eso se lanzó como candidato! Quieren quitar a Sergei Worwmood de en medio para tener el control político del Distrito Sahara.

—Y puede ser que, de alguna manera, Sasha se hubiera enterado de esto.

—El Lic. Pumalez dirigía la comitiva que presentaría la defensa de Sergei, pudo haber encontrado algo que lo liberara y por eso le asesinaron.

—Sí, pero si asesinaron a Pumalez ¿por qué no mataron a todo su equipo?

—Puede ser que ellos no estuvieran enterados.

—Lo único extraño aquí es que Sasha era una pasante. No tiene sentido que ella tuviera información tan crítica del caso.

—A no ser que ella encontrara esa información.

—¿Y qué clase de información puede ser?—Nick seguía leyendo parte del reporte, pero no encontraba nada interesante—Aunque esta pista es muy buena, sin ninguna evidencia siguen siendo sólo suposiciones.

—Lo sé, pero al fin tenemos una causa probable ¡esto es genial! Si seguimos por ésta línea, seguro hallaremos algo.

Nick pudo ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Melody, esa era una mirada que él conocía bien y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar: la del orgullo por el trabajo bien hecho, la de la emoción por la pista que los llevaba a un buen camino. La primera vez que sintió esa emoción fue con Judy, cuando la ayudó en el caso de los aulladores, y desde entonces, se había vuelto adicto.

Adicto a ese pensamiento de satisfacción cuando una pista lo guiaba por un excelente camino, adicto a la sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago cuando buscaban pistas, adicto a esa sensación de plenitud cuando resolvía un caso complicado. Adicto a esas miradas de complicidad, a la forma en que las orejas de Judy se alzaban cuando algo se le estaba ocurriendo y cómo golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente con sus pies cuando intentaba concentrarse.

Siempre, sin importar el tiempo o lo que pasara, sus casos le recordaban a Judy. Esa era la única razón por la que era un detective. Cuando la Ley Marital se aprobó, él hubiera renunciado a la fuerza sin problema para que Judy continuara como policía, a él no le hubiese molestado dedicarse al comercio, al transporte, a cualquier otra cosa –honrada– mientras estuviera con Judy y ella fuera feliz. Gracias a la ayuda de Bogo ahora era detective, y lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo, era la forma en que siempre le hacía recordar a su esposa.

Nick sabía que extrañaba a la Judy de antes, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que también extrañaba cómo era él antes. Más astuto, relajado, predispuesto a que sucediera lo que fuera, con la actitud de salir siempre adelante.

—El lunes tenemos que poner a John al corriente, redactar un informe y presentárselo a Jones. Estoy seguro de que será suficiente para que nos deje continuar con la investigación más tiempo.

—¿El lunes?—repitió Melody con tono confundido—¡Pero no podemos dejar esto! Al fin hay una pista, hay que seguirla hasta que…

—Yo sé que debemos seguirla, pero escúchame Melody, en este momento podemos hacer poco. Tenemos que trabajar en equipo. Has hecho un enorme avance, pero también mereces un descanso.

—Supongo.

Melody estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con el caso McCallahan, en buena parte, porque era el primer caso en años que los tenía muy confundidos. Nick era su superior, debía obedecerle, pero también podía saltarse unas cuantas reglas de vez en cuando. Ella investigaría por su cuenta, y si todo salía bien, podría llevar aún más información el lunes.

Nick hizo ademán de regresarle el legajo, pero Melody lo rechazó con una sonrisa.

—No, quédeselo por favor—dijo-No le hará mal leer las letras pequeñas. Quizá encuentre algo más.

—Sí, puede ser.

Melody estaba preparando su despedida, cuando notó la taza de té en la mesa de la sala.

—Perdona—repitió—¿Te interrumpí con Judy?

—No, de hecho, esa taza es para ti—Nick se inclinó y recogió la taza, tendiéndosela a su compañera—Judy salió con una amiga ¿galletas?

Agarró una, era de esas galletas medio saladas con queso.

—Hace años no comía de éstas galletas—dijo—No desde que mi abuela falleció. Ella siempre tenía su casa llena de éstas galletas.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, son de las pocas que hay aquí.—Nick comió un par de galletas antes de hablar—Son las favoritas de Judy.

—No me sorprende.

—¿Ah, no?

Melody notó un cambio de humor en Nick, y pensó que quizá se expresó mal.

—Judy siempre me ha parecido del tipo clásico… de esas que le gustan las cosas como antes, bien hechas, quiero decir—la mirada penetrante de Nick no le ayudaba a elegir bien sus palabras—Pero la verdad es que la conozco poco.

—Sí, la conoces muy poco.—aunque Nick lo afirmaba, sonaba un poco hiriente.

—Disculpa si soné ofensiva.

—No, al contrario, discúlpame a mí—Nick bebió de su taza y la dejó sobre la mesa—Estoy algo cansado y malinterpreto mal algunas cosas. Por eso prefiero trabajar estas pistas el lunes.

—Sí, suena mejor.

—Además, todo lo relacionado a Judy siempre me pone… alerta.

Melody sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste, que desconcertó a Nick totalmente. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que le dedicaban ese tipo de sonrisa.

.—Ustedes siempre han sido una linda pareja—dijo.

.—Gracias, supongo.

No era la primera vez que Nick estaba ese halago, pero sí le pareció el más sincero. Melody se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, viendo hacia el suelo, armándose de valor para hablar.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—inquirió.

—Claro—repuso Nick.

—¿Cómo supo que ella era la indicada?

" _Vaya pregunta"_ pensó Nick. El zorro respiró profundo y se sentó en su sillón. No era una pregunta para la cual debiera pensar demasiado, pero sus sentimientos se removieron dentro de su pecho y emergieron de esa forma esporádica que llevaba tiempo sin suceder.

—Porque cuando pensé que ya era todo lo que debía de ser, ella me demostró que podía ser aún más.—Nick no fue consciente de cómo sus ojos parecieron iluminarse, pero Melody sí, y eso la enterneció aún más que sus siguientes palabras—Yo quería ser más, por ella. Despertó cosas en mí que creí desaparecidas. De alguna forma, aún lo hace.

Aunque seguía sonriendo, Nick notó que los ojos de Melody comenzaron a cristalizarse. Estaba triste. Recordó que nunca le había conocido novio, siquiera pretendiente, y supuso que estaba emocionalmente desahuciada.

—Y es lo que tu sentirás cuando encuentres a tu indicado—agregó.

—Sí. Gracias, Jefe.

Nick hizo un mohín.

—¡No me llames así!

Los dos rieron, aligerando el ambiente.

La puerta principal se abrió, haciendo que los dos voltearan. Judy entró con expresión tranquila, pero Nick intuyó algo raro en su esposa.

—¡Hola Judy!—la saludó Melody—¡Encontré una pista más para el caso McCallahan!

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, y es muy gruesa. No pude esperar y se la traje a Nick.

Para ese punto, Melody notó algo incómodo en el entorno. No estaba segura del porqué y además, sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Dejó su taza de té en la mesa de la sala y sonrió.

—Bueno, no les quito más tiempo de su fin de semana.

Judy la escoltó a la puerta, y aunque se despidieron amablemente, la tensión seguía ahí. Una vez que Melody salió de la casa, Judy pareció calmarse un poco. Miró a la sala, donde Nick estaba todavía sentado en el sillón, frente a él las dos tazas de té y un plato con dos galletas de queso. El legajo color crema estaba en el sillón, al lado de Nick, colocado perezosamente sobre el cojín.

Nada inusual parecía haber sucedido ahí, y aún así, Judy se sentía intranquila. Quizá fuera por las cosas en que Fru-Fru la dejó pensando, o tal vez, porque era la primera vez que veía a Nick a solas con otra hembra –una hembra bella e inteligente– y estando en total confianza.

Ella no desconfiaba de Nick, sabía que él nunca la traicionaría de esa forma. Pero después de todo lo vivido, y de todo lo que había pensado, esa intranquilidad seguía manifestándose en su mente.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Nick—¿Qué noticias tiene la única hija de Mr. Big?

Intentó sonar jocoso, porque Nick detectó algo extraño en Judy. La conejita lo miró, no estaba molesta, pero tampoco se veía alegre. Entró a la sala y se sentó frente a él, en el otro sillón.

—Nick, tenemos que hablar.

Y el mundo pareció desaparecer.

.

.

.

Las tazas de té fueron colocadas en el lavavajillas, lo mismo que el plato ya vacío y sin galletitas. Al centro de la mesa del comedor, estaba una botella de vino abierta y dos copas a medio llenar. Nick estaba ya sentado, esperando a que Judy hiciera lo mismo, ella cerró el refrigerador, y agarró su copa de vino.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Judy bebió un sorbo. Raras veces ellos bebían. Pero el ambiente se sentía algo tenso y parecía meritarlo.

—De nosotros.

Las orejas de Nick se encogieron, el zorro bebió dos tragos de vino y se reclinó en la silla, suspirando. Tenía miedo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, y Judy podía notarlo.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más específica?

—Nick, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando.

—Sí, lo sé.

Judy también se sentó, bebió un poco de vino y dejó la copa frente a ella, buscaba las palabras precisas para empezar la conversación, y en ese tiempo Nick le ganó, tomando la palabra.

—Estaba muy harto ¿sabes?—dijo, sintiéndose liberado de por fin decirlo—Todo se había vuelto tan rutinario. Estaba tan fastidiado, que me faltó para…

No quiso continuar.

—¿Para irte?—dijo Judy.

Nick negó con la cabeza, aunque los dos sabían que había algo de verdad.

—Para colapsar—agregó—Pero siempre pensaba ¿qué será de nosotros si yo colapso? Y me obligaba a ser un poco más fuerte, a verlo como algo de un solo día, cada día…

Bebió más vino, y Judy pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras.

—Hasta que ya no pude más.

—Por la tía Emma ¿verdad?—Nick asintió—En esa ocasión, de verdad quise ser fuerte por ti. No sé si conseguí ayudarte como lo necesitabas, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Hiciste más de lo que pensé que harías, Judy. Poder derrumbarme, sin que todo a mi alrededor colapsara, fue sumamente aliviador.

—No fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de la enorme carga que tenías en tus hombros—continuó Judy—Y me sentí bastante culpable por ello.

—Nada de lo que ha pasado fue culpa tuya.

—Te equivocas, sí tengo algo de culpa.

—Judy…

—Los hechos… esos ocurrieron porque así es la vida. Pero mis reacciones fueron espantosas. Pude actuar mejor.

—Estabas destrozada, y con razón.

—¿Y tú no?—inquirió con molestia contenida—Tú también lo sufriste, y aún así te mantuviste a flote… no sé si por mí, o por nosotros. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, es admirable.

Ambos bebieron de sus copas.

—Eres admirable, Nick. Te debo demasiado.

—Sabes que no es cierto. Quizá pude hacer más, ayudarte más… siempre pensé que algo que no hice…

—Mis reacciones no son responsabilidad tuya—la voz de Judy fue muy firme en eso—Lamento lo desconsiderada que fui.

Nick se terminó su copa de vino, asimilando esas palabras. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ocupaba esa disculpa, hasta que Judy la pronunció. Se sirvió otra copa de vino, y rellenó la de Judy.

—Supongo que todos cometemos errores.

—Jamás quise lastimarte ¿lo sabes verdad?—para ese punto, la voz de Judy y se quebró, y un poco de llanto se asomó por sus ojos—Nunca fue mi intención.

—Lo sé.

—Y me hubiera gustado haber reaccionado de otra forma.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, zanahorias—dijo Nick con una media sonrisa.

—Tienes razón—Judy bebió un sorbo más—Pero sí podemos planear nuestro futuro.

Nick frunció el ceño, podía ver por la expresión de Judy que la mente de su esposa viajaba a mil por hora. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que ella volviera a tomar la palabra.

—Teníamos una vida antes de que todo esto pasara—continuó la conejita—Y ahora me pregunto ¿debemos retomar esa misma vida? ¿o debemos construir una nueva?

—¿A qué te refieres con construir una nueva?

Judy se terminó el resto del vino en su copa, con un movimiento apurado y nervioso.

—De alguna forma siento que estamos llegando a una especie de límite—dijo, con el alcohol haciendo efecto en su sistema las palabras sonaban más naturales—No hay ya marcha atrás, supongo. Por eso me pregunto, ¿Qué sigue ahora? Cuando nos casamos teníamos muy claros los objetivos: desarrollarnos en el trabajo, tener una familia, envejecer juntos…. —suspiró—y ahora…

—¿Ya no quieres eso?—la voz de Nick sonaba contenida, intentando ocultar su miedo y dolor.

Las miradas de ambos de cruzaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notaron que sus sentimientos eran totalmente transparentes. Ellos mismos estaban siendo genuinos.

—No sé qué quieres tú.

Las orejas de Nick se alzaron, y su rostro entero fue de confusión.

—Durante todo este tiempo has sido fuerte y me has apoyado en circunstancias que fueron injustas para ti—continuó Judy—Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, necesito saber ¿tú quieres esto?—señaló a la casa, y después a ella misma—¿Aún quieres un "nosotros"?

Nick observó fijamente a Judy, poniendo total atención a todo su ser. Sus palabras sonaron genuinas, su lenguaje corporal era sincero; ella estaba triste, y nerviosa, pero también estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo. Era Judy Hopps, siempre sensible, y sobre todo, dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio por los seres que más amaba.

Y eso era lo único que a Nick le importaba.

—¿Me amas?—preguntó Nick.

Las orejas de Judy cayeron a su espalda, y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Pudo ver el adorable gesto de su nariz removiéndose meneando a sus bigotes.

—Siempre.

—¿Entonces para qué este drama?—Nick bebió más de su vino y esbozó esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto adoraba Judy—Sí, pasamos una mala racha, pero eso no es suficiente para deshacerte de mí, zanahorias.

—¡Yo no quiero deshacerme de ti!

—Bien, porque te costaría muchísimo más de lo que ya hemos vivido—terminó su vino, y se inclinó hacia Judy—Porque yo también te amo, y no me doy por vencido fácilmente. Te consta.

—Sí, me consta.—repuso ella suavemente, algo sonrojada.

Judy sonreía, y eso fue todo lo que Nick necesitó. Se puso de pie y cerró la distancia entre ellos, besándola.

¿cuánto tiempo llevaban sin besarse de esa forma? Ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de eso, y tampoco les importaba. Dejaron que el beso siguiera su curso, sin frenar sus emociones, dejando a sus sentimientos ser libres por esa noche.

* * *

 _Eso fue todo por ahora..._

 _Primeramente ¿qué les pareció la escena del pasado? si ponen atención a todas las escenas del pasado que he puesto, ya podrán hacerse teorías más concretas sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el caso McCallahan. Sobre todo por la pista que encontró Melody, aunque de esa profundizaré aún más en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Ahora ¿qué tal la plática entre Judy y Nick? son cosas que ellos debieron hablar hace tiempo y me pareció que se desenvolvió de manera natural, al menos, lo hice lo más natural posible. Esto no quiere decir que veremos el final de todo, aún faltan algunos detalles por resolver, pero quisiera saber su opinión sincera sobre la forma en que este capítulo nos está acercando al clímax._

 _PD.-Pensé mucho qué canción poner para este capítulo, tenía varias opciones pero ninguna me convencía. Al final, "Africa" me pareció que tenía un buen tono, tanto en la letra como en la melancolía de su música. Espero les haya gustado ese efecto._

 _¡Saludos! Gracias por leer ¡les mando un abrazo desde México!_


End file.
